HP et les terres inconnues : les OS
by Miliana
Summary: 4 petites "histoires" qui se déroulent pendant le chapitre 96 de la fic principale du même nom à lire absolument sinon vous ne connaitrez pas les persos. Vignette 2 : Jo!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis je reviens sur ff net pour « la suite » de Harry potter et les Terres inconnues. Alors je conseil tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas lu la fic principale de la lire sinon vous ne comprendrez rien lol.

Ces vignettes se déroulent en fait pendant l'avant dernier des chapitres des TI. Après réfléxion je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de les publier avant de mettre le chapitre final mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, et j'espère que ces vignettes vous aiderons à mieux comprendre la fin de la fic.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews pour les terres inconnues, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci aux reviewers anonyme suivant à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mp ^^ : anonyme, valclemagadi, Klaude, Only-4-you, Sahada, Krives , DKVG et kelkun.

J'espère en tout cas que ces vignettes vous plairont autant que les terres inconnues vous ont plus.

A bientôt

Bzou

Mili

Vignette 1 : Anniversaire Jeff

POV Personnage inconnu !

- Hey Travis ! Ce soir on va au concert des incontrôlables en ville ! Tu viens avec nous, on a une place en rabe si ça t'intéresse ?

- Désolé Tom, ce soir je vais voir ma famille s'excusa le dénommé Travis en relevant la tête de son livre. En plus c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère !

- Laisse tomber Tom, en 7ans il est jamais venu faire la moindre fête avec nous et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. A croire que parce que Monsieur est major de la promotion et boursier depuis 6ans on est pas assez bien pour lui rétorqua avec cynisme un autre gars.

- Abuser pas les gars défendit Tom mal à l'aise.

- Tu partages son dortoir depuis 7ans et tu l'as jamais vu avec quiconque ! Il est peut-être gay tu devrais prendre garde à tes fesses se moqua Drew.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Tom, et je suis touché que tu m'es invité. Pensez à moi pendant le concert ! remercia Travis avec un petit sourire en ignorant le groupe de garçon et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Les gars vous pourriez faire un effort ! Il travaille comme un malade pour garder sa bourse réprimanda le dénommé Tom. Et puis c'est comme ça s'il tient autant à sa famille.

- On a fini les examens et dans une semaine tout est fini, alors je crois que sa bourse n'est plus trop un problème. De toutes façons s'il veut rester coincé toute sa vie et s'il n'arrive pas à couper le pont avec papa et maman c'est son problème trancha un autre gars. Maintenant on ferait mieux d'aller en ville pour trouver une place pour se garer sinon ça va être le merdier. Ce concert est annoncé comme le plus gros de leur tournée mondiale.

- Ils sont balaises quand même en trois ans ils ont défrayé toutes les chroniques musicales. Et ils sont super douées pour se cacher, on ne connait rien d'eux. C'est le mystère le plus total autour d'eux et c'est un peu flippant. A part qu'ils sortent de Julliard on ne sait pas grand-chose d'eux, mais j'aime trop leur dernier album en tout cas et qu'est-ce que Jeff est beau soupira Janis en voyant une affiche du concert épinglée sur le tableau des manifestations.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourra acheter le T-Shirt sur place ? Je le trouve trop cool avec le scorpion dessus !

- Rêve pas se moqua Tony. Depuis 4ans qu'ils cartonnent ils n'ont jamais autorisé la moindre copie de leur T-Shirt. Et ils n'ont jamais accepté de répondre lorsqu'on leur demandait ce que c'était. Au début même Alice ne l'avait pas !

- C'est peut-être une secte ! se moqua un des gars.

- Allez arrêtez vos conneries un peu ! On se retrouve au resto chinois trancha Tom en montant dans sa voiture avec quelques uns de ses amis.

- Je vous l'avais dis qu'on aurait du prendre à emporter votre saleté de bouffe grogna Janis alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour rentrer dans le stade où allait se dérouler le concert.

- La patience est une vertu pour une future médecin !

- Je ne le suis pas encore alors ferme là ! Et ils attendent quoi pour ouvrir ces putains de porte ?

Tous les garçons soufflèrent désespérément et firent un sourire moqueur à leur amie quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils suivirent rapidement le flot humain qui s'engouffrait dans le stade et marquèrent un temps d'arrêts complètement stupéfait par le décor qui était en place. Ils avaient vu de nombreuses photos de leur tournée mondiale et le décor était complètement différent. A croire que la soirée promettait d'être surprenante. La scène en elle-même n'était pas vraiment différente des photos hormis l'énorme scorpion rouge qui se trouvait sur le mur du font avec des flammes autour de lui. Une allée était faite pour permettre au chanteur de s'avancer dans le public. Mais plus loin derrière bon nombre de spectateur se trouvait une plateforme presque invisible dans le noir. Cette partie là ne se trouvait pas sur les photos par contre. Et des barrières avaient été mises pour laisser un passage entre la plateforme et la scène.

- Bonjour à tous hurla une voix en rentrant sur scène déclenchant les hurlements hystériques de tous les fans avant que ce soit des hurlements de surprise.

- Et oui je ne vais faire que chanter ce soir ! sourit la nouvelle venue en montrant sa main dans un plâtre rose.

- L'idiote s'est pétée la main en voulant essayer de faire de la cuisine, ça montre le niveau ! se moqua une autre voix rentrant sur la scène faisant hurler toutes les groupies.

- Jeff tu m'as cassé toute ma présentation ! Je voulais faire le maitre de soirée ce soir ! T'es pas gentil du tout du tout du tout cria la jeune fille en essayant de taper la tête du dénommé Jeff avec sa main valide.

- Jazz viens calmer ton Alice avant qu'elle se pète l'autre main !

- Arrête tes conneries déjà ! rit Jasper en rentrant sur scène pour taper derrière le crane de son ami.

- Alice il faudrait que tu te calmes, tu sais bien que même avec une échelle tu n'arrives pas à atteindre sa tête. Et quand bien même tu y arriverais cela sonnerait toujours aussi creux.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils sont en plein concert rit Tom en regardant Janis qui riait à gorge déployée devant la mini scène de ménage que donnait les 4 artistes sur scène.

Soudain une longue plainte de guitare électrique retentit dans le stade faisant stopper le moindre bruit présent que ce soit sur scène ou dans le publique. Et tous virent une personne que personne n'avait remarquée auparavant dans un coin de la scène avec une cape noire et une capuche lui couvrant le visage. Il s'amusait à jouer avec la guitare qu'utilisait normalement Alice et de toute évidence il ne s'agissait pas d'un débutant.

- Mes amis je vous présente Monsieur P, un ami à moi sourit Alice en allant vers le guitariste.

- Tu peux lui dire d'enlever sa capuche maintenant soupira Jeff.

- Je vous l'ai dis, il tient à son anonymat. Il n'a pas voulu se montrer à vous trois alors je doute qu'il accepte de se montrer devant des milliers de personnes ! Alors à vous tous j'espère que vous l'applaudirez aussi chaleureusement que nous ce soir. Et je déclare le grand concert des incontrôlables lancéééééééé hurla Alice dans son micro alors que le guitariste se déchainait sur sa guitare en même temps que les autres membres du groupe commençaient à jouer et à chanter.

- C'est un truc de fou ce concert hurla Janis en sautant comme tout les autres au rythme de la musique.

- Et le guitariste est trop balaise cria un autre gars.

- Ahhhh j'adore ce groupe hurla une autre voix de loin.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de concert de fou, tous sentirent que cela était bientôt la fin. Mais soudainement toutes les lumières du stade et de la scène s'éteignirent.

- Ahh j'aime pas le noir stressa Janis en s'accrochant au bras de Tom

- C'est quoi ce bordel cria Jeff depuis la scène montrant ainsi à tous que cela n'était pas prévu.

- Il y a de cela un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année un groupe de personnes toutes plus cinglées les unes que les autres entrèrent au lycée retentit une voix à travers les enceintes. Des gamins sans avenirs qui ne sauraient jamais rien faire dans leur vie sinon vivre aux crochets des autres d'après les adultes et les responsables du lycée. Des gamins qui prirent la réputation d'être incontrôlables et à qui on étouffa leur rêve les plus fous. Rejeté de toutes parts les seuls sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter étaient leurs amis dans le même cas que eux. Les incontrôlables naquirent de cette époque. Les incontrôlables Red Scorpions à défaut d'être de bon artiste se lancèrent dans le Hockey et devinrent rapidement l'une des équipes les plus redoutables des lycées de la cote ouest des états unis. Et ils avaient un redoutable gardien appelé Jeff et un défenseur appelé Jasper.

- Ça vous dit rien cette voix ? demanda Janis septique en réfléchissant.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda froidement Jeff depuis la scène alors qu'on entendait le rire fluet de Alice et que les lumières se rallumaient exclusivement sur la plateforme montrant un groupe de personne toute habillée comme le guitariste.

- Durant la troisième année du lycée, ils eurent la chance que je qualifierai plus de miracle d'avoir un professeur qui cru en eux et qui leur rendit leur rêve continua la voix de la personne qui se trouvait au milieu de la ligne que formait les gens. Il les inscrivit à la compétition Mozarto et les aida à toutes les étapes avec le soutien de sa femme et de sa fille. Et les incontrôlables red scorpions gagnèrent la compétition avec courage à la sueur de leur front. Ils eurent même le privilège de jouer une semaine après la compétition avec l'orchestre de Londres d'Hector Sullivan. Ce passage dans leur vie raviva à tous des rêves qu'ils avaient enfoui au plus profond d'eux. Parmi eux Jeff décida de devenir une star de la musique avec l'aide de deux de ses amis des incontrôlables Jasper et Madison auquel se joignit plus tard Alice qu'ils rencontrèrent pendant leur étude à Julliard. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens Jeff mais le soir de la remise des diplômes tu as crée la plus exécrable des chansons et nous avons promis que le jour ou tu gagnerais un Golden Globe on viendrait te foutre la honte de ta vie en venant la chanter pendant un de tes concerts. Et félicitation à toi tu as gagné un Golden Globe il y a un mois !

- Putain les gars abusez pas ? rit Jeff.

- Haaaa l'horreur ! Heureusement qu'il n'a plus jamais composé après ça se moqua Madison en prenant un fou rire faisant rire le public également.

- Et nous ! On y est pour rien ! On ne mérite pas la même punition s'horrifia Jasper avec une voix réellement apeurée.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé si mauvaise que ça ? s'étonna Alice.

- Tu étais au courant ? hurlèrent les trois incontrôlables de la scène.

- Je suis peut être un peu hystérique sur les bords mais je me casse pas un poignet en faisant de la bouffe. Maintenant je vais pouvoir l'enlever rit Alice en virant facilement le plâtre rose qui finalement ne servait à rien tout en prenant la guitare que lui tendait l'homme qui en avait pris une autre pour jouer.

- Jeff nous avons quand même eut pitié de tes fans et nous avons un peu arrangé la musique et les paroles histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de suicide collectif dans ce stade. Mais félicitation à vous trois mes frères et ma sœur ainsi qu'à toi Alice. Maintenant chef musique rit l'homme masqué alors que les deux guitaristes sur scène commençaient à jouer et qu'une autre personne masquée venait se mettre derrière la batterie.

- Je nous vois tous assis devant, mais le front baissé les épaules en dedans, avec dans les yeux toutes les larmes d'avant et ça crève et ça crève d'ennui devant. Je nous vois tout transis dedans, et le froid qui s'échappe et qu'on sent devant, immobile comme au lit dormant et la vie qui s'éteint doucement commença la voix d'homme avant d'être accompagnée par une voix de femme. Je nous rêve tous debout vivant, descendant dans la ville marchant, tu le prends tu le vois dedans, dans le cœur la colère des gens, la debout et la rade devant, la devant le vent d'ouest entrant, tu le prends tu le vois maintenant, dans le cœur la colère des gens.

- La debout et la mer devant, la devant et la vague venant, tu le prends tu le cries dedans, dans le cœur la révolte des gens, la debout et la mer devant, la devant et la vague venant, tu le prends tu le cries dedans, dans le cœur la révolte des gens finirent tous les gens masqués.

- Putain vous l'avez complètement transformé plutôt, elle est écoutable maintenant se moqua la voix de Jasper.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir chaud la dessous moi s'offusqua la voix du guitariste depuis la scène.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait pas parlé hurla Jeff en direction de Alice qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire candide sur les lèvres.

- Te plains pas ! rétorqua la voix féminine de celle qui avait pris place derrière la batterie.

Le guitariste déposa doucement la guitare et défit la corde qui tenant la cape attachée. Rapidement elle tomba au sol dévoilant un homme dans la petite trentaine, les cheveux noirs en bataille et un t-Shirt des red scorpions avec le numéro 69 derrière.

- C'est qui ? s'étonna Tom.

- Harry hurlèrent les trois incontrôlables en se jetant sur l'homme.

- Félicitation les enfants pour votre tournée et votre splendide concert sourit l'homme.

- Et ton tatouage ? s'étonna Jasper en empoignant le bras droit de l'homme.

- Maquillage rit doucement le dénommé Harry en se frottant la main pendant que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

- Et moi on ne vient pas me faire un câlin ? bouda la femme en faisant tomber elle aussi la capuche.

- Maya cria Madison en courant pour prendre la femme dans ses bras.

- Mes chers amis, je souhaite vous présenter à tous la grande famille des incontrôlables qui est, à ma plus grande joie, au grand complet ce soir sourit Jeff sa voix resplendissant de bonheur.

A ce moment là tous ceux de la plateforme laissèrent tomber les capes et tout le petit groupe d'ami hurla d'une même voix un « Travis » retentissant alors qu'il reconnaissait leur camarade de classe et de dortoir. Et comme pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu tort plus tôt dans la soirée, le jeune homme tenait fermement la main de la sublime blonde qui se trouvait à coté de lui et qui riait comme une folle en faisant des grands signes de coucou à ceux sur scène. Toutes les personnes à présent bien visible avaient le même T-Shirt rouge que les stars. Chacun avait un numéro différent.

- C'est quoi le C sur son T-shirt à Travis ? demanda Drew en regardant ses amis.

- Vous pensez que ce sont tous des vrais ?

- Janis je pense que là ils ont les originaux de chez les originaux en T-Shirt. Si j'ai tout pigé ça devait être le nom de leur équipe de Hockey.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore une chose à chanter ce soir sourit Alice en tendant un micro à Madison pendant qu'elle-même se rapprochait de Jasper pour partager le sien. Travis quand tu veux !

- Reçu 5 sur 5 lice ! sourit Travis. Il me semble que plus que te foutre la honte ce soir nous avons une autre chose à faire beaucoup plus importante.

- Ah parce que vous pouvez faire pire ? demanda Jeff avec une voix légèrement apeurée.

- Bien pire ! affirma Travis avant de regarder la blonde à ses cotés et ses amies. Les filles à vous l'honneur !

- Happy birthday to You commencèrent solennellement toutes les filles à coté de Travis avant d'être suivi en cœur par les garçons.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Jeff ? s'étonna Tom de même que toutes les personnes du public avant de se mettre à chanter un bon anniversaire avec les incontrôlables.

- Merde les gars vous abuser, à me faire pleurer comme une fillette, vous allez ruiner ma réputation renifla Jeff complètement ému une fois la chanson finie.

- Hey Dzeff on pourra manzer du gâteau ? demanda une petite voix depuis la gauche alors qu'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années faisait rouler un chariot sur lequel se trouvait un énorme gâteau.

- Bien sur Orphéo sourit l'artiste

- Moi je suis Jio rit le petit garçon

- Allez Dzeff, zouffle rajouta une autre petite voix venant d'un petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre et qui devait être Orphéo.

- Et oublie pas le vœu ! termina la fillette.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en pleine réunion de famille et qu'ils nous ont complètement zappés s'étonna Drew qui voyait le « leader » des incontrôlables souffler ses bougies.

- Trop fort les gamins se mit à rire Janis en voyant les trois enfants sortir une assiette de derrière leur dos pour la présenter à Jeff pour avoir une part pendant que le dénommé Harry éclatait de rire.

- Hey Travis hurla la voix de Tom alors que les incontrôlables descendaient de la plateforme pour rejoindre la scène.

- Salut les gars, plutôt bien la soirée ! sourit le futur médecin en s'arrêtant prêt de la barrière de sécurité en tenant toujours la blonde par la main.

- Tu connais les incontrôlables ? murmura doucement Janis.

- Capitainnnne arrête de draguer les jolies filles interrompit la voix bourrue d'un autre gars en sautant sur le dos de Travis.

- Capitaine ? s'étonna Tom.

- Le grand capitaine des Red Scorpions qui conduisit son équipe à la victoire pour une finale de Hockey qui reste toujours aussi vivante dans ma mémoire ! Et les matchs en Angleterre ! Ah c'était le bon vieux temps !

- Jo abuses pas, tu es en ligue NHL! Tu as du faire des matchs bien mieux que ceux du lycée ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler capitaine ! Je ne le suis plus !

- Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un de ta trempe tu resteras mon capitaine ! Même à des milliers de kilomètres tu es toujours là pour me donner des conseils alors tu restes le capitaine des red scorpions et cela je pense pour le reste de ta très longue vie ! Vous êtes des potes de Harvard ?

- Je passais tous mes weekends à new york avec tous ceux de Juilliard et avec ma chérie répliqua Travis en posant un baiser sur la main de la blonde. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment de pote, et puis en semaine je préférais bosser. Mais je vous présente Tom qui est mon colocataire présenta le capitaine avant de tourner vers Drew avec un sourire hypocrite. Et pour ce qui est de son cul maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne risque rien

- Traviiiis enflure hurla la voix de Jeff qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction alors que la blonde s'éloignait prudemment de Travis.

- Moi aussi je t'aime cria Travis avec une voix aigue et stridente en ouvrant ses bras pour réceptionner l'artiste qui lui sauta dessus.

- Espèce d'enflure tu sais que je t'en voulais de pas être là pour mon annif ! Et cette histoire de boulot comme interne tu t'es foutu de ma gueule encore une fois ! Et vous tous aussi vous êtes des traitres ! Vanessa tu devais être à un congrès à Paris ! Et vous là vous deviez avoir des matchs super important ! Des concerts! Des reportages ! Bande de salopard si vous saviez comme je vous aime !

- Je suis contente de te revoir Jeff sourit la blonde en prenant la star dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Bon anniversaire!

- Caliinnnnnnn hurla le dénommé Jo en sautant sur les deux garçons vite suivit par tous les autres qui riaient.

- Bon Tom a plus tard ! Même si je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer avant lundi matin salua Travis.

- On le kidnappe jusqu'à votre remise de diplômes de toute façon ! Et s'il veut pas j'ai des moyens de le faire rester ! affirma Jeff en riant en attrapant la main de la blonde pour courir en direction de la scène.

- Enfoiré rends moi Vanessa hurla Travis en s'élançant vers la scène pour rattraper la main de la blonde qui riait.

- Putain de merde soufflèrent le petit groupe d'ami complètement sous le choc en voyant les incontrôlables mettre le boxon sur scène.

- Oh mon dieu il va pas faire ça s'écria Janis en voyant Travis plonger sa main dans le gâteau pendant que Jasper et un autre gars tenait Jeff qui riait en essayant de se débattre.

- Je fais ou je fais pas ? demanda Travis au public qui était mort de rire. Bah de toute façon je comprends rien ce que vous racontez !

- Médecin de pacotille ! Tu vas pas soigner tes patients comme ça ! hurla Jeff qui riait.

- Le rire est la meilleure des thérapies se moqua Travis avant d'écraser sa main pleine de gâteau sur le visage de son ami.

- Pendant des années tout le monde s'est demandé pourquoi ils avaient pris ce nom de scène mais maintenant c'est beaucoup plus compréhensible, ils sont complètement fêlés. Si le doyen de Harvard voyait son étudiant model dans cet état je me demande ce qu'il en penserait décréta Janis qui avait l'impression de voir le jeune homme pour la première fois.

- Nous qui pensions qu'il était complètement coincé il faisait la fiesta toutes les fin de semaines, on l'a vraiment côtoyé pendant 7ans ce gars ? Et toi Tom tu ne t'en ai jamais douté ?

- Non jamais, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas là tous les weekends mais bon il disait qu'il allait voir sa famille vers New York alors j'ai jamais rien soupçonné. Dans la semaine il passait son temps à la bibliothèque. C'est vrai qu'il chatait de temps en temps sur msn mais bon jamais plus que ça ! Putain j'ai rien vu en 7ans !

- Et sa copine c'est une vraie bombe soupira Drew en dévorant la blonde du regard alors qu'elle chantait avec Alice et Madison l'un des tubes des incontrôlables et que les autre filles faisaient les chœurs pendant que Jeff et Travis étaient partis dans une bataille de gâteau sous les rires et les encouragements déchainés du public.

- C'est un des meilleurs concerts auquel j'ai jamais assisté en tout cas cria Janis en sautillant sur place pour chanter en cœur avec le reste du public et des filles.

- Maintenant mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs avant de conclure cette splendide soirée il est temps de vous raconter l'histoire de la chanson que l'on chante à chaque fin de concert sourit Alice alors que tous les incontrôlables partaient dans un fou rire.

- Attends Lice je vais raconter rit Jasper en embrassant la tempe de sa copine. Alors imaginer très fort l'intégralité des incontrôlables s'ennuyant, mais pire encore Jeff s'ennuyant. Le seul gars qui est complètement insensible au décalage horaire. On venait tous de rentrer de notre concert qu'on avait donné à Londres et on était sur les rotules. On est allé chez notre prof Harry ici présent pour se reposer un peu.

- Leur prof s'étonna Drew comme un peu plus d'un millier de personnes présentes dans le stade.

- Mais il est à peine plus vieux qu'eux !

- On s'est tous endormi excepté Jeff qui s'est mis à zappé sur la TV, et là il est tombé sur un concert d'un groupe COREEN ! Et il a adoré ! Il a décrété qu'on devait apprendre les paroles pour s'amuser. Et ça je peux vous dire que pour apprendre ça on a rigolé mais comme c'était sympa on s'est accroché ! Et l'école nous a demandé de faire une petite prestation de nos talents pendant le bal de promos !

- Ahahahaha éclata de rire la fille blonde qui était tombé à genoux tellement elle riait.

- Vaness merde reprends toi, je vais pas pouvoir finir sinon rit Jasper alors que tous luttait pour ne pas rire même si les soubresauts de leur corps les trahissait.

- Comment vous vous étiez foutu de ma gueule pour Teru no uta, et comment vous étiez pire que moi ! Et Jeff qui apprenait en se mettant une pince à linge sur le nez pour pouvoir faire raisonner les sons ! réussit difficilement à articuler la jeune fille avant de rire à nouveau.

- Et je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de la soirée avec ton alcoolémie plus que surprenante pendant cette soirée nargua Travis.

- Méline avait fait de super souvenir pouffa la star avant de grimacer. Et Harry ne s'est pas gêné pour nous la ressortir un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Mais c'était quand même une remarquable représentation ? demanda sérieusement Jo faisant exploser de rire tous les incontrôlables.

- Mais ils sont complètement barge souffla Tom alors que toutes les personnes autour de lui hochaient la tête de confirmation.

- Bref une fois qu'on a eu la chanson il fallait la chorégraphie, et vous auriez vu ce massacre ! On était tellement concentré sur les paroles qu'on a fait n'importe quoi et je crois que l'abus de punch de nous a pas aidé non plus. La chanson rendait super bien mais on nous a prit pour des handicapés moteurs sans aucune connexion entre le cerveau et les pieds. L'école a cru qu'on se foutait d'eux et on nous a foutu dehors ! On s'est fait éjecté de notre propre bal de promos !

- Mais pas grave on avait le roi et la reine du bal avec nous ! Cette bande de pignouffe s'est retrouvé à un bal avec un roi et une reine exclue ! Mais pas grave on a continué la fête sans eux ce jour là! se moqua Jeff avant de se tourner vers le public et de déclarer en riant. Et ce soir pour le grand final, les incontrôlables Red Scorpions vont vous offrir la chanson avec la chorégraphie. Vous allez je pense pas mal rire.

- Jeff tu pars toujours défaitiste je pense qu'ils peuvent même danser avec vous affirma Maya en se posant en face du public à coté de Jeff.

- Elle a réussit à nous apprendre à danser, elle arriverait à faire danser des hippopotames confia Jeff. Mais bon une petite piqure de rappel ne va pas me faire du mal aussi.

- Bon alors c'est simple commença la dénommée Maya en expliquant calmement les pas avant de faire augmenté le rythme.

- Elle est trop terrible cette nana, elle danse comme une déesse, joue de la batterie… décréta Drew avant de se faire stopper par Janis qui riait en essayant de danser dans le même rythme que les autres.

- Laisse tomber, vu comment le prof la dévore du regard, c'est sa femme et les enfants les siens aussi. Et si tu regarde bien, son ventre est gonflée, elle est surement enceinte aussi.

- Aller on va le finir à l'arrache stoppa Jeff en riant tout en arrêtant Maya qui continuait de danser en sautillant gaiement avec Alice à coté qui était le même genre de pile électrique. Et pour ceux qui auront oublié les pas on s'en fou, vous sauter sur place et ça fait pareil ! On fait ça depuis 4ans et personne n'a jamais rien eut à redire la dessus !

- Poo leun unduk eh, Bae nang eul me go, Hwang geum beet tae yang, Chook jae reul yeo neun, Gwang ya reul hyang hae suh gae gok eul hyang hae suh, Mun dong ee teu neun, Ee leun ah chim eh, Do shi eh so eum, Soo man eun sa ram, Bil ding soop sok eul bus uh na bwah yo, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Goop e ddoh goop e geep eun san joong eh, Siwon han ba ram na reul ban gi nae, Ha neul eul bo myuh suh no rae boo reuh sae,

- A droite, à gauche! Les bras maintenant encouragèrent la femme du prof et la dénommée vaness chacune à une extrémité de la scène pour encourager le public qui se perdait dans leur pas alors que bizarrement les incontrôlables étaient tous en rythme.

- C'est quoi cette chorée à deux francs six sous rit Janis qui essayait désespérément de prendre le même rythme que la personne de devant.

- Même la petite arrive à y danser on n'est pas tant débile que ça pourtant ? pouffa Tom avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place comme Jeff l'avait conseillé.

- Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Check! Check! Check ga bang eul buh suh YO! YO! Yeo heng eul dduh nah, San eu roh! Bada roh! Gang eu roh! UH! UH! Uh di roh gal kah, So lee jil reul joon bi dweht na je dae roh han bun dal ryuh bo ja, ONE! TWO! THREE! AND FOUR!,

- Maintenant on complique la chose rajouta Travis en riant tout en prenant la blonde par la main pour l'entrainer dans un rock endiablé tout comme le prof le faisait avec sa femme.

- Ne recopier pas ce qu'ils font, on veut pas de blessé s'insurgea Madison alors que les incontrôlables de derrière continuaient de chanter et danser en rythme

- Elle est malade comment elle voudrait qu'on copie un truc comme ça ! Et putain ce gars il en cache encore beaucoup des choses s'offusqua Drew en voyant Travis rire comme un dément alors qu'il faisait tournoyer la blonde.

- Goop e ddoh goop e geep eun san joong eh Siwon han ba ram na reul ban gi nae, Ha neul eul bo myuh no rae boo reu sae, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Nae gah goom goo uht dun gos eh geu dae son eul jab go gul uh yo, E jae neun dduh nah yo yeo reum geu gos eu roh, Yeo heng eul dduh na yo (Gaja gaja yeo heng dduh na), Jeul guh woon ma eum eu roh (A ssah a ssah shin nan da), Mo doo ham keh dduh na yo (Okay), Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo (x2)

Les incontrôlables s'inclinèrent dans un même élan excepté les deux couples danseurs qui en profitaient pour s'embrasser passionnément sous les sifflements du public.

- Si on avait des doutes maintenant on est sur, il est pas pédé pour un dollars déclara Janis en voyant Travis embrasser fougueusement la blonde.

- Bon les Potter, on arrête la séquence de reproduction en direct ! cria Jeff.

- Parles pour les trois autres, je suis pas un Potter rétorqua Travis avant de reprendre les lèvres de la blonde.

- Mais elle c'est une Potter alors Stop ! On a eut un mal de chien à les caser ensemble et maintenant ils sont complètement aimantés soupira Jasper en attrapant la fille pour l'emmener sur un coin de scène pendant que Jeff emmenait son ami de l'autre coté de la scène.

- En tout cas c'est dans la bonne humeur que ce concert se termine commença solennellement Alice en prenant un des micros.

- Noooooon hurla tout le public.

- Nooooonnn liiiiice, encoooooore firent semblant de gémir Jeff et Travis à travers un des micros faisant à nouveau exploser de rire le public.

- Les gars j'essaie d'être un minimum sérieuse là ! s'offusqua la guitariste.

- Monte sur un escabeau et on te prendra beaucoup plus au sérieux se moqua Jeff avant de se prendre un plâtre rose dans la tête.

- Et bam dans ta gueule ! Vous savez jouer au hockey mais oubliez pas que moi je sais viser aussi ! rétorqua Alice avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le public qui riait. Donc comme je disais c'est déjà la fin et ce soir vous avez eut en direct live la découverte du passé des incontrôlables. Pourquoi ce soir et pas un autre soir ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ! Lorsque le groupe a commencé à faire parler de lui, on a décidé tous d'un commun accord de cacher le passer des incontrôlables afin de protéger les incontrôlables qui étaient encore en études. Peu à peu tous ont quitté les rangs de l'école pour trouver le métier qui leur plaisait excepté deux personnes.

- Comme ces deux imbéciles heureux ne savent rien faire comme le commun des mortels ils leur ont fallu 7 putains de longues années pour finir leur étude. Alors mesdames Messieurs applaudissez bien fort Maitre Vanessa Potter, diplômée en droit de l'université de Yale et Docteur Travis Bruenor, Chirurgien cardiologue avec spécialisation dans les infections rares, diplômé de l'université de Harvard.

- Techniquement j'ai pas encore prêté serment alors je suis pas encore Docteur et j'ai pas eut les résultats alors je suis pas diplômé rétorqua Travis alors que tous l'applaudissait chaleureusement avant de reprendre avec moquerie envers son meilleur ami. Et au début je voulais prendre neurochirurgien pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans ton cerveau mais quand j'ai réalisé que c'était vide j'ai changé d'orientation pour être utile à d'autres personnes !

- Enfoiré s'offusqua Jeff en frappant gentiment le bras de son ami.

- Il avait pris l'option des infections rares ? s'étonna Janis en regardant Tom.

- Oui, une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup dans le passé est décédée d'une maladie que personne ne pouvait soigner, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu devenir médecin. C'est une des seules choses que je connaisse vraiment à propos de lui.

- Et putain sa copine sort de Yale ! Une avocate en plus !

- J'aimerai que vous respectiez leur vie privée maintenant et à partir d'aujourd'hui ne pas les déranger pour rien. L'une des grandes qualités de cette bande de pote complètement incontrôlables est qu'ils sont très têtus, tant qu'ils ne décideront pas de parler ils ne parleront pas. Ils auront les possibilités de disparaitre comme ils veulent et je trouve ça dommage d'en arriver là. Alors maintenant pour finir sur une notre plus joyeuse je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour votre accueil et votre compréhension. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit, et à très bientôt !

- Ouahh ça fait 4h que ça a commencé s'étonna Tom en regardant sa montre.

- On a pas vu le temps passé soupira Janis prêt à faire demi tour pour partir en suivant le flot humain vers la sortie.

- Allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! hurla Jeff en sautillant sur place et en se remettant à chanter la chanson coréenne avec ses camarades faisant exploser de rire le public qui sortaient de la salle à moitié en dansant et en sautillant.

- Concert de ouf souffla Tom en montant en voiture pour rentrer au dortoir universitaire.

- En tout cas si pour nous la soirée est finie elle fait surement que commencer pour eux pouffa Janis.

POV Travis.

J-7 avant le concert.

- Je te jure si je le pouvais je viendrai mais j'ai pas encore fini mon stage d'interne déclarais-je à mon meilleur ami. Tu sais bien que je ne louperai pas ton anniversaire sinon. J'aurais vraiment voulu venir à votre concert de clôture de votre tournée mais je suis vraiment bloqué !

- Et tu ne peux pas demander un congé exceptionnel ? supplia la voix de mon meilleur ami au travers du combiné.

- J'ai déjà du prendre deux jours la semaine dernière pour préparer mes examens. Une des internes est partie en congé, ils n'auront personne d'autres. Je suis vraiment désolé Jeff. Mais promis le samedi midi je vais à New York. Tu sais si les autres seront là ? J'ai pas eut beaucoup de nouvelles.

- Vanessa m'a appelé pour s'excuser mais elle sera en France pour un congrès, même si elle demande un portoloin à son père, elle ne pourra pas être présente pour le concert, mais ça je pense que tu le savais. Jo, David ont des matchs de prévus. Il faut comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment choisir les dates de matchs. Sam couvre un match de base ball à Los Angeles. Helena, Rosie et Paul sont en concert à Tokyo avec leur orchestre. Méline est au Kenya pour un safari photo. Bref tout le monde est dispersé aux quatre coins du monde. Vous auriez pu réserver la date dès qu'on a su la date !

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être son propre patron ris-je avant d'entendre le bruit de la serrure de la porte. Mon coloc revient ! Je vais demander mais ne t'attends pas à des merveilles, demain je vais à New York, je verrai avec les autres. Allez à plus !

- Allez à plus ! Jazz, Madi et Lice te passe le bonjour.

- Rends leur j'en veux pas rit-je avant d'entendre des insultes à travers le combiné. Allez je vous aime quand même tchao !

A peine eu-je raccroché que je vis la tête souriante de Tom rentré dans le minuscule appartement que l'on partageait. Tom était un type sympa qui faisait médecine seulement parce son père voulait qu'il fasse médecine mais il n'avait aucune passion pour ce métier et cela me désolait. Comment pouvait-on faire un métier que nous n'aimions pas ? Ça faisait maintenant 7ans qu'on partageait l'appartement mais je n'avais jamais accroché avec lui comme cela avait été le cas avec les incontrôlables. Je ne savais rien de lui pas plus que lui ne me connaissais. En même temps j'avais pas vraiment envie non plus qu'il me connaisse. Ici j'avais acquis la réputation du bosseur, du gars coincé qui ne savait pas en profiter et qui passait son temps entre ses études et sa famille. A la moitié de la première année j'avais bien cru que j'allais devoir abandonné Harvard, les coûts des études étaient complètement exorbitants et malgré l'argent que Harry nous avais « prêté » après le concours Mozarto je savais que je ne pourrais pas suivre financièrement les années suivantes. Et au moment où j'allais remettre ma démission, le doyen de l'école m'avait convoqué pour me dire qu'avec mes excellents résultats j'avais obtenu la première bourse de l'école ce qui avait payé intégralement ma seconde année. Et depuis maintenant 6ans je m'accrochai pour garder cette bourse et arrivé enfin à finir mes années de spécialisation. Parallèlement je filais le parfait amour avec la femme de ma vie Vaness, elle était toujours aussi belle et elle s'était complètement épanouie grâce à sa nouvelle famille. Toujours souriante et toujours de bonne humeur, elle mettait de la chaleur dans le cœur des gens.

- Hey tu dors !

- Désolé Tom, je repensais à ma famille !

- Tu vas pas à New York ce weekend ?

- Si si mais je pars dans 2heures seulement, j'ai un devoir à finir expliquai-je en montrant mon livre.

- Les examens sont finis et tu continues à étudier tu sais que tu es désespérant ! Tu dois être le seul étudiant à travailler encore ! On a les résultats la semaine prochaine et la remise des diplômes la semaine d'après. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu te prends deux semaines de détente.

- Je te jure que je me force pas, c'est super passionnant, il y a une théorie très intéressante sur une nouvelle méthode d'opération dans le domaine cardio-vasculaire.

- Je te crois parfaitement répondit mon colocataire en soupirant face à mon enthousiasme. Bon je passais juste me changer, ce soir on sort en boite alors je te dis à Dimanche soir ou Lundi matin ?

- Dimanche soir ! Lundi et Mardi je suis de garde à l'hôpital. Mes deux derniers jours de travail soupirais-je en pensant à mes collègues qui allaient me manquer.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il aille se changer et repartir alors que je continuais de lire mon livre. Une heure plus tard je reçu un message de ma bien aimée m'informant qu'elle finissait plus tôt que prévu et que je pouvais partir maintenant pour aller la chercher. Sans chercher à comprendre je balançai mon livre dans mon sac ouvert sur le lit et le prenant je sorti rapidement de l'appartement pour rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking. J'avais récupéré l'ancienne voiture d'Harry et Maya qui en avait acheté une plus récente et plus grande avec leur grande famille. Maya avait décrété qu'elle préférait que sa fille ne soit pas dans une voiture qui partait en pièce. Alors comme je faisais les trois quart du temps le taxi, la voiture m'était revenue.

Quand j'arrivais au point de RDV elle était déjà là à m'attendre, assise sur le banc, son sac à ses pieds et un livre de droit dans la main. Comme d'habitude les retrouvailles furent passionnées. Même si nous nous voyions tous les weekends la semaine loin l'un de l'autre était une véritable torture.

- Tu m'as manqué sourit-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Pas autant que toi tu m'as manqué répondis-je en l'embrassant passionnément avant de prendre son sac et sa main pour l'emmener vers la voiture. Jeff m'a appelé pour savoir si je serai là pour son concert de clôture. Je lui ai dit que j'étais de garde à l'hôpital et il m'en veut à mort ! Toi aussi il t'en veut à mort ! En fait il en veut à tout le monde.

- Bah on va quand même pas lui dire, promis on sera tous là pour te faire une surprise ça le ferait pas ! Tu as réussis à joindre Alice ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait prévu de se « casser la main » pendant la semaine. Elle a envoyé toutes les partitions des musiques du concert au manoir de new york pour ton père. Le pauvre il doit tout les jours se demander comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans des situations aussi ridicules par notre faute. Tu sais quand ils arrivent ?

- Maman m'a appelé, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'après midi et qu'elle nous préparait à manger pour lorsqu'on arriverait. Papa a fini de modifier la rade, les paroles et la musique sont nickelles maintenant. J'ai entendu à travers le téléphone et je pense que même Jeff ne la reconnaitra pas. Mais on ne pouvait décemment pas chanter la version originale. Je n'aurais jamais pu garder mon sérieux devant un truc aussi débile et aussi laid.

Je souris reconnaissant bien là, la gentillesse et la dévotion que notre ancien professeur avait conservée à notre égard. Malgré qu'il ne soit plus notre professeur depuis de nombreuses années, il l'était toujours dans nos cœurs. Il faisait parti intégrante des incontrôlables tout comme sa femme et ses enfants. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme le plus complet, un calme reposant et pas du tout lourd. Le calme nécessaire pour décompresser d'une dure semaine et pour se préparer mentalement à passer un Week end au calme. Enfin autant que peut l'être un weekend avec les incontrôlables.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'immense demeure je souris en reconnaissant les voitures de quelques uns des incontrôlables qui avaient pris des congés pour passer deux semaines à New York et aider à la préparation de la surprise de Jeff. A peine on passa la porte que deux tornade aux cheveux noirs vinrent se jeter dans les jambes de Vanessa qui se baissa pour les serrer fortement contre elle. Les jumeaux avaient bien grandi, ils venaient d'avoir 7ans il y a un mois et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau excepté que Jio avait des mèches rouges et Orphéo des mèches un peu plus violines. Les petits attrapèrent nos mains et nous tirèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient la salle de musique et un vacarme monstre provenant de crises de rire.

- Apaaaaaaaaaaa, amaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Vaneza et Traviz zont làààààààà hurlèrent les deux petits garçons avec leur zozotement habituel.

Aussitôt les deux Potter se levèrent et vinrent prendre leur fille dans leur bras. Les voir toujours ainsi me faisait chaud au cœur. Après les dures épreuves que Vanessa avait traversées elle avait trouvé un équilibre au milieu de tout l'amour que lui donnait la famille Potter. Elysia débarqua également dans la salle et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur. Vanessa se baissa et embrassa le ventre rebondie de sa mère, en lui parlant calmement pendant qu'Harry se mettait à rire. Les laissant à leur retrouvaille je saluais chaleureusement mes amis, leur racontant la conversation avec Jeff. Et d'ailleurs au lieu de compatir à son malheur tous explosèrent de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait l'ex gardien quand il les verrait tous. Quand Vanessa revint vers nous pour saluer les incontrôlables je m'approchais des deux Potter et les serrait fermement contre moi.

- Il faudrait que je vous parle à tous les deux plus tard s'il vous plaît murmurais-je tout bas pour que personne ne nous entende.

- Bien sur sourit Maya avec un regard entendue pour son mari qui souriait malicieusement.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, écouter un peu la pure merveille qui est née du massacre de Jeff ! On pourrait facilement la renommée cendrillon! Départ de souillon pour finir comme une princesse ! rit Sam.

- T'es pas journaliste pour rien toi ! Mais tes comparaisons sont débiles me moquais-je comme mes amis avant de voir Harry prendre une guitare et sa femme se mettre derrière la batterie.

- J'ai découpé la chanson en trois passages, j'ai viré tous les morceaux qui parlaient de révolution et de trucs qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le tas. Il n'était vraiment pas bien quand il a fait cette chanson, vous avez du lui envoyer trop de palet dans la tête. La première partie tu la chanteras seul Travis. C'est toi le capitaine et c'est à toi d'assumer le rôle principal ont dit les autres !

- Bande de lâcheur ris-je en voyant les autres faire un grand sourire innocent.

- Ensuite au tour de la déléguée de te rejoindre sourit Harry en regardant sa fille qui fusillait aussi les autres qui trouvèrent le plafond fort intéressant tout d'un coup. Comme Alice vous l'a dis je serai sur scène dès le départ pour la remplacer suite à son « accident », caché sous une cape sous prétexte que je ne veux pas me dévoiler. Et pour les trois autres je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe, sinon ils me reconnaitraient aussitôt. Mais pour cette chanson elle virera son plâtre et nous accompagnera à la guitare. Ça donnera donc deux guitares et Maya viendra jouer la batterie. Sur le piano vous avez les paroles, on fait un essai ? Les autres veulent vraiment voir ce que ça fait avec vous, et après promis vous pourrez aller manger.

- Bande de tortionnaires rajoutais-je en leur tirant la langue avant de prendre les feuilles sur le piano.

Je lis rapidement le texte de la chanson et du bien avoué qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Bien loin de l'ignominie que Jeff nous avait pondu le soir de la remise des diplômes. Harry attendit mon signal et il se mit à jouer, calme et pondéré. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que tous puissent prendre leurs marques. Harry me fit un signe de tête et je commençais à chanter en suivant les indications que me donnais mon ancien professeur. Quand Vanessa se mit à chanter je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre sa main pour la serrer fermement. A la fin les autres nous rejoignirent dans la chanson et j'eus l'impression de perdre 7années de ma vie d'un coup. Nous étions à nouveau des adolescents qui préparions un spectacle et nous voulions être les meilleurs.

- Ah la vache ça fait un bail que j'ai pas chanté comme ça râlais-je en sentant ma gorge crier grâce.

- Bah c'est pas mal, avec un peu d'entrainement ça reviendra tout seul ! rassura Maya en se levant. Maintenant venez manger tout les deux il commence à être tard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, chacun racontant ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière réunion des incontrôlables. Vanessa rendit les armes en premier en allant se coucher. Contrairement à moi elle avait fini ses examens aujourd'hui et avait veillé tard hier pour réviser. Harry se leva 10 minutes plus tard et me fit un petit signe pour le suivre. Le grand moment était venu. Une fois dans la cuisine, où se trouvait maya qui dessinait tranquillement, je pris le temps de me tourner pour bien fermer la porte et ainsi me donner un peu de courage.

- Tu voulais nous parler ? demanda doucement Maya.

- Vous savez que j'aime Vaness plus que ma propre vie commençais-je doucement avant de reprendre fermement et de regarder les deux Potter avec détermination. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans la tradition des incontrôlables de suivre les traditions normales mais j'aimerai cette fois ci faire les choses dans les règles. Mr Potter, Madame Potter, je veux plus que tout épouser votre fille, m'accorderiez vous sa main en nous donnant votre bénédiction pour nous unir?

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur tu ne la laisseras jamais tomber demanda Maya avec sérieux.

- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber depuis que je la connais et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. En temps normal je lui aurai demandé de m'épouser et après on vous en aurait parlé mais vous êtes sa famille et elle vous aime plus que tout. Je pense qu'elle préfère que pour une fois je fasse les choses dans les règles de l'art.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages au moins ? répliqua Harry.

- Je m'engage à l'aimer toute ma vie et à la faire passer avant mon métier et mes envies.

- Alors Travis nous sommes heureux pour vous deux et c'est avec un grand honneur que je te donne la main de ma fille, si elle le veut bien sur. Et nous bénissons votre union, puisse-t-elle vous donner autant de bonheur que vous le voulez et même plus trancha Harry avec son sourire et un air solennel.

- Mais attendez que j'ai accouché pour vous mariez, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une baleine sur les photos rajouta Maya.

- Même enceinte de 9 mois et de jumeaux tu étais la plus magnifique des femmes ma chérie sourit Harry en lui posant un baiser dans le cou alors que ses mains venaient se refermer sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Merci fut tout ce que je parvins à dire tant l'émotion me submergeait.

Les deux Potter vinrent me féliciter, me taquinant quand même en disant que j'avais pris du temps pour me décider et que de toute façon je l'avais déjà demandé en mariage il y a presque 8ans. Et après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Je retournais auprès des autres avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres ce qui d'ailleurs me valu quelques taquineries. Je montais quelques minutes plus tard pour retrouver la chambre que je partageais depuis presque 7ans avec Vanessa qui était d'ailleurs profondément endormie ses cheveux blonds faisant une auréole autour d'elle et la faisant ressembler à un ange. Mon ange. Je me couchais auprès d'elle et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Dieu que j'aimais ces moments là !

Le weekend se passa dans la bonne humeur mais surtout dans le grand n'importe quoi. Quelques uns des incontrôlables qui habitaient pas trop loin étaient venus nous rejoindre. On avait passé le temps à réviser la rade, envoyant la bande son et les paroles via internet à ceux qui arriverait seulement la semaine prochaine pour le concert. Alice avait également donné l'ordre de réviser la chanson finale que le groupe faisait à chaque fois en fin de spectacle et qui provenait d'un délire du bal de promo. Bien sur nous avions recherché dans nos mémoires la chorégraphie qui allait avec et même les enfants Potter s'y était mis. Le concert s'annonçait monstrueux d'après les commentaires d'Alice qui avait réussi à s'échapper de l'écoute indiscrète de ses camarades pour nous briefer au sujet du décor et du moment où nous devront entrer en scène. Harry et Maya et quelques uns des incontrôlables en congé ou vivant dans les parages étaient en charges de récupérer tout au long de la semaine les incontrôlables qui arriveraient par avion ou train.

Comme d'habitude les séparations du dimanche soir furent dures aussi bien à New York que lorsque je du laisser Vanessa sur le campus de Yell. Je ne la reverrai qu'au concert des incontrôlables et pas avant. C'était ses parents qui allaient venir la chercher. Je ne lui avais pas encore demandé de m'épouser, je n'avais pas eut le courage, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de ce moment comme un des meilleures de sa vie. La semaine passa extrêmement vite, Jeff m'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour me supplier de me libérer mas je restais sur la version qu'on avait besoin de moi à l'hôpital. Le pauvre était vraiment déprimé de pas avoir ses amis pour son anniversaire et quand malencontreusement Alice s'est pété la main, il avait été complètement anéanti. J'avais failli lui rire au nez mais bon cela n'aurai pas été réglo avec lui et aurais pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors comme le meilleur ami que j'étais je l'avais écouté et rassuré aussi bien que je le pouvais. Si seulement il savait ce qui allait lui tomber sur la gueule le vendredi soir il n'aurait jamais autant insisté pour nous voir. Le vendredi arriva vite mais le temps ne s'écoulait pas, cela était une véritable torture. On avait RDV sur les coups de 17h et j'avais l'impression que ce serai dans 1ans tellement j'étais excité. Je m'étais réveillé super tôt et j'ai tourné en rond pendant 1 heure avant de décider à aller à la Bibliothèque. Le seul endroit où je pouvais me perdre dans les livres sans penser à rien.

Je fus dérangé sur les coups de 16h, par Tom et un groupe de gars avec une fille. Je relevais les yeux de mon livre et m'injuria en pensée, s'ils m'avaient pas déranger j'aurais pu rester encore des heures à lire mon livre.

- Hey Travis ! Ce soir on va au concert des incontrôlables en ville ! Tu viens avec nous, on a une place en rabe si ça t'intéresse ?

- Désolé Tom, ce soir je vais voir ma famille ! En plus c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère ! souris-je avec un faux air désolé alors que j'étais mort de rire intérieurement.

- Laisse tomber Tom, en 7ans il est jamais venu faire la moindre fête avec nous et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. A croire que parce que Monsieur est Major de la promotion et boursier depuis 6ans on est pas assez bien pour lui répliqua avec cynisme un autre gars.

- Abuser pas les gars me défendit Tom mal à l'aise.

- Tu partages son dortoir depuis 7ans et tu l'as jamais vu avec quiconque ! Il est peut-être gai tu devrais prendre garde à tes fesses se moqua Drew.

- Va dire ça à Vanessa elle sera contente ! Gros con va ! pensais-je avant de me tourner vers mon camarade de dortoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tom, et je suis touché que tu m'es invité. Pensez à moi pendant le concert ! finis-je avec un petit sourire qui s'ils le connaissaient sauraient qu'il n'augurait rien de bon.

Je déposai rapidement mes affaires dans ma chambre et pris mon sac avant d'aller à la maison des parents d'Alice qui servait de base de rassemblement pour tous les incontrôlables afin de ne pas risquer de croiser les autres. Au moment où j'allais frapper à la porte Harry sortait de la maison habillé d'une grande cape noire, la capuche pas encore sur la tête. Il me fit un petit sourire et monta en voiture avec le père d'Alice qui l'accompagnait sur le lieu du concert. A peine ais-je mis le pied dans le salon que je fus balloter de bras en bras en riant. La famille était enfin au complet et ce soir allait être mémorable. Je rejoignis ma chérie qui m'envoya me changer. Ce soir tous les incontrôlables devaient revêtir leur T-shirt des Red Scorpions. Renfiler ce T-shirt avec le C après temps d'années me rendit nostalgique. Sans même m'en rendre compte mon poing s'empara du C comme je le faisais à l'époque avant chaque match pour honorer ce titre que mes amis m'avaient confié. Cette époque qui avait été la pire de notre vie, avait également été la meilleure de toute ma vie.

- Tu sais que ce T-shirt te rends des plus désirables mon chéri susurra une voix à mon oreille. Les filles vont bavés devant toi ce soir !

- C'est le privilège de l'uniforme, ça rends toujours les filles foldingue de nos corps souris-je en enlaçant ma futur fiancée. Mais il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéressera ce soir parmi toute les filles. Et puis le tiens aussi de T-shirt te va bien mademoiselle la déléguée.

- J'ai l'impression depuis une semaine que je me retrouve à nouveau à 17ans juste avant la finale du concours. La même ambiance stressante et électrisante. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte.

- Moi aussi ! Ce soir j'aurai ma famille au grand complet auprès de moi.

- J'espère que ça va être bon pour John ! Son avion a pris 3h de retard au décollage. Normalement il va arriver pendant la première partie du spectacle. Sam va l'attendre et ils vont rejoindre directement le stade. Alice est au courant, des places de parking nous on été réservé.

- Arrête de faire ça, tu me stresses ris-je nerveusement.

- J'y peux rien, j'ai eut Alice au téléphone, elle est complètement hystérique. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se retrouver avec Jazz. Lui qui a toujours été l'un des plus calmes des incontrôlables se retrouvent avec une fille presque pire que Jeff. Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on l'a vu !

- Comment oublier ça soupirais-je. Elle est rentrée dans le salon et s'est présentée comme une furie sans que jazz puisse en placer une. Et elle a commencé à nous décrire tous ses talents et ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, et même ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Et après quand elle nous demandé si elle pouvait bien prendre soin de Jazz, j'ai cru qu'il allait essayer de creuser un trou pour se cacher. Je crois que parmi toutes les connaissances, les amants et les amantes qu'ont les incontrôlables, elle est vraiment celle qui s'est le mieux intégrée parmi nous. La seule fois où on a vraiment pu la voir sans voix est lorsqu'on lui a offert le t-shirt des Red Scorpions. J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire une syncope.

- Elle aime Jazz plus que tout. Lui offrir ce t-shirt, tout simple sans griffe de grand couturier pour elle qui est tant accroché à la mode, a été son acceptation totale dans la grande famille des incontrôlables. Elle prend encore plus soin de ce T-Shirt que de toutes ses fringues qui valent 50 miles fois plus cher. Elle fait maintenant partie de la famille de Jazz. Ce que je crains le plus ça va être sa rencontre avec ma mère soupira ma bien-aimée.

- Elle est fan des vêtements que ta mère nous fait et des costumes qu'elle a fait dans le passé. Je sens qu'elles vont bien s'entendre souris-je avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Tu te rends compte ce soir ma chérie nous allons faire exploser les convictions de beaucoup de gens à notre sujet. De nombreuses personnes de Harvard seront par là et je pense que des gens de Yell aussi.

- Depuis quand le grand capitaine des Red Scorpions fait attention aux remarques et aux commentaires des gens taquina Vanessa avant d'approcher sa bouche vers la mienne. Travis tu as bossé comme un malade pendant 7ans, moi aussi. On a fait passer beaucoup de choses après nos études : nous, nos amis, nos soirées. Alors je ne laisserai personne m'emmerder maintenant ! Nous avons fini nos études, nous faisons ce que nous voulons. Si nous voulons faire la fête ce soir pour foutre les pétoches à un ami alors on va faire la fête et foutre les pétoches à notre ami !

- Hum je crois que je vais faire ça alors souris-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Bouhhhhhh intervinrent deux voix depuis la porte de la chambre.

- Qui zommes nous ? demandèrent de concert deux voix enfantine.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et rirent en voyant les deux jumeaux qui avaient passé les capes avec les capuches qu'ils allaient mettre le soir. Mais ils nageaient complètement dans les leur et ressemblaient plus à un amas de tissu noir ambulant. Vanessa s'approcha des deux petits garçons et posa son doigt sur son menton pour faire croire qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

- Quel est sexy comme ça pensais-je.

- Humm je dirais que vous êtes les deux petites terreurs qui me servent de petits frères sourit Vanessa avant de les attraper tout les deux dans ses bras. Et si vous n'êtes pas mes petits frères alors je vais vous torturer grâce au supplice des chatouilles !

- Non z'est nous avouèrent rapidement les deux enfants en enlevant la capuche.

- Ama a dis que c'est pour toi déclara un des petits garçons en donnant la toge à Vanessa.

Et celle-ci ama a dis que c'est pour toi finit l'autre garçon en me donnant la deuxième toge noire que je m'empressais d'enfiler.

- Allez tout le mooooooooonde au salonnnnnn, répétitionnnnnnnnn beugla une voix depuis le salon.

Souriant j'attrapai Jio dans mes bras pendant que Vanessa prenait son autre petit frère et nous descendîmes au salon, où tous les autres étaient déjà prêts. Les répétitions se passèrent comme d'habitude dans le grand n'importe quoi, seule la chanson était à peu prêt potable mais rien que d'imaginer la tête de nos amis ce soir j'explosai de rire vite suivit par les autres. Et pour ce qui est de la chorégraphie on avait retrouvé la bonne vieille coordination qui nous avait animés lors de notre bal de promo. Vers 19h, il fut l'heure de partir et pendant que Sam prenait la direction de l'aéroport, nous nous dirigions vers le stade. Alice nous avait dis que maintenant que le concert approchait il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'on les croise. Maya était celle qui avait le plus de chance de se faire prendre avec les enfants mais Alice avait réservé une place dans les loges présidentielles pour qu'elle puisse voir le début du spectacle tranquillement avec ses enfants à coté d'elle. D'ailleurs on allait passé la première partie du concert avec eux. Et à l'entracte on irait tous se placer sur la plateforme dressé en face de la scène. Habillé de noir sur une plateforme non éclairée, personne ne pouvait nous voir. Il fallait juste que les spécialistes du son viennent installer nos micros pendant la première partie afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu par la suite.

Le stade était plein, blindé de chez blindé. J'étais fier, fier de mon meilleur ami et des autres incontrôlables qui étaient devenus des grands noms de la chanson en 4ans. Fier d'être l'ami de gens qui arrivaient à faire se déplacer autant de personne. L'entrée en matière des 4 stars, nous valu un fou rire mémorable. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à nouveau en entendant les 4 enfants Potter et Maya encourager Harry qui faisait aussi son entrée en scène de façon spectaculaire. Le pauvre je le plaignais sincèrement. Il devait crever de chaud d'être caché sous cette toge.

Lorsque les techniciens entrèrent dans la loge, ils parurent surpris de voir autant de monde avec des T-Shirt des Red Scorpions réputé introuvable car unique. Alice avait donné des ordres stricts sur la confidentialité et ils avaient l'air de s'y tenir. Ils eurent un mal de chien à équiper tout le monde à cause de l'ambiance survoltée de la loge. On dansait, chantait à plein tube en même temps que ceux sur scène. On était définitivement revenu 10ans en arrière. Je fus la dernière personne à être équipée mais je les prévins quand même que les deux derniers allaient vraiment arrivés ric rack à l'heure et qu'il fallait être au taquet. Lorsque ce fut la fin de la première partie tout le monde se prépara à rejoindre la foule. Il fallait être discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On avait tous passé un pull normal et les toges devaient déjà se trouver sur place. On devait se rejoindre au pied de la plateforme mais il ne fallait pas se déplacer en groupe. On ne montera sur la plateforme seulement lorsque les lumières se baisseraient.

- Les gars je vais me pisser dessus je sens gémit Rosalie.

- Hey détends toi ma rosinnette en sucre ! On va juste se ridiculiser devant des milliers de personnes il n'y a pas de quoi stresser !

- Jo ! TA GUEULE hurlâmes-t-on tous en cœur en regardant le hockeyeur qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou avant de sortir de son sac une bouteille de bière.

- Ivrogne ! rajoutais-je en me demandant pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé aussi.

- A la votre ! Moi j'ai besoin de jus pour la coordination du final !

- Allez il est temps d'y aller, et par pitié apporter pas l'attention sur vous ! lâchais-je avant de sortir de la loge pour rejoindre le public en espérant ne croiser personne que je connaissais.

Je fus le premier à arriver sur place et je cru que j'allais mourir tant il y avait du monde. Peu à peu tous arrivèrent et même Sam et John arrivèrent. A bout de souffle mais ils étaient là et c'étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Quand les 4 revinrent sur scène, nous hurlâmes tous en cœur avec le public nous préparant mentalement à monter sur la plateforme. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à mettre des lumières sur les petits escaliers sinon on ne serait jamais arrivé tous en haut en état. Nous nous habillâmes tous de nos toges et nous postèrent en face de la scène en ligne.

- Les gars je commence à flipper ! Je crois que j'ai zappé le texte bafouillais-je d'une voix blanche.

- Hey capitaine, c'est Jeff en face se moqua David.

- Et si on faisait les choses comme les incontrôlables savent le mieux faire ! rassura John avec un air savant.

- À l'arrache et haut les cœurs ! rit Helena.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent dans le stade et j'entendis vaguement un « a toi de jouer » dans l'oreillette et je sus que cette fois ci on y était vraiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant mon meilleur ami s'insurger contre les problèmes techniques. Soufflant pour me donner du courage je pris la voix la plus froide et la plus neutre que j'étais en mesure de faire et commença. Non pas avec ce que j'avais préparé mais avec ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis plus de 7ans maintenant.

- Il y a de cela un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année un groupe de personnes toutes plus cinglés les unes que les autres entrèrent au lycée. Des gamins sans avenirs qui ne sauraient jamais rien faire dans leur vie sinon vivre aux crochets des autres d'après les adultes et les responsables du lycée. Des gamins qui prirent la réputation d'être incontrôlables et à qui on étouffa leur rêve les plus fous. Rejeté de toutes parts les seuls sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter étaient leurs amis dans le même cas qu'eux. Les incontrôlables naquirent de cette époque. Les incontrôlables Red Scorpions à défaut d'être de bon artiste se lancèrent dans le Hockey et devinrent rapidement l'une des équipes les plus redoutables des lycées de la cote ouest des états unis. Et ils avaient un redoutable gardien appelé Jeff et un défenseur appelé Jasper.

.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda froidement Jeff depuis la scène alors qu'on entendait le rire fluet de Alice

- Pfuu meilleur ami indigne, même pas capable de reconnaitre ma voix me moquais-je silencieusement alors que les lumières se rallumaient exclusivement sur nous, faisant sursauter les personnes du public.

- Durant la troisième année du lycée ils eurent la chance que je qualifierai plus de miracle d'avoir un professeur qui cru en eux et qui leur rendit leur rêve repris-je en prenant la main de Vanessa à coté de moi. Il les inscrivit à la compétition Mozarto et les aida à toutes les étapes avec le soutien de sa femme et de sa fille. Et les incontrôlables red scorpions gagnèrent la compétition avec courage à la sueur de leur front. Ils eurent même le privilège de jouer une semaine après la compétition avec l'orchestre de Londres avec Hector Sullivan. Ce passage dans leur vie raviva à tous des rêves qu'ils avaient enfoui au plus profond d'eux. Parmi eux Jeff décida de devenir une star de la musique avec l'aide de deux de ses amis des incontrôlables Jasper et Madison auquel se joignit plus tard Alice qu'ils rencontrèrent pendant leur étude à Juilliard. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens Jeff mais le soir de la remise des diplômes tu as crée la plus exécrable des chansons et nous avons promis que le jour ou tu gagnerais un Golden Globe on viendrait te foutre la honte de ta vie en venant la chanter pendant un de tes concerts. Et félicitation à toi tu as gagné un Golden Globe il y a un mois !

- Putain les gars abusez pas ? rit Jeff qui nous avais enfin reconnu.

- Haaaa l'horreur ! Heureusement qu'il n'a plus jamais composé après ça se moqua Madison en prenant un fou rire faisant rire le public également.

- Et nous ! On y est pour rien ! On ne mérite pas la même punition s'horrifia Jasper avec une voix réellement apeurée.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé si mauvaise que ça ? s'étonna Alice.

- Tu étais au courant ? hurlèrent les trois incontrôlables de la scène.

- La pauvre souffla John en voyant la jeune fille avec les regards accusateurs des trois incontrôlables sur elle.

- Je suis peut être un peu hystérique sur les bords mais je me casse pas un poignet en faisant de la bouffe. Maintenant je vais pouvoir l'enlever rit Alice en virant facilement le plâtre rose qui finalement ne servait à rien tout en prenant la guitare que lui tendait Harry qui en avait pris une autre pour jouer.

- Jeff nous avons quand même eut pitié de tes fans et nous avons un peu arrangé la musique et les paroles histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de suicide collectif dans ce stade. Mais félicitation à vous trois mes frères et ma sœur ainsi qu'à toi Alice. Maintenant chef musique ris-je alors que Alice et Harry se mettait à jouer en même temps que Maya qui avait pris place derrière la Batterie.

Je soufflais une dernière fois et me mis à chanter. Je ne voyais plus les milliers de personnes qui nous regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, je voyais seulement mes amis sur la scène à nous regarder et je sentais seulement mes amis à coté de moi. Lorsque Vanessa se mis à chanter avec moi, je resserrais mon emprise sur sa main. Et quand les autres nous rejoignirent, nous retombâmes définitivement 7ans en arrière. Pour cette soirée unique nous n'étions plus médecin, journaliste, avocat, musicien ou autres, mais seulement une bande d'adolescent hystérique prêt à mettre un bordel sans nom. Et J'étais plus que prêt pour ça ! Quand nous finîmes enfin de chanter, l'émotion au bord des lèvres, un silence de mort s'était installé dans le stade.

- Putain vous l'avez complètement transformé plutôt, elle est écoutable maintenant se moqua soudainement la voix de Jasper avant que le silence ne revienne.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir chaud la dessous moi s'offusqua Harry avec un air candide pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans ton père murmurais-je à Vanessa en mettant ma main sur le micro.

- Pas grand-chose je pense me répondit-elle aussi doucement que possible.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait pas parlé hurla Jeff en direction de Alice qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Te plains pas ! rétorqua Maya en se levant alors qu'Harry posait la guitare en faisant tomber au sol sa cape.

- Harry hurlèrent les trois incontrôlables en se jetant sur l'homme.

- Félicitation les enfants pour votre tournée et votre splendide concert sourit l'ancien professeur.

- Et ton tatouage ? s'étonna Jasper en empoignant le bras droit vierge de notre ancien professeur.

- Maquillage rit doucement Harry en se frottant la main pendant que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

- Et moi on ne vient pas me faire un câlin ? bouda Maya en faisant tomber elle aussi la capuche.

- Maya cria Madison en courant pour prendre la femme dans ses bras.

- Prêt à faire le striptease ? demanda malicieusement Alice à travers le micro nous faisant tous rire.

- Mes chers amis, je souhaite vous présenter à tous la grande famille des incontrôlables qui est, à ma plus grande joie, au grand complet ce soir sourit Jeff sa voix resplendissant de bonheur.

- Et avec classe les gars rajouta doucement Alice avec l'oreillette.

Nous éclations de rire et dans un même geste les toges tombèrent au sol. Je vis au loin Jasper et Jeff poser leur main sur le cœur et je fis pareil en prenant mon C. Les Red Scorpions étaient à nouveaux réunis pour une soirée de fou. Vanessa quand à elle faisait de grands signe à sa meilleure amie qui sautillait sur place en faisait aussi des grands coucous. Je fixais Maya qui leva les deux pouces en l'air pour nous alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Alice discrètement.

- Allez les gars il est temps de faire chialer notre crétin de gardien souris-je hors micro faisant éclater de rire tous les incontrôlables.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore une chose à chanter ce soir intervint Alice en tendant un micro à Madison pendant qu'elle-même se rapprochait de Jasper pour partager le sien. Travis quand tu veux !

- Reçu 5 sur 5 lice ! Il me semble que plus que te foutre la honte ce soir nous avons une autre chose à faire beaucoup plus importante.

- Ah parce que vous pouvez faire pire ? demanda Jeff avec une voix légèrement apeurée ce qui fit que renforcer nos sourires sadiques.

- Bien pire ! affirmais-je. Les filles à vous l'honneur !

- Happy Birthday to You commencèrent solennellement toutes les filles à coté de moi et sur scène avant que nous les rejoignons en cœur de même que le public.

Merde les gars vous abuser, à me faire pleurer comme une fillette, vous allez ruiner ma réputation renifla Jeff complètement ému une fois la chanson finie.

- Hey Dzeff on pourra manzer du gâteau ? demanda un des jumeaux en rentrant sur scène suivit d'Elysia qui faisait rouler un chariot sur lequel se trouvait un énorme gâteau.

- Bien sur Orphéo sourit l'artiste en séchant discrètement quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Moi je suis Jio

- Allez Dzeff, zouffle rajouta Orphéo en arrivant aussi sur scène.

- Je suis sur que leur zozotement n'est pas naturel ! Des enfants de cet âge ne peuvent pas zozoter comme ça. Je suis sur qu'ils font ça pour s'amuser ! Ils ne zozotent même pas à toutes les phrases murmurais-je à l'oreille de Vanessa qui ne fit que sourire.

- Et oublie pas le vœu ! gronda gentiment Elysia alors que Jeff s'apprêtait à souffler les bougies.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires en voyant les trois enfants sortirent de derrière leur dos trois grosses assiettes pour les présenter à Jeff qui se retrouva à faire le cuisinier pour couper son gâteau et servir les trois enfants alors qu'Harry était mort de rire et sa femme légèrement désespérée.

- Allez il est temps pour nous d'aller prendre notre quart d'heure de gloire s'enthousiasma Jo en descendant de la plateforme avant de tendre sa main une fois en bas des escaliers. Si ces demoiselles veulent bien se donner la peine.

- Il vaut mieux se dépêcher si on veut gouter le gâteau avant que les trois goinfres le finissent. C'est que ça a une sacré descente ces petites choses se moqua David en descendant avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête.

- Hey je t'interdis de médire sur mes frères et ma sœur s'insurgea Vanessa en riant.

- Hey Travis hurla la voix d'un garçon qui se trouvait sur le rebord du passage qui menait à la scène.

- Salut les gars, plutôt bien la soirée ! souris-je en m'arrêtant prêt de la barrière de sécurité en tenant toujours la main de Vanessa pendant que les garçons aidaient les dernières filles à descendre de la plateforme.

- Tu connais les incontrôlables ? murmura doucement une fille.

- Capitainnnne arrête de draguer les jolies filles interrompit la voix bourrue de Jo qui me sauta à moitié dessus.

- Capitaine ? s'étonna le garçon.

- Le grand capitaine des Red Scorpions qui conduisit son équipe à la victoire pour une finale de Hockey qui reste toujours aussi vivante dans ma mémoire ! Et les matchs en Angleterre ! Ah c'était le bon vieux temps !

- Jo abuse pas, tu es en ligue NHL! Tu as du faire des matchs bien mieux que ceux du lycée ! Et arrête de m'appeler capitaine ! Je ne le suis plus ! répliquais-je avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait du enfiler bien plus d'une bière avant de monter sur la plateforme.

- Temps que je n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un de ta trempe tu resteras mon capitaine ! Même à des milliers de kilomètres tu es toujours là pour me donner des conseils alors tu restes le capitaine des red scorpions et cela je pense pour le reste de ta très longue vie ! Vous êtes des potes de Harvard ?

- Je passais tous mes weekends à new york avec tous ceux de Juilliard et avec ma chérie rétorquais-je comme si je parlais à un demeuré. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment de pote, et puis en semaine je préférais bosser. Mais je vous présente Tom qui est mon colocataire présentais-je avant de me tourner vers Drew avec un sourire hypocrite. Et pour ce qui est de son cul maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne risque rien.

- Traviiiis enflure hurla la voix de Jeff qui arrivait en courant comme un demeuré dans notre direction.

- Moi aussi je t'aime criais-je avec une voix aigue et stridente en ouvrant mes bras pour le réceptionner quand il me sauta à moitié dessus.

- Espèce d'enflure tu sais que je t'en voulais de pas être là pour mon annif ! Et cette histoire de boulot comme interne tu t'es foutu de ma gueule encore une fois ! Et vous tous aussi vous êtes des traitres ! Vanessa tu devais être à un congrès à Paris ! Et vous là vous deviez avoir des matchs super important ! Des concerts! Des reportages ! Bande de salopard si vous saviez comme je vous aime ! s'indigna Jeff avant de me reprendre dans ses bras pour me murmurer à l'oreille avec une voix émue. Merci, merci pour être là.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Jeff sourit Vanessa en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Bon anniversaire!

- Caliinnnnnnn hurla Jo en nous sautant dessus et en essayant de bisouiller Jeff qui tentait de s'en sortir en riant alors que les autres venaient aussi nous encercler en riant.

- Bon Tom a plus tard ! Même si je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer avant lundi matin saluais-je avant de me tourner vers mes vrais amis qui s'étaient enfin décidé à nous laisser respirer

- On le kidnappe jusqu'à votre remise de diplômes de toute façon ! Et s'il veut pas j'ai des moyens de le faire rester ! affirma Jeff en riant en attrapant la main de Vanessa pour courir vers la scène avec elle à sa suite.

- Enfoiré rends moi Vanessa hurlais-je en me mettant à les courser pour attraper la main que me tendait Vanessa.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en coute de déclencher la fureur du capitaine des Red Scorpions grondais-je gentiment alors que les retrouvailles battaient son plein sur scène.

- Voyons tu m'aimes trop pour me faire du mal rationalisa mon meilleur ami avant que Jasper et Jo ne viennent par derrière pour l'immobiliser.

- Lui peut-être mais nous non ! Joyeux anniversaire Jeff ! lancèrent-ils joyeusement alors que je plongeais ma main dans le gâteau pour en prendre une grosse portion.

- Je fais ou je fais pas ? demandais-je en me tournant vers le public qui était mort de rire et qui hurlait dans tous les sens. Bah de toute façon je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez !

- Médecin de pacotille ! Tu vas pas soigner tes patients comme ça ! hurla Jeff qui riait en essayait de se soustraire de la poigne des deux garçons.

- Le rire est la meilleure des thérapies tranchais-je joyeusement avant d'écraser ma main pleine de gâteau sur le visage de mon ami.

- Ahhhh cria-t-il alors que les deux garçons lâchaient prises tellement ils riaient. Vengeannnnnnnnce !

Sans que j'ai eut le temps de percuter quoi que ce soit il écrasa sa main pleine de gâteau sur mon visage. Rapidement cela démarra en pleine bataille rangée, le pauvre gâteau était complètement détruit et nous étions complètement barbouillés de crème. Certains avaient également été dommage collatéraux mais ça ne les empêchait pas de rire avec nous. Et pendant que nous faisions les barbares, les filles avaient décidé de continuer le spectacle seules : Vanessa, Alice et Madison étant les pires. Elles étaient toutes complètement déchainées et chantaient à plein tube les chansons des incontrôlables.

- Hey Travis, je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie cria Jeff à travers le bruit. Merci à tous d'être là !

- Nous sommes une famille et puis honnêtement bousiller un concert de cette envergure ne peut que faire bien sur un CV trancha Jo.

- Tu parles je pensais que ça allait être le pire concert de toute ma vie mais c'est le meilleur que j'ai fait à présent !

- Maintenant mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs avant de conclure cette splendide soirée il est temps de vous raconter l'histoire de la chanson que l'on chante à chaque fin de concert sourit Alice alors que nous repartions tous à nouveau dans un fou rire.

- Attends Lice je vais raconter rit Jasper en embrassant la tempe de sa copine. Alors imaginer très fort l'intégralité des incontrôlables s'ennuyant, mais pire encore Jeff s'ennuyant. Le seul gars qui est complètement insensible au décalage horaire. On venait tous de rentrer de notre concert qu'on avait donné à Londres et on était sur les rotules. On est allé chez notre prof Harry ici présent pour se reposer un peu.

- Prof ! s'étonnèrent d'une même voix l'intégralité du public.

- C'est mon sex-appeal démesuré qui fait cet effet murmura Harry nous faisant rire alors que Maya lui tapait derrière la tête pour le réprimander.

- On s'est tous endormi excepté Jeff qui s'est mis à zappé sur la TV, et là il est tombé sur un concert d'un groupe COREEN ! Et il a adoré ! Il a décrété qu'on devait apprendre les paroles pour s'amuser. Et ça je peux vous dire que pour apprendre ça on a rigolé mais comme c'était sympa on s'est accroché ! Et l'école nous a demandé de faire une petite prestation de nos talents pendant le bal de promos !

- Ahahahaha éclata de rire Vanessa qui était tombée à genoux tellement elle riait en se souvenant de la scène.

- Allez debout ma chérie murmurais-je en la relevant tout en essayant de ne pas me laisser envahir par le rire

- Vaness merde reprends toi, je vais pas pouvoir finir sinon rit Jasper alors que tous les autres luttaient pour ne pas rire même si les soubresauts de leur corps les trahissait.

- Comment vous vous étiez foutu de ma gueule pour Teru no uta, et comment vous étiez pire que moi ! Et Jeff qui apprenait en se mettant une pince à linge sur le nez pour pouvoir faire raisonner les sons ! réussit difficilement à dire ma chérie en s'agrippant à moi pour ne pas tomber avant de rire à nouveau.

- Et je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de la soirée avec ton alcoolémie plus que surprenante pendant cette soirée narguis-je.

- Méline avait fait de super souvenir pouffa la star avant de grimacer. Et Harry ne s'est pas gêné pour nous la ressortir un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Mais c'était quand même une remarquable représentation ? demanda sérieusement Jo faisant explosé de rire tous les incontrôlables car lors de ce bal Jo avait été le plus atteint de tous.

- Bref une fois qu'on a eu la chanson il fallait la chorégraphie, et vous auriez vu ce massacre ! On était tellement concentré sur les paroles qu'on a fait n'importe quoi et je crois que l'abus de punch ne nous a pas aidé non plus. La chanson rendait super bien mais on nous a prit pour des handicapés moteurs sans aucune connexion entre le cerveau et les pieds. L'école a cru qu'on se foutait d'eux et on nous a foutu dehors ! On s'est fait éjecté de notre propre bal de promos !

- Mais pas grave on avait le roi et la reine du bal avec nous ! Cette bande de pignouffe s'est retrouvé à un bal avec un roi et une reine exclue ! Mais pas grave on a continué la fête sans eux ce jour là! se moqua Jeff avant de se tourner vers le public et de déclarer en riant. Et ce soir pour le grand final, les incontrôlables Red Scorpions vont vous offrir la chanson avec la chorégraphie. Vous allez je pense pas mal rire.

- Il fait son malin mais parmi nous tous il est un des seuls a pas avoir répété ! se moqua doucement Vanessa en rejoignant sa mère qui s'était approchée de Jeff

- Jeff tu pars toujours défaitiste je pense qu'ils peuvent même danser avec nous affirma Maya en se posant en face du public à coté de Jeff.

- Elle a réussit à nous apprendre à danser, elle arriverait à faire danser des hippopotames confia Jeff. Mais bon une petite piqure de rappel ne va pas me faire du mal aussi.

- Bon alors c'est simple commença Maya en expliquant calmement les pas avant de faire augmenter le rythme.

Maya continua de danser avec Vanessa à ses cotés et Elysia et Madison les rejoignant. Alice s'était mise entre elles et essayaient aussi d'apprendre les pas. On suivait tous en cœur derrière essayant de ne pas trop nous ridiculiser mais nous semblions cette fois ci réellement en harmonie et cela ne fit qu'accroitre nos rires alors que les filles se déhanchaient un peu plus sensuellement.

- Aller on va le finir à l'arrache stoppa Jeff en riant tout en arrêtant Maya qui continuait de danser en sautillant gaiement avec Alice à coté qui était le même genre de pile électrique. Et pour ceux qui auront oublié les pas on s'en fou, vous sauter sur place et ça fait pareil ! On fait ça depuis 4ans et personne n'a jamais rien eut à redire la dessus !

- La patience n'a jamais été ton fort Jeff soupira Maya en rejoignant son mari en sautillant joyeusement.

- Nous nous mimes à danser comme à l'époque et rapidement il fallu chanter. Les mêmes rires qu'autrefois, les mêmes rythmes, nous étions vraiment des ados de 17ans en train de faire les pitres pour faire rire des milliers de personnes. Toute l'ancienne équipe de hockey se tenait par les épaules et le but était de faire perdre l'équilibre à ceux d'a coté. Maya et Vanessa avaient eut pitié du public et chacune s'était postée à un coin de la scène pour les aider à garder le rythme.

- A droite, à gauche! Les bras maintenant encouragèrent Maya et Vanessa.

- Hey gamin un rock ça te tente ! me taquina mon futur beau-père.

- Tu te fais trop vieux Harry, laisse donc la place aux jeunes !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir se moqua-t-il en allant prendre la main de sa femme surprise.

Je souris à mes amis et les lâcha pendant qu'ils continuaient de danser et alla prendre la main de Vanessa.

- Maintenant on complique la chose rajoutais-je à l'attention du public

Quand le refrain commença je la fis tourner et elle comprit rapidement ou je voulais en venir. Peu à peu nous retrouvions nos marques de cette danse qu'on avait dansée que quelques fois dans nos vies. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, nous étions dans notre petit cocon et personne ne pouvait nous déranger. Nous continuions de chanter et quand enfin ce fut la fin de la musique je la ramenais contre moi pour l'embrasser avec passion alors que des sifflements et des commentaires salaces nous parvenaient aux oreilles

- Bon les Potter, on arrête la séquence de reproduction en directe ! cria Jeff.

- Parles pour les trois autres, je suis pas un Potter rétorquais-je avant de reprendre les lèvres de Vanessa.

- Mais elle c'est une Potter alors Stop ! On a eut un mal de chien à les caser ensemble et maintenant ils sont complètement aimanté soupira Jasper en attrapant Vanessa pour l'emmener sur un coin de scène pendant que Jeff m'emmenait de l'autre coté de la scène.

- En tout cas c'est dans la bonne humeur que ce concert se termine commença solennellement Alice en prenant un des micros.

- Noooooon hurla tout le public.

- Nooooonnn liiiiice, encoooooore fit-on semblant de gémir avec Jeff faisant à nouveau exploser de rire le public.

- Les gars j'essaie d'être un minimum sérieuse là ! s'offusqua la guitariste.

- Monte sur un escabeau et on te prendra beaucoup plus au sérieux se moqua Jeff avant de se prendre un plâtre rose dans la tête que j'eus juste le temps d'esquiver.

- Et bam dans ta gueule ! Vous savez jouer au hockey mais oubliez pas que moi je sais viser aussi ! rétorqua Alice avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le public qui riait. Donc comme je disais c'est déjà la fin et ce soir vous avez eut en direct live la découverte du passé des incontrôlables. Pourquoi ce soir et pas un autre soir ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ! Lorsque le groupe a commencé à faire parler de lui, on a décidé tous d'un commun accord de cacher le passer des incontrôlables afin de protéger les incontrôlables qui étaient encore en études. Peu à peu tous ont quitté les rangs de l'école pour trouver le métier qui leur plaisait excepté deux personnes.

- Et comme ces deux imbéciles heureux ne savent rien faire comme le commun des mortels ils leur ont fallu 7 putains de longue année pour finir leur étude. Alors mesdames Messieurs applaudissez bien fort Maitre Vanessa Potter, diplômée en droit de l'université de Yale et Docteur Travis Bruenor, Chirurgien cardiologue avec spécialisation dans les infections rares, diplômé de l'université de Harvard sourit mon meilleur ami en me poussant sur le devant de la scène alors que tous applaudissaient incontrôlables et public confondu.

- Techniquement j'ai pas encore prêté serment alors je suis pas encore Docteur et j'ai pas eut les résultat alors je suis pas diplômé rétorquais-je avant de reprendre avec moquerie envers mon meilleur ami. Et au début je voulais prendre neurochirurgien pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans ton cerveau mais quand j'ai réalisé que c'était vide j'ai changé d'orientation pour être utile à d'autres personnes !

- Enfoiré s'offusqua Jeff en me frappant gentiment le bras.

- J'aimerai que vous respectiez leur vie privée maintenant et à partir d'aujourd'hui ne pas les déranger pour rien reprit Alice. L'une des grandes qualités de cette bande de pote complètement incontrôlables est qu'ils sont très têtus, tant qu'ils ne décideront pas de parler ils ne parleront pas. Ils auront les possibilités de disparaitre comme ils veulent et je trouve ça dommage d'en arriver là. Alors maintenant pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour votre accueil et votre compréhension. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit, et à très bientôt !

- On va pas les laisser partir en tirant cette tête d'enterrement s'offusqua Jo en se remettant à sauter sur place comme nous tous.

- Allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! hurla Jeff dans son micro en sautillant sur place et en se remettant à chanter la chanson coréenne avec nous.

- Comment vous faites pour faire ça tous les soirs soupira Jo en se laissant tomber sur le dos alors que nous étions tous assis sur le bord de la scène.

- Une question d'endurance et d'habitude sourit Alice.

- Non l'endurance je l'ai ! je te rappelle que je suis un sportif professionnel mais là je suis mort souffla le hockeyeur.

- De toute façon tu es toujours une pile électrique Alice répliqua Héléna. Rien que de te regarder ça me fatigue !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous devriez aller vous changer avant d'attraper froid à vous balader en t-shirt trempé de sueur sans parler des deux idiots recouvert de gâteau intervint Maya en revenant sur scène. Je vous ai préparé à tous des tenues. Alice je t'ai également préparé quelque chose.

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la jeune femme s'était levée et courait déjà dans les loges pour voir ce que Maya lui avait préparé. Jasper soupira et se mit les mains sur les oreilles comme Madison et Jeff.

- Qu'est-ce que… commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par un cri perçant.

Trois minutes plus tard Alice revenait habillée d'une splendide petite robe d'été. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Maya qui éclatait de rire face au débit frénétique d'Alice. Mais comme pour ses enfants elle répondait patiemment.

- Vanessa ta mère n'aurait jamais du lui faire cette robe elle ne va plus la lâcher maintenant soupira Jazz en se penchant sur le devant pour parler à la blonde. Je comprends pas grand-chose à son charabia mais je suis sur qu'elle va tenter de la faire venir avec nous pour les tournées. Sans parler du shopping ! Que dieu protège ta mère !

- Pire que Dieu il y a mon père sourit Vanessa alors qu'Harry venait se placer dans le dos de sa femme pour poser ses deux mains sur le ventre rebondie de celle-ci rappelant ainsi délicatement à Alice qu'elle était enceinte.

- Allez les enfants dans les loges pour se changer maintenant ordonna maya.

- On est plus des enfants hurlèrent-on en cœur en regardant la Potter qui nous toisait avec un sourire ironique.

- Quoi que vous fassiez vous resterez toujours des gamins pour nous ! Des petits chenapans ! Alors allez tous vous changer ! renchérit l'amazone.

Boudant en cœur nous nous exécutâmes pendant qu'Alice se moquait de nous. Je fus le premier à utiliser la douche étant dans un état épouvantable. Je me dépêchai et m'habilla rapidement. Et comme depuis des années Maya n'y était pas allé par 4 chemins. Les vêtements étaient simple mais me mettais bien en valeur. Je souris en voyant le C du capitaine sur mon cœur avec un petit 9 dedans. Le scorpion rouge se trouvait dans le dos au creux des reins. Laissant la place à Jeff, je regardais un moment les incontrôlables chanté et rire avant de me diriger à nouveau sur la scène. Voir le stade vide au milieu de toute les lumières me fit frissonner. Si je n'aimais pas autant la médecine j'aurai adoré suivre les incontrôlables dans leur tournée. Je m'assis à nouveau sur le rebord de la scène et regarda les étoiles à travers le toit ouvert de la bâtisse ma main dans ma poche faisant tourner l'écrin où se trouvait la bague pour Vanessa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire autant ? demanda mon meilleur ami en venant s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- C'est magnifique. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'i peine une heure il y avait des milliers de personnes dans ce stade. C'est fou ! expliquai-je avant de dévier mon regard des étoiles sur mon meilleur ami. Bon anniversaire encore vieille branche.

- Et tu vas voir quand tu vas sortir du stade il doit y avoir encore des centaines de personnes qui attendent qu'on sorte ! Mais vous m'avez eut comme un gamin rit doucement Jeff. J'ai vraiment cru que personne n'allait être là. En plus personne ne m'a appelé dans la journée. Je me suis dis ça y'est ils m'ont tous abandonné. Vous avez magouillez d'une main de maitre et Alice a vraiment bien planifié son truc aussi. Je me suis douté de rien quand elle s'est cassé la main et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait une personne qui pourrait facilement nous aider.

- Tu sais ça fait quand même un mois qu'on a commencé à tout mettre en place. Alice s'occupait de toute la partie technique et elle a pas mal galéré. La chanson de la rade a été modifiée grâce à Harry. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de la partie musique. Il a passé son temps à répéter vos musiques pour pouvoir jouer sur scène. Maya s'est occupé des capes noires et du gâteau qu'on a honteusement détruit souris-je.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes tous rassemblé ?

- J'avais cours encore cette semaine, Vanessa aussi. Les premiers sont arrivés le weekend dernier, ils ont logés à New York comme à l'époque. Et dans la semaine ils sont tous arrivés peu à peu. On a juste eu peur pour John qui n'a pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Il devait arriver 3heure avant le concert et son avion a pris trois heures de retard. Sam l'attendait, ils sont arrivé juste avant la reprise de la deuxième partie. Cette aprèm on a squatté chez les parents à Alice afin de ne pas risquer de vous croiser. Mais s'il faut être honnête j'ai quand même oublié mon texte au moment de parler. Voila maintenant tu sais tout.

- Tu as eus les résultats de tes examens ? demanda Jeff après un moment de silence.

- Non toujours pas, on ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont pris autant de retard. Mais honnêtement mes examens sont l'une de mes dernières préoccupations avouais-je avant de sortir l'écrin de ma poche pour le montrer à mon meilleur ami.

- Dis moi pas que cette boite est ce que je pense et que dedans se trouve ce que je pense ! s'étouffa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment lui demander. Je suis mort de trouille ! La honte sur moi, le grand capitane des red scorpions complètement paniqué de demander à la fille qu'il aime de l'épouser.

- A ta place je craindrais plutôt le père de la future mariée se moqua Jeff en ouvrant l'écrin et en sifflant en voyant la bague.

- J'ai sa bénédiction ainsi que celle de la mère de la future mariée !

- J'y crois pas tu as fais les choses dans les règles s'étouffa Jeff.

- Des fois il n'y pas de mal à faire les choses selon les traditions me défendis-je avant de voir les gros yeux de mon meilleur ami. Bon d'accord d'habitude on ne fait jamais rien comme les autres mais pour une fois je voulais faire les choses dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai demandé la main de Vanessa à ses parents la semaine dernière. Et déjà le weekend dernier j'ai pas eut le courage de lui demander et je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre maintenant. Imagine si elle dit non, je n'aurais pas l'air con ! Et si jamais elle aime pas la bague ! si elle ne veut pas et si…

- Hey du calme ! Oublie pas on parle de vaness ! Je vais me faire tuer par les autres mais honnêtement on a quand même ouvert les paris comme à l'époque pour savoir quand tu te déciderais enfin à lui demander. Et tu nous as tous fais perdre. Vous vous aimez. Vous avez tenu 7ans loin l'un de l'autre toute la semaine. Vous partagez ensemble beaucoup de choses. Dois je te rappeler que vous êtes sorti ensemble après qu'elle t'ai embrassé sur scène il y a 7ans. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui l'as embrassé sur scène. Peut-être que c'est le destin ? Je n'ai pas encore eut la chance de trouver ma Vanessa mais je suis sure que lorsque je l'a trouverai je saurais que c'est elle. Tu as juste eut plus de chance que moi pour l'avoir trouvé avant moi. Fonce Travis. Arrêtes de réfléchir, plus du réfléchiras plus tu te perdras en pensée inutile.

- Merci

- Pour une fois que nous pouvons t'aider crois moi c'est vraiment rien rajouta Jeff avec sérieux. Nous te considérons comme notre capitaine au même titre que nous considérons toujours Harry comme notre professeur et notre père. Jamais vous ne nous avez laissé tomber. Il y a 3ans tu as fais la moitié du globe pour venir me voir quand j'ai eu mon accident lors du concert de Berlin. Et tu as également aidé les autres. Pendant nos études, pendant nos débuts, pendant nos problèmes tu as toujours été là. Tu nous as toujours fais passé avant tes propres envies, alors ce soir pense plus à nous, pense seulement à toi et à Vanessa .

- Les garçons vous venez, Alice a organisé une petite fiesta à l'hôtel juste pour nous interrompit Vanessa en arrivant alors que je rangeais précipitamment la bague dans ma poche.

- On arrive ma chérie !

- On vous rejoint à l'hôtel on va prendre ma voiture pour y aller. Nous attendez pas ! rajouta Jeff alors que la blonde repartait après nous avoir envoyer un baiser de loin. Et puis honnêtement grouille toi avant que quelqu'un te la pique c'est une vrai bombe. Bien loin de la petite adolescente toute plate d'il y a quelques années!

- Hey je te permets pas grondais-je en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête avant de me remettre à regarder le ciel.

- Tes potes de Harvard ne savaient toujours rien à propos de nous ? demanda Jeff

- Non toujours rien. Un des cons que tu as vu tout à l'heure m'a même dis que j'étais pédé tout à l'heure. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait grandit. Sinon je l'aurais frappé jusqu'à ce que mon bouquin s'incruste dans sa face. Il a d'ailleurs fait une drôle de tronche en voyant Vanessa tout à l'heure. Des fois mon coté mauvais garçon me manque, l'époque où je pouvais frapper tout le monde sans avoir à me préoccuper de rien. Heureusement que Mitamotashi sensei et Harry m'ont enseigné le Tai-chi ça a sauvé pas mal de vie à Harvard je pense pouffais-je.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'à l'époque c'était toi le plus détraqué de nous tous. Qui pourrait croire qu'un ancien adolescent délinquant sorte de Harvard soupira Jeff avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement mal à l'aise.

- Vas y dis ce que tu as à dire soupirais-je.

- Madi est allée voir ses parents il y a un mois et elle est tombé sur tes parents commença le batteur. Tu ne les as toujours pas contactés ?

- Non et je ne compte pas le faire répondis-je froidement. Désolé je vois pas pourquoi je te parle mal, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ces gens n'ont rien de parents. Ils m'ont laissés m'enfoncer tout seul dans mes emmerdes lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux. Quand nous avons eut nos problèmes avec l'école pendant notre première année, ils m'ont renié Jeff. Ils m'ont dit clairement que je n'étais pas leur fils que j'étais un moins que rien qui ne ferait rien de sa vie. Sans la mère à Vanessa je serais mort à l'âge de 13ans dans cette putain de ruelle.

- La mère biologique de Vanessa ? Et quelle ruelle ? murmura mon meilleur ami perdu.

- Rien oublie, tu n'as rien entendu ! soufflais-je en essayant de me relever avant d'être interrompu par la poigne ferme de Jeff.

- Cette fois ci tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu en as trop dis !

- Pas un commentaire, pas une question et surtout tu ne diras rien aux autres ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! abdiquais-je en le regardant sévèrement alors que je me rasseyant en me perdant dans mes pensées. Je crois qu'il faut que je commence par le début. Quand j'avais une dizaine d'années je me suis fais des amis enfin amis étaient ce que je pensais à l'époque. J'étais un petit rebelle costaud qui aimait bien se bagarrer rien de bien méchant et puis j'ai rencontré une bande de 16-17ans. Ils m'ont pris sous leurs ailes et on s'amusait bien et puis un jour je suis allé à une de leur soirée et là j'ai commencé à sombrer. Drogue, alcool, j'avais à peine treize ans que j'étais complètement accro. Et un jour mes « amis » m'ont demandé d'aller chercher la came et ça c'est mal passé. Le dealer m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais payer les dettes des gars. Je ne savais pas et surtout je ne pouvais pas. On a commencé à se battre mais j'étais encore à moitié alcoolisé et son poignard s'est logé dans mon épaule grognais-je en passant ma main sur mon épaule. Je te jure le truc du tunnel blanc c'est pas un délire je te jure que je l'ai vu et puis j'ai entendu un cri à coté de moi, une fillette et une femme plus âgée.

- Vanessa et sa mère ? lâcha Jeff avant de se mordre la lèvre d'excuse quand je lui lançais un regard ironique face à sa promesse.

- Ouais Lois et Vanessa, elles ont appelé les secours et j'ai été transféré à l'hôpital et opéré de mon épaule immédiatement. Etant mineur l'hôpital à appeler à la maison pour prévenir mes parents que j'étais à l'hôpital et ils ont dis que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien. Qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi à la maison et que si fallait rembourser quoi que ce soit ce serait à moi de le faire. Ils ont poussé l'audace de dire qu'il fallait me mettre en prison pour ne pas « que cette vermine fasse plus de mal qu'elle n'en a fait ». En même temps je n'en attendais pas plus de leur part, ils m'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme leur enfant, mais plutôt comme un moins que rien qui prend de la place et qui coute cher. Le lendemain de l'opération quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vu Lois à mon chevet et crois moi je sais de qui Vanessa tient sa voix. Elle m'a hurlé dessus comme une hystérique, m'engueulant de m'être comporté comme un idiot. Même mes parents n'avaient jamais pris la peine de m'engueuler, et je pense que s'ils l'avaient fait j'aurais moins mal tourné. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital j'ai du rentré chez moi, ils n'ont pas eut le choix. Mais ma chambre avait été complètement rasée mais je m'en foutais je passais la majorité du temps avec Lois et Vanessa qui m'apprenait la musique. Mais Lois étais malade et est décédée l'année de nos 14ans, un an avant le début du lycée. Si j'ai gardé mes distances avec vous au début c'était que je voulais plus me faire avoir, avoir Vanessa avec moi était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Mais après il y a eut le super voyage d'intégration et là mes parents m'ont foutu dehors en disant qu'ils voulaient plus d'un incapable criminel. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez alors je n'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu dormais ou ? murmura Jeff dépassé.

- Au début dans le centre des sans abris avouais-je sans honte. Ce sont des gens bien et très aimables. Mais un jour j'ai aidé un papy qui avait des soucis et il m'a proposé de l'aider en échange d'une chambre. Donc tu vois je n'ai pas été si malheureux que ça. Mais ces deux personnes avec qui je partage mon nom de famille n'ont rien de parents. Crois moi si Vanessa ne veut pas de ce nom de famille je ne lui en voudrais pas du tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ?

- A l'époque j'avais déjà vu le plus mauvais coté des adultes et je voulais vous préservez de cette descente aux enfers. C'est pour ça que je me suis battu aussi férocement pour que jamais vous ne vous retrouviez plus bas que la terre. Vous êtes ma famille bien plus qu'eux. Harry et maya on plus été mes parents que eux ne l'ont été. C'est pour ça que même si maintenant ils se souviennent qu'ils ont un fils moi je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier que je n'ai pas de parents.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire là honnêtement souffla mon meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as rien à dire. Le lendemain du bal de promo vous vous êtes tous demander ce qui s'était passé pour que je rentre inconscient sur le dos de Harry le soir. Ça a été la dernière fois que j'ai vu mes géniteurs et je leur ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et je me suis retrouvé sur la plage à chialer comme une gonzesse. Et maya est arrivée et m'a consolé comme une mère l'aurait fait et Harry est arrivé ensuite et il a veillé sur nous deux comme un père l'aurait fait. Ce soir là j'ai lâché tout ce que j'avais accumulé pendant des années et à force de pleurer je me suis endormi comme un bébé. C'est pour ça que Harry me portait je m'étais simplement endormi.

- Ah ouais on était tous super loin de la vérité. Mais tu nous avais fais flipper comme des malades ce jour là. Je te dis pas le nombre de scénario qui nous sont passés par la tête. Je suis désolé d'avoir parler de ça sans savoir je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie s'excusa mon presque frère.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment un couteau dans une plaie, ils me sont indifférents. Je ne les connais pas et ils ne me connaissent pas et ça me va très bien. Et puis ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça à quelqu'un. Vanessa connait les grandes lignes mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui miner le moral en lui racontant ça !

- Ah par contre tu n'as aucun remords à miner le mien bouda Jeff en me faisant rire.

- Allez viens vieille branche on a assez ruminé le passé comme ça il est temps d'aller fêter ton anniversaire en grande pompe ! souris-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

- Ohh non moi je vais aller fêter mon anniversaire en grande pompe et toi tu vas te bouger le popotin pour qu'on puisse faire la fête pendant un certain mariage entre une avocate et un médecin. Je te jure que si demain je la vois pas avec ce caillou à son doigt je lui demande de m'épouser ! Et je suis on ne peut plus sérieux trancha Jeff.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me la piquer. J'arrête de réfléchir, j'ai trop réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure. J'arrive je la prends à part et je lui demande assurais-je sur de moi en me dirigeant vers la sortie avec mon meilleur ami mort de rire à coté de moi.

- Allez prépare toi au bain de foule sourit-il en posant ses lunettes sur son nez pour ouvrir la porte.

J'eus un pas de recul lorsque j'entendis les cris hystériques des groupies et les milliers de flash me griller les yeux. Jeff se moqua honteusement de moi et me sorti une deuxième paire de lunette que je m'empressai de mettre sur mon nez. Je lui fis signe d'aller jusqu'à la voiture et quand il l'eut ouvert, je me mis à courir de toute mes forces pour sauter par la portière ouverte de la voiture que je refermai aussi sec. Jeff démarra en trombe et ne cessa de se moquer de moi tout le long du chemin alors que des paparazzis nous poursuivaient en moto pour prendre des photos.

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'hôtel où se trouvait déjà toutes les autres voitures des incontrôlables je sortis aussi vite que je pu de la voiture faisant sursauter le groom qui allait ouvrir la portière et me précipita dans le hall avant que les paparazzis arrivent. Jeff me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard mort de rire face à mon manque de souplesse face à la célébrité. Finalement être une star n'était pas pour moi ! L'hôtel avait été entièrement réservé pour nous aussi nous suivions facilement le bruit qui provenait de la salle à manger qu'Alice avait complètement redécoré. Ce fut des hurlements et des serpentins accompagnés de « joyeux anniversaire » qui nous accueillir.

- Allez vas y grand capitaine me souffla Jeff avant de me pousser en direction de Vanessa qui vint immédiatement se blottir dans mes bras.

- Alors ça fait quoi de retrouver son meilleur ami ?

- Ça fait comme retrouver son frère qu'on a pas vu depuis des années. Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ? lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille la faisant frissonner.

- Tu ne veux pas rester faire la fête ?

- Je veux profiter de toi en tête à tête. Et je crois que j'ai déjà pas mal fait la fête depuis tout à l'heure mais si tu préfères rester….

- Allez viens m'interrompit-elle en me prenant la main pour m'emmener vers le balcon qui donnait sur le jardin privé.

Quand nous fumes dehors je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Je la serrais contre moi son dos contre mon torse alors qu'elle chantonnait Teru no Uta comme au bon vieux temps. Rapidement ma bouche se perdit sur son cou, ma langue traçant un sillon humide partout où elle passait. Quand je passais près de son oreille je ne sus pas où je trouvais le courage mais timidement je lui murmurais à l'oreille « veux-tu devenir ma femme ? » alors que mes deux mains s'emparaient des siennes qui s'étaient mises à trembler.

- Je t'aime rajoutais-je à son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je sais que je veux le passer à tes cotés. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à ton père et à ta mère et ils nous donnent leur bénédiction. Maintenant il ne manque plus que toi mon ange. Me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Je n'osais même plus espérer que tu me le demandes un jour pleura-t-elle en se tournant pour se retrouver face à moi.

- Ça veut dire oui alors ? demandais-je avec espoir.

- Oui Travis Bruenor j'accepte avec honneur de devenir votre femme et de vivre avec vous pour toujours, toujours, toujours rit-elle alors que je la prenais dans mes bras pour la faire tourner en hurlant de joie.

- Je t'aime murmurais-je en la reposant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je sentis ses mains s'emparer de mon cou et je la rapprochai encore plus prêt de moi pour approfondir le baiser. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde et ça personne ne pourra jamais me le prendre. Je me décollais d'elle à contre cœur et mit un genou à terre alors que je sortais l'écrin dans laquelle je pris la bague que je passai à son annulaire. A peine me fus-je relever qu'elle se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément. Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard qu'on daigna enfin s'éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre.

Elle me prit par la main et nous rentrâmes dans la pièce où tous nos amis faisaient la fête. Jeff me regarda et je lui fis un grand sourire. Il hurla comme un fou et vint nous prendre tous les deux dans ses bras alors que personnes ne comprenaient sauf Maya et Harry qui s'étaient approchés. Maya pris sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant alors que Harry me tapait dans le dos pour me féliciter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda timidement Rose.

- J'espère que vous êtes pas contre le fait de tous nous revoir dans quelques temps pour faire la fête souris-je.

- On va se marier hurla de joie Vanessa en sautillant sur place avant que Madison vienne se jeter dans ses bras en hurlant à son tour.

- C'est pas trop tôt crièrent les autres en cœur avant de venir nous féliciter tour à tour dans la bonne humeur.

Les filles épiloguèrent un long moment sur la bague pendant que les garçons se moquaient de moi pour avoir pris autant de temps. Finalement 30 minutes plus tard la fête battait à nouveau son plein mais mon esprit ne lâchait plus l'idée que bientôt la sublime femme que je tenais dans mes bras deviendrait ma femme. Elle s'amusa sans vergogne à me procurer de légères caresses qui ne firent qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle. Discrètement elle me tira vers la sortie en m'embrassant et nous rejoignîmes la chambre qui nous avait été réservé pour passer l'une des plus belles nuit de ma vie.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé alors que le soleil ne brillait pas encore dans le ciel. Je resserrais ma prise sur le corps nu de ma fiancée. MA fiancée, dieu que j'aimais ce mot. 20 minutes plus tard je décidais de me lever et après une bonne douche je sortis de la chambre. Je ris doucement en voyant sur la porte un mot d'Harry disant que si un peu de tai-chi me tentait il était dans la pièce Belledonne qui servait pour des cours de relaxation en temps normal. Ces hôtels de stars étaient vraiment hors du commun. Je me changeais rapidement à nouveau et parti à la recherche de la salle. Mon futur beau père était déjà en train de s'entrainer calmement. Sans un mot pour ne pas briser sa concentration même si je savais éperdument qu'il m'avait sentit arrivé, je me mis à suivre ses mouvements me perdant dans une vague de calme relaxante. Et dieu que j'avais besoin de calme en ce moment.

Je ne sus combien de temps se passa dans la salle mais lorsque je vis Vanessa rentrer dans la pièce avec mon portable dans la main et un visage grave, un long frisson remonta du bas de mon dos jusqu'à mon cou me faisant trembler de toute part.

- Ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner pendant 15 minutes. Jeff a finalement décroché, il s'agissait de ton colocataire. Quand il est sorti de votre appartement ce matin il a trouvé un mot sur la porte. Tu es convoqué par le conseil de Harvard à 13h expliqua-t-elle avec un air désolé.

Je regardais l'heure, il était déjà 11h30, il fallait que je me dépêche. Etre convoqué par le conseil d'Harvard n'était jamais de bon augure. Soufflant désespérément je sortis de la pièce, embrassant légèrement les lèvres de ma fiancée avant de rejoindre la chambre. Un costume cravate était déjà sur le lit. Je retournai prendre une douche, me rasa soigneusement et me peigna avant de m'habiller convenablement. En passant devant le miroir je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer, cette image que me renvoyait l'objet était tellement loin de ma nature. Je descendis rapidement et vis tout mes amis qui m'attendaient dans le hall. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à discuter avec eux et ils semblèrent le comprendre. En arrivant dehors je reconnu la voiture de Jeff qui d'ailleurs m'attendait.

- Soit tu montes dans cette voiture soit tu montes dans la Porsche jaune à Alice et crois moi elle conduit encore pire que moi trancha Jeff en montant du coté conducteur alors que je prenais place du coté passager.

- Jeff, je crois que je suis dans la merde soupirai-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Non tu seras dans la merde le jour où tu seras seul. Et crois moi ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du faire autant le con hier et citer aussi l'école ! Mais putain je n'arrive même pas à regretter ou à avoir la moindre once de regrets ! Je vire complètement dingue hurlais-je.

Après cet élan de colère je me recollais contre le dossier de mon siège. L'école pouvait-elle annulé l'obtention de mon diplôme ? Pouvais-je me faire radier du corps médical même si techniquement je n'en faisais pas encore partie ? Allait-il demander des réparations pour avoir citer le nom de l'école lors du concert ?

- On est arrivé déclara doucement mon meilleur ami après un moment.

Je tournais la tête sur le coté et vit en effet les bâtiments administratifs de Harvard se dresser droit devant.

- Courage capitaine, je t'attends ici !

- Par pitié te fais pas remarquer, je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'une émeute dans l'école suppliais-je en sortant de la voiture alors que Jeff levait les yeux au ciel.

Sur le chemin, tous les étudiants que je croisais me dévisageaient sans aucune pudeur mais pas une fois je ne baissai le regard. Quitte à me faire virer autant le faire avec fierté et classe. Quand j'arrivais enfin au secrétariat du doyen la secrétaire me regarda avec un sourire sincère avant de me mener à la grande salle de réunion. Devant moi se trouvaient une dizaine d'homme habillé en costume avec un air sévère, aucune des têtes me parut inconnue. Je les connaissais tous : mon professeur de sciences, mon maitre de mémoire, des médecins plus que reconnus dans le monde de la médecine et bien sur le doyen de l'école.

- Tu es très difficile à joindre Travis commença mon maitre de mémoire. Nous avons essayé plusieurs fois d'appeler au numéro de tes parents à New York mais personne ne répondait. Nous avons rapidement compris grâce à la presse ce matin pourquoi ça ne répondait pas. Je suis heureux que ton colocataire ai pu te joindre.

- Je ne suis pas là à cause de hier soir demandai-je un peu perdu.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu as le droit de t'amuser ! C'est sur que surgirent comme ça en plein milieu d'un concert aussi gigantesque n'ai pas courant mais je suis heureux de voir que faire tes études n'a pas enlevé chez toi ta capacité à t'amuser avoua le doyen avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu es un élève très brillant et un médecin très prometteur jeune Travis, tu as travaillé très dur pour garder ta bourse que tu as amplement méritée pendant 6ans. Mais j'ai eu peur que tes études t'empêchent de t'épanouir dans ta vie personnelle. J'aime penser que mes élèves se plaisent et s'épanouissent dans cette école. Tu as su le faire à l'extérieur, ça me chagrine un peu mais ça me rassure quand même. Mais nous ne t'avons pas fait venir pour ça. Comme tu as vu les résultats n'ont pas encore été dévoilés et c'est tout à fait normal car il reste encore une thèse qui nous a posé problème. La tienne.

- Oh murmurais-je avant de regarder mon maitre de stage.

- Travis tu as démontré en 150pages ce que des théoriciens ne veulent pas entendre parler, peux tu nous parler un peu de ce que tu expliques demanda le docteur Dubermain, un grand chirurgien.

- Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus à l'aise sans cet attirail, tu peux te mettre à l'aise pour nous expliquer si tu veux et le tableau derrière toi est à ta disposition sourit mon maitre de stage.

- Je dois refaire ma soutenance ? soufflais-je.

- Non nous voulons juste t'entendre parler de ça sans forcément suivre les lignes de ton mémoire. Voir jusqu'ou tu as poussé ta théorie.

- Ça ça va le faire pensais-je en souriant.

- J'enlevais rapidement ma veste de costume, ma cravate et remonta mes manches. Après un coup de main dans mes cheveux je me mis à raconter le sujet de mon mémoire. L'utilisation des plantes et de différentes concoction pour soigner des maux plus ou moins important. Bien sur je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une amazone, des elfes et un renne parlant qui m'avaient tout enseigné mais je pu tout expliquer. Et comme à chaque fois que je parlais médecine je ne pus plus m'arrêter. La douleur des patients que certain médicament ne parvenait pas à soulager et qu'ils fallaient donc complètement shooté pour que la douleur se calme. Comment certain patient réagissait mieux aux plantes plutôt qu'aux médicaments qui leur abimait parfois plus la santé qu'autre chose. Je ne vis pas le temps passé mais plus je voyais mon auditoire captivé plus je rentrais dans les détails.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger interrompit la secrétaire en rentrant dans la salle mal à l'aise.

- Irma que ce passe-t-il ? s'étonna le doyen.

- Monsieur… commença la secrétaire avant d'être interrompu par un garçon qui rentrait dans la salle comme une furie.

- Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous lui reprocher mais tout ce qui est arrivée hier est entièrement de ma faute, il voulait me faire plaisir pour mon anniversaire alors ne le punissez pas pour ça. Il a travaillé trop dur et sacrifié trop de choses pour en arriver là supplia Jeff.

- Jeff tu sais que tu viens de te ridiculiser devant les plus imminents médecins du monde soupirais-je.

- Qui es-tu jeune homme demanda le doyen en riant légèrement.

- Mon frère déclarais-je alors qu'il disait en même temps que moi. Son meilleur ami

- Ah oui celui barbouillé de gâteau sur le journal se rappela le vieil homme. En tout cas si cela peux vous rassurer jeune homme ce qui s'est passé hier ne nous regarde pas. Nous avons convoqué votre frère pour une précision sur son mémoire.

- Oh bredouilla Jeff mal à l'aise. C'est pour ça que ça fait 4heures qu'il est là ?

- Déjà 4heures s'étonnèrent tous les hommes autour de la table de même que moi.

- J'ai sa fiancée sur les nerfs qui attend en bas, de même que tous les incontrôlables. J'ai été envoyé en repérage afin d'éviter une émeute.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre nous vîmes l'intégralité des incontrôlables attendant sur le parking assis sur les voitures alors que certains étudiants venaient réclamer des autographes à Madison, Jasper et Alice. Vanessa quant à elle, regardait fixement la porte du bâtiment espérant sans doute que j'apparaisse bientôt.

- Je suis désolé m'excusais-je penaud.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excusez, il est normal que tes amis…

- Ma famille interrompis-je le doyen qui me regardait avec des yeux surpris. Ces gens en bas ce ne sont pas seulement mes amis, ce sont ma famille.

- D'accord raison de plus qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi surtout si vous aviez tous peur que tu subisses nos remontrances suite à hier. En ce qui me concerne tu as répondu encore mieux que ce que je pensais à mes interrogations.

- Je vais vous laisser finir, je t'attends en bas balbutia Jeff en sortant après avoir salué maladroitement toutes les personnes présentes.

- Tu as une famille qui tient beaucoup à toi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ici. Etre en relation avec des gens connus que ce soit dans la musique ou le hockey n'est pas facile à supporter. Mais parlons maintenant de ton entretien. Messieurs avez-vous d'autres questions à lui poser ?

- Vous m'avez bluffé jeune homme soupira un des hommes en enlevant ses lunettes pour se passer une main devant les yeux. Je ne sais pas si vous réaliser mais vous avez avancé une théorie qui n'est plus seulement une théorie vu que vous l'avez testé à priori et que cela marche. Vous allez révolutionner une partie de la médecine avec ça. Est-ce que vous comprenez l'ampleur d'un tel mémoire ?

- Que j'ai eu mes examens ? demandais-je avec espoir faisant rire le doyen.

- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire médecine ? me demanda le directeur du plus grand hôpital de New York

- Dans le passé j'ai eut beaucoup de problèmes et la personne qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir, quoique sauvé la vie serait plus juste, était atteinte d'une maladie incurable. On a découvert la maladie tard et elle a été foudroyante. Je suis égoïste mais la première chose qui m'a fait voulu devenir médecin était de pouvoir veiller sur mes proches, pouvoir intervenir rapidement et les sauvé. Quand j'ai commencé l'école et les différents stages mon envie de soulager la douleur s'est étendue au gens en général. Puis j'ai vu des familles pleurer de ne pouvoir subvenir aux besoins en soin de leur enfants malades. Et là je me suis dis que c'était ignoble de placer la vie d'autrui après de l'argent. J'ai voulu faire Harvard pour avoir de solide connaissance. Mon but est d'aider les gens qui ont besoin de soin. Peu importe qu'ils aient de l'argent ou non je veux pouvoir les aider du mieux que je peux. Mais les médicaments coutent cher malgré toute notre bonne volonté. Alors j'ai commencé à monter ma théorie sur les plantes, j'ai demandé à des spécialistes herbologistes pour avoir des détails. L'argent ça ne pousse pas dans la nature mais les plantes si.

- Si je te propose d'intégrer mon centre de recherche pour approfondir ta théorie avant d'ouvrir un service dédié à ce type de médecine que me dirais tu me demanda un des autres hommes.

- Rejoindre le centre Jefferson est un rêve pour tous Docteur Goodman, mais ça veut dire Washington et même si j'ai envie de vous dire oui, il faut que j'en parle à ma future femme expliquais-je avec un grand sourire en pensant à ma FUTURE FEMME.

- Tiens prends ma carte de visite et dès que tu en auras parlé et que tu auras ta réponse contact moi. Même si tu ne peux te rendre à Washington on trouvera un moyen pour mettre en place cette théorie. Je trouve ton ambition d'aider les autres des plus honorables. En plus avoir un pathologiste sur place peut nous être très utile.

- En ce qui me concerne maintenant j'ai l'honneur docteur Bruenor de vous annoncer que vous finissez votre formation avec honneur et distinction. En temps que major de promotion vous serez donc tenu de faire le discours de fin d'année lors de la remise des diplômes. Votre présence est également requise lors de la réception qui sera donné le soir même. Toutes mes félicitations termina le vieil homme avec un sourire

Je remerciai solennellement toutes les personnes présentes et récupérant mes affaires je sortis de la pièce avec un grand sourire en courant pour rejoindre mes amis qui étaient en bas. Je croisais des étudiants qui me posaient des questions mais je ne les entendais même pas. A peine eus-je mis le pied à l'extérieur du bâtiment que je hurlais un YES retentissant faisant sursauter mes amis. Je balançais ma veste de costard et ma cravate sur le coté et me plantais devant eux avec un grand sourire en faisant une révérence.

- Je me présente, Docteur Travis Bruenor, diplômé de l'université de Harvard, Major de promotion avec honneur et distinction

J'eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras que Vanessa me sautait dessus pour m'embrasser passionnément en passant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Plus rien ne m'importait maintenant exceptée la magnifique jeune femme que je tenais dans mes bras. Je sentis deux bras me tirer en arrière pendant que quelqu'un essayait de faire de même avec Vanessa qui resserra sa prise pendant que je faisais la même chose dans son dos. J'entendis vaguement Vanessa rire mais je m'en foutais je voulais juste profiter du moment. Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres tentant de garder mes mains fermement accrochées alors que l'un des incontrôlables essayaient de défaire mes doigts un par un pour me faire lâcher prise.

- Mais euhh laissez moi rouler un patin tranquillement à mon fiancé gronda Vanessa en se redressant pour toiser les autres incontrôlables du regard.

- Tu sais que vous vous donner en spectacle devant la moitié de Harvard ?

- Je vous emmerde, j'ai pas pu lui rouler de patins pendant la semaine pendant 7ans alors foutez nous la paix hurla Vanessa à l'ensemble des étudiants qui nous regardait.

Elle se repencha sur moi et s'empara rapidement de mes lèvres faisant ainsi rapidement cesser mon rire. Au bout de 10 minutes elle daigna défaire ses jambes de ma taille et à retourner sur le sol. Quand je vis mes amis ils étaient à nouveau tous assis sur les voitures et nous regardaient en souriant.

- On peut venir te féliciter maintenant ou on risque encore de se faire engueuler par la déléguée se moqua Jeff.

- Si tu ne fais pas de gestes déplacés, je peux te donner l'autorisation nécessaire expliqua Vanessa avec un grand sourire.

Jeff fit un grand sourire et vint me faire un grand câlin en riant pendant que Vanessa le tapait doucement en lui disant « pas de gestes déplacés j'ai dit ! ». Rapidement tous les autres incontrôlables firent de même et ce fut un joyeux bazar sur le parking.

- Bon pour fêter ça moi je dis qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution s'écria Jo en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture. Prêt à te prendre une raclée au hockey capitaine !

- On a fouiné pour réservé la patinoire de l'université, on ne savait pas dans quel état tu serais en sortant expliqua Jazz en me tendant ma crosse de Hockey.

- Préparez vous à vous prendre une raclée que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier criais-je en me dirigeant vers la patinoire plus remonté que jamais alors que les autres riaient comme des demeurés.

La patinoire se trouvait de l'autre coté du campus, en rentrant je saluais joyeusement le gardien que je connaissais bien. La nuit quand je ne parvenais pas à dormir je venais souvent jouer ici. Au début je rentrais par effraction et à force de me faire prendre le gardien avait demandé à ce que j'ai les doubles. Je fus le premier sur la glace. Je me sentais tellement bien que j'avais envie de hurler de joie. J'entendis plus que je sentis le palet cogner contre ma crosse et presque immédiatement je me tournai sur moi-même pour l'envoyer de toutes mes forces dans les cages.

Comme au bon vieux temps les équipes se reformèrent d'elles même mais on voyait à présent la différence entre ceux qui avaient l'habitude de jouer énormément et ceux qui avait perdu leur capacité. Jeff, Jazz et Moi étions les seuls non-hockeyeurs professionnels à suivre le rythme. Les autres ayant perdu leur endurance et leur capacité de jouer comme des brutes au fils des années. Les filles s'étaient toutes installées dans les gradins et discutaient joyeusement.

- Alors Travis tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre mon équipe de Hockey demanda une voix depuis les vestiaires.

Je me tournais et reconnu rapidement Brandon Walsh. C'était un 6ème année plus passionné par le hockey que par la médecine et le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey de Harvard. Il m'avait plus d'une fois surpris la nuit pendant que je m'entrainais et dès la première fois il m'avait demandé de rejoindre son équipe. Et j'avais toujours refusé arguant que mes études passaient avant le sport. Derrière lui se trouvait l'équipe de Hockey qui me regardait surpris mais qui regardait plus Jo et David comme des merlans frits.

- Désolé Brandon, je ne joue plus au Hockey répondis-je en souriant.

- Hey capitaine tu ne présentes pas se moqua Jeff.

Soupirant devant le manque de délicatesse de mon meilleur ami je présentais toute les personnes présentes à l'équipe de Hockey de Harvard qui semblait un peu intimidé devant autant de personnalité. Mais bien sur comme d'habitude ça partie rapidement en cacahuète à cause de Jo.

- Bon on se fait un petit match ! Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas rétamé une petite bande de puceaux !

- Ah pas bête Teddy bears! Histoire de prouver au monde entier que les Red Scorpions est bien la meilleure équipe de Hockey au monde ! rit David en appelant son ami par son surnom.

- Ça va les chevilles espèce de crétins se moqua Vanessa depuis les places d'honneur.

- Traviiiiiiiis ta chérie elle est méchante avec moiiiiii pleurnicha Jeff en faisant semblant de pleurer sur mon épaule. Fais moi un câlin pour me consoler.

- Dégaaage hurlais-je en riant en tournant sur moi-même pour lui faire un croche patte pour le faire tomber alors que je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers Vanessa qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la patinoire. Y'a que ma chérie qui a le droit à des câlins !

- Juste des câlins de consolation ou plus si affinité ? railla Madison nous faisant rougirent instantanément alors que tous se moquaient à présent de nous.

- Sérieusement capitaine un bon vieux match comme au bon vieux temps ça te tente pas. ? essaya Jasper avant de reprendre avec un air sournois. Repense à la fureur qui te tient au sang alors que ton seul but est d'aller droit au but adverse, pense à l'adrénaline des courses poursuites. A tous les plans tordus que tu dois mettre en place pour prendre le dessus. Même moi qui échangerai ma vie pour rien au monde le hockey me manque, alors toi le plus intoxiqué des intoxiqués à ce jeu ose me dire que ça ne te tente pas de refaire un match dans les règles de l'art. Regarde nous tous Red scorpions et dis-nous que tu as tiré un trait sur le hockey !

- Vous avez pas intérêt à me gêner et vous allez carburé ça je vous le dis tranchais-je avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de ma future femme et de m'avancer en face de Brandon. Ça te dirait un match Harvard contre Red scorpions. ? On a deux pros mais vous avez plus l'habitude de jouer que nous. En 7ans notre jeu collectif est légèrement passé à trappe.

- On va vous laminer répondit Brandon avec un sourire avant de demander. Vous avez les protections ou vous avez besoin que l'on vous en prête ?

- Mon père les a mise dans une voiture en partant, appelez le pour savoir dans laquelle coupa Vanessa avec un regard lourd de sens pour nous tous signalant que la magie allaient encore faire son œuvre..

- On vous laisse vous échauffer et on va se changer signalais-je à l'équipe d'Harvard qui était déjà sur la glace.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, les portes fermement closes et les fenêtres obstrués, j'appelais Harry sur son portable pour lui demander de nous envoyer notre attirail. Il nous traita de lâcheur et de mioches qui ne savaient pas se débrouiller par eux même mais avant même de raccrocher nous avions nos costumes à nos pieds. Se rhabiller comme ça, exactement comme lors des matchs officiels des red scorpions fit monter en moi l'adrénaline du match à venir. Ce soir les Red Scorpions allaient ressusciter pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu. Si les fans de Jeff et Jazz les voyaient habillé comme ça ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Eux qui étaient connu par les people pour s'habiller toujours grande classes gracieuseté d'Alice excepté pour les concerts où ils revêtaient leur T-Shirt, c'est sur cela faisait une sacré différence. Mais pourtant en les regardant je les reconnaissais mieux là que dans leur vie de stars.

En retournant sur la glace on fut acclamé par les filles mais également par de nombreuses personnes présentes dans les tribunes. Je fus légèrement surpris de voir le doyen de l'université, assis prêt des filles, regardé intensément l'équipe de son école qui s'échauffait. Je patinais calmement jusqu'à Vanessa qui se tenait debout.

- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber mon fiancé de médecin pour ce beau hockeyeur me murmura-t-elle.

- Ma cheerleader de petite amie ne serait pas très contente de tout ça jeune demoiselle souris-je. Je t'aime !

- Je te donne un baiser pour le courage commença-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue droit, un baiser pour ne pas que tu te blesses (joue gauche) et un baiser pour te porter chance finit-elle en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

- Hum Hum jeune Travis je crois qu'ils n'attendent que vous pour commencer interrompit le doyen de l'école me faisant rougir jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles.

- Non monsieur laisser ce n'est pas grave ! Vous ne saviez pas que notre Travis est un grand sentimental. Il ne sait rien faire dans les règles de l'art. C'est vrai qui demanderai à une fille de l'épouser sans même sortir avec elle ? Bon je vous cache pas qu'on s'est tous foutu de sa gueule ce soir là. Après on a eut un mal de chien à les caser ensemble mais les études et tout ça vous comprenez c'est pas facile. Mais depuis hier ils sont indécrochables, vous qui avez des notions de médecine vous n'auriez pas une solution pour qu'on puisse les séparer l'un de l'autre ? demanda sérieusement Jeff en venant se poser en face du doyen.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une quelconque solution médicale face à ce problème jeune homme ! rit le doyen.

- Jeff, à chaque palet que tu laisses passé tu te prends dix tours de patinoires à faire, si tu en prends 2 dans un intervalle de 10 minutes je te jure que les prochains palets qu'il faudra que tu arrêtes ce sera les miens, ceux de Vlad et ceux de Harry grondais-je en rejoignant les autres joueurs.

- Merde Jazz tu as complètement réveillé le capitaine bredouilla Jo.

- Quand à toi au lieu de parler pour rien dire je compte sur toi comme ailier droit. Je ne sais pas ce que ton crétin d'entraineur a dans le crane mais te mettre en défenseur est vraiment une connerie monumentale. David tu prends l'aile gauche, Jazz est beaucoup plus performant en défense. Jazz tu gardes ta place d'origine alors tu n'as pas intérêt à fanfaronner il n'y a pas des milliers de personnes pour te lécher les bottes dans cette patinoire alors on s'en fou tu fonces et tu n'as pas intérêt à lambiner ! Sam tu vas en chier pour suivre le rythme mais tu prends aussi la défense. N'hésite pas à monter en renfort si besoin ! Je garde le poste d'attaquant ! On prend la même stratégie que lorsqu'on s'est battu la première fois avec Harry et on va les enterrer vivant! finis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Oui capitaine acquiescèrent les cinq joueurs avec sérieux alors que tous ceux de Harvard restaient pantois devant mon ton cassant.

- Jazz si tu laisses passer le moindre adversaire je te prive de bisous ! rajouta Alice me faisant rire de même que toutes les filles.

Je me remis à faire quelques tours de glace augmentant au fur et à mesure ma vitesse sachant que les 5autres me suivaient au taquet. Sans même m'en rendre compte je fis les mêmes signes que lorsque j'étais étudiant et les 5 autres se dispersèrent selon mes indications sans même avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Au oui définitivement les Red scorpions avaient été tiré du sommeil et ils étaient plus que remonté pour gagner. Lorsque j'entendis le coup de sifflet je rejoignis le milieu de la patinoire comme mes collègues et l'équipe adverse. Je fus surpris en reconnaissant le gardien de la patinoire en Arbitre mais lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je suppose que contrairement à d'habitude on n'écoute pas l'hymne des écoles Monsieur demanda l'homme au doyen.

- Si nos adversaires ont leur propre hymne pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? sourit le vieil homme.

- On va peut-être éviter les chansons paillardes les gars soupira Jasper.

- Et aussi les chansons à boire rajouta Jo.

- On évite aussi celles d'hier soir ce ne serait pas drôle et en plus il faut quelque chose de l'époque réfléchit Jeff

- Oui l'époque où si vous vous rappelez bien nous avions gagné un certain concours ! renchérit David

- On va pas se faire du Roméo et Juliette quand même éclatais-je de rire.

- C'est bon Monsieur l'arbitre on a trouvé trancha joyeusement David, vous pouvez lancer celle de Harvard !

- Ah bon on a trouvé ? hurla-t-on en cœur.

Sans en attendre plus la musique de Harvard retentit et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le doyen debout la main sur le cœur à chanter de même que les purs supporters de l'équipe de Harvard. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'était ce qu'avait dis David, il ne pensait pas réellement qu'on allait faire un remake de Roméo et Juliette avant de faire un match ! à moins que ….

- Teru ne uta murmurais-je faisant ainsi sourire David et mes amis à coté de moi.

- A votre tour maintenant sourit l'arbitre.

- Ma chérieeeee demandais-je avec douceur et un sourire angélique. Tu sais que tu as toujours une voix aussi merveilleuses après tant d'années…

- Tu étais resplendissante sur scène, nous enlevions de ta grâce en jouant avec toi rajouta David.

- Vaness tu étais vraiment la plus magnifique de la soirée renchérit Jeff avec un air charmeur.

- Pfuu c'est vous qui vous amusez et c'est moi qui trinque ! C'est bien parce que je vous aime bien ! souffla la Potter avant de se lever et d'attendre que le silence se fasse dans la patinoire.

A peine eut-elle commencé à chanter en japonais que nous fermions les yeux. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles excepté celui de la voix angélique de ma fiancée qui raisonnait fortement dans la patinoire. Cette version de Teru no Uta intégralement à capella n'avait jamais été chanté devant les autres. Moi je l'entendais souvent quand elle se pensait seule. Cette chanson avait toujours été celle qui avait le plus marqué Vanessa. Une fois je l'avais surprise sur une des grandes plaines de Morunkai en train de chanter à pleine voix cette chanson en regardant le ciel. Elle était magnifique à ce moment là, elle ressemblait à une prêtresse païeme qui invoquait les dieux de la nature. Quand sa voix se tut enfin je rouvris les yeux et souris à ma fiancée qui rougissait sous les applaudissements de la salle.

- C'est sur que c'est un bien meilleur choix que les paillardes trancha l'arbitre. Félicitation mademoiselle.

- Tous en place lâchais-je à mon équipe pendant que brandon faisait de même avec son équipe.

Nous nous serrâmes la main et nous mimes également en position. Je lui fis un sourire sadique et à peine le palet toucha la glace que je l'envoyais sur la droite. Le jeu était lancé. J'avançais à toute vitesse sur les cages adverses et tira sans même vérifier si le palet était bel et bien revenu dans ma crosse. Cependant en voyant la petite rondelle noire rentré dans les cages je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Que ce jeu m'avait manqué pendant 7ans. Je sentis les 5autres venir me serrer dans leur bras.

- Le grand barbare est enfin de retour ! rit jeff.

- Comment tu as fais pour tirer alors que tu ne savais même pas si le palet avait bien été récupéré par ton ailier droit ! souffla brandon.

- Si Jo n'avait pu la récupéré sur la droite, Sam serait monté au créneau. Je lui ai demandé de monter si necessaire et j'ai confiance en lui. Jo est un ailier très performant et très vif. Si tu lui fais confiance il te rendra cette confiance. Et je sais que j'ai la même bande du coté gauche ! répliquais-je sur de moi.

- Ahh ça m'avait manqué de jouer avec un vrai attaquant ! Je crois que je vais quitter mon équipe de hockey souffla Jo. On va vous laminer ! A l'arrache et haut les cœurs dirait Helena !

- On est sympa on vous laisse l'engagement nargua Jeff en se remettant en position comme nous tous.

L'équipe de Harvard engagea à nouveau et juste pour la jouer psychologiquement je fis signe aux deux ailiers ne pas intervenir de même que les défenseurs. Brendon se présenta devant les cages sans un seul obstacle mais au moment de tirer Jeff intercepta le palais et me le renvoya avec force alors que je me dirigeais à toute vitesse sur les buts adverses. Cependant cette fois ci les défenseurs réagirent au quart de tours et me rentrèrent dedans m'envoyant valser plus loin.

- Ça va chier murmurais-je alors en retournant dans la mêlée.

A partir de ce moment là j'oubliais tous ce qui faisait de moi maintenant un homme respectable futur médecin, j'étais redevenu le délinquant de 17ans dont le seul but est de parvenir à ses fins : anéantir l'équipe adverses. Les coups de crosses se mirent à pleuvoir aussi bien sur nous que sur les autres. Je ne fis même plus attention au temps qui passaient mon seul objectif était de mettre un maximum de palet dans les cages envoyant valser ceux de l'équipe adverse qui se mettait en travers de mon chemin. Et soudain sans que je ne sache d'où ça venait je fus taclé assez rudement allant m'écraser contre le rebord de la patinoire. Et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui taclait comme ça.

- Alors gamin on ne tiens plus sur ses jambes !

- Harry tu n'es qu'un barbare ! râlais-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait pour me relever.

- C'est la seule manière que je connaisse pour vous faire revenir dans le monde des vivants quand vous jouez au hockey. Mais on est en situation d'urgence !

- Où sont passés les autres s'exclama Jasper en voyant que tout les incontrôlables qu'il y avait dans les tribunes au début du match n'était plus là.

- Jasper, Jeff, vous n'auriez pas oublié que vous devez être à new York ce soir pour une émission spéciale ? souffla Harry.

- Oh merde ! murmurèrent mes deux amis.

- Alice, Vanessa, Maya et Madison sont parties les premières pour se préparer. Les autres les ont suivis en voiture. Et maintenant ils ne manquent plus que vous 5. Enfin surtout Jasper et Jeff. Votre attaché de presse est venu à l'hôtel j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir tellement il était stressé.

- Comment veux tu qu'on arrive à temps, le temps de prendre une douche de se changer, il faut 2heures pour rejoindre new york ! Et puis honnêtement c'est grave si seulement les filles y vont, on a un match à finir tenta Jasper.

- Jasper tu as ta moto, j'en ai amené une autre et John a laissé la sienne. Jeff je prendrais ta voiture, Sam, Jo et David monteront avec moi. Dans le coin Travis tu ouvriras la marche c'est toi qui connait le mieux la route et les passages qui pourront nous faire gagner du temps. On y sera rapidement. Vous allez à la douche maintenant et nous y allons. Vous avez pris des engagements alors vous allez vous y tenir ! Vous êtes toujours des petites crapules vous savez ça !

- On est plus des gosses râlèrent-on en cœur en se dirigeant vers les douches.

- Vous rangerez vos équipements dans le coffre de la voiture, et maya vous a laissé des fringues. Grouillez vous, je vous laisse dix minutes ! Heureusement que les flics ont fait partir les journalistes qui vous attendait devant la patinoire ! Et vous foutez quoi encore planter sur place !

- On écoute cérémonieusement notre professeur ricanais-je avant de sortir précipitamment de la glace en voyant le Potter charger vers moi.

Nous primes tout les six nos douches en un temps record et cherchâmes les sacs que Maya avaient laissé pour nous. Comme d'habitude elle avait encore pensé à tout. Ceux qui prenaient les motos avaient le matériel adéquat et les casques qui allaient avec. Je m'excusais rapidement auprès de ceux de l'école et nous sortîmes de la patinoire. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement Harry qui nous attendaient sur le parking et nous chargeâmes la voiture.

- Les casques ont été équipés de micros, on pourra garder contact tout le long du chemin. Soyez quand même prudent même si je sais que vous avez l'habitude de conduire les motos déclara Harry avec son air paternel habituel.

- Oui professeur répondirent-on tous les trois en cœur.

- Pour toi c'est pas plutôt futur beau papa me taquina Jeff alors que je devenais mal à l'aise.

- Alors raison de plus pour pas que tu te tues comme un fou car je crois que vanessa n'arriverait pas à s'en remettre et m'en voudrait à mort. Alors les garçons vitesse mais prudence d'abord d'accord ? Je vous suis au taquet de toute manière sourit Harry en prenant place coté conducteur de la superbe Mercedes.

- C'est parti marmonais-je en mettant le casque alors que je mettais le moteur en route.

J'attendis que mes amis aient fait de même et je sortis doucement de l'enceinte du campus. Je passais rapidement par tous les raccourcis que je connaissais et quand nous fumes enfin sur l'autoroute je lançais un grand « c'est partiiiiiiii » et j'accélérai l'allure. J'entendis les réponses des trois autres véhicules et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Harry se moqua un peu de nous puis appuya sévèrement sur l'accélérateur nous dépassant allègrement pour finalement nous semer.

- Je rêve où il est en train de griller le moteur de ma caisse s'horrifia Jeff qui accéléra à nouveau comme un malade vite suivi par Jasper qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

- Non mais bande de lâcheur vous aller voir !

Je me mis à accélérer et dépassa les deux autres motards ainsi que la voiture de Harry. J'étais lancé à plus de 230km/heure et je savais que la moindre erreur à ce niveau là pouvait m'être fatale. C'est pourquoi je renforçai ma vigilance.

- Et juste comme ça les gars c'est quoi cette émission ?

- Bonne question ? répliqua Jeff en venant se mettre à mon niveau.

- Je crois que c'est pour MTV, une émission en directe spéciale incontrôlable ! Putain Jeff on est au courant depuis au moins trois mois ! Ça la fou pas si on est pas là ! déjà qu'on va être légèrement en retard !

- C'est pas toi qui voulais laisser les filles dans le pétrin pour continuer à jouer au hockey ? se moqua Jo depuis la voiture.

- C'est de la faute à Travis, j'étais repassé en mode red scorpions ! N'empêche on leur a foutu une déculottée monumentale à ces bourges de Harvard ricana méchamment jasper.

- Ce compliment me va droit au cœur rétorquai-je.

- Mais toi tu es un incontrôlable c'est pas pareil !

- On est encore loin de New york ? demanda Jeff.

- A l'allure où on est je pense que dans 20 minutes on rentre dans new York et faudra aussi un petit moment pour rejoindre les studios de TV avouais-je.

- Les filles vont nous pourrir souffla Jasper.

- Elles y pensaient pas plus que vous si ça vous rassure avoua Harry. Et d'ailleurs Jasper il faudra que tu apprennes à ta chérie de se calmer et lui rappeler que ma femme est enceinte ! c'est une vraie furie cette fille !

- C'est une vraie fan plutôt ! Son rêve est de devenir l'égérie des vêtements que fabrique Maya. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle ne crée pas une ligne de vêtement avec son talent. Et je peux difficilement lui dire qu'elle ne s'engage dans rien parce que vous vivez dans des mondes différents.

- D'ailleurs on aurait pas pu transplanner ça aurait été plus simple pour aller directement à new York ! soupira Jeff.

- On est suivi par des journalistes depuis qu'on a quitté le campus déclarais-je en même temps qu'Harry.

- Tu commences à être bon pour ça rit Harry.

- A force de nous faire poursuivre par la marine quand on rend visites aux autres zigotos on prend le coup de main, surtout que Zorro est toujours en train de pioncer. Bon on arrive dans New York dans moins de 5 minutes, il faudrait diminuer la vitesse. Je ne sais pas où il faut aller !

- Allez suivez le guide les filles m'ont tout expliqué tout à l'heure intervint Harry en prenant place devant nous.

On repéra rapidement le bâtiment de la télé où nous devions aller grâce aux centaines de personnes présentes devant les portes en train de tenir des photos des incontrôlables ou des T-shirt en hurlant comme des folles. Les personnes de la sécurité nous repérèrent assez rapidement et nous permirent de rentrer dans la zone sécurisée pour aller garer les véhicules en toute sécurité. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire lorsque Jasper et Jeff enlevèrent leur casque provoquant des hurlements hystériques des demoiselles présentes un peu plus loin. Les deux stars firent des grands signes alors que nous nous moquions d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites hurla la voix de Vanessa derrière nous. Grouillez vous ! Les filles viennent de rentrer sur le plateau TV. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous changer !

Ma fiancée les agrippa chacun par une main et les traina derrière elle dans les locaux. Les garçons eurent juste le temps de nous envoyer les casques avant que la blonde et sa mère ne leur enlève de force leur veste de protection en cuir. Maya vérifia la tête des deux garçons et après quelques coups dans les cheveux elle les poussa sans ménagement sur scène ce qui provoqua à nouveau des cris hystériques des filles du public.

- Voila nos deux incontrôlables qui nous manquaient tant n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles sourit la présentatrice faisant à nouveau hurler de joie les filles.

- Désolée notre retard gente demoiselle sourit Jeff en faisant un baise main à la présentatrice. Nous avons eu une urgence…..

- Urgente affirma Jasper en s'asseyant à coté d'Alice tout en prenant sa main.

- Alors résultat ? demanda Madison.

- On les a laminé Madi, tu aurais vu ça, du grand art ! Les red scorpions se sont réveillés et sont en pleine formes s'enthousiasma Jeff en s'asseyant à coté de sa meilleure amie. Le capitaine est un vrai barbare il tire avec une précision toujours aussi incroyable ! Harry est venu nous arrêtez directement sur la glace, j'ai cru que le capitaine allait se manger les gradins. De tous les grands malades il reste le pire et le meilleur !

Je ris quand je vis Harry toujours à coté de moi prendre une brosse à cheveux pour la balancer sur Jeff qui se la prit en pleine tête en lâchant un aïe.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet pour cette émission spéciale sur les incontrôlables que diriez vous de commencer ? sourit la présentatrice.

- Comme vous voulez souffla Jeff avec son air charmeur la faisant encore plus rougir.

- Rejoignons les autres dans le public, ils sont déjà en place murmura Vanessa en s'emparant de ma main pour nous guider vers les autres.

En silence nous parcourûmes les couloirs avant de rejoindre le plateau et les places que les autres incontrôlables nous avaient réservées. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant mon meilleur ami rendre complètement chèvre la pauvre présentatrice qui essayait désespérément de lui poser des questions alors qu'il répondait complètement à coté. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de fou rire dans le public Madison bâillonna gentiment Jeff faisant signe à la présentatrice de continuer ce qu'elle fit avec soulagement.

- Hier vous avez fait un des plus gros concerts de votre tournée et surement le plus surprenant ! Beaucoup de fan se pose maintenant des milliers de questions sur vous ? Beaucoup de journaux ont commencé à avancer des théories à vos sujets ? Que pensez vous de tout ça ?

- Joker ! répondirent les quatre stars mal à l'aise.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que maintenant que leur visage ont été découvert il va il y avoir beaucoup de théorie. Sam Dobs journaliste reconnu pour la chaine sportive et pour les grandes occasions, Helena Vanish violoniste dans un des plus grand orchestre américain, Rosalie Hale flutiste dans le même orchestre de même que Paul Mc Calister joueur de cor, Jonhatan Hyster vice président d'une des plus grosses compagnie internationale, David Olano Ailier gauche…., Jo Mac Koy défenseur …. sans parler de tous les autres.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, l'entraineur de Jo est un vrai débile ! Mettre Jo en défenseur c'est n'importe nawak dixit le capitaine! Et je suis d'accord avec lui Teddy Bears est un putain de bon d'ailier droit déclara Jasper

- Jasper est un défenseur mais Jo c'est un bourrin spécialiste de l'aile droite renchérit Jeff

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre aux questions n'est-ce pas ? s'irrita légèrement la journaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? s'étonna madison. Ces gens sont nos amis depuis plus de 10ans. Les incontrôlables ne se résument pas à une bande de pote. Nous sommes une famille ! Tous autant que nous sommes nous nous sommes battus pour réaliser nos rêves. Pour qu'on nous respecte. Ce serait facile de dire maintenant que nous sommes célèbres que cela a été un jeu d'enfant pour nous tous mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Nous avons du tous travailler comme des malades pour avoir des bourses d'études. Nous avons du tous sacrifier beaucoup d'heure pour travailler. Une harpiste dans un groupe de jeune vous croyez que ça aurait fait bien ? Mais j'aime toujours autant la harpe ! J'ai passé des heures et des heures à bosser sur d'autres instruments et ce sont ces gens là qui ont pris de leur temps pour m'aider ! s'enflamma madison

- Pour nous il faut savoir que ce sont juste Sam toujours prêt pour une bonne déconade, Helena celle qui sort des expressions débiles, Rosalie la rêveuse romantique, Paulo le fervent supporteur des red sox, John le faux sérieux, David celui qui est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, Jo celui qui rend toujours les situations de pire en pire en pire, Jeff le bourrin, Alice la pile électrique, Madi qui est toujours là pour écouter et rassurer les gens rajouta jasper

- Jazz le sage avec Nolan qui essayait toujours de nous sortir des conflits avec calme interrompit sagement Jeff.

- Ces gens qui sont pour vous des stars, des célébrités, sont pour nous des frères et des sœurs que nous apprécions pour ce qu'ils ont. Ils n'auraient pas un penny ce serait pareil ! Lors de l'accident de Jeff à Berlin, Travis a été le premier à arriver avec Vanessa alors qu'ils étaient en pleine période d'examen, et rapidement ils sont tous arrivés ! John a passé 21h dans un avion juste pour nous rejoindre ! finit Jasper.

- Un jour un homme que nous respectons beaucoup a déclaré « qu'en ce bas monde il y avait des choses auquel il ne fallait pas toucher » alors faites juste attention car vous êtes sur le point de poser les mains dessus et il faut que certaines personnes réalisent que les incontrôlables sont incontrôlables dans les deux sens du terme trancha Jeff avec un air dur avant de reprendre son sourire charmeur. Mais je pense que maintenant vous en avez fini avec ce point n'est ce pas ?

- Sage parole Harry soufflais-je à mon futur beau père assis à coté de moi et qui souriait.

- Euh oui bégaya la journaliste complètement perdue.

- Allez continuez comme vous vouliez et on vous arrêtera avant que vous n'alliez trop loin sourit Madi en donnant un léger coup à Jeff.

- Le concours mozarto ? demanda timidement la journaliste.

A ce moment les 4 incontrôlables sur scène nous regardèrent cherchant à avoir d'abord notre approbation avant de répondre. Ce concours nous concernait tous. Nous nous regardâmes tous avant de lever nos pouces d'un même geste à l'intention de nos amis sur scène qui se détendirent d'un seul geste.

- Après tout griller pour griller autant le faire avec classe murmurais-je à ma fiancée en lui arrachant un baiser au passage.

- Que voulez vous savoir sur ce concours ? souffla Jeff.

- Est-ce que vous saviez que des vidéos de toutes les compétitions étaient gardées, je vous propose donc d'en regarder quelques passages.

Aussitôt les lumières s'éteignirent alors que des images apparaissaient sur l'écran géant. Tout d'abord on nous vit à la première épreuve, celle de danses et surtout celle qu'on avait le moins aimer. Quand on avait été sur place on pensait avoir été ridicule mais maintenant que je nous voyais on n'était pas si ridicule que ça. Nous dansions tous dans le même rythme nos pas branchés à la seconde prête. Pourtant tout semblait naturel et c'était assez hypnotisant.

- Pas mal les mioches ! Beaucoup mieux que pendant les répétitions se moqua Harry à coté de nous.

- Sale vioque grognais-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Vas y Capitaine embrasse là cria la voix de Jeff depuis la scène mort de rire alors que sur l'écran je regardais Vanessa dans les yeux.

- Crétin souffla Vanessa alors qu'en riant légèrement je la tournais vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- C'est bon c'est fait criais-je à nouveau à l'intention de Jeff qui éclata de rire de même que tous les autres incontrôlables.

Puis vint le moment de la deuxième étape, je sentis ma compagne se tendre à coté de moi alors qu'on la voyait seule au milieu de la scène le regard déterminé puis se mettre à chanter à cappella, d'une voix toujours aussi forte et claire. Puis les murmure de surprise du public alors que l'on voyait la lumière se faire sur Madison à la harpe. L'intégrité de teru no uta passa et vanessa ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors que tout le public applaudissait. Cependant le moment où le jury décréta que la chanson était non recevable fut hué aussi bien par nous que par le public. Et vint enfin le moment qui je pense a scellé définitivement ma relation avec vanessa. Ce morceau était un morceau que ma chérie tenait beaucoup à cœur car c'était ses parents biologiques qui jouaient cette chanson lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque ce moment hormis sa mère et surtout pas avec son beau père. Cela expliquait donc la rage de celui-ci lorsqu'elle m'avait permis de partager ce moment avec elle. Puis soudain la salle se ralluma nous faisant légèrement papillonner des paupières afin de retrouver nos marques.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour ces deux premières épreuves vous étiez tous époustouflant avoua la journaliste avant de se tourner surprise vers Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez. ?

- Pourquoi elle veut pas crée sa propre ligne de vêtement en faisant des fringues comme ça ! J'aurais donné tout ce que je possède pour avoir la chance d'avoir un dixième de son talent en design !

- Elle ne veut pas pour le moment mais peut être un jour. Sa famille avant tout ma chérie ! Et pour elle ce n'est juste qu'un passe temps. Mais je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais la remercier pour tout le travail qu'elle a accompli. Autant de tenue dans son état !

- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda la journaliste à nouveau perdue.

- Toutes les tenues que nous portions ont été crée par la femme de notre professeur que ce soit pour ces deux épreuves ou pour la finale. Maya est une femme qui a été comme une mère pour nous pendant 5 mois. Imaginez le travail titanesque qu'elle a réalisé et juste pour vous donner un ordre d'idée la finale a été le 15 mai 1978 et le 17 mai elle accouchait de jumeaux. Enceinte de 9 mois et de jumeaux, elle a passé un temps infini à nous préparer avant le concert, à fignoler les tenues et tout le reste alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

- Et Harry qui est tombé dans les vapes comment c'était trop fun se moqua Jeff.

- Je vais tuer ce morpion grogna Harry en faisant une boulette de papier qui atteignit directement le gardien dans la tête.

- Tu réagirais comment si au lieu d'avoir un bébé tu en avais un deuxième en prime espèce de crétin lâcha Madi en tapant l'arrière de la tête à son ami.

- Je suis un pauvre Jeff martyrisé.

- Tu es juste un crétin qui raconte des conneries. Quand on a vu les bébés la première fois tu pleurais comme une madeleine. Et tu avais une peur bleue de les prendre dans tes bras de peur de les casser et de les faire tomber. Tu étais ridicule et même les bébés de même pas quelques heures se sont moqués de toi nargua Jazz.

- Merci Jasper souffla Harry alors que tous éclatait de rire.

- Les deux petits qui étaient sur scène hier soir ? demanda timidement la journaliste.

- Jio et Orphéo. Et leur petite sœur qui à l'époque allait sur ses trois ans était notre mascotte. On passait nos journées à répéter dans le dojo derrière leur maison et le soir les garçons allaient s'entrainer au hockey. J'ai jamais autant bossé de ma vie soupira Madison en se souvenant de ces moments.

- Mais je crois aussi qu'on a jamais autant ris de nos vies se souvint Jeff avec un sourire.

- Tu te rappelles quand vous aviez fais les cons tous les trois Travis, Jo et toi pour Roméo et Juliette pour les scènes de meurtres. L'idée du ketchup était terrible quand même !

- Nettoyer un dojo à la brosse à dent est beaucoup moins rigolo je t'assure grogna le gardien alors que je faisais une grimace de même que Jo alors que tous riaient à présent.

- On va t'avouer un truc, Ely avait peinturluré la base de vos chaussures de ketchup c'est pourquoi il y en avait toujours autant après rit madison.

- Ely traitresse ! s'insurgèrent les trois garçons en regardant la petite fille qui faisait de grand sourires angéliques.

- Tous vos amis sont là ? s'étonna la journaliste alors qu'à nos plus grands malheur les spots se posèrent sur nous.

- Bon alors de quoi voulez vous parlez d'autres ? interrompit Jeff.

- La finale peut être sourit madison.

Aussitôt le noir se refit dans la salle alors que les images des premières minutes passaient Jasper le prince de Vérone qui présente sa ville. Puis le premier passage avec Madi et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant chanter dans le micro ce qu'elle chantait à l'époque alors qu'Helena la rejoignait aussi. Les autres scènes furent celle du bal, du mariage (sous les sifflements des incontrôlables), des duels, de la mort des deux amoureux et enfin du final.

- Bah ma chérie pourquoi tu pleures s'étonna Harry alors que Maya essuyait discrètement ses larmes.

- C'est toujours aussi émouvant. J'y peux rien souffla ma future belle mère alors qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras.

- Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à pleurer dans la salle souris-je en entendant d'autres reniflement plus ou moins bruyants dans les rangs devant nous.

- Lice pleure aussi comme une madeleine comme à chaque fois rit ma fiancée à coté de moi alors que les lumières revenaient.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule comme à chaque fois râla la jeune femme sur scène qui savait très bien ce qu'on pensait même si elle nous entendait pas alors qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras rassurant de jasper.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêtez de parler de ce concert si on veut pas continuer à pleurer, je l'ai regardé en entier avant l'émission et j'ai fondu en larme également avoua la journaliste mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avec un tel niveau les autres n'ont pas continué dans ce sens là.

- Chacun avait des rêves différents mais je vais vous apprendre un truc qui reste un mystère pour beaucoup de personne depuis que l'on a débuté. Si vous regardez nos albums il n'y a jamais de noms pour les créateurs de chansons, seulement les incontrôlables. Nos amis sont avec nous au quotidien à travers les chansons. Chaque album est préparé avec eux. Les musiques sont faites avec eux. Et temps que la totalité des personnes n'est pas convaincu l'album n'est pas bouclé. Certaines musiques demandes trop d'accompagnement ou d'instrument que nous ne maitrisons pas, c'est une des raisons pour lesquels on ne les chante pas en concert : par exemple The Truth Beneath The Rose ou Figlio perduto ne peuvent être jouées que lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble.

- Vous vous regroupez souvent ?

- Autant que l'on peu mais certains ont des vies de familles ou des vies professionnelles chargées donc c'est plutôt dur. Mais on met au moins un point d'honneur à passer le 24 et le 25 décembre ensemble, mais cette année on va rester une semaine ensemble, et juste pour des vacances, ça fait 7ans qu'on attend ça !

- Les compagnons et compagne ne sont pas autorisés dans votre groupe ? demanda la journaliste perdue.

- Vous savez quand vous vous mettez avec un incontrôlables ce n'est pas seulement lui que vous accepter mais toute cette bande de fou intervint Alice. J'ai été présentée à l'intégralité du groupe alors que ça faisait plus de un an que j'étais en couple avec Jazz. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de termes assez forts pour les décrire. De l'extérieur se sont des amis aussi soudés que possible mais quand on le vit de l'intérieur on voit bien qu'il s'agit plus d'une famille que d'autres choses. Les liens du sang importe peu si les liens du cœur sont aussi puissants. J'étais encore plus stressé que si j'avais rencontré ses parents lorsque je les ai rencontrés. Et au début je n'étais pas partie intégrante de cette famille. Il faut savoir lorsque l'on est avec un incontrôlable, il vous donnera tout l'amour qu'il pourra mais malgré tout ce que vous ferrez vous ne serez jamais que la deuxième dans son cœur après sa famille. J'ai rencontré les compagnes et les compagnons des autres incontrôlables et nous avons tous conscience de ça mais ça ne nous empêche pas de les aimer autant que nous le pouvons car ils nous rendent heureux. J'ai appris beaucoup sur eux, mais je suis sur que beaucoup de chose me sont encore inconnues, c'est leur jardin secret. Et il faut savoir leur accordé leur moment de solitude juste entre eux. Mais je les aime et j'aime jazz comme ça et je suis parfaitement heureuse. Et puis on a jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de rassembler pour le moment tous les incontrôlables au même endroit, je n'ai rencontré Harry et Maya que hier, et je comprends maintenant le respect qu'éprouve mes amis pour ces deux personnes fabuleuses.

Nous étions tous complètement sur le cul par la déclaration de Alice, c'est vrai que nous étions soudé mais oublions nous à ce point le monde extérieur. Jasper de son coté n'avait pas perdu de temps en palabre inutile il s'était tourné en direction de sa compagne et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

- Allez y continuer continua madison un peu émue à la journaliste laissant ses deux amis s'embrasser tendrement.

- Je pensais pas du tout que ça allait tourner comme ça balbutia la journaliste perdue. Si vous êtes tous là vous pourriez nous jouer The Truth Beneath The Rose et Figlio perduto, vous savez de nombreux fan adorent ces chansons et sont déçu à chaque tournée de ne pas les entendre en live. Et j'avoue que je fais partie de ces fans.

Jeff se leva, enleva son micro et passa dans le public pour nous rejoindre. Il s'assit dans les escaliers et nous regarda tous.

- The truth beneath the rose et Figlio perduto ça vous tente ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

- J'ai pas de batteries, de timbale, de harpe ou de piano dans les coffres des voitures, j'ai chargé les autres mais pas ça.

- Allez à l'arrache et haut les cœurs crièrent Jo et Héléna en se levant nous faisant exploser de rire.

- Si vous nous trouver des timbales, une batterie, un piano et une harpe vous aurez les deux musiques en directe live soupira Jeff alors que le public hurlait d'hystérie.

- J'y crois pas ils sont tous en état d'hystérie pour trouver une solution dans le bâtiment rit Harry à mon oreille.

- Dans quelle voiture ? demandais-je avec un sourire mystérieux sachant très bien que mon violon était rangé dans ma chambre au manoir de new york.

- Un peu dans toute voyons ! répondit Harry avec condescendance.

- J'ai lavé vos t-shirt si vous voulez, ils sont dans la Porsche à Alice soupira Maya alors que tous les incontrôlables se jetaient sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Allez chercher vos affaires maintenant ! Et Travis prends ma guitare au passage aussi lâcha Harry en me lançant les clés de sa propre voiture que John avait conduit jusqu'ici avec les enfants dedans. Et Jeff essaye d'aller séparer les deux amoureux avant qu'ils ne meurent d'asphyxie !

- Je vous demanderai à tous un peu de calme s'il vous plait intervint la présentatrice qui se rendait compte que son plateau de télé partait complètement en vrille. Jeff à l'étage inférieur vous avez une salle utilisée pour des concerts en live normalement vous aller trouver tous ce qu'ils vous faut là bas. Quand à vous cher téléspectateur je vous donne RDV après une page de publicité pour assister à cet événement inédit.

Nous allâmes rapidement chercher nos affaires dans les coffres de voiture et rejoignîmes la dite salle qui avaient été éclairé entre temps. Je passais rapidement mon t-shirt des Red Scorpions et alla vers la scène où Vanessa avait déjà pris possession du piano et testait s'il était accordé. Rapidement elle se mit à jouer le début du concerto pour violon et piano et je la rejoignis rapidement vérifiant ainsi en même temps l'accordement de mon violon. Quand ce fut fini je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément alors que Jeff commençait à taper comme un malade sur ses timbales nous faisant sursauter.

- On commence par Figlio ? demandais-je en rejoignant ma place.

- Oui Vanessa tu veux bien faire la voix de derrière je ne peux pas chanter et jouer en même temps sourit Alice alors qu'elle sortait une flute traversière.

- De toute façon il faudra les chœurs soupira ma fiancée.

- Je dois faire la première voix alors ? demanda madison pas très sur.

- Si tu veux je fais la première voix et tu guides les chœurs soupira à nouveau Vanessa

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi cria madison en venant lui faire un câlin.

- Est-ce que vous nous entendez demanda soudainement la voix de la présentatrice qui apparaissait sur l'écran géant en face d'eux.

- Oui mais vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi on ne joue pas ces chansons à nos concerts murmura madison à la harpe.

- Alice à la flute et vous vous n'êtes pas au piano ? balbutia la journaliste.

- Il faut laisser à césar ce qui appartient à césar rit Jeff. Bon on y va et au pire si on se plante ce n'est pas grave ce sont tous des amateurs.

- Crevard !

- Enflure !

- Faux frère ! hurlèrent ont en cœur.

- Bon on y va trancha Vanessa qui essayait vainement de calmer ses mains qui tremblaient.

Une seconde plus tard la situation avait complètement changée, plus de rire, plus de moqueries, seulement des airs concentrés. Alice ouvrit le bal avec une longue note de sa flute vite suivi par la mélodie au piano faite par alors que l'air de son piano mourrait la timbale de Jeff relança la mélodie. Vanessa commença à chanter sans faire attention aux airs surpris des gens présents de l'autre coté de l'écran. Et alors que le rythme se stabilisait la voix de madison vint l'accompagner alors que quelques cœurs s'élevaient légèrement. Et au bout de 2 minutes et demie de musique les cœurs s'enflammèrent alors que les flutes berçaient et que les cordes permettaient à l'esprit de s'évader. Et la voix puissante de Vanessa retentit à nouveaux par-dessus ces cœurs comme un chef de guerre qui donnait le rythme de ce qui allaient se passer. Et puis la fin quelques pizzicato et la même longue plainte à la flute que pour le début.

- Allez Alice reprend ta place de chanteuse pour l'autre sourit Vanessa alors que la petite brune venait prendre une guitare que lui tendait Harry alors que lui-même en avait déjà une.

- Attention ça va balancer rit Jeff qui prenait la place derrière la batterie que lui avait laissé Maya.

Elysia toute sourire fit trembler une petite cloche alors que les violons commençaient à bercer l'atmosphère qui devint plus lourde lorsque les autres cordes les rejoignirent. Puis comme un forcené Jeff débarqua avec la batterie et les guitares le suivirent ensemble. Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry se diriger tout sourire vers Jeff et lui murmurer quelque chose qui ne sembla pas lui plaire. Et deux secondes plus tard Jeff se déchainait encore plus sur sa batterie alors que 'Harry partait aussi dans ses délires. Alice, elle, était surexcitée et jouait en même temps qu'elle sautait en chantant. Vanessa chantait les échos et s'amusait comme une folle. Madison derrière sa harpe semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Au moment du solo de guitare Alice se tourna vers Harry pour lui laisser l'opportunité de le faire ce qu'il fit avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Les 7 minutes passèrent comme deux secondes et rapidement, trop rapidement ce fut la fin.

Mais ce que les producteurs n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais lancer les incontrôlables sur quelque chose en pensant qu'ils se tiendraient bien gentiment sur ce qui était prévu.

- Allez à l'arrache et haut les cœurs ris-je en commençant au violon vite rejoins par mes trois amis violonistes et par les autres alors qu'Alice et Madison, morte de rires se mettaient à chanter un de leur tube.

- Cela dura pendant prêt de 20 minutes avant que la présentatrice rentre dans la pièce suivi par un caméraman.

- Vous n'aviez plus de retour du plateau demanda timidement la présentatrice.

- Si mais brancher les incontrôlables sur de la musique et la situation devient … incontrôlable je dirais intervint Maya en riant.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda la présentatrice.

- Cette femme est un pur génie de la mode intervint Alice survoltée.

- Je suis Maya, la femme de leur professeur. Et eux ! Bien ce sont mes enfants… sourit maya en nous désignant tous.

- Euhh si on est tous tes enfants ça la fou mal pour Vaness et Travis rétorqua Jeff en riant et en faisant un grimace de dégout.

- Donc je reprends ce sont mes enfants excepté le violoniste qui est mon futur gendre et Alice ma futur belle fille en quelques sortes ! rit l'amazone.

- On est plus des enfants ! s'offusquèrent les incontrôlables.

- Madame c'est vous qui dites des bêtises dans les zourneaux desfois ? demanda Orphéo en se plantant devant la journaliste.

- Euhh non !

- Pourtant apa il dit que tout les zens zournaliste sont des rapias et des vipères sourit Jio

- Ça me va droit au cœur Harry soupira Sam alors que mon beau père souriait pas du tout gêné.

- Ton papa nous a pas en très haute estime soupira la journaliste.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez une langue azérée comme les vipères ? demanda à nouveau Orphéo mettant la pauvre jeune femme très mal à l'aise.

- Les garçons laissez la tranquille gronda gentiment maya. Et je vous taquinais seuls ces deux petits monstres, la fillette là bas et la grande fille blonde et pianiste sont mes enfants !

- Mais vous avez quel âge ? murmura la journaliste.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pose se genre de question à une dame intervint Jeff. Que me diriez-vous si je vous demandais le votre très chère !

- Ça y est c'est reparti marmonna Maya alors que Vanessa et Harry s'étaient lancé dans un morceau à quatre mains.

- Mais euhh vous êtes pas drôle attendez moi râla Jeff en se remettant derrière sa batterie pour taper des rythmes.

- Les gars ont est en pleine émission intervint Madi mal à l'aise face à la zizanie qu'ils mettaient dans l'émission de cette pauvre journaliste.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi sur ce coup là compatit maya alors qu'on s'était tous remis à jouer des airs qui nous passaient par la tête.

- Vous vouliez faire une émission spéciale sur les incontrôlables, vous l'avez. Comme vous pouvez le voir on n'a rien de vraiment de particulier, juste une bande d'ami un peu taré passionné par la musique, le hockey et nos travails. Et lorsque nous chantons sur scène on essaye à chaque de faire traverser notre passion pour essayer de vous emmener dans un autre monde commença Madi avant de se faire interrompre par le rire de Alice qui essayait vainement de suivre les pas de jasper qui l'avait emmené dans une valse endiablée.

- Suis juste le rythme rit maya qui s'approchait des deux danseurs.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai soupira Harry qui ferma les yeux priant et espérant que merlin lui vienne en aide.

- Harry lèves toi ! ordonna Maya

- Non veut pas bouda Harry.

- 10 contre un qu'il cède rit Jeff.

- Pas la peine de parier, il est toujours aussi faible face à Maya rétorqua Travis.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua le survivant.

Maya sourit avec sadisme et se mit dans le dos de son mari qui était toujours assis devant le piano. Elle bascula légèrement son corps sur lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Et rapidement le survivant se leva et proposa sa main à sa femme qui avait un sourire triomphant.

- Suis simplement le rythme Alice conseilla Maya alors qu'Harry commençait à la faire tourner doucement.

- Toujours aussi faible Harry se moqua Jeff.

- Il a de l'espoir jazz s'il pense qu'ils pourront suivre le rythme rit Madi.

- Et on va pas se faire ridiculiser par les vieux quand même intervins-je.

J'attrapai la main de Vanessa qui mourrait d'envie de danser aussi et je la plaquais rapidement contre moi faisant fit des commentaires salaces de mon meilleur ami. Et rapidement je commençai à la faire tourner. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus sensuel.

- Et gamin tu vas pas me faire croire que tu penses être meilleur que nous !

- Je ne pense pas, je le sais rétorquais-je avec dédain.

- Un tango alors ?, me demanda mon futur beau père avec sadisme.

- Pervers hurlèrent-on en cœur nous souvenant parfaitement du tango de Roxanne qu'ils avaient effectué à la soirée de Poudlard.

- Petite nature ! se moqua Harry.

- Très bien pour le tango papa, je te laisse « le dessus » mon chéri sourit Vanessa en prenant le bas de sa jupe pour la déchirer sur les deux cotés jusqu'en haut des cuisses et lever sa jambe pour la passer dans mon dos.

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça ma chérie murmurais-je à son oreille avant de poser de légers baisers dans son cou alors que ma main caressait sensuellement sa jambe dénudée qui se trouvait toujours autour de ma taille.

- Stop on arrête tous, toi tu tournes ta caméra ailleurs intervint Harry en venant nous séparer alors que tous riaient de la réaction de Harry.

- Petite nature papa taquina Vanessa en faisant une bise sur la joue de son père alors que je me moquais ouvertement de lui.

- Bon je crois que c'est terminé murmura la journaliste. Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle émission.

- Ouai à plus hurlèrent-on à la caméra.

Aussitôt que le caméraman fit signe que le tournage était fini que la pauvre journaliste s'écrasa au sol. Repassant en mode médecin je me précipitais vers elle de même que maya.

- Hep restez avec nous !, chérie va me chercher un verre d'eau avec du sucre s'il te plaît ordonnais-je à Vanessa qui sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Est-ce que vous êtes sous traitement ?

- Non murmura la journaliste.

- Asmathique ? Cardiaque ? demandais-je alors que je prenais ses pulsations cardiaques.

- Non pas jusqu'à ce soir !

- Tenez buvez ordonnais-je en lui tendant le verre que Vanessa venait de m'amener. Vous vous sentez mieux ? lui demandais-je après un moment.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Oui ne bougez pas ordonnais-je en attrapant mon sac à dos qui se trouvait avec nos affaires un peu plus loin.

Je sortis plusieurs boites avant de trouver ce qui m'intéressait. Une petite fiole avec un couleur légèrement marron.

- Buvez ça, ça a une sale couleur mais c'est efficace dis-je en tendant la file à la femme.

- Euhh c'est quoi hésita-t-elle.

- Un mélange d'extrait de zeste d'orange remplie de vitamine C pour vous redonner un peu de pèche et de verveine et de camomille pour calmer un peu votre tension. Votre cœur bat un peu trop vite à mon gout !

- La faute à qui ! Je devais jouer mon examen finale ce soir et je me suis planté en beauté renifla la jeune femme alors que nous étions désormais assez mal à l'aise.

- Vos professeurs ne devaient pas vouloir vous le donner votre examen pour vous faire passer avec les incontrôlables ! Et puis honnêtement vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé, vous n'avez pas fini en pleur, ou au bord de l'hystérie et vous êtes allé jusqu'au bout. Alors que vous aviez face à vous la bande au complet et ça ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Calmez votre cœur prenez le temps de respirer expliquais-je calmement à la jeune femme.

- Venez vous asseoir prêt de la fenêtre un peu d'air frais vous fera du bien tenta Jo en s'accroupissant auprès de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers moi inquiet. Elle peut se lever n'est ce pas ?

- Elle a juste fait un malaise ris-je doucement. Un peu d'air frais lui fera le plus grand bien.

Jo me sourit et comme le gros nounours attachant qu'il était il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et alla la déposer sur un canapé que les autres incontrôlables avaient déposé vers la fenêtre.

- Ama elle est malade la dame ? demanda Orphéo

- Non elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais maintenant elle va mieux. Travis s'est occupé d'elle sourit ma belle mère.

- En fait vous berner votre monde en beauté ! soupira la jeune femme qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

- On ne berne personne on vit juste comme on l'entend c'est la plus grande différence. Faire la une des magasines n'est pas ce que je préfère, pas plus que les émissions TV où le seul but des personnes présente sont de vous faire avouer vos plus grosses hontes, et votre vie privée. On vous l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, nous sommes une famille, un peu bizarre je l'admets parfaitement mais c'est comme ça expliqua calmement Madison.

- Et puis on a toujours eu du mal à se plier à ce qu'on nous obligeait à faire ou à dire. Harry est à peu prêt le seul adultes à avoir eut ce privilège mais c'est parce qu'il est aussi cinglé que nous tous réunis ! sourit Jeff à la journaliste qui souriait doucement. D'ailleurs il faudra vraiment qu'on te rétame la gueule au hockey un de ces quatre.

- Parle correctement accusa maya en faisant les gros yeux.

- Stop on se calme, elle a besoin de se remettre de deux heures de stress intensif alors ne commencer pas à vous bagarrer stoppais-je durement reprenant consciencieusement le pouls de la journaliste.

- Vous voulez que je vous prête doudou demanda timidement Jio en levant son doudou vers la jeune femme.

- Euhh…. Hésita la journaliste.

- C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir tenir doudou avec soi intervint Vanessa en souriant.

- Alors oui je veux bien doudou sourit la journaliste avant de se tourner vers Travis. Vous êtes médecin depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai fini tout à l'heure, comme l'a dit Jeff hier j'ai fini mon internat à Harvard, spécialisation cardiologie et pathologie. J'ai opéré des gens à cœur ouvert alors ne vous inquiétez pas je suis parfaitement apte à vous remettre d'aplomb ce soir pour une simple crise de stress mais vous devriez aller voir quand même votre médecin souris-je.

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne veux plus jamais vous avoir en interview ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes complètement…

- Incontrôlables ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec un petite sourire moqueur.

- Cinglés conviendrait également ! soupira la jeune femme avant de sursauter lorsque Sam lui tendit un petit carnet marron.

- C'est mon calepin murmura la jeune femme avant de l'ouvrir et de pousser une expression de pure surprise.

- Je suis passé par la avant vous, plus que la pratique vous aller devoir maintenant faire face au jury. Vous avez là dedans quelques anecdotes sur les incontrôlables que vous pourrez facilement faire admettre au jury, j'y ai joint quelques photos de l'époque, que j'aimerai d'ailleurs récupérer plus tard lorsque vous aurez fait vos copies. Prenez conscience mademoiselle que nous n'avons jamais fait ça en 4ans, alors n'essayer pas de nous tromper sinon vous risquer de le regretter. J'ai essayé de répondre aussi clairement que possible sur les points du passé des incontrôlables que vous vouliez éclaircir …

- Même l'histoire des T-Shirt ? s'étonna la journaliste.

- Même les T-Shirt sourit Sam.

- Et les red scorpions ?

- Une photo de notre victoire à la finale inter lycée !

- Faites voir ça demanda Jeff en s'asseyant sans délicatesse à coté de la jeune femme.

- Ouahh ça fait bizarre, mais on est toujours aussi beau ! Pas vrai capitaine ? rit Jeff en me mettant la photo sous les yeux.

- Je me souviens surtout du lamentable but que tu t'es pris dans les dernières minutes de jeu !

- Vous voyez ce que j'endure à chaque fois ? Travis il est méchannnnnnnt avec moiiiiii ! Vanesssss fait moi un calinnnnnn chouina mon meilleur ami en se levant.

- Tu ne bouge pas de là toi grognais-je en l'empêchant de se lever du sofa.

- Vous voulez bien me faire un câlin demanda Jeff en prenant la journaliste qui virait rouge dans les bras

- Jeff laisse là tranquille, et un peu de sérieux ! Elle a des questions à nous poser à tous les quatre !

La journaliste regarda le groupe pendant un moment puis avec un sourire se leva et rendit son calepin à Sam qui semblait surpris.

- J'aime bien le mystère qui entoure les incontrôlables et je crois que je m'en voudrai éternellement de faire tomber le mythe juste pour une histoire d'examen. Vous avez dis détester les journalistes qui empiétaient sur la vie privée des gens, et je les déteste tout autant. Je ne veux pas devenir journaliste en ayant fait ce que je déteste le plus. Je vous rends mon calepin, bruler le c'est beaucoup plus sur, certaines personnes vendraient père et mère pour l'avoir en leur possession. Et ce que j'ai appris de vous en 15 minutes me plait bien. Super star, homme d'affaire réputé, musicien, sportif et vous tous vous êtes des gens qui mériter à être connu mais je ne pense pas connu pour vos frasque mais pour votre gentillesse et c'est ce que je dirais au jury lorsqu'ils me demanderont. Vous avez laissé filtré bien assez d'information sur vous pour le moment. Garder le reste pour vous et ce que j'ai appris ce soir restera dans cette pièce avoua la journaliste avant de se pencher vers Jio. Je te rends doudou, tu es très gentil de me l'avoir prêté. Et tu sais quoi ? Regarde j'ai même pas une langue fourchue confia la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue alors qu'il riait de même que son frère. Travis il me semble, merci pour avoir pris soin de moi je suis sur que vous deviendrez un super médecin et continuez de veiller sur vos amis comme vous le faite. Bonne soirée à tous.

Après ces quelques mots elle sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière mais je pu jurer de voir une larme perlée au coin de ses yeux. Cette jeune femme venait de faire sauter une partie de sa carrière juste pour eux.

- Je l'aime bien moi cette journaliste souffla Harry.

- Vanessa toi qui a pris l'option, dis moi on a le droit de prendre une journaliste dédiée pour toutes les apparitions et les interviews du groupe ? demanda Alice avec un petit sourire.

- La pauvre, elle qui voulait plus jamais vous avoir en interview, je pense qu'elle va vous maudire soupira ma fiancée avec un petit sourire.

- J'interviendrai pour elle lors de son examen oral, après tout il est de notoriété public maintenant que je suis un incontrôlable ! rit Sam.

- Et elle a une de ses paires de fesses murmura David avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- On discutera de ça plus au calme demain, pour le moment rentrons au manoir, deux soirées de ce type à la suite c'est craignos ! Après une bonne semaine de cours! Je suis claqué ! soufflais-je en baillant allègrement.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulais Harvard en fait. ? demanda Maya.

- J'ai du refaire une partie de ma soutenance, ils ont été très intrigué par l'utilisation de plante médicinale pour soigner les gens souris-je avec ironie alors que maya riait.

Me sentant pas d'attaque de conduire, je laissai John prendre la moto que j'avais prise alors que Jeff donnait ses clés de voiture à Vanessa. Le trajet passa rapidement, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais et c'est complètement amorphe que je rejoignis ma chambre pour aller m'écraser dans mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

Le lendemain je fus surpris en me réveillant de me trouver en boxer et sous les couvertures. Regardant l'heure je soupirai en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de 13h, mais une petite tête blonde dormait toujours paisiblement à coté de moi son bras en travers de mon torse et sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Mes doigts longèrent doucement son bras nu alors qu'elle frissonnait sous ce contact. Je sentis rapidement ses lèvres et sa langue parcourir le bas de mon cou, réveillant ainsi tous mes sens endormis.

- Bonjour ma marmotte, bien dormi ? susurra-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il fallait vraiment que je me repose mais là je vais mieux, mais flemmarder au lit avec toi est bien plus intéressant avouais-je en me tournant pour me retrouver sur elle en picorant toute sa peau à nue.

- Travis commença-t-elle sérieusement refroidissant par le même fait mes ardeurs. Si un procureur m'avait proposé d'intégrer son cabinet d'avocat pour m'apprendre le métier, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ?

- J'en penserai que tu es une femme magnifique, très intelligente ! Être sous la tutelle d'un procureur est une chance inouïe pour une débutante. Alors ce que je te dirais à ce sujet est : où allons nous emménager ?

- Mais toi ? Je veux dire hier Jeff nous a dis qu'il y avait une belle brochette de médecin super reconnu dans le bureau. Ils ont bien du te proposer des postes !

- Ma chérie l'interrompis-je avec un baiser. Réponds à ma question : où allons nous emménager ?

- Washington DC souffla-t-elle.

- A l'entente de la ville je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, moi qui pensait que j'allais devoir faire un trait sur l'institut Jefferson ma fiancée me l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Le destin avait-il vraiment décidé de nous offrir nos rêves.

- Je t'aime ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à travers mes rires avant de l'embrasser passionnément laissant mes mains parcourir son corps. Tu es parfaite ! Tu as parfaitement raison, hier une des personnes présente m'a offert un poste que toute personnes sensée ne pourrait ne lui ai pour le moment donné aucune réponse car le poste est à Washington et je voulais que tu choisisses toi-même ce que tu voulais faire.

- Pourquoi fais tu toujours passé mes désirs avant les tiens Travis murmura vanessa en posant sa main sur ma joue. Un poste qui ne se refuse pas et toi tu es prêt à le refuser pour moi !

- Ma chérie quand je t'ai passé cette bague au doigt il y a quelques jours ce n'est pas seulement mon cœur que je t'ai confié, mais mon existence. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu fasses ce qui te fait plaisir ! Si tu es heureuse alors je serais heureux !

- Je t'aime mais j'ai l'impression que je te donne pas assez par rapport à ce que toi tu m'apportes soupira ma fiancée alors que je lui embrassais doucement le cou. Tu peux quand même me dire ce que tu vas faire à Washington ?

- Je crois que j'aurais pas le droit à mon câlin tant que je t'aurais pas tout dis soupirais-je en m remettant sur le dos alors qu'elle revenait se nicher sur mon torse. J'ai dressé mon mémoire sur ce que ta mère, Mizi, Archi, Sévérus et Tony m'ont appris : la médecine par les plantes et les concoctions. Il faut que tu saches que dans le domaine médical cette pratique n'est pas du tout retenue. Quand le jury a lu mon mémoire il s'est rendu compte que j'avais poussé la théorie plus loin que jamais personne ne l'avais fait. Ils ont voulu que je leur expose mes découvertes, voire si mes théories tenaient le coup. Et tu me connais dès que je commence dans ce domaine je suis difficilement arrêtable, et j'aurais pu parler encore des heures hier si Jeff n'avait pas fait son entrée en fanfare dans la salle. Tu aurais vu leur tête, ça fait vantard mais je les avais à mes pieds. Ils m'écoutaient comme lorsqu'on écoutait ton père pendant les cours d'histoire. Et dans ces personnes se trouvaient le docteur Goodman le directeur du centre Jefferson. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre son centre pour faire aboutir mes recherches. En parallèle il recherche à priori également un pathologiste. Et avec mes travaux sur les infections rares je suis assez calé dans ce domaine. Et une fois que j'aurais réussi à mettre au point les potions on ouvrirait un service spéciale à l'hôpital de Washington si j'ai tout compris. Mais j'ai fais comprendre au docteur Goodman que ma future femme passait bien avant ma carrière souris-je en posant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Tu es un idiot mon chéri, ta carrière est aussi importante que la mienne !

- Ma chérie tu m'aurais dis l'état de Washington je t'aurais dis OK aussi, je m'en fou j'aime être médecin et il y a des hôpitaux de partout. Et je peux pas leur dire que c'est des amazones, des elfes, des sorciers et un renne au nez bleu qui m'ont plus appris en médecine que les humains. Je suis fier car avec les recherches que j'ai commencées j'ai déjà commencé à en proposer à Mizi qui semblait surprise car elle n'y avait pas pensé. Je veux être utile aux gens. Mais par contre il faudra que je sois direct avec Goodman, mon seul patron sera lui. Personne ne me donnera d'ordre et ne me dira comment travailler !

- Mon chéri je veux un bébé lâcha soudainement la blonde me faisant sursauter à cause du changement brutal de sujet.

- Un bébé ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais d'abord que l'on fasse nos preuves dans nos métiers. Qu'on monte notre carrière…

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je tournai la tête pour voir si elle était vraiment sérieuse et je fus déstabilisé par la ferveur de cette envie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

- Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour ma chérie, mais je pense que l'on peut commencer dès maintenant, et puis ça ne serait pas drôle si la déléguée et le capitaine des Red Scorpions n'avaient pas de descendance souris-je alors que je l'embrassais passionnément et que mes mains commençaient leur œuvre sur son corps déjà ivre de passion.

La descendance des Potter perdurerait et la nouvelle génération commençait aujourd'hui…


	2. Jo

Bonjour à tous,

Comment allez-vous ? Enfin les vacances pour certains d'entre vous ? et les examens ?

Voici venir la 2ème vignette des terres inconnues et je voudrais remercier infiniment ceux qui ont laissé une petite review sur la première vignette.

Parmis les reviwers Anonymous m'a demandé certaines choses. Et comme je ne peux pas lui répondre en mp (vu son pseudo vous comprenez tous ^^) je vais le faire ici. Donc ceux pour qui ma vie les intéresse pas, sauter le prochain paragraphe ^^.

Ma culture musicale ? A vrai dire je suis diplômée de conservatoire de musique et je fais du piano, du violon, du saxo et de la guitare et je déchiffre une partition les yeux fermés. Et donc comme expliqué dans la phrase précédente, c'est justement quand j'ai les yeux fermés -_-'. Je ne suis pas une musicienne (désolé de casser le trip^^) et je ne sais pas lire des partitions. Je fais partie d'une chorale en temps que soprano mais c'est tout. Par contre je suis une grande fan de Nodame Cantabile (manga), la corda d'oro, et tous les films musicaux. Donc voila j'espère Anonymous que la réponse n'a pas trop gâché ta vision de moi. ^^

Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vous dit à bientôt.

Bzou

Mili

PS : à l'origine celle-ci est la vignette 4 ^^

Vignette 1 : Jo

- Hey vous là hurla un jeune homme dans la mi-vingtaine en courant dans une des ruelles malfamées de New York.

- Partezzzz répliqua une jeune femme avant de se faire taire par un coup dans le visage.

- Tais toi salope, tu as cru qu'une misérable comme toi pouvais nous nuire. Personne ne nuit aux mangemorts sache le lâcha un des agresseurs en plantant un poignard dans la cuisse de sa victime qui se mordit violement la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Et regarde à cause de toi ce pauvre type va mourir comme un idiot. Et après on te tuera !

- Fuyez tenta faiblement la jeune femme en voyant le jeune homme toujours courir dans leur direction.

Cependant le jeune garçon fonçait toujours dans leur direction tout en évitant les balles que les deux voyous tiraient. Il frappa fortement les deux hommes de façon à les sonner et profita de quelques secondes de répit pour prendre doucement la femme presque inconsciente dans ses bras et de se mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible pour sortir de ce trou à rat. Il entendit les deux hommes se mettre à les courser alors il augmenta la vitesse espérant rejoindre le plus rapidement possible sa voiture.

- Laissez moi là où ils vous tueront murmura faiblement la jeune femme.

- Je ne laisserai jamais une demoiselle en détresse avec de si beau yeux se faire tuer par deux brutes et s'ils veulent courir ils vont courir un moment trancha le jeune homme en augmentant encore l'allure comme s'il portait un simple sac de plume.

- Ils vont nous poursuivre, si vous êtes seuls vous aurez une chance de vous en tirer ! rétorqua la fille a mi-voix.

- Mais bien sur, vous êtes vraiment trop dans les vapes pour sortir des conneries pareilles. Je les ai vu en train de faire une tentative de meurtre ils vont vouloir ma peau autant que la votre maintenant. Alors taisez vous et gardez vos forces je vais vous emmenez à l'hôpital trancha le sauveur.

- Non pas l'hôpital leur réseau a des espions de partout souffla la blessée son visage se contractant en un rictus douloureux.

- Et merde souffla le jeune homme avant de courir à toute vitesse dans un parking souterrain en direction d'une belle Mercedes aux vitres teintées.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et installa confortablement la jeune femme coté passager tout en surveillant ses arrières. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur la banquette arrière et de fermer doucement la porte en entendant des pas rapides dans leur direction. Il murmura à la femme de ne pas faire de bruits mais elle semblait tétanisée. Quand les deux hommes passèrent à coté de la voiture ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer de peur que les deux assassins ne les entendent.

- Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sur mais ne me faite pas le coup de mourir même si vous êtes à la place du mort tenta le jeune homme dans une pitoyable tentative d'humour tout en s'installant à la place du chauffeur.

Il soupira en posant sa tête sur son volant pour se calmer avant de paniquer en voyant la femme enlever le poignard de sa cuisse. Il attrapa le premier truc qui lui passa sous la main à savoir son écharpe et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie.

- Vous voulez vraiment mourir ! Même un débile comme moi sait qu'il ne faut pas enlever un objet enfoncé dans une plaie ! grogna l'homme avant de se redresser et d'enlever sa ceinture d'une main. Vous savez que votre superbe garrot vaudra plus de 500 dollars !

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le léger sourire de la femme qui palissait à vu d'œil. Il serra sa ceinture au maximum et mit rapidement le contact. Il sortit du parking comme un fou furieux faisant sursauter la femme lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur alors que la vitre arrière explosait. En effet les deux meurtriers avaient repéré la voiture au moment où elle sortait du parking et avait tiré.

- Putain de salop grimaça le conducteur en sentant une vive douleur dans son épaule avant que le sang ne se mette à couler.

- Votre pansement à vous ne vaudra pas plus de 5 penny je suis désolée murmura la femme en posant un mouchoir sur la plaie du jeune homme même si elle était faible. Et comme ça vous saloper votre bagnole autant que moi !

- Pas grave c'est celle de mon frère pouffa le conducteur en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Rapidement le silence se fit dans la voiture mais le jeune homme entendait la respiration de sa copilote devenir de plus en plus faible. Soudainement la musique des bisounours retentit avant qu'une voix ne s'élève du portable qui se tenait sur la vitre grâce à une ventouse.

- Hey qu'est-ce tu fou avec ma bagnole ! s'indigna une voix.

- Jeff appelle Maya, Mizi ou Tony et dis à Travis de se tenir prêt ! coupa le conducteur qui doublait les voitures comme un coureur de formule 1 tout en se faisant klaxonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui se …

- Appelles les d'urgence j'arrive ! trancha le jeune homme avant de tendre le bras pour secouer la femme à coté de lui. Hey restez avec moi, tenez encore le coup !

Quand il vit que la main sur son épaule était tombée et que la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés il accéléra encore l'allure repoussant les limites de la voiture. Il n'écoutait même pas les interrogations paniquées de son frère au téléphone seul le temps et la route l'obnubilait pour arriver au plus vite. Lorsque 5 minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée dans un dérapage impressionnant, et sans prendre le temps d'éteindre le contact, il sauta de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte passager alors que la porte du manoir s'ouvrait.

- Par merlin souffla une jeune femme en voyant l'état du jeune homme et de la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Rentre vite, amène là dans ta chambre rapidement !

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas et rentra dans le manoir à vitesse grand V et sans même faire attention aux interrogations horrifiés de ses amis il monta les marches 3 par 3 pour arriver rapidement dans sa chambre où l'attendait une femme et un homme alors que celle qui avait ouvert la porte le suivait de prêt.

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé s'horrifia la femme en commençant à ouvrir le chemisier de l'inconsciente allongée sur le lit alors que l'homme découpait le pantalon au ciseau.

- J'ai essayé de la garder consciente mais j'ai pas réussi, elle perdait tellement de sang j'ai essayé de stopper l'hémorragie. Mais je n'ai pas réussi je suis tellement désolé lâcha le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé dans un coin de la chambre et en se mettant à trembler. J'aurais du vous appeler directement pour que vous puissiez la soigner directement mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé !

- Hey calme toi mon grand, tu te sens d'attaque de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une des femmes avec des mèches de couleurs bizarres alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

- Je sais pas, je sais plus bafouilla l'homme perdu relâchant ses nerfs qui avaient été soumis à rude épreuve.

- Maya prends ma place demanda l'homme en venant s'accroupir devant son ami. Jo regarde moi s'il te plait ! Jo ! C'est moi Travis, regarde moi !

Cependant son ami continuait de trembler de tous ses membres et semblait s'être déconnecté de la réalité. Soupirant le dénommé Travis défit la chemise de son ami et grimaça en voyant l'état de son épaule.

- Travis amène le dans une autre chambre pour qu'il se lave et que tu le soignes ordonna la dénommée Maya qui était entourée de pétales de fleur.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et aida son ami à se lever. Jo était devenu totalement apathique et son teint blafard n'était pas très encourageant. Il passa son bras valide sur ses épaules et aida son ami à marcher en supportant son poids.

- Je vais te mettre au régime toi souffla le médecin espérant faire réagir son ami qui ne répliqua pas à sa grande horreur.

- Je vais t'aider intervint Harry en courant dans leur direction. On va dans la chambre à David c'est la plus proche et il faut vraiment qu'il se lave il est plein de sang ! Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

Son épaule, à priori un impact de balle avec des morceaux de verre dedans. La femme est beaucoup plus mal au point, elle a été poignardée dans la cuisse et c'est pas passé loin de l'artère fémorale. Et elle a énormément de contusion et je pense que son bras droit est cassé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est devenu pire qu'une marionnette désarticulé, j'ai rien réussi à tirer de lui soupira Travis en ouvrant la porte du dénommé David à coup de pied en faisant sursauter le propriétaire qui tentait de dormir. Désolé mec on réquisitionne ta chambre.

- Putain qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jo ? s'horrifia le hockeyeur en voyant son ami quasiment inconscient et blessé.

- On ne sait pas, il avait des courses à faire en centre ville et il est arrivé il y a 10 minutes en sang avec une femme inconsciente dans les bras et en très mauvais état. Il est en état de choc et le plus urgent pour le moment est de le soigner, il a perdu beaucoup de sang expliqua Travis en tentant d'une main de défaire le pantalon de son ami.

- Attendez je vais vous aider intervint le hockeyeur en venant déshabiller son ami avant de faire couler de l'eau chaude.

- Harry tu peux pas le rendre un peu plus léger notre Teddy Bears ? souffla Travis qui sentait son corps s'engourdir.

- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, utiliser la magie est plus que déconseillé, et comme tout le monde surtout Alice, Timothy, et les autres ont vu l'état des deux, ça serait bizarre qu'ils guérissent en quelques heures expliqua Harry avant de regarder son gendre avec un sourire. Prêt pour la douche ?

- Pfuu soupira le jeune homme avant de rentrer dans la douche tout habillé de même que son beau père afin que leur ami se retrouve sous l'eau.

Le blessé hurla quand il sentit l'eau toucher sa blessure et il fallut toute la poigne des deux hommes pour ne pas qu'il fuit hors de l'eau.

- Putain qu'est ce que vous foutez les gars marmonna le blessé qui semblait enfin reconnecter avec la terre. Et David je sais que je suis fort et beau comme un dieu mais arrête de me tripoter !

- C'est bon il est bien revenu parmi nous pouffa David qui finissait de savonner son ami pour faire partir tout le sang. Mais je crois qu'un petit coup d'eau froide ne te ferait pas de mal !

- Noooon crièrent les deux hommes qui soutenait le blessé avant de hurler en sentant l'eau glacé leur arriver en pleine face alors que Jo riait doucement et que David riait aux éclats.

- Enfoiré grimaça le médecin avant de sourire doucement en voyant enfin la lueur malicieuse revenir dans les yeux de son ami. Jo tu te sens d'attaque de nous raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'emporta le hockeyeur avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Hey calmes-toi ! Maya et Mizi s'occupent d'elle rassura Harry avec douceur avant de faire asseoir le hockeyeur habillé d'une serviette sur le lit. Jo maintenant tu vas me regarder dans les yeux ! Tu es en sécurité ici, j'ai activé les protections du manoir dès que tu as passé le portail, personne ne peut vous retrouver ici. Alors détends toi, ne fais pas de crises comme tout à l'heure. Si tu ne te souviens pas ne te force pas à te souvenir. Ça reviendra tout seul, il faut juste que tu reprennes un peu le contrôle de tes émotions.

- J'ai mal à l'épaule grogna le hockeyeur en essayant de bouger son bras avant que David le saisisse et l'immobilise.

- Ne bouges pas Jo ordonna Travis en faisant une piqure dans l'épaule de son ami afin de pouvoir lui enlever la balle et les éclats de verre. Tu as une balle dans l'épaule et des morceaux de verre et il faut que j'enlève tout ça ! Mais interdiction de jouer au hockey pendant un mois et pas de choc dessus ! Donc tu oublies tes idioties avec les enfants !

- Mais je peux pas ! Qui c'est qui va embêter Bella si son tonton Jo ne l'embête plus ! Et que vont devenir les jumeaux si plus personne les aide à piquer des gâteaux dans la cuisine ? Et qui c'est qui va danser avec Ely sur la glace ? Et Jio vous y avez pensé ? Et… et …Travis putain t'es un super médecin trouve quelque chose bouda le hockeyeur faisant rire doucement les trois hommes. Dis-moi que je peux encore jouer au moins ?

- On verra plus tard pour le moment il te faut du repos et immobiliser ton épaule trancha le médecin d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique tout en retirant la balle et les morceaux de verre.

- Tu t'en sors Travis demanda Maya en apparaissant dans la pièce par transplannage ne faisant même pas réagir les garçons.

- J'ai presque fini déclara le médecin en continuant d'enlever les bout de verre avec une longue pince. Je vais le tartiner de cicatrisant avant de lui faire un solide bandage. S'il se tient tranquille ça ne devrait pas bouger !

- Comment tu te sens mon grand ? Tu as meilleure mine que tout à l'heure sourit doucement Maya en venant s'accroupir devant le hockeyeur après lui avoir embrassé le front.

- Ça va, il en faut plus pour me vaincre rétorqua fièrement l'homme.

Cependant ses amis n'étaient pas dupes : sa voix avait légèrement déraillé, sa main s'était mise à trembler et un voile avait recouvert sa mine rieuse pendant un bref instant.

- Tu as raison il faut bien une moue destructrice made in Ely, un regard mouillé de Bella, un coup foireux des jumeaux et j'en passe et des meilleurs pour te mettre à terre se moqua doucement Harry faisant rire David, Travis et sa femme pendant que le blessé boudait.

- Je ne me fais pas avoir ça fait parti de ma technique secrète répliqua Jo faisant augmenter le rire de ses amis.

- Mais bien sur tout le monde te crois rétorqua Travis en finissant d'enduire la plaie d'un baume cicatrisant que lui avait appris Mizi. Lève l'autre bras que je puisse te bander une partie du torse.

- Travis je vais dire à ta femme que tu n'as pas arrêté de me tripoter et arrête de serrer suffoqua le hockeyeur avant de voir le visage nargueur de son ex capitaine.

- Vous avez besoin de moi par ici demanda Mizi en pénétrant dans la chambre avant de sourire en voyant le jeune médecin finir de bander son ami.

- Mizi… tu…. Com… hésita Jo mal à l'aise et ne trouvant pas ses mots et plongeant la pièce dans un silence inconfortable.

- Jo cette fille était en train de se faire tabasser n'est ce pas ? demanda Mizi en s'accroupissant devant le hockeyeur pour fixer ses yeux alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement de la tête.

- Je… je … tenta le jeune homme avant de souffler et de fermer les yeux et de serrer ses poings qui tremblaient. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture après mes courses et j'ai entendu des cris dans la ruelle. C'est pas un des quartiers les plus réputés de New York et je sais que les bagarres y sont fréquentes et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler en pensant que c'était un règlement de compte de dealer. Et j'ai vu deux hommes penchés sur cette femme qui était recroquevillée sur elle alors j'ai lâché mes sacs et je me suis précipité dans la rue. Je sais pas ce qu'ils racontaient mais un des gars lui a plongé le couteau dans la cuisse, je courrai le plus vite que je pouvais mais j'ai pas pu arriver à temps. Elle me criait de fuir de la laisser mourir sur place expliqua le hockeyeur en tremblant. Harry si tu nous avais pas appris à nous défendre et à développer nos reflexes je serai mort dans cette ruelle, j'ai pu esquiver toutes les balles et je sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai frappé les deux hommes de toutes mes forces et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour fuir. Une fois dans la voiture elle a enlevé le poignard j'ai appuyé comme un malade sur la plaie mais elle perdait tellement de sang, je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour rentrer.

- Tu es rentré et tu as très bien agit, elle est mal au point mais rien que je n'ai pas vu pendant la guerre rassura Mizi en caressant la joue du hockeyeur. Officiellement elle avait juste le bras déboité et une plaie importante à la cuisse. J'ai pu remettre son bras en place et je l'ai immobilisé, ses ecchymoses partiront rapidement grâce aux différentes pommades mais ça risque pas de choquer les autres même ceux qui ne connaissent pas la magie en bas, Travis l'a souvent utilisé avec les enfants et vous. Seule sa jambe ne peut pas être immédiatement guérie sans attirer l'attention. Déjà d'ici demain elle ira mieux et à la fin de la semaine prochaine elle sera complètement rétablie. Tu lui as sauvé la vie Jo Mc Koy. Tu t'es lancé au devant du danger pour sauver une jeune femme que tu ne connaissais pas.

- Merci Mizi sourit doucement le hockeyeur avant de voir la lueur malicieuse intelligente dans les yeux de Maya. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Maya.

- Rien rien je réfléchissais juste lâcha Maya avec un énorme sourire malicieux.

- Je peux aller la voir ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non trancha l'elfe.

- Pourquoi ? Je te jure je la réveillerai pas je veux juste voir si elle va bien supplia le hockeyeur.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est non pas tout de suite, du moins tant que tu te trimballeras en serviette soupira l'elfe avec un petit rire déclenchant l'hilarité des autres pendant que le jeune homme rougissait en réalisant qu'il était toujours nu sous sa serviette.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements dans ta chambre soupira David en sortant de sa chambre pour revenir deux minutes plus tard.

- Euhh je vais pas me changer devant vous tous rougit le jeune homme en se levant et en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu sais je crois qu'on a déjà tout vu tout à l'heure nargua Harry avant d'éternuer.

- Enfin pour ce qu'i voir pouffa Travis faisant s'insurger son ami.

- Chéri, Travis allez vous changer avant de prendre la crève soupira Maya avant de crier. Jo tu t'en sors ?

- Ouais à peu prêt râla le jeune homme depuis l'autre pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard il ressortait de la pièce à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de finir un match à haut niveau et fit un petit sourire à David et aux deux femmes.

- J'ai chaud, je préfère rester torse nu expliqua le jeune homme avec juste un bas de pyjama.

Les deux femmes ne dirent rien mais sortirent de la pièce rapidement suivit par le Hockeyeur qui marchait au ralentit. En rentrant dans sa chambre il ne put s'empêcher de trembler en voyant la jeune femme immobile dans son lit, son visage contusionné de partout. Il s'approcha doucement et souffla de soulagement en l'entendant respirer normalement.

- Mizi tout à l'heure tu as dis officiellement mais réellement qu'avait-elle ? murmura Jo avec une voix chargée de sanglot.

- Triple fracture au bras droit, déchirures des ligaments du poignet gauche, épaule gauche luxée, deux cotes fêlées et une cassée qui avait commencé à perforer son poumon gauche, le pied droit tordu et double entorse à la cheville gauche. Tu rajoutes à cela sa cuisse et ses deux genoux fortement endommagés et tu as à peu prêt le compte expliqua doucement Mizi en aidant le hockeyeur sous le choc à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Jo écoutes moi, j'ai vu des blessures sur le corps de cette fille et des cicatrices beaucoup plus anciennes. Quelques choses me dit que ce qui c'est passé ce soir n'est pas une première pour elle. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et tu t'en veux de tout ce qu'elle a subit mais fais attention à toi !

- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ? murmura le hockeyeur en regardant les deux femmes.

- J'ai un bon sentiment pour elle sourit malicieusement Maya faisant soupirer de soulagement le jeune homme. Mais ce que Mizi essaye de t'expliquer est que si elle a l'habitude de ce genre d'escarmouche il sera peut être dur d'avoir sa confiance. Mais le fait que tu lui ais sauvé la vie a du joué en ta faveur. Maintenant va te coucher, Vanessa et Rosie t'ont préparé une autre chambre, il est déjà plus de 3h du matin.

- Je vais pas réussir à dormir maintenant je vais rester un peu là et promis après je vais dormir mais pour le moment je n'ai pas sommeil murmura le jeune homme sans quitter la blessée des yeux.

Mizi s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa belle sœur l'arrêta en posant doucement sa main sur son bras et en hochant négativement la tête pour la dissuader. Ensuite elle embrassa le hockeyeur sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Et que s'il avait le moindre problème dans la nuit il pouvait venir la chercher. Mizi lui souhaita également une bonne nuit et elles sortirent de la chambre sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme n'irait pas se coucher de si tôt.

Le lendemain la jeune femme se réveilla au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement et elle serra les poings prête à se défendre corps et âme face à ses agresseurs. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé la veille, juste les coups qu'elle recevait et ce jeune homme qui hurlait en courant pour l'aider. Un pauvre innocent était mort par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait perdu sa couverture à cause d'une taupe. Mais elle le vengerait, cela était une certitude. Quand elle entendit des petits pas à coté du lit elle se prépara à bondir sur la personne avant de se figer en entendant les voix.

- Tu crois que c'est la chérie à tonton Jo ? demanda une petite fille d'environ trois ans.

- Bah non sinon tonton y dormirait dans son lit avec elle répliqua un petit garçon d'à peu prêt le même âge.

- Bah des fois quand papa et maman se crient dessus et bah papa il va faire dodo sur le canapé aussi rétorqua un autre petit garçon. Peut être que tonton Jo il a encore fait une bêtise et que sa chérie lui a dit de dormir sur le canapé.

- Attention j'entends des pas que tout le monde se cache lâcha une fillette un peu plus grande alors que tous les enfants se cachaient sous le lit ou dans le placard faisant rire doucement la jeune femme qui ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Bonjour déclara doucement une femme en ouvrant la porte et en demandant à la blessée avec une voix douce. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je suis à la recherche d'une dizaine d'enfants aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphant. Ils ne sont pas venus vous déranger au moins ?

- Je n'ai vu personne je vous assure assura la femme avec aplomb.

- Ah par tous les saints il va prendre froid cet idiot à dormir comme ça à moitié à poil soupira la jeune femme en rentrant dans la chambre pour prendre un plaid et le mettre sur la personne qui dormait dans le canapé à priori trop petit pour lui vu que ses jambes dépassaient. Avez-vous besoin de quelques choses ? Si vous avez mal je vais prévenir Maya et Mizi !

- Je suis juste fatigué et j'ai plein de questions soupira la blessée.

- Je n'en doute pas mais ne vous inquiétez pas ici vous êtes en sécurité alors reposez vous calmement. Et moi je vais attraper cette bande de chenapan grogna la jeune femme en sortant de la chambre en râlant.

- C'est bon vous pouvez sortir de vos planques elle est partie ! rit doucement la jeune femme alors que les petites têtes émergeaient de partout dans la pièce.

- Vous avez mentit à ma maman s'horrifia une des petites filles.

- Non car lorsque vous êtes rentrés dans la chambre j'avais les yeux fermés, je vous ai entendu mais je ne vous ai pas vu ! sourit la blessée. Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette chambre ?

- Jo a promis qu'on ferait des gâteaux et y continue de faire dodo bouda un petit garçon.

- Hey tonton debouuuut cria une petite fille en secouant la personne qui dormait sur le canapé.

- Aïe Bella ne touche pas à mon épaule grogna une voix grave. Et tu n'as pas honte de réveiller ton pauvre petit tonton à 6h00 du matin!

- Non rit la fillette avant que le jeune homme la prenne dans son bras valide et ne se lève alors que les enfants venaient se jeter sur ses jambes.

- Ah c'est injuste vous êtes trop nombreux c'est de la triche ! s'insurgea le tonton en riant avant de se tourner et de se figer en voyant la jeune femme réveillée dans son lit.

- C'est ta chérie ? demanda une petite fille

- C'est ta chérie ? renchérit un petit garçon.

- Oh mon dieu on est vivant tous les deux lâcha la femme avant de se mettre à sangloter de soulagement à la grande incompréhension des enfants. J'ai cru qu'ils nous avaient rattrapés et qu'ils vous avaient tués. Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée de vous avoir impliqué là dedans !

- Tonton pourquoi qu'elle pleure ? demanda la dénommée Bella.

- Vous voulez un câlin ? Ama fait toujours un câlin quand je pleure ? déclara un petit garçon aux yeux vert.

- Oui Jo va faire un câlin à ta chérie exigea une petite fille avec les même yeux que le petit garçon en poussant le jeune homme vers le lit comme tous les enfants.

- Les enfants montez la garde devant la porte de tonton déclara calmement le hockeyeur en redéposant la petite tête blonde au sol. Et trouvez-moi Ely et les jumeaux !

- Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit faire des bizous à sa chérie c'est pour ça affirma le petit garçon aux yeux verts.

- Matthéo si tu veux qu'on fasse des gâteaux et que tu puisses en manger tu te tais nargua Jo alors que l'enfant le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Ils sont mignons sourit doucement la jeune femme.

- Mignons mais épuisants affirma Jo avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais vous remerciez pour m'avoir sauvé la vie murmura la blessée en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son sauveur.

- Huumm vous pouvez faire plusieurs choses pour ça ! La première sera de me dire quel est votre nom !

- Judith

- La seconde sera de me dire quel est votre dessert préféré !

- Cookie aux pépites de chocolat avec de la glace à la vanille.

- Huuum très intéressant ça réfléchit le jeune homme avec un air pensif.

- Et à quoi cela vous avance de savoir ça monsieur ? rit Judith.

- Jo, pas monsieur, je m'appelle Jo ! Et pour répondre à votre question charmante demoiselle la valeur d'une personne se mesure à son dessert préféré lâcha l'homme sur de lui faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme alors que Jo souriait malicieusement. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Etonnamment bien, j'ai mal à ma cuisse c'est normal et j'ai le bras qui m'élance mais je me sens bien. Qui m'a soigné ?

- Vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'hôpital, alors je vous ai emmené en sécurité rassura Jo. Ne vous inquiétez pas avec des interrogations futiles. Chaque question aura ses réponses en temps voulu.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? s'étonna la femme.

- Vous rigolez je me fais violence pour ne pas vous sauter dessus et vous faire cracher le moindre de vos petits secrets répliqua Jo avec un sourire avant de reprendre sérieusement. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de réponses et je veux que certaines personnes entendent vos réponses. Je suis bien trop impulsif ou idiot selon certains et je risquerai d'avoir des réactions inappropriées. Je parle ou je fais souvent avant de réfléchir et vous n'avez pas à subir ça.

- Votre « idiotie » m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit souffla la femme.

- Tout comme elle a failli vous la couter et j'ai failli y perdre la mienne. Si je n'étais pas intervenu ils vous auraient peut être laissé….

- Non ils m'ont coincé pour me tuer trancha la femme avec aplomb. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ce matin les flics auraient trouvé un cadavre avec un message gravé dans la peau.

- Je vais peut être revenir sur mon idée de me faire un autre tatouage soupira Jo faisant rire doucement Judith avant de la prendre dans ses bras à sa surprise.

- Mais que…

- Ecoutez rit doucement le hockeyeur.

- Tu vois que c'est sa chérie ! déclara une voix d'enfant depuis la porte avant qu'ils ne se mettent à débattre gentiment comme des petits enfants.

- Jooo gateauuuuu gémit une petite fille en reniflant bruyamment en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Momo dit moi où tu mets tous ces gâteaux que tu enfournes comme tes frères et sœurs? soupira le hockeyeur en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

- Je sais pas !

- Bon comme on a pas le droit de faire des gâteaux, que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger mon épaule il va falloir qu'on se la joue fine les enfants. Mais Judith est au courant de notre projet qu'allons nous faire ? s'horrifia Jo.

- On la kidnappe ! s'enthousiasma la petite Bella.

- Oh tu as eu un plan de génie ma petite Bella complimenta le hockeyeur.

- Madame on peut vous kidnapper s'il vous plait? crièrent joyeusement les enfants en entourant le lit de la convalescente qui riait.

- Normalement quand on kidnappe quelqu'un on ne lui demande pas ! rit Judith.

- Papa il dit toujours qu'il faut demander poliment quand on veut quelque chose ! s'étonna le dénommé Matthéo faisant éclater définitivement les deux adultes de rire

Judith se redressa dans le lit et lorsque la couverture glissa elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seulement en sous vêtement. Elle remonta rapidement la couverture sur sa poitrine pendant que Jo se tournait pour ne pas yeuter.

- Les garçons tournez-vous ! s'indigna la petite Momo en faisant se tourner tous les garçons.

- Vous avez pas de vêtements ? s'étonna Bella.

- Bella viens par là ma chérie déclara Jo qui allait vers son armoire dans lequel il prit un maillot : le plus petit qu'il avait, et un vieux short de sport. Bella apporte ça à Judith et les filles aidez là à s'habiller si elle n'y arrive pas. Elle s'est fait beaucoup de bobo alors elle ne peut pas tout faire toute seule.

- Jo tu me cherchais ? demanda une fillette de 13ans en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Oui Ely va aider ta sœur et tes nièces avant que la pauvre Judith ne perde un bras rit Jo.

- Bah je vais chercher maman s'il faut déclara la jeune fille avant de sursauter face au NON criés par tous et par le rire discret de la convalescente.

- Ely, si tu nous aides tu auras le droit à une tournée de cookies au caramel ! déclara sournoisement Jo.

- Avec des noix de pécan ?

- Avec tout ce que tu veux ! affirma le hockeyeur.

- Allez les mioches laissez moi faire lâcha la jeune femme en s'approchant du lit et en faisant doucement descendre sa petite sœur du lit. Orphéo et Jio sont déjà en train de sécuriser la cuisine.

- Bande de Potter affamé soupira Jo faisant rire la jeune fille et les deux enfants aux yeux verts.

- Jo t'abuses tu as vu à quoi elle ressemble avec tes fringues ! Ton maillot lui arrive aux genoux et ton short jusqu'aux chevilles ! soupira Ely en aidant la jeune femme à sortir du lit. Vient m'aider je ne pourrai pas la porter jusqu'en bas.

Le hockeyeur sourit et se tourna avant de voir la jeune femme debout sur sa jambe valide à côté d'Ely.

- J'aurais du aller faire un tour dans le dressing mais je sais pas comment Maya range tout là bas ! Et la dernière fois que je suis rentrée dans son antre j'ai failli me faire tuer.

- Tu avais mélangé la moitié des fringues en jouant à cache-cache avec les petits ! rétorqua la Potter.

- On était en mission espionnage se défendit le hockeyeur alors que la blessée se mettait à rire.

- Vous êtes tous de la même famille ? demanda Judith alors qu'ils arpentaient le couloir.

- De sang non, de cœur oui sourit doucement Ely avant de déclarer avec un faux air de secret. En fait ce sont eux qui se sont incrustés à notre famille ! Bien sur on leur a demandé de payer pour avoir ce suprême honneur mais Jo était fauché alors il doit rembourser en gâteau ! D'habitude on l'emprisonne dans la cuisine !

- La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve sur la glace Ely va falloir que tu pousses à fond sur tes petites jambes si tu veux pas que ton popotin nettoie la glace menaça Jo.

- Tu te fais vieux Jo, maintenant faut il encore que tu m'attrapes taquina la jeune fille avant qu'un gros boum retentisse à l'autre bout de la maison alors que Judith se crispait.

- JIOOOO si je te choppe t'es un Potter mort hurla une voix dans les couloirs alors qu'on distinguait des rires d'enfants.

- La cuisine est sure pouffa Ely en regardant la jeune blessée qui était perdue pendant que Jo riait à plein poumon. Un de mes petits frères fait le pitre pendant que l'autre vérifie que la cuisine est sure !

- Mais vous êtes combien ? Deux frères plus une sœur ? souffla Judith en regardant Ely qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- Si seulement, ils sont bien plus soupira Jo avant de grimacer quand Ely lui donna un tape sur l'épaule.

- J'ai une grande sœur qui s'appelle Vanessa, puis il y a moi, puis la première paire de jumeaux Jio et Orphéo et viennent les deux derniers la dernière paire de jumeaux : Harmonia et Matthéo expliqua Ely en désignant son petit frère et sa petite sœur qui marchaient devant eux.

- 6enfants souffla Judith.

- Auxquels il faut rajouter un beau-frère et une nièce : Bella renchérit Jo en désignant la petite fille alors qu'ils rentraient dans la cuisine.

- Asseyes la ici j'ai mis des coussins déclara un jeune garçon avec des mèches violettes dans les cheveux tout en tirant une chaise. Momo, Matty attrapez les glaçons dans le congélateur, j'ai préparé deux poches !

Aussitôt les deux petits poussèrent une chaise en direction du congélateur et le petit garçon fit la courte échelle à sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse monter sur la grande chaise. Elle ouvrit rapidement le congélateur et plongea la tête dedans en tendant ses petits bras. Elle ressortit une première poche qu'elle donna à son frère qui trottina vers la blessée avant de mettre la poche sur sa cuisse avec délicatesse puis il retourna vers sa sœur pour prendre la deuxième.

- Tiens Jo sourit le petit en tendant la poche au grand hockeyeur qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire tendre sous le regard ahuri de Judith.

- Et voila maintenant gateauuuu s'enthousiasma momo qui était redescendue de son perchoir.

- Jo tu ne forces pas sur ton épaule, tu donnes les instructions et on t'aide menaça Ely. Déjà qu'on va se faire tuer par maman et tatie Mizi je n'ai pas envie de devoir nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ely souffla Jo en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers un coin de la cuisine et d'ouvrir un placard en bas. Allez les enfants tout le monde vient prendre un petit saladier et des spatules ! on ne se pousse pas sinon on ne fait rien. Orphéo, Ely attrapez la farine, le sel, la levure, le chocolat, les carambars, les œufs, le sucre, le sucre vanillé, la cassonade.

- Et les noix de pécan rajouta Ely avec un air mauvais.

- Oui les noix de pécans et toutes les cochonneries qu'on peut mettre dedans ! soupira Jo en posant un saladier devant Judith surprise. Vous serez mes bras pour faire nos cookies !

- Mais… mais .. je sais pas cuisiner bredouilla la jeune femme. Limite si je fais pas bruler la casserole en faisant chauffer de l'eau !

- Il y a toujours un temps pour apprendre, et regarder vous êtes en concurrence avec des enfants de 2 à 4ans. Je suis sur que vous arriverez à suivre le niveau !

- En cuisine vous ne pouvez pas trouver meilleur professeur à part maman sourit Orphéo avec un air de confidence.

- C'est normal mais un jour le disciple dépassera le maitre déclara Jo avant de voir le sourire malicieux sur le visage de la blessée. Ely tu veux bien attraper la crème pour les ecchymoses dans la pharmacie, on va en mettre un peu sur le visage de Judith avant de commencer.

- Regardes sur le meuble derrière toi, elle est déjà dehors ! J'ai pensé à tout rétorqua Orphéo en tirant la langue.

Le hockeyeur tira la langue au jeune garçon et s'empara du pot qu'il ouvrit et sans faire attention au regard interrogateur de Judith il se mit à étaler avec douceur la crème sur les bleus de la femme.

- Les enfants vous avez tous oublier la première règle à respecter quand on fait la cuisine gronda gentiment le hockeyeur.

Aussitôt les enfants se levèrent et allèrent se laver correctement les mains afin de pouvoir faire mumuse comme ils voulaient avec la pate à gâteau. Ely avec un sourire vint donner une serviette chaude et humide à Judith pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les mains sans avoir à se lever. Une fois son œuvre finie Jo se leva et alla se laver correctement les mains.

- Ah je vois que vous m'avez attendu je suis mort j'ai couru dans toute la maison déclara la réplique exacte d'Orphéo en pénétrant dans la cuisine en se dirigeant vers Judith à qui il fit un baise main. Jio pour vous servir mademoiselle !

- Judith rougit la femme légèrement désarçonnée par les yeux bleus aux paillettes d'or envoutant qui la fixait.

- Jio vas t'asseoir à ta place lâcha Jo avec un regard lourd de sens à son pseudo petit frère.

- Il ne manque plus que votre grande sœur Vanessa si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Judith à Ely.

- C'est ma maman approuva Bella.

- Jo est donc le frère de ton papa ? s'étonna la nouvelle venue en faisant pouffer doucement les vieux Potter.

- Non mon papa il a pas de frère et de sœur ! affirma Bella.

- Mais Jo c'est bien ton tonton ? s'embrouilla Judith. Comment peut il être ton tonton s'il n'est pas le frère ni de ta mère ni de ton père !

- Bah je sais pas c'est mon tonton ! sourit la petite blonde avec candeur.

- C'est aussi mon tonton Jo renchérit un petit garçon vite suivit par tous les enfants.

- Et je suis fils unique trancha Jo en riant en voyant le regard complètement perdu de la jeune femme qui comprenait plus rien.

- Et il y a tonton Jeff ! continua le petit garçon avant d'être suivi par tous les enfants.

- Tata rosie !

- Tonton aiden !

- C'est mon papa !

- Oui et sa maman c'est tata Hannah !

- Il y a aussi Tata Madi ! Tata Alex ! Tata Léna !

- Tonton Paul et tata Sandra !

- C'est mon papa et ma maman approuva une petite fille faisant éclater de rire Jo et les Potter devant l'air complètement ahuri de Judith face à tous les prénoms que les enfants continuaient de débiter à toute vitesse tout en touillant leur pate à gâteau.

- Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à remuer aussi Judith car là s'ils sont partis pour te nommer tout le monde il y en a pour un moment souffla Ely qui pétrissait sa pate à pleine main alors que Jo s'était levé pour aller du coté des plus petits.

- Euh… ah… oui acquiesça la jeune femme en se redressant sur sa chaise pour être correctement placée avant de commencer à mélanger les ingrédients comme Jo l'avait expliqué 5 minutes plus tôt.

- Remues les ingrédients toujours dans le même sens et surtout mélange les bien ensemble pour obtenir un mélange homogène souffla Jo à son oreille quelques minutes plus tard en la faisant frissonner.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais des cookies sourit la jeune femme qui avait un grand sourire de petite fille.

- Par tous les anciens Jo Mc Koy es-tu à ce point stupide pour faire l'idiot avec ton bras dans un tel état ragea une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine alors que le hockeyeur faisait tomber le carambar qu'il tentait de faire tenir entre sa lèvre et son nez à la grande hilarité des enfants.

- Hey Mizi tu es en beauté aujourd'hui sourit Jo.

- Des explications ! Maintenant ! exigea l'elfe en croisant les bras et en dévisageant l'homme.

- Tata tu veux un cookie ils sortent tout juste du four ! proposa Ely en se levant avant de se rasseoir devant les yeux perçant de sa tante.

- Je croyais avoir été claire hier, que Travis avait été clair Jo. Pas d'idiotie avec les enfants …

- Pas de hockey, rester le bras immobilisé, ne pas jouer avec les jumeaux, ne pas embêter Bella, ne pas faire de patins à glace, oublier les missions avec les enfants, laisser Jio jouer seul ! Mais Mizi si tu m'enlèves tout ça je meurs ! C'est pas la première fois que je me fais mal et que j'ai un bras immobilisé bouda Jo qui faisait attention à ne pas parler d'arme à feu devant les enfants.

- Tata même que Judith c'est la chérie à Jo rajouta Momo en faisant soulever un sourcil à l'elfe alors que les deux jeunes gens rougissaient.

- Tout à l'heure il lui a fait un câlin approuva Mattéo.

- Vous êtes une vraie tata vous ou pas ? demanda Judith avant de se rendre compte que sa pensée avait été dite à voix haute.

- C'est ma tata déclara Momo.

- Donc la notre aussi taquina Jio.

- La mienne aussi rajouta Jo avec moquerie pendant que la pauvre femme soufflait une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un cookie et de mordre dedans.

- J'y comprends rien de toute façon !

- Je suis la sœur à Harry sourit Mizi rassurée de voir sa patiente en meilleure état.

- C'est qui lui encore ?

- Tu vas voir sourit Jo avec malice avant de hurler. Des cookies tout chauds sortent du four !

- Gardez moi en j'arrive hurla une voix dans les étages supérieurs.

- Son record c'est combien depuis le dojo ?

- 2 minutes à peine sourit Ely qui sortait une nouvelle fournée de cookies du four.

- Toi tu t'assoies et tu gardes cette poche de glace sur ton épaule ordonna Mizi en faisant se rasseoir le hockeyeur et en plaçant la poche sur sa blessure avant de s'accroupir au niveau de la jambe de la blessée. Ne vous crisper pas comme ça c'est mauvais pour vos blessures je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Si ça peut vous rassurer Jo peut prendre son rouleau à pâtisserie pour m'assommer au moindre geste suspect.

- Désolée souffla la jeune femme en se forçant à se détendre.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser et je ne veux même pas entendre de pareilles sottises ! Vous avez vécu une dure épreuve et vous vous réveillez un matin dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas entouré de gens qui vous sont étrangers. Je suis Imelda Ostwin et je suis médecin, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous cette nuit sourit l'elfe déguisée.

- Je suis làààààà hurla un homme en déboulant dans la cuisine faisant sursauter Judith. Huummm ça sent bon renifla l'homme.

- Coucou papa/papy s'enthousiasmèrent toutes les personnes autour de la table.

- Coucou les enfants j'espère que vous n'avez pas réveillé ce pauvre Jo comme des furies ce matin sourit l'homme en embrassant tous les enfants sur le front avant de se tourner vers Jo qui tenait toujours sa poche de glace sur son épaule. Hey mon grand comment vas ton épaule ?

- Me suis fait enguirlander par Mizi bouda Jo.

- Elle fait peur mais elle pousse toujours le bouchon trop loin ! avoua Harry avant de sauter sur le coté pour évider la poche de glace de Judith que sa sœur lui envoyait. Et quand elle est en manque de blessé elle essaye d'en faire de nouveaux ! C'est pas bien sœurette !

- Tiens apa Cookie déclara Momo en tendant un cookie à son père.

- Merci ma puce sourit la survivant en embrassant sa fillette et en prenant le gâteau.

- Pfuu vas t'étouffer avec tes gâteaux !

- Jooo comment vas tuuuu ? hurla une autre personne en se jetant sur le hockeyeur qui cria de douleur.

- Ah putain Rosie se crispa Jo qui avait l'impression que son dos entier était devenu douloureux.

- Désolée, désolée, désolée s'excusa frénétiquement la jeune femme en voyant son ami le visage crispé par la douleur en tenant son épaule droite avec sa main gauche.

- Jo cria une autre personne en rentrant comme une furie vite interceptée par Harry qui avait bougé sans que personne ne l'ait vu.

- Stop on ne se jette plus sur Jo, si on est content qu'il soit vivant il ne le sera rapidement plus à cause de la douleur. Alors tout le monde se calme ! trancha le survivant en dévisageant une vingtaine de personne qui déboulaient des étages.

- J'ai le droit de lui casser la gueule pour ma voiture ? demanda un homme avec un sourire malicieux.

- Evite l'épaule en tout cas ! intervint un autre homme en rentrant dans la pièce et en allant embrasser la petite Bella sur le front. Ma chérie combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas suivre tonton Jo quand il voulait faire des gâteaux dès le petit déjeuner ?

- Lui c'est donc le gendre et eux les faux oncles et les fausses tantes ? pensa Judith à voix haute avant de rougir à nouveau en entendant les fous rires de Jo et des Potter.

- Et le grand père Harry ! Le frère de Tata Mizi ! Et donc notre père se moqua Ely.

- J'ai mal à la tête soupira Judith en se massant douloureusement les tempes avant de dévisager certaines des personnes qui étaient encore dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part vous !

- Tenez prenez ça, ça calmera votre mal de tête déclara Travis en lui tendant un verre de lait et deux cachets.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux lui faire confiance, il est médecin rassura doucement Jo qui voyait que la femme regardait les cachets suspicieusement. Et ces crétins sont des chanteurs à deux francs six sous, des journalistes véreux, des musiciens de l'arrière temps ! Et je vous rappelle qu'on ne frappe pas un blessé ! sourit Jo aux incontrôlables alors que Judith se détendait légèrement. Maya et Vanessa ne sont pas encore réveillées ?

- Elles sont avec Alice et Alexandra pour un essayage de robe déclara un jeune homme avec un air benêt sur le visage.

- Tu es sur que tu as fais le bon choix avec Alex ! Tu sais cette fille est pleine de manies bizarres ! On la connait depuis longtemps tu vas en baver avec elle !

- David espèce de salaud hurla une jeune femme en déboulant dans la pièce alors que le dit nommé se plaçait de l'autre coté de la table en riant. Tu vas voir espèce de hockeyeur débile si je te choppe je te fais la tête au carré !

- C'est pas bien de parler de Jo comme ça soupira malicieusement le dénommé David.

- Heyyyy je te permets pas ! s'offusqua Jo. Alex on va changer les rôles tu l'attrapes et je le frappe ! J'ai un seul bras mais c'est jouable !

- Vous avez pas le droit à deux contre moi, Harry tu peux pas les laisser m'attraper supplia David en voyant le regard mauvais de ses deux amis.

- Tu sais bien que demander quelque chose à Harry quand il a le nez dans des gâteaux ne sert à rien ! trancha maya en rentrant dans la cuisine. Jo tu viens t'asseoir ici et je ne veux plus te voir bouger de ta chaise. Tu vas aggraver l'état de ton épaule et si tu ne veux pas réellement devenir un hockeyeur débile et mauvais tu fais ce que je te dis. David arrêtes de taquiner Lucas, il sait à quoi il s'engage en se mariant avec Alex ! Tout comme on sait qu'Alyson avait trop forcé sur la bouteille quand elle t'a dit oui. Et toi Alexandra tu vas arrêter de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous avons une invitée à table qui est fatiguée et mal au point alors un peu de civilité de temps en temps ne vous nuiraient pas bande de psychopathe.

- Oui maman maya soufflèrent les incontrôlables penaud.

- Et vous mes chéris comment vous allez ? finit Maya avec un sourire pour les enfants à qui elle embrassa le front alors qu'ils répondaient avec jovialité.

- C'est notre mère expliqua Jo à Judith qui restait pantoise devant ce bout de femme qui avait calmé en deux seconde la mini guerre mondiale qui avait été déclenchée dans la cuisine.

- Et voici Vanessa notre grande sœur présenta Ely en désignant sa sœur qui avait pris sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Mais vos parents sont trop jeunes ! lâcha Judith perdue.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis trop vieille ? sourit doucement Vanessa.

- Je dis plus rien, je comprends plus rien de toute façon soupira la blessée.

- Dites ! Vous avez pas des nouvelles de Méline ? J'arrive pas à la joindre s'inquiéta un homme qui tenait son téléphone en main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas autant, elle va bientôt t'appeler mais tu l'as connais, elle doit être perdu dans un reportage et dès qu'elle reprendra pied avec la réalité elle t'appellera rassura Rosie

- J'ai eut Sam cette nuit, il rentre de Seattle en urgence déclara Travis.

- C'est bon pas la peine d'alarmer tout le monde soupira Jo en se servant un cookie avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de se lever pour se diriger vers le congélateur.

Il sortit un gros pot de glace à la vanille et une grosse cuillère et les déposa devant Judith qui ouvraient de grands yeux surpris et malicieux.

- J'avais presque oublié ! Pour reprendre des forces souffla Jo dans un rire.

- Jo il faudrait vraiment que je te fasse un cours sur la nutrition des convalescents un jour ! soupira Mizi en s'asseyant à coté du hockeyeur.

- Les enfants après manger vous irez faire de la musique avec Alice et Sandra? Ou allez vous amusez dans la neige avec Emmett et Timothy? s'enthousiasma Harry alors que les incontrôlables s'étaient tous calmé et que les compagnes ou compagnons comprenaient qu'aurait lieu une discussion auxquels ils n'étaient pas conviés.

La fin du petit déjeuner se passa dans le brouillard le plus complet pour Jo qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme à coté de lui qui dévisageaient chacun de ses frères et sœurs incontrôlables comme si elle essayait de déterminer si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Qui était-elle et qu'avait-elle donc tant enduré pour devenir si méfiante envers tous ? En la regardant elle lui faisait un peu pensé à Harry quand ils avaient découverts qui il était et ce qu'il endurait avec sa femme. Et il espérait de tout cœur que son récit soit moins noir que celui de leur ancien professeur.

- Tu vas bien mon grand ? s'inquiéta Maya en posant sa main fraiche sur son front en le faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, un coup de pompe soupira Jo en se passant une main sur le front.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir et surtout d'arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens rajouta Mizi qui prenait son pouls à son poignet. Tu n'as même pas réagit quand les enfants t'ont crié dessus en sortant de la cuisine. Plus tu fais l'idiot et plus ta convalescence sera longue, pense à tous tes supporters qui vont te maudire quand ils sauront que tu es forfait pour les prochains matchs ! Si tu ne veux pas te reposer pour toi, fais attention à toi pour les autres ! Ta famille et tes amis !

- Je veux savoir avant murmura Jo en figeant son regard dans celui de Judith qui ne pipait mot. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi ces gars essayait-il de te tuer ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis le major Judith Stolh de la section d'infiltration de la SWAT. Je suis spécialisé dans l'infiltration des gangs de grandes ampleurs avoua à mi-mot la blessée qui voulait se décharger de ce lourd fardeau.

- Tu étais donc en mission, ta couverture aurait-elle sauté ? demanda Harry avec calme et patience.

- Le groupe sur lequel nous travaillons a déjà fait beaucoup de victime, il m'a fallu presque 6 mois pour parvenir à rentrer dans le groupe dit inférieur, les petites mains. Et en 2ans j'ai réussi à monter dans le bas de la strate supérieure et j'ai réussi à récupérer des informations capitales il y a quelques jours mais il doit il y avoir un vendu dans mon équipe car hier ils me sont tous tombé dessus. Et je pense que la suite Jo a du vous la raconter beaucoup plus en détail que ce que je peux faire étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais.

- Parles nous de ce gang que je sache contre qui il va falloir protéger Jo car maintenant qu'ils l'ont vu ils ne lui laisseront aucune minute de répit dès qu'il sortira du manoir demanda Harry.

- Ils ont beaucoup de noms, les wizards, les jackals mais ceux de la strate supérieure se font appelé mangemorts et répondent aux ordres d'un homme qu'il nomme le maitre déclara la jeune femme avant de sursauter quand elle entendit le bruit d'un verre qui explose.

- Tu es sur qu'ils se font appelé mangemort ? demanda Maya avec douceur alors que le verre d'eau que tenait Harry était maintenant éparpillé en petits morceaux sur la table.

Judith regarda les personnes autour de la table qui s'étaient toutes figées en entendant le mot mangemort. Ils semblaient désormais tous hantés par ce nom maudit et semblaient espérer qu'elle démente ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais la lueur d'espoir qu'ils avaient fut rapidement éteinte quand elle hocha la tête d'affirmation à la question de la femme.

- Jo tu ne sors plus de ce manoir tant que je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation, plus aucun de vous ne ressort de ce manoir tant que ces fils de pute sont encore en liberté ! Suis-je clair ? trancha Harry en regardant ses élèves qui pour une fois acquiescèrent sans tenter de dissuader le survivant.

- Je vais prévenir les frangins et les autres de l'état des choses, nous serons de retour dans la matinée je pense lâcha Mizi en se levant avant de passer derrière Harry pour lui murmurer en elfique de faire attention à sa magie et de garder son calme.

- Judith ces informations que tu as récupérées il y a quelques jours est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elles contenaient ? demanda Travis.

- Je n'ai pas le droit… tenta faiblement la jeune femme avant de voir le regard suppliant de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Ce ne sont que des parcelles d'informations que j'ai transmis à mon chef et j'ai pas vraiment tout compris moi-même. Ils sont à la recherche d'un type qui se fait appelé « le survivant ». Le survivant de je sais pas quoi, il n'y avait aucun nom, aucun prénom, aucun lieu qui puisse nous indiquer de qui il s'agit et à quoi il a survécu. Mais à priori pour le faire sortir de son trou ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu du bruit et je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes j'ai juste vu quelque mots : contrôlables, scorpions, élèves 77-78.

- Si tu cherches dans ta mémoire Judith est-ce que la dénomination les incontrôlables Red Scoprions te dit quelque chose par rapport à ce que tu as vu sur les papiers ? Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais il faut vraiment que je sache demanda Harry tendu en regardant ses élèves et en espérant vainement que ces types ne soient pas de vrais mangemorts.

Une nouvelle fois Judith se perdit dans ses pensées essayant de revoir exactement ce qu'elle avait vu d'écrit dans ce foutu bureau. Puis elle se souvint de l'écusson qu'elle avait vu : un scorpion rouge, et puis le mot contrôlable était sur le bord gauche d'un cahier et le « in » aurait très bien pu être vers la reliure. Alors comme précédemment elle hocha la tête alors que tous soufflaient de dépit.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Judith.

Maya alla dans un coin de la cuisine et décrocha un cadre du mur. Elle sourit doucement et mélancoliquement en regardant la photo et s'approcha à nouveau de Judith à qui elle tendit le cadre. La flic d'abord surprise prit le cadre et faillit le lâcher quand elle vit la photo. Dessus se trouvaient une trentaine d'adolescents. Les garçons portaient de grands maillots de hockey noir avec un scorpion rouge et à coté les filles étaient en supportrices. Mais tous portaient un trophée hormis un des garçons qui avaient une petite fille de 2/3ans sur les épaules qui tenait son trophée. Et cet adolescent avait des yeux comme il n'en avait vu que sur une seule personne : l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille. En baissant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un maillot de sport noir auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention avant maintenant. Elle tira le pull et vit sur le cœur un scorpion rouge.

- Si tu cherches le seul qui fait l'idiot sur la photo tu l'as bien trouvé lâcha Aiden en faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement dévisagé Jo quelques secondes auparavant.

- C'est vous qu'ils recherchent alors soupira Judith.

- Si ce que tu as dis est vrai alors oui c'est nous qui sommes recherchés approuva doucement Jo.

- Il faut que j'appelle mon chef pour vous mettre en sécurité s'inquiéta la femme avant de se figer quand elle vit que personne n'avait réagit.

- Non Judith, si ce que tu as dis est vrai il y a aussi une taupe dans ton unité. Laisse nous assurer notre propre sécurité nous ne risquerons rien tant que nous resterons dans le manoir contra Jo.

- Il faut trouver ce fameux type appelé le survivant, il est aussi en danger souffla Judith.

- Tu viens de le mettre au courant et crois nous il est tout à fait apte à se défendre seul ! sourit doucement Travis en regardant son beau père avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Harry c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Je vais faire revenir en urgence tous les incontrôlables, je ne veux plus aucun de vous en balade à l'extérieur, vos matchs, vos concerts et tous le reste vous oubliez ! Votre vie passe avant tout ça ! Je vais faire renforcer la sécurité du manoir et je vais essayer d'aller déterrer cette bande de vers de terre. Mais soyez toujours sur….

- Harry hurla Timothy en défonçant à moitié la porte de la cuisine pour rentrer et tendre son portable. Harry je sais pas qui au bout du fil, il veut te parler mais il a le portable de Méline, ça a l'air d'être un étranger.

- Allo tenta Harry dans le téléphone.

- Mochi mochi Harry-kun nous avons un problème déclara un vieil homme au bout du fil.

- Mitamotashi senseï qu'est ce que vous faites avec le portable d'une de mes élèves ? s'inquiéta le survivant.

- Harry Kun, la jeune Méline a été attaquée par des sorciers dans le Kansaï hier soir, je ne sais pas comment elle est apparue dans notre salle de méditation. Elle est blessée mais rien que notre infirmière ne pourra guérir. Pour le moment elle se repose mais voulait absolument donner des nouvelles à un certain Timothy et te prévenir.

- Mitamotashi senseï levez les protections de l'école et rester auprès de Méline jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Que personne à part vous et la médecin ne s'approche d'elle s'il vous plait ! déclara Harry en japonais en se levant rapidement.

- Pourquoi autant de protections, elle est en sécurité ici ! s'étonna le vieil homme.

- Les mangemorts se remanifestent, je viens la chercher je suis là rapidement trancha Harry en raccrochant avant de se tourner vers ses anciens élèves. Méline a été attaquée hier soir, elle s'est réfugiée à l'école de Mitamotashi senseï. Je vais la chercher et je la ramène au manoir.

- Harry tu vas pas sortir c'est ce qu'ils attendent ! s'insurgea Jo en se levant avant de tanguer dangereusement vite rattraper par Travis.

- S'ils veulent réveiller le survivant, ils vont rapidement le regretter, rappelez les autres à la maison, je me charge de Méline. Timothy tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! trancha Harry avant de sortir de la pièce et du manoir.

Maya sentit rapidement un éclat de magie et son mari disparaitre des environs pour transplanner vers le japon. Au moment où elle allait ordonner à tous de se reposer elle sentit plusieurs transplannage à l'extérieur du manoir.

- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici je reviens murmura Maya sur la défensive en se dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre avant de soulever le rideau pour regarder qui était apparu dans le jardin.

Normalement aucun sorcier ne pouvait pénétrer en ces lieux protégé par la magie fidelitas de son mari. Elle soupira quand elle vit Andrew habillé en moldu avec Eddy Lewis mais paniqua en voyant John inconscient entre eux. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et se précipita sur les deux hommes.

- Les mangemorts sont de retour souffla Andrew.

- Mayaween n'ait crainte il va bien, il a rejoint Wish Manor en moto hier soir. Il était en conférence de presse pour sa société quand ils ont été attaqués. Il a ordonné à tous ses collègues de se mettre à l'abri et quand il a vu qu'ils en avaient après lui, il a pris une moto et à tracer sans s'arrêter jusqu'en sureté.

- Mais pourquoi est-il inconscient ? souffla Maya perdue.

- Ils voulaient retourner leur casser la gueule pour avoir fait foirer son projet de fusion entre deux sociétés qui auraient permis de sauver des centaines d'emplois. Il était tellement décidé que je lui ai lancé un léger sort de sommeil ! Mais cette situation est inquiétante.

- Est-il blessé ?

- Un léger sort de découpe sur la jambe qui va rapidement guérir si ce n'est déjà confia Eddy.

- Venez rentrer prendre un café, il faut que vous appreniez beaucoup de choses, attention il y a des moldus autres que les incontrôlables alors pas de magie expliqua Maya. Harry est parti chercher Méline au japon, elle a été attaquée hier soir, et je pense que son médaillon l'a protégé en l'envoyant dans l'école de mitamotashi-senseï. Nous savons que les mangemorts sont de retour et ils veulent faire sortir Harry de son trou, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en prennent aux incontrôlables.

- John s'inquiéta Travis en courant vers son ami pour remplacer Eddy à bout de souffle.

- Sont trop costauds ces gosses j'en peux plus soupira le médicomage avant de voir l'impressionnant bandage de Jo. Toi aussi ils t'ont attaqué ?

- Capitaine Andrew Potter des services supérieurs de la sécurité internationale et Eddy Lewis un médecin rattaché à son unité, le Major Judith Stolh de la section d'infiltration de la SWAT présenta Jo. Sa couverture a sauté et elle était en train d'être tabassée par les mangemorts quand je m'en suis mêlé. Je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule. John a été attaqué aussi ?

- Oui il a été attaqué et non il est pas gravement blessé et il est inconscient car je l'ai drogué expliqua Andrew en prenant les devants face aux questions qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

- Pourquoi le droguer ? s'étonna Vanessa alors que sa mère se mettait à rire doucement.

- Pour reprendre ses termes exacts ? « Bande de fils de pute, vous avez fait foirer 8mois de boulot en faisant votre petit spectacle ! Je vais tous les dénicher et leur faire la peau » ! soupira Andrew alors que les incontrôlables ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer doucement face au comportement de leur ami. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le rapatrier ici ! Moi qui pensait que John était un des plus calme je me suis trompé ! Qui sont les incontrôlables encore en vadrouille ?

- Sam doit revenir de Seattle, je l'ai eut cette nuit expliqua Travis.

- Nolan doit encore être à l'école ses classes ne sont pas finis et il est juste au courant pour Jo, il a dit qu'il viendrait ce weekend expliqua Alexandra.

- Tabitha est chez ses beau parents à Houston mais elle a dit qu'elle allait rapidement venir pour voir comment va Jo renchérit Madi.

- Haylee est en pleine répétition avec son groupe de musique de chambre, je crois qu'ils sont du coté de Montréal.

- Je m'occupe d'eux trancha Maya en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce avant d'être arrêter par le bras de Andrew. Andrew veille sur ma famille le temps que je rapatrie les autres. Jo tu vas te coucher, Judith vous allez aussi vous reposer. Si vous voulez sortir jouer avec les enfants Andrew doit vous accompagner. Mizi ne devraient pas tarder à revenir avec Wess et Archi.

- Maya n'y va pas seule s'inquiéta Andrew en la rattrapant à la porte d'entrée.

- On va l'accompagner tranchèrent Jio, Orphéo et Ely en descendant rapidement les marches habillés en tenue de combat.

- Non trancha Maya.

- Essayes de nous en empêcher alors ! Je vais chercher Haylee nargua Ely avant de transplanner.

- Je vais chercher Nolan ! renchérit Jio en disparaissant également.

- Je me charge de Sam, fais attention à toi maman sourit Orphéo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de disparaitre.

- Ne t'avise pas de dire que c'est leur coté Potter Mayaween taquina Andrew alors que l'amazone soufflait de dépit avant de disparaitre.

- Ça recommence, je ne veux pas que ça recommence trembla Vanessa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie ! rassura doucement Travis.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les voyait jour après jour aussi pale que la mort dans des lits d'hôpitaux à attendre leur réveil ! Ce n'est pas toi qui perdais espoir jour après jour Travis !Ce n'est pas toi qui devait expliquer à ta petite sœur de 3ans que ses parents se réveilleraient peut être jamais ! hurla Vanessa en sortant de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

- Jo, Judith allez vous reposer les temps à venir seront durs ! souffla Travis en sortant de la pièce en courant pour rattraper sa femme.

- Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de situation murmura Timothy perdu en regardant les amis de sa femme.

- Disons que chacun de nous savons les risques ! Et nous savons comment gérer plus ou moins ce genre de situation ! Si on ne nous l'avait pas appris Jo serait mort hier soir ! expliqua doucement Madi en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

- Putain de mangemorts de merde grogna Jo avant de sortir de table et de monter les marches pour aller se vautrer dans son lit.

- Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute s'ils ont décidé d'agir aussi rapidement ! soupira Judith.

- Il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans ce monde tout est inéluctable expliqua Jeff. La chance ou le hasard n'existe pas. Ce qui devait arriver arrivera. C'était ton destin d'être sauvé par Jo hier soir, c'était notre destin de rencontrer Harry à l'époque. Cesse de te fustiger, Harry va déjà le faire très bien tout seul en s'accusant de tous les maux de la terre!

- Jeff tu peux aider Judith à monter dans les étages pour qu'elle puisse se reposer s'il te plait ? demanda Rosie en se levant. De toute façon plus rien ne bougera jusqu'à ce soir ! Eddy vous pourriez aller voir l'état de Jo, il ne pétait pas vraiment la forme tout à l'heure et Mizi a du repartir. Jazz, David montez John dans son lit il sera bien mieux que affaler sur la table !

- Je vous suis sourit Eddy.

Jeff s'approcha de la blessée qui se tendit dès qu'il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos.

- Vous voulez que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de vous ? demanda doucement Jeff avec patience avant de sourire malicieusement. Jo ne peut pas faire parti de ces personnes il faut qu'il se repose un peu plus ce nigaud ! À 5heure du matin il était encore à veiller sur vous.

La jeune femme se mit à rosir doucement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'artiste qui la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de deux grammes.

- Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui murmura Judith avec une voix endormie en se laissant bercer par le jeune homme qui la portait. Il est en danger tant qu'il est prêt de moi, une femme comme moi doit être seule pour ne pas faire de mal aux autres. J'ai apporté le malheur sur votre famille. Je suis désolée.

- Avant nous pensions comme vous, mais personne n'est fait pour vivre seul ! Vous n'avez pas apporté le malheur sur nous, vous avez révéler un danger qui nous menaçait. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient décidé de passé à l'attaque pendant un de nos concerts ? Pendant un reportage ? Pendant un match ? Reposez vous tranquillement.

Jeff la déposa dans un lit et Madison qui le suivait de prêt rabattit immédiatement les couvertures sur la jeune femme qui s'endormit aussitôt. Rapidement ils rejoignirent la salle de musique où se trouvaient déjà Vanessa et Travis perdus dans un morceau. Se mettant chacun derrière un de leur instrument ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la mélodie évacuant d'un même coup toutes les idées noires qu'ils avaient. Peu à peu tous les incontrôlables les rejoignirent mais aucun mot ne furent échangés.

- Salut les gars vous savez où je peux chopper Andrew et le tuer ? demanda John avec une voix pâteuse deux heures plus tard.

- Quelque part dans le manoir !

- Bien ! J'ai une réunion avec mon conseil d'administration dans … 7h et je dois absolument être présent ! lâcha l'homme d'affaire en se laissant tomber sur un des canapés.

- On a ordre de Harry de rester au manoir, les mangemorts sont de retours et veulent nous tuer expliqua Paul.

- Bah rien de bien nouveau en somme ! Et c'est pas ces fils de pute qui vont me mettre six pieds sous terre ! J'ai bossé comme un malade pour que ce projet aboutisse et je vous jure qu'il aboutira ! Ce n'est pas en nous terrant comme des fourmis que la situation va s'arranger. Et dieu si je les choppe je leur ramasse la gueule et ils vont avoir mal !

- John tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Michaela qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi rageur.

- Un peu remué mais je pense que c'est plus le sort qu'Andrew ou Eddy m'a lancé que l'attaque en elle-même expliqua John. C'est Andrew qui vous a raconté pour les mangemorts ?

- T'écoutes jamais ton portable toi ! souffla Madi.

- Je l'ai perdu dans la bagarre hier et j'ai roulé dessus en m'enfuyant alors j'aurais eut du mal à répondre ! et pourquoi vous faites cette tête c'est pas grave je suis vivant et je suis pas blessé ! rassura John qui déchanta quand David lâcha :

- Hélas certains n'ont pas eut ta chance.

- Jo est dans son lit avec l'épaule HS, il s'est prit une balle hier soir en sauvant une flic qui avait infiltré le réseau des mangemorts et qui en fouinant avait découvert leur projet de nous tuer. Jo savait rien, il s'est juste élancé pour la sauver cet espèce de gros nounours mais son épaule est HS pour un petit moment. Méline a été attaqué au japon mais son médaillon l'a transplanné dans l'école du soleil Levant. Mitamotashi senseï a appelé à la maison et Harry est allé la chercher.

- Où sont Haylee, Sam, Nolan et Tabi ? s'inquiéta l'homme d'affaire.

- Maman, Ely, Phéo et Jio sont allés les chercher souffla Vanessa à la surprise de tous qui ne pensait pas que les petits Potter seraient de la partie.

- N'est ce pas dangereux ? s'horrifia Héléna.

- Ils sont plus puissants et plus doués que la plupart des aurors ! Pour la première salve d'attaque ce ne sont pas les plus performants qu'ils ont envoyé ! Ils sont parfaitement aptes à se défendre, ils ont été formés par les meilleurs déclara Travis. Et puis honnêtement s'ils tombent sur eux je plains plutôt les mangemorts !

- Je sens que mes oreilles sifflent rit Jio en rentrant dans la pièce suivit de Nolan avant d'être pris dans une forte étreinte de sa sœur. Hey t'inquiète Vanessa j'ai juste assommé un débile au passage mais on a rien !

- J'ai jamais eut aussi honte de toute ma vie souffla l'incontrôlable en dévisageant Jio qui éclata un peu plus de rire. Pourquoi c'est le psychopathe qui est venu me chercher ?

- Parce que je savais que tu étais en cours et que c'était la situation la plus propice des 4 rit Jio.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? gronda gentiment Vanessa en faisant les gros yeux à son petit frère qui ne fit que rire plus fort.

- « Nolan viens vite il faut que tu rentres à la maison, maman se demande qui est la fille qui dors dans ton lit et qu'on ne connait pas alors que tu es fiancé ! Viens vite il faut que tu rentres avant que tes enfants soient traumatisé que tu trompes leur belle mère ! ». Et je vous passe la suite soupira le professeur en incendiant le garçon par un regard tueur pendant que tous ses amis se moquaient de lui. De professeur respecté je suis passé à un véritable salaud et mon patron m'a donné des congés pour que je puisse remettre ma vie personnelle d'aplomb ! Je me demande si les mangemorts aurait pas été une meilleure chose c'est pour dire.

- Tu as raison la prochaine fois que je fais ça je me mets une cagoule en t'insultant de pathétique moldu et de sous être ! En plus d'être infidèle tu feras parti d'une drôle de secte où les gens sont complètement fous ! ça peut être pas mal se moqua Jio avant de se figer et de sourire doucement. Ely arrive avec Haylee.

A peine une seconde plus tard l'adolescente apparue avec la jeune femme en lançant un « tadammmmm » retentissant avec un grand sourire avant de voir juste les regards exaspérés des incontrôlables.

- Cachez votre joie ! On avait préparé une superbe entrée vous auriez au moins pu faire semblant ! bouda Haylee.

- Elle fait toujours autant de bruit soupira Sam en rentrant dans la pièce suivit silencieusement par Orphéo.

- Pourquoi Sam il a pas eut le psychopathe ! c'est pas juuuuuuste s'indigna Nolan en pointant son ami du doigt.

- Parce que tu crois qu'avoir un adolescent qui t'attends dans un aéroport en criant des oncle sam, frangin sami et tout un tas de connerie de ce genre c'est cool. J'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait, à priori quand il attendait l'avion il a sympathisé avec des demoiselles qui le trouvait trop chou et il me les a présenté en bon et du forme ! soupira le journaliste.

- Manque plus que Méline, Tabi, maman et papa et tout est OK souffla Vanessa de soulagement.

- Comment va Méline ? s'inquiéta Jio en redevenant sérieux.

- On a pas plus de nouvelles que tout à l'heure soupira vanessa.

- Et Jo, il n'est pas trop secoué ?demanda Sam.

- Il ne veut pas le montrer mais ça l'a pas mal secoué, je l'ai vu dans beaucoup d'état : ivre, en colère, amoureux de sa pétasse et compagnie mais jamais comme cette nuit. Il avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, une vraie marionnette. Quand il a repris un peu le dessus sur le choc il se mettait à trembler dès qu'il pensait à ce qui c'était passé. Notre gros nounours va avoir besoin de temps avant de redevenir celui qu'il était. S'il le redevient un jour ! expliqua Travis.

- Et attention le plan foireux il s'est attaché à Judith, elle s'est attachée à lui, et elle a décidé qu'elle était un danger pour lui alors elle va essayer de prendre de la distance ! Si elle sort d'ici les mangemort feront d'elle de la chaire à pâtée major de la SWAT ou non ! expliqua Jeff.

- Je crois que j'ai loupé beaucoup de chose s'inquiéta Haylee en se posant sur le sol devant les jambes de John comme à l'époque. Racontez-moi, je veux tout savoir !

- Je suis aussi preneur lancèrent de concert Nolan et Sam qui se laissèrent tomber sur un autre canapé.

- Attendez moi pour les explications souffla Tabitha en pénétrant dans la pièce avec Maya qui parut soulager de tous les voir en un seul morceau. Maya m'a expliqué en travers mais je veux savoir l'histoire.

La dernière venue alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé tout en s'appuyant sur Paul qui passa son bras derrière son dos pour la tenir contre lui. Instinctivement comme à l'époque tous les regards se bloquèrent sur Travis qui se lança dans le récit des évènements depuis la nuit.

- Je suis désolé mais sur ce coup je ne peux pas suivre les directives de Harry soupira John en s'attirant le regard brulant de tous ses amis. Je dirige un des plus gros groupe mondial depuis à peine 1ans, des gens attendent la moindre petite erreur pour me virer et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. On m'a confié ce boulot à moi et à moi seul. Des milliers de salariés dépendent de moi et de mes décisions.

- Et ta propre vie tu en fais quoi ? demanda Maya. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis la main sur Harry ils ne vous lâcheront pas !

- C'est pourquoi ma secrétaire personnelle et mes associés qui m'accompagnent en temps normal resteront au siège, je me déplacerais seul, j'irais aux réunions seul ! Tu as donc si peu confiance dans les médaillons que tu nous as fait apparaitre il y a dix ans Maya ? Parce que pour ma part je te fais une confiance aveugle et je sais que temps que je l'ai autour du cou rien ne pourra m'arriver ! Si on se retire tous dans l'ombre ils vont faire de même en se mettant à rager et qui sait s'ils ne s'en prendront pas à d'autres personnes en attendant ? Je préfère qu'ils s'attaquent à moi en sachant que je suis en sécurité plutôt qu'à de pauvres innocents qui n'ont rien demandé à personne.

- Il marque un point murmura Jeff. Actuellement ceux qui craignent le plus ce sont les autres pas nous.

- Non, vous, vous rassemblez trop de foule c'est trop dangereux contra John. Alice ne peut pas faire face à une attaque de mangemorts en pleine face, elle n'a pas la protection nécessaire ni même le sang froid nécessaire. Même avec les mesures de sécurité basique ou renforcée pour vos concerts ça peut rapidement devenir hors de contrôle.

- Dans ce cas je peux aussi faire l'appât déclara Sam. Je travaille seul et je cours toujours de droite à gauche. S'ils essayent de m'attraper ce sera toujours des victimes en moins. John a raison si on les fait courir dans tous les sens ils feront bien des erreurs à un moment ou à un autre.

- Moi je suis contre trancha Maya avec un regard dur.

- Tu n'es pas pour en tant que mère ou en tant que tacticienne maman ? demanda Vanessa.

- Vanessa il est…. commença Maya.

- Je suis connue à Washington, Bella ira chez grand-père Sirius, il sera content de la voir. Il est hors de question cette fois ci que vous m'évinciez, je vais me battre s'il le faut déclara la blonde avec un air grave. Mes parents vont se battre, mes petits frères et mes petites sœurs vont se battre maman, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de rester une nouvelle fois hors de la bataille. En temps que fille Potter je fais un appât de choix s'ils veulent faire sortir papa.

- Non mais vous êtes taré ! Si un seul d'entre vous sort d'ici c'est moi qui le bute trancha Harry en colère en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de me buter tout de suite Harry car dans …..4h maintenant… je serais à une réunion de mon conseil d'administration décréta John en se levant et en se mettant face à Harry bien campé sur ses deux jambes. Et peut importe le nombre de sort de sommeil que les Potter me balanceront entre les deux yeux, je ne me terrerais pas ici Harry James Potter.

- Dois-je te rappeler de quoi ces types sont capables ? grogna Harry.

- J'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de ces horreurs Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis qu'on vous connait vous nous avez toujours fais passé avant vous, avant votre propre sécurité. Harry, nos médaillons veilleront sur nous comme vous vous avez toujours veillé sur nous. Jo s'est pris une balle en se lançant, sans connaitre la situation, sur deux hommes qui étaient en train de tabasser une pauvre femme à mort. Méline s'en ai sorti en apparaissant en sureté. J'ai pu m'enfuir sans trop de mal. Si on est là c'est déjà grâce à vous Maya et Harry ! Dois-je à mon tour te rappeler comment nous étions avant de vous connaitre il y a dix ans ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous serions devenus ? Dois-je vous rappeler l'épisode de Phénix après le concours ? On sait ce qu'on fait Harry et pendant qu'on les attire toi tu les arrêtes ! Un point c'est tout !

- J'n'aimerai pas dire papa mais John il t'a séché sur place pouffa Jio arrachant un sourire désabusé à son père et un conquérant de l'homme d'affaire.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comment va Méline ? coupa Ely avec inquiétude.

- Là elle doit être en train de mourir sous les baisers de Timothy soupira Harry pendant que les incontrôlables souriaient de soulagement. Plus de peur que de mal, elle s'est fait mal à la jambe en faisant un coup de pied retourné sur un gars qu'elle a assommé au passage. Et elle s'est loupé sur la réception et s'est tordu la cheville. Quand le gars s'est relevé elle a attrapé son médaillon en espérant arriver en sécurité et elle est apparu devant Mitamotashi senseï. Elle s'est jetée sur lui avant d'éclater en pleure à ce qui parait.

- Méline faire un coup de pied retourné? On parle bien de notre Méline là? pouffa Paul.

- Maman, papa vous venez manger avec nous ? demanda Bella en rentrant dans la pièce en trainant son doudou.

Les incontrôlables rirent devant la bouille suppliante de la fillette qui s'élança dans les bras de son père qui la couvrit de bisous.

- Y'a la copine à tonton Jo dans le couloir qui regarde par la fenêtre déclara la fillette alors que ses oncles et tantes se levaient.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir ils se rendirent compte en effet que Judith était au fond du couloir et regardait par la fenêtre tout en étant à moitié assise sur une petite table. Jeff fit signe à ses amis de rejoindre la salle à manger et s'approcha de la femme en prenant soin de faire du bruit pour ne pas la prendre par surprise. Cependant elle ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois dans sa direction et le batteur sut directement pourquoi quand il vit Jo sur la piscine congelé en train de faire des tours sur ses patins à toute vitesse alors que Mizi veillait sur lui depuis un banc.

- Quand il tourne comme ça il est en mode réflexion intensive expliqua Jeff en regardant son ami qui continuait encore à augmenter la cadence.

- Il joue au hockey sur glace ? murmura Judith.

- Le meilleur ailier droit de la ligue NHL, Jo Mc Koy, le teddy Bears du Hockey !

- Teddy Bears ? pouffa la flic.

- Au début de sa carrière les filles lui ont offert un petit ourson en peluche pour lui porter chance en lui disant qu'il leur faisait penser à lui. Imposant en surface mais tout mignon et tout doux ! Et lors d'une de ses premières interviews il en a parlé et Teddy Bears est devenu son petit surnom ! Vous aimez le hockey ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment un métier qui permet de suivre l'actualité sportive et d'avoir des hobbies mais quand j'étais plus jeune j'aimais bien soupira Judith.

- J'avoue ! C'est pas trop dur de côtoyer des meurtriers 24heures sur 24 ?

- Les côtoyer non, s'intégrer parmi eux oui ! Mais je me dis que si ça permet de sauver des vies c'est un moindre mal. Je me suis engagée comme militaire à 16ans dans les rangers et j'ai quitté le service actif pour la SWAT j'avais 21ans. J'ai toujours fais ça dans la vie, je ne sais faire que ça expliqua la flic qui ne quittait pas Jo sur la glace. Je n'avais jamais fait de cookies avant aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais jamais pu dormir sur mes deux oreilles tranquillement sans avoir peur d'être assassinée dans mon sommeil.

- Dans cette maison vous risquez de vous faire attaquer par une bande de gamins déchainés, réveillée en fanfare par des hurlements ou de la musique. Vous ne devez pas sortir de cette maison temps que cette histoire ne s'est pas calmée déclara Jeff.

- Je ne vais pas rester cloitrée ici à ne rien faire, ça ne me ressemble pas ! s'offusqua Judith alors que John rejoignait Jo sur la glace pour le saluer et commencer à faire des tours avec lui.

- NOUS allons faire bouger les choses, vous vous ne ferez rien du tout ! On s'occupe des mangemorts, vous ne pouvez pas leur faire face dans votre état répliqua calmement l'ancien gardien. Jonathan Hyster alias John est devenu l'année dernière PDG d'un des groupes les plus puissants du monde expliqua Jeff en désignant du doigt son ami qui tournait avec Jo sur la glace. Il a été attaqué hier soir à Londres et ce débile va réapparaitre dans 4h au siège de son entreprise à Washington. Il veut faire l'appât pour les faire sortir de leur trou. Et je peux vous assurer que dès qu'ils mettront un orteil hors de leur tanière on va se les faire. Vanessa, Sam, Travis, et quelques autres vont également faire l'appât.

- Et pas vous ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je ne peux pas, lors des concerts, des passages TV il y a bien trop d'innocent. Déjà en temps normal la sécurité avec un foule aussi énorme est précaire je vous laisse imaginer comment des psychopathes peuvent faire tourner tout ça ! Tous ceux qui ont un métier de « groupe » ne peuvent pas le faire. Ça ne sert à rien de sauver nos peaux si d'autres meurt. Mais une chose est sur avec ces enfoirés vous et Jo êtes devenus des cibles à tuer par tous les moyens. Ils n'aiment pas échouer !

- Vous les connaissez plus que moi, alors que ça fait presque 3ans que j'essaie de les démanteler ! Ça me déprime souffla Judith.

- Le groupe des mangemorts est indémentelable intervint Harry derrière eux. Je ne pense même pas que ce soit les même qu'à l'époque, beaucoup trop sont encore en prison. Mais il en suffit d'un et un seul. C'est plus une secte qu'autre chose qui croit en l'idée d'un sang supérieur et qui suivent l'idée de leur maitre.

- Les nazis ?

- Oui un peu comme les nazis si vous voulez, il y a 15ans a commencé en Angleterre une véritable guerre de l'ombre entre les services internationaux de la sécurité et ces gens avec leur maitre. Une guerre qui peu à peu à vu le jour et qui s'est étendu au monde en général expliqua Harry avant de soupirer.

- Et leur maitre ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme avant de regarder Jeff avec interrogation quand Harry crispa ses poings.

- Leur maitre n'est pas le même qu'il y a 15 ans, il est mort il y a 10ans soupira Jeff.

- Mort ? Mais comment ?

- Je l'ai neutralisé lâcha Harry en regardant ses enfants rejoindre la glace pour embêter Jo.

- C'est vous le survivant n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous étiez entre la vie et la mort dans des lits d'hôpitaux pendant que Vanessa veillait sur vous ?

- Judith, les gens qui sont dans cette maison sont les gens auxquels je tiens le plus et je peux vous assurer que cette paix et cette tranquillité si durement acquise je ne vais pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça ! ça fait 10ans que le survivant dors mais ils sont sur le point de le réveiller et ça risque de faire des dégâts ! Il faut que j'appelle quelques personnes, Jeff aide la à descendre pour déjeuner !

- Harry viens manger avec nous ! tenta le gardien qui avait l'impression de revenir 10ans en arrière.

- J'ai des choses à mettre au point avant le départ de John je suis là haut si on me cherche trancha Harry en s'élançant dans les escaliers pour monter au dojo.

- On dirait un autre type que celui qui est rentré dans la cuisine à la recherche de cookies ce matin s'étonna Judith alors que l'artiste la soulevait facilement.

- Les mangemorts viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort, et maintenant nous ne sommes plus des gosses qui se laisserons faire ! Ils vont rapidement comprendre ce qu'il en coute de se frotter aux incontrôlables. Si Jo est déjà sur une patinoire dans son état c'est que la pression a commencé à monter et malgré tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire il va faire des conneries.

- Quels genres de conneries ?

- Si seulement on le savait on n'aurait pas aussi peur! Il est aussi redoutable que le capitaine et loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il veut bien le laisser paraitre ! Surtout quand on voit comment il survolait ses études ! soupira Jeff. Si je l'ai dépassé à la fin du lycée c'est seulement parce qu'il a fait exprès de foirer un de ces oraux, Monsieur avait pas apprécié que le jury insiste avec son nom complet. Mais bon 9ème du pays c'est déjà pas mal !

- QUOI ! hurla la jeune femme faisant grimacer le batteur qui pensa sur le coup perdre l'ouïe définitivement du coté droit.

- Vous avez mal ? demanda Jeff légèrement inquiet face à ce haussement de voix.

- 9ème du PAYS ? 9ème des états unis ? cria à nouveau la flic.

- Arrêtez de hurler je vais finir sourd ! Oui on a tous finis dans le top 100 des examens finaux et 5 d'entre nous ont fini dans le top 10. Bon on doit nos résultats à Harry qui nous a fait bosser comme des malades…

- Non non non un homme seul ne peut pas faire ça ! contredit la jeune femme.

- Bah on est peut être pas si con que ça alors rit Jeff.

- Vous êtes fous, complètement fous murmura Judith alors que Jeff la posait à sa place autour de la table.

- Mais ne dit on pas que la folie est proche du génie ? rétorqua malicieusement Jio.

- Tu es plus proche de la folie que du génie toi grogna Nolan.

- Tu me fais de la peine Nolan, Phéoooo Nolan il est méchant avec moiiiiiiiiii pleura Jio faisant sourire toute la table.

- En même temps mieux vaut être un fou proche d'un génie qu'un génie avéré qui refoule sa folie en devenant professeur Nolan déclara Orphéo avec un calme olympien déclenchant cette fois des fous rires alors que Nolan s'offusquait. Bien sur je ne parlais pas forcément de toi, papa peut correspondre à ce critère mais si tu te sens touché il faudrait peut être te poser les bonnes questions !

- Des fois je me demande si c'est pas Phéo le pire des deux rit Jeff avec que le jeune Potter buvait tranquillement son coca.

- Ne dit pas de mal de mes enfants toi sourit Maya en tapant l'arrière de la tête de Jeff.

- Bon allez il fait faim, et après je vais en direction de Washington décréta John en s'asseyant à table. Maya il faudra que je te prenne un costume dans le dressing ça la foutrait mal si je débarque au conseil d'administration habillé en jean.

- Il est déjà sur ton lit avec un paire de chaussure ciré rétorqua Maya en mettant des plats sur la table. Et je t'ai préparé un sac si jamais tu as des déplacements à faire !

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure ! soupira John en lui déposant un gros baiser sur la joue.

- Je crois mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu ! rit doucement l'amazone.

- Hey je te l'ai dis ce matin s'offusqua Alexandra.

- Bah ça fait longtemps !

- Jo ne rentre pas ? demanda Madi en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Il tourne soupira à nouveau l'homme d'affaire avant de regarder ses amis avec gravité. Et il tourne vite !

- Aïe connerie en perspective ! trancha Jazz.

- D'un coté je le comprends ça me brule les veines cette histoire lâcha Travis avant de sourire doucement en voyant le regard horrifié de ses amis.

- On a déjà réveillé le teddy Bears et le survivant aujourd'hui, alors le capitaine il reste dormir ! On a assez de deux grands tarés on a pas besoin du troisième ! trancha David avec gravité.

- On parle de nous ? s'enthousiasmèrent deux voix depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Non, vous vous êtes toujours en mode tarés comme Jio répliqua Nolan.

- Il l'a vraiment mauvaise se moqua Sam.

- Bon ils sont où la sœurette et le frangin ? demanda un des jumeaux.

- Ry est dans le dojo et Mizi veille sur Jo qui tourne comme un malade sur la glace soupira Maya.

- On va veiller sur ton mari et tes enfants Maya t'inquiète rassura un des garçons en la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Faites plutôt attention à vos fesses oui et Archi enlève tes sales pates de ma femme ragea le survivant en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Franginnnnnnnnnnnn hurlèrent les deux hommes en se lançant sur le survivant.

- Content de vous voir les gars Archi tu vas veiller sur ta nièce qui veut jouer les appâts, Wess tu vas veiller sur Alex, John j'attends un personne qui t'accompagnera, Travis je demanderai à Mizi de rester avec toi, Sam une personne va aussi arriver, tout comme pour toi Tabitha. Les autres si vous voulez sortir demander à Maya de vous accompagner ou une autre personne susceptible de vous protéger.

- Il va il y avoir un problème Harry Potter trancha Maya. N'oublie pas depuis toujours c'est toi et moi et ça en sera de même cette fois ci ! Et referme cette bouche et n'ose même pas oser sortir la connerie que je reste ici suis-je claire ?

Harry ne répondit pas et ne fit que soupirer alors que les incontrôlables souriaient doucement. Décidément Harry pouvait affronter des centaines de mangemort mais ne savait pas dire non à sa femme. Le repas commença ainsi dans la bonne humeur même si l'ambiance était moins joviale que d'habitude. Les compagnes et compagnons des incontrôlables étaient tous plongé dans leur réflexions, se disant pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la vie d'avant de leur amant et amante et encore moins la vie des Potter. Mizi vint rapidement rejoindre la table en décrétant que Jo était un idiot et qu'il avait qu'à continuer à jouer sous la neige mais qu'il fallait pas qu'il vienne se plaindre quand il aurait chopper la mort.

- Toujours aussi animé à table décréta une voix masculine.

- Ça à l'air bon ce que tu manges Harry donne m'en un peu soupira une voix féminine en venant piocher dans la tarte aux pommes de son ami tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Mione qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Dans ton état ce n'est pas raisonnable ! se fâcha Harry.

- Je suis pas malade Harry, je suis enceinte !

- De 8 mois Mione ! répliqua le survivant en posant ses mains sur le gros ventre de son amie. Et arrête de me piquer ma tarte !

- Tu me réquisitionnes mon mari et donc par défaut mon professeur de littérature, tu vas partir pour je ne sais où ce qui fait que je vais aussi perdre mon co-directeur alors tu me laisses cette tarte ! rétorqua Mione en finissant la part de tarte.

- Tu es habillé bizarrement Draco, on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça pouffa Ely.

- Moi je trouve que ça lui donne beaucoup de charme ce costume bava Hermione avec des yeux transpirant de désirs.

- John, Draco t'accompagnera le temps qu'il faudra ! Alors files te changer ! Mione tu sais quand les autres arrivent ? demanda Harry avant d'entendre le bruit d'un vase qui se casse et des injures. Bon d'accord j'ai ma réponse. NYMPHADORA CASSE PAS TOUTE LA DECO !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS NYMPHADORA ! JE M'APPELLE TONKS ! hurla une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Ça tu vois Judith c'est une flic d'un autre genre ! se moqua Jeff avant de déglutir difficilement en sentant la femme se mettre juste derrière lui. Tonks je disais ça de façon valorisante !

- C'est ta copine ? s'étonna l'auror.

- Hey ! Si c'est pas ma nympho préféré hurla Jo en rentrant dans la cuisine avec ses patins sur son épaule valide qu'il déposa sans aucune délicatesse au sol pour prendre Tonks dans son bras valide. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ma belle !

- Lâche-moi sexo-boy ! Tu schlingues ! s'époumona la pauvre femme alors que le hockeyeur la gardait contre lui.

Cependant quand pour le faire lâcher prise elle tapa dans son épaule il la lâcha immédiatement en criant de douleur.

- Hey je t'ai pas tapé dans les couilles pourtant ! s'étonna Tonks avant de voir de la douleur pure sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Nymphadora tu t'assois à cette table à coté de Sam que tu vas devoir protéger et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler comme ça devant les enfants ! gronda Maya avant de s'approcher doucement de Jo. Je devrais te droguer pour que tu restes dans ton lit Jean Octave Mc Koy !

- Ça c'est bas Maya très bas murmura Jo en essayant de reprendre sa respiration avant de se figer en entendant un rire discret. C'est bas de se moquer Judith !

- Il y en a d'autre aussi frappée que ma mère rit la jeune femme.

- Judith c'est pas trop mal ! rétorqua Tonks. Ma mère m'a appelé NYMPHADORA !

- Judia-Edith Franceline Stolh grimaça la flic en rougissant quand elle vit les yeux grands ouverts des personnes autour de la table.

- C'est … original … ? tenta Wess alors que Archi se tournait en essayant de contenir son fou rire naissant.

- Je compatis de tout cœur murmura Vanessa alors que les autres se mettaient à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- On va faire la ligue de ceux qui n'aime pas leur prénom ! pouffa Jo.

- La SERPE lâcha Hermione alors qu'Harry prenait un fou rire qu'il cachait contre le dos de son amie et que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

- La QUOI ?

- La SERPE : Syndicat des Enfants Révoltés de leurs Prénoms Extravagants ! expliqua la directrice de Poudlard comme si cela coulait de source.

- Mione et les noms d'association, après la SALE rejoignez la SERPE pouffa Harry avant de crier quand il sentit une fourchette piquée sa cuisse. Hey je dis juste un fait Mione !

- Je crois que j'ai pas besoin d'une association, appelez moi Judith et ça ira très bien décréta la flic avec aplomb.

- Et bien ça rigole et ça rigole par là déclara un nouveau venu accompagné de deux jeunes femmes. On est pas en retard Harry ?

- Non Neville, merci d'être venu, vous aussi Hannah et Luna. J'ai besoin de vous pour veillez sur mes incontrôlables qui veulent faire les appâts !

- Draco je suis prêt décréta John en revenant dans la cuisine tout en finissant de faire son nœud de cravate d'un coup de main expert. Salut Neville, salut les filles, j'ai pas le temps de rester je suis désolé, il faut que je montre à vos putains de mangemorts qu'on ne met pas Jonathan Hyster facilement à terre.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer la situation une fois pour toute hurla Alice en se levant et en regardant tout le monde.

- Non trancha Jazz à la surprise de tous qui pensait qu'il ne rétorquerait pas à sa femme. Cette fois ci Alice tu ne sauras pas !

- Les enfants venez avec moi sourit doucement Hermione en se levant des genoux de Harry et en se dirigeant vers le salon avec tous les enfants derrière elle.

- Alice ça concerne notre passé, un passé très peu glorieux dont on ne se vante pas ! Il faut qu'on règle ça entre nous sans vous mettre en danger c'est tout expliqua doucement Madison.

- Dites vous juste que Harry est un peu plus que professeur et que nous nous sommes vraiment incontrôlables continua Jeff. Certains ont fait l'armée normale, Harry en a fait une autre et nous également, l'armée de rue. Si vous voulez partir du manoir vous pouvez on ne va pas non plus vous séquestrer, mais dans ce cas là des personnes devront assurer votre protection.

- Les enfants ne risquent rien au moins ? s'inquiéta Sandra, la femme de Paul.

- Il y a très peu d'endroit en ce monde aussi sur que cette bâtisse, Lucinda ne craint absolument rien ici sauf les crises de foie avec un oncle comme Jo rassura Paul avant de regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Quand on s'est marié c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, j'espère que depuis ce moment là ça a toujours été le meilleur mais là je te demande de me faire confiance pour ne pas que ça devienne le pire. On sait que vous voulez savoir, mais on ne peut pas vous le dire.

- Un jour vous saurez, mais pas pour le moment lâcha Maya à la surprise de tous sauf de son Harry qui avait un regard songeur. Faites nous confiance il n'arrivera rien ni aux incontrôlables, ni aux enfants !

- Bon je vais dire au revoir à ma femme et John on y va ! trancha Draco en faisant un signe de la main à tous et en se dirigeant vers le salon. Harry grouille toi de tous les boucler je veux pas rater la naissance de mon fils.

- Ou ta fille beugla Hermione depuis son canapé.

- Bon Jo vas te laver, je vais te préparer un bon déjeuner que je te monterais là haut ! Et je regarderai ton épaule en même temps soupira Maya avec un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Tu veux que je vienne te gratouiller le dos ? se moqua Nymphadora.

- Il y a bien autre chose qui me gratouille répliqua Jo avec un sourire salace alors que l'auror lui envoyait la serviette de Sam en riant et qu'il courait en riant pour rejoindre les étages.

- Tu es sa petite amie ? demanda timidement Judith avec le teint étrangement blafard faisant sourire doucement les incontrôlables.

- Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre et que je fais plein de bourde mais s'il te plait ne me souhaite pas pareil malheur, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour remonter dans ton estime mais ne me souhaite pas pareil malheur s'horrifia Tonks.

- Tu te répètes Tonks se moqua Sam.

- Mais tu as entendu ! s'horrifia la jeune femme.

- Désolée bredouilla Judith qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- La pauvre femme qui aura le courage de se mettre en couple avec Jo aura des couilles et des vraies de vrais trancha Tonks sans faire attention au regard noir de Jeff qui la sommait de se taire.

- Il s'est un peu assagit quand même ! défendit Sam.

- Et puis s'il est devenu comme ça c'est à cause de cette pouffiasse ! rajouta Rosie.

- Toujours est-il qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qu'il s'enchaine les filles sans jamais s'engager et qu'il vaut mieux être son amie que son amante! rétorqua Tonks alors qu'aucun des incontrôlables répondaient.

- Nous savons tous pourquoi il est comme ça et nous ne pouvons rien y faire ! Alors laissez le faire ce qu'il veut trancha Maya en finissant de mettre une assiette sur un plateau. Judith ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous sautera pas dessus. Je vais monter ça à Jo et m'occuper un peu de lui.

- Elle n'aime pas quand on embête un de ses bébés se moqua Archi.

- Je crois surtout que si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'il oublie elle l'aurait déjà fait ! lâcha Travis.

- Comme vous tous rajouta posément Luna.

- Bon je monte aussi ! coupa Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Judith je te ramène à ta chambre ou tu préfères rester un peu au salon ? demanda Jeff.

- J'ai besoin de faire le point murmura la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.

- D'accord je te ramène dans ta chambre sourit le batteur en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras à la surprise de Tonks qui fit pour la première fois attention aux blessures de la jeune femme.

Jeff monta et quand il passa devant la porte où se trouvait un dessin d'un nounours jouant au hockey il ouvrit doucement la porte à l'incompréhension de Judith.

- Alors Jo tu en profites pour te faire coucouner c'est ça ! lâcha Jeff en voyant son ami finir de manger pendant que Maya désinfectait son épaule qui avait une sale couleur.

- Jaloux rétorqua Jo avant de se taire en voyant Judith dans les bras de son ami.

- Jalousie quand tu nous tiens murmura Maya à son oreille en sentant combien Jo s'était raidit.

- Tu permets que je dépose Judith à tes cotés, elle s'inquiétait pour toi, même si elle l'a pas dit ! taquina Jeff en déposant la jeune femme choquée sur le lit à coté du grand dadet.

- J'en profiterai aussi pour regarder ta jambe comme ça sourit Maya qui reprit avec sévérité. Jo tu me feras le plaisir de te tenir tranquille les prochaines 48h maintenant que tu as pu faire un minimum le point sur la situation. Et je te promets que dans 48h ça ira mieux !

- Oui maman chantonna Jo avant de bailler.

Maya ne répondit pas et finit de refaire le bandage de Jo avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui s'était endormie sur le lit. Doucement elle s'occupa de sa jambe et grimaça en voyant la plaie importante. Elle la désinfecta, lança un peu de magie sur la plaie et la rebanda avec fermeté. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner du lit que Jo tombait sur le dos et dormait à poing fermé.

- J'ai cru qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais soupira Maya.

- Tu ne l'as pas drogué quand même ? pouffa Jeff.

- Bien sur que si, il a besoin de se reposer avoua l'amazone sans aucune honte avant de sourire avec malice en voyant que Jo avait attrapé la main de Judith en s'endormant. En tout cas il l'a attrapé et ne risque pas de la lâcher. Elle non plus ne se repose pas assez !

- Elle a toujours vécu sur le qui-vive c'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer ici

- Elle s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais peut être que ce sera elle sa bouée de sauvetage ! On ne va pas prendre le risque de la réveiller maintenant, je vais les faire léviter et tu défais les couvertures pour qu'ils soient mieux installés.

Jeff vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à clé et la Potter fit doucement s'élever les deux corps grâce à des pétales de fleur pendant que l'artiste défaisait les couvertures. Maya les redéposa doucement et leur rabattit la couverture dessus avant de les border. Elle fit apparaitre deux bouquets de coquelicots qu'elle déposa sur les tables de chevet et lançant un dernier sort d'intimité et de sommeil elle sortit de la chambre accompagnée de Jeff qui souriait.

- Jeff, je vais accompagner Harry, on va devoir partir, je te confie Jo et Judith, veille sur eux. Ils sont bien plus fragiles qu'ils ne veulent le faire paraitre ! Tu sais combien il peut devenir imprudent pour se prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose.

- Je ferai de mon mieux Maya mais je ne peux pas te le jurer. Il est complètement insaisissable, on ne sait jamais ce à quoi il pense soupira Jeff.

- A croire qu'il est incontrôlable sourit doucement Maya en embrassant le jeune homme sur le front. Je vais rejoindre Harry, on est dans le dojo si besoin est !

- Maya ne retombez pas là dedans s'il vous plait supplia Jeff.

- Deux mois par ans, on passe nos journées à s'entrainer de façon que tu n'imagines même pas. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et essaye de mettre de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans cette maison. Ce calme ambiant est bien trop loin de sa nature !

- Maya je vais te tuer grogna Jo en essayant de se tourner dans son lit avant de s'immobiliser.

Judith avait tourné pendant son sommeil et dormait la tête sur son ventre avec son bras lui entourant la taille. Et lui-même la tenait dans son bras valide pour la tenir gardée serrée contre lui. Mais le pire dans la situation était qu'il se sentait bien comme ça ! En temps normal il ne restait jamais dans le lit avec une femme et rentrait chez lui une fois après avoir pris son pied. Mais aujourd'hui il se disait qu'il pouvait rester dans cette position pour le reste de sa vie. Tenir cette frêle silhouette contre lui, lui procurait une sensation de bien être et d'apaisement qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle portait encore son maillot des reds scorpions qui avait remonté pendant son sommeil dévoilant ainsi son ventre blanc et quelques cicatrices sur lesquelles il passa doucement ses doigts.

- Tu me rends fou Judith murmura Jo en chassant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai dormi depuis plus de 6ans, les incontrôlables ne comptant pas bien sur ! Je sais pas ce que tu pense de moi mais je ne suis pas un type bien ! Je suis un joueur de hockey riche, bien bâti et je profite de ce statut pour enchainer les aventures. Je sais que c'est pas bien, que ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui rabaisse les femmes. Je sais que mes amis ne comprennent pas mon comportement mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle m'a fait trop de mal, et malheureusement ce sont les autres qui payent pour elle. Je suis vraiment un pauvre type ! C'est la première fois que j'en parle, c'est peut être parce que tu es endormie ou que j'ai été pas mal secoué ces derniers jours mais cet enfoiré de Travis avait raison ça fait du bien d'en parler.

- Racontes moi l'histoire des incontrôlables souffla Judith en gardant les yeux fermés et sans bouger de peur de briser ce moment.

- Certains diraient que c'est un conte de fées, une belle histoire à raconter aux enfants mais ça n'est pas le cas commença Jo en resserrant sa prise sur le corps frêle de Judith. Tout à commencer quand nous sommes rentrés au lycée, certains se connaissaient du collège, d'autres débarquaient d'on ne sait ou. Nous étions 30, 15 garçons et 15filles. De l'extérieur on devait ressembler à une classe normale mais quand on a commencé à se rapprocher les uns des autres on a compris qu'on avait tous de sacrés démons qui nous hantaient : Vanessa orpheline qui se faisaient battre par son beau père, Jeff qui s'était fait renvoyé de plusieurs écoles pour s'être battu, moi qui passait mon temps à me battre contre mes parents et toute forme d'autorité depuis la mort de mon petit frère. En fait on avait tous un problème avec l'autorité, parentale ou non, d'autres on traversé des épreuves très dures que je n'ai pas le droit de te dévoiler. Et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, dans ce groupe qui commençait à se souder un seul restait réfractaire à se lier avec nous : Travis Bruenor. Exceptée Vanessa, personne ne s'approchait de lui, il avait une espèce d'aura de violence en permanence autour de lui, et quiconque s'approchait de lui se voyait d'un même fait écarté aussi vite juste par un regard noir. Un mois après la rentrée, on commençait tous à faire un peu le deuil de nos passés et on avait décidé de tourner la page pour se construire un futur et le voyage d'intégration allait être le début de cette nouvelle aventure. Mais le destin était contre nous soupira Jeff complètement plongé dans le passé. Notre professeur, neveu du directeur, était un joueur compulsif qui avait emprunté des sommes aberrantes à des mafieux. Lors de la randonné en montagne ces gars l'ont retrouvé et il s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes en nous laissant face à ces gens perdus en pleine campagne. Je me souviens encore des tremblements de Rosie qui se tenait juste derrière moi, on avait mis les filles derrière nous mais que pouvions-nous faire contre des mafieux alors que nous n'étions que des adolescents de 15ans ? ricana sombrement le hockeyeur alors que Judith lui caressait le torse dans un geste d'apaisement. Un des gars s'est approché de nous menaçant et a attrapé le bras de Vanessa et là le capitaine s'est réveillé. C'était comme dans un film, il a tordu le poignet du gars et lui a lancé son genou dans la tête le mettant KO immédiatement. Rien qu'en y repensant j'entends encore le bruit de la mâchoire qui claque et qui a raisonné. Un des autres gars qui tentaient de s'en prendre à Méline s'est pris un coup de pied inouï dans la tronche et le capitaine s'est planté entre le groupe et nous et pour la première fois je l'ai entendu parler « vous ne toucherez pas à mes amis ». Pour la première fois de notre vie une personne prenait notre défense. Je me souviens j'ai défait la main crispée de rosie de mon bras et je me suis mis à coté du capitaine « et moi je ne suis jamais contre une bonne baston ». Jeff, Jazz, John, Sam, David, Nolan, tous les gars se sont approchés et on s'est battu. Même les filles avaient retrouvé courage et se battait avec leur bâton de randonné. Mais la police est arrivée averti par notre professeur « qu'on avait défié une bande de Mafieux et qu'on cherchait des histoires » et là ça a été le début du cauchemar pour nous. Quand on a été rapatriés sur le lycée le directeur nous a parler d'expulsion face à notre comportement irrespectueux et compagnie et encore une fois c'est Travis qui a prit notre défense. « Renvoyez nous si vous voulez, mais la prochaine fois que votre crétin de neveu empruntera du pognon pour le claquer dans la foulée ces gars ne vont pas le lâcher, et je suis sur que les journaux seront très intéressés par ces faits divers : des étudiants se battent pour sauver leur vie à cause de leur professeur joueur compulsif. Bien sur ils parleront de sa famille et feront leurs petites recherches. Bonne continuation à vous monsieur même si je pense que ça ne durera pas éternellement». Le proviseur est revenu sur sa décision de nous renvoyer mais il n'a jamais dit la vérité au reste des professeurs. Nous sommes devenus les bons à rien de l'école. On avait intégré ce bahut pour la section artistique musicale mais avec notre « comportement scandaleux » on n'a pas pu. Alors on s'est lancé à corps perdu dans le hockey sur glace : les red scorpions étaient nés. En deux mois toutes les écoles de la cote ouest avaient entendu parler de notre équipe avec un blason inconnu, un nom inconnu, complètement étranger avec la mascotte de l'école. On y mettait toute notre rage, notre déception de la vie, et notre envie de vaincre et on a gagné le trophée les deux première années. Mais à coté beaucoup d'autres drames étaient encore intervenu, Vanessa s'était faite tellement battre par son beau père qu'elle était devenu aphone est l'exemple le plus grave. La dernière année, il y a 10ans, ils avaient embauché des professeurs principaux qui tentaient de faire de la psychologie sur nous : 5 professeurs sont partis entre septembre et Décembre pendant notre dernière année. Faut dire qu'on y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère rit Jo.

- 5 professeurs ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Judith en relevant les yeux pour fixer Jo qui souriait malicieusement.

- Oui et nous étions prêt à faire de même avec le 6ème mais il a posé un peu plus de problèmes que prévu pouffa Jo.

- Harry ? sourit Judith.

- Ouais on l'avait accueilli avec le coup de la brosse pleine de craie rigola Jo en se souvenant de la face enfariné de leur professeur. Imagine un Harry avec 10ans de moins avec les cheveux blanc de craie et la face toute blanche. On a pas rit ça nous aurait dénoncé automatiquement et on attendait les cris outrés et les injures mais rien est venu. Il a juste lancé « à l'avenir faudra faire attention où la brosse est rangée ». Puis joyeusement il s'est présenté en nous disant qu'il commençait juste le métier et qu'on était sa première classe. On aurait pas autant tenu à notre réputation il aurait eut le regard ahuri de 30 ados devant lui. Pendant un mois il a essayé de sympathiser avec nous mais nous ne voulions pas et honnêtement pour ma part je luttais je le trouvais trop tordant. Et on avait l'impression que toutes les menaces et les coups vaches qu'on lui faisait ne lui faisait pas peur ni rien !

- S'il a fait parti des services internationaux c'est pas des ados qui allaient lui faire peur pouffa Judith.

- Ouais mais ça on ne l'a su que bien plus tard. Pour nous à l'époque les racailles c'était nous se défendit Jo. Et un jour Vanessa n'est pas revenue en cours, on savait que son beau père était de retour d'une tournée et là on a prit peur. Mais qui pouvait nous aider ? Personne ne nous faisait confiance et on ne pouvait pas aller chez elle. Une semaine est passée et toujours aucune nouvelle et on a pensé que le pire était arrivé. Et là on a vu déboulé le beau père et la belle mère qui se sont mit à hurler pour savoir où elle était. Harry s'est plantée devant la belle mère et a demandé avec sa voix la plus naïve : « mais de qui parlez-vous madame ? ». Je te jure elle a fait une mini syncope tellement elle était sous le choc. Une vraie plaie cette femme mais ses cris ont attiré tous les autres et quand le dirlo a réclamé des explications Harry a continué toujours comme un ange que la dame recherchait quelqu'un mais qu'il ne savait pas qui. Et là la vieille s'est enterrée toute seule en disant que Vanessa avait disparu de la maison pendant la nuit et là Harry l'a séché sur place en lançant gentiment : « mais hier vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle avait fugué ? Comment pourrais-je savoir où elle est ? C'est vous sa mère, ce serait plutôt à vous de nous dire où elle est ! ». La vieille a crié qu'elle allait demander une enquête qu'elle avait le bras long et toute sorte de connerie et elle a tourné les talons avec son connard de mari et les autres profs. Et pour la première fois on a vu de la colère sur le visage à Harry quand il a claqué la porte comme un barbare en lâchant un « Salope » qui venait du fond du cœur. Et là je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie il s'est tourné vers nous avec un petit sourire et je te jure on a tous retenu notre respiration et là il a lancé la bombe : « Vanessa est en sécurité en train d'être soignée et coucounée comme elle le mérite, sa famille ne pourra pas la retrouver alors ne vous inquiétez plus. Il lui faut du temps pour se reposer et se remettre mais ce week-end vous pourrez aller la voir mais pas avant. Et avant toute chose je veux que maintenant vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé dans le passé ». Et pour la première fois de nos vie pour beaucoup d'entre nous on a fait confiance à un adulte on lui a tout raconté, nos vies, nos déboires, et il ne nous a pas jugé, il a simplement dit qu'il comprenait maintenant. Pour ma part j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur venait de s'alléger au moins de 10tonnes. Le seul qui ne décrispait pas c'était Travis, il ne faisait vraiment confiance à personne et on savait tous que tant qu'il ne verrait pas Vanessa, même mal au point il serait comme ça. Le vendredi soir on a suivit notre professeur jusqu'à chez lui et on n'avait pas encore passé la porte qu'on entendait déjà la musique tellement c'était fort pouffa Jo. Je me souviens on a tous regardé le professeur et il a poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme en lâchant « elles ont remis ça ! ». Il était complètement blasé le pauvre. Il a ouvert la porte et la musique a presque doublé de volume. Et là dans le salon de dos deux femmes, une brune et une blonde avec une petite fille de 2/3ans en train de danser sur une chorégraphie qui passait à la télé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elles avaient passé là-dessus mais elles étaient vachement en rythme en tout cas. Et vers la fin elles se sont tournées et nous ont vu et si maya et vanessa se sont arrêtées ça a pas été le cas de Ely qui continuait de sautiller dans tous les sens. Et à la fin de la chanson elle a foncé sur Harry en criant son « APAAAAAAAA » légendaire pour lui raconter à un débit frénétique tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans l'après midi avec « Ama » et Vanessa. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire puis il a salué Vanessa de loin en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. On a vite vu qu'il s'approchait pas d'elle car elle se tendait quand les gens s'approchaient trop prêt. Puis il a prit Maya dans ses bras et l'a embrassé comme dans les grands films américains pendant que vanessa et Ely pouffaient en se moquant d'eux et ensuite il a embrassé son ventre rebondit et on a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de 5 mois et qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille et qu'ils voulaient une surprise : et ça je te jure qu'ils l'auront la surprise ! Maya nous a ensuite fait un de ses sourires maternelles éblouissant et le seul truc qu'elle a dit c'est : « le gouter est prêt les enfants, vous là les deux grands costauds venez m'aider à rapatrier le gouter depuis la cuisine ». Je faisais parti des deux grands costauds et je me suis demandé pourquoi on devait l'écouter alors j'ai lancé « et pourquoi pas votre mari ! » et au moment où elle allait répondre Vanessa s'est posée devant nous et elle a désigné le professeur et Ely et a mimé une affamée qui n'avait pas mangé depuis 15 jours. Harry s'est offusqué et Maya a rit en me lançant « voila pourquoi ! Alors ramène tes fesses Grand Dadet ! ». Tu te rends compte une femme qui faisait deux têtes de moins que moi, enceinte, et vachement moins musclés m'a maté en deux secondes s'horrifia Jo.

- Ou comment se prendre la honte en moins de deux secondes pouffa Judith avant de rire quand Jo la chatouilla gentiment.

- Hey tu pourrais être un peu compatissante rétorqua Jo. Je suis en train de te confier une dure expérience traumatisante que j'ai subit.

- Tellement traumatisé que cette femme avait immédiatement conquis ton cœur n'est ce pas ? sourit Judith en posant sa main sur la joue du hockeyeur pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

- Pas seulement moi mais nous tous soupira le hockeyeur. Je te jure on avait plus rigolé comme ça, un vrai rire qui vient des tripes depuis des siècles. On s'est fait un gouter après l'école à 17ans c'est assez risible ! Ely avait mis l'ambiance toute seule pendant le repas en voulant tout connaitre de nous. Mais quand elle s'est approchée de moi j'ai pas pu rester à coté d'elle et je suis parti de la maison en courant le plus vite que je pouvais. Revoir cette bouille enfantine me faisait trop penser à mon petit frère.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit frère ? murmura tendrement Judith avant de reprendre après un long moment de silence. Tu n'es pas obligé de ….

- Je l'ai tué lâcha Jo faisant sursauter la femme qui releva la tête pour regarder le visage tordu de douleur du pauvre garçon et ses yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Un accident ?

- Mes parents n'avaient rien de parents, ils m'ont toujours considéré comme un accident. Ma mère buvait, mon père disparaissait des jours et des jours pour revenir dans de sale état. Elle m'a appelé jean octave parce qu'elle était ivre quand elle a accouché et mon père était pas là. Et puis un jour l'année de mes 11ans, elle a accouché d'un petit garçon, mon père était pas là et elle allait encore lui affublé un nom ridicule alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle Tyler. Comme le grand pianiste Tiner Mc Coy, enfin ça ressemblait, je voulais qu'il ait un beau futur devant lui. Ma mère ne s'occupait pas de lui, elle allait se faire sauter à droite et à gauche alors j'ai pris soin de lui. J'avais 14ans quand j'ai demandé à mon père d'emmener mon frère faire des courses pour lui refaire une garde robe, que je ne pouvais pas y aller car je devais aller à l'école. Mais plus qu'aller à l'école je voulais aussi un peu de temps pour moi, j'adorais mon frère mais il me prenait beaucoup de temps. Ce soir là quand je suis rentré à la maison il y avait la police devant la maison se stoppa Jo avec la gorge nouée pendant que Judith lui serrait la main pour le soutenir. J'ai pensé que ma mère avait encore conduit complètement pleine alors j'ai pas fait plus attention que ça, j'ai vu mon père à la cuisine, ma mère mais je trouvais pas mon petit frère. Quand je les ai interrompu au salon et que j'ai demandé où était Tyler mon père s'est figé et les deux flics se sont tournés vers moi. Ils m'ont expliqué que mon père avait eut un accident de voiture, que mon petit frère n'avait pas été attaché et qu'il était mort sur le coup. J'ai été arraché de la réalité, je me suis jeté sur mon père et je l'ai roué de coup, je me souviens à peine des deux flics qui se sont mis à deux pour me retenir. J'ai hurlé, hurlé tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur à mes parents : les traitant d'incapable, de parents indignes, d'ivrogne, et de tous le reste. Le jour de l'enterrement je me suis tenu seul d'un coté du cercueil de mon frère et j'ai fais la rencontre de la famille de celle qui m'avait enlevé ma propre famille : Charlotte Hale, la mère d'une certaine Rosalie. Cette femme était plus traumatisée de la mort de mon frère que mes propres parents, elle s'est mise à genoux dans la boue devant moi en me demandant de lui pardonner. Mais je n'ai pas pu pardonner je lui ai craché à la figure que c'était de sa faute. Même si je savais que le responsable de l'accident était mon père, il me fallait du monde à blâmer. Et j'ai ruminé sur moi-même, si je n'avais pas laissé mon frère avec mon père, si je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'ils aillent en course, si je n'avais pas été égoïste mon petit frère serait toujours avec nous. Trois mois ont passé sans que je ne sorte de chez moi, dès que je croisais mon père je le frappais, ma mère je l'insultais de mère indigne et d'ivrogne. Et un jour Rosalie est venue chez moi, je lui ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de dégager et j'ai refermé la porte à son nez. J'allais remonter dans la chambre quand j'ai entendu sa voix pleine de sanglots « maman est morte, elle voulait que je t'emmène une lettre. Je la mets dans ta boite, ouvre là ou pas mais sache que c'était le désir d'une femme mourante ». J'ai récupéré la lettre et je suis remonté dans ma chambre, j'ai mis 2 semaines avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que parfois le destin s'acharne sur certaine personne. La mère de Rosie avait un cancer, elle avait fait de la chimio et des rayons et le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était condamnée il y a eut l'accident. Elle disait qu'elle comprenait que je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner d'avoir ôté la vie de son petit frère, qu'elle était inexcusable et qu'elle s'en voudrait même dans l'autre monde. Mais que de mon coté je ne devais pas vivre dans la haine et la vengeance toute ma vie. Qu'une fois de l'autre coté si elle pouvait atteindre le paradis, elle trouverait mon petit frère pour veiller sur lui et lui dire combien il a un grand frère qui tenait à lui. Et elle m'a demandé en contrepartie de veiller sur sa fille qui maintenant était seule.

- Tu n'as pas tué ton frère Jo, cette femme non plus n'y était pour rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire murmura faiblement Judith en essuyant les larmes qui inondaient le visage de l'homme.

- Mais ça fait tellement mal quand je repense à ça si seulement je n'avais rien demandé ce jour là pleura Jo.

- Chut ne t'inquiètes pas rassura Judith en embrassant ses joues de tendres baisers sans même s'en rendre compte. Qu'est ce que Tyler penserait de son super grand frère en le voyant pleurnicher ? Je pense qu'il préfère te voir rire et faire l'idiot avec les enfants dans des missions espionnages dans un dressing ou en mission cuisine pour des cookies.

- C'est ce que Maya m'a dis quand elle su mon histoire soupira Jo en passant ses bras derrière Judith pour la garder contre lui yeux dans les yeux. Tu sais que je suis en train de te raconter des choses que je n'ai jamais dis à personne et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

- Peut être parce que tu n'as jamais voulu le partager avec quiconque avant aujourd'hui souffla Judith troublé par ses yeux brillants.

- Tu me troubles trop pour mon propre bien Judia-Edith Franceline ! murmura Jo perdu dans le regard de son amie.

- Ah non ça t'a pas le droit Jean Octave s'horrifia Judith en s'éloignant de lui en poussant sur son torse.

- Tu veux pas connaitre la suite de l'histoire des incontrôlables ? demanda Jo avec un sourire tendre en ouvrant son bras valide.

- C'est bien parce que je veux savoir bouda Judith en reposant sa tête sur son torse et en se recalant contre lui alors qu'il passait son bras dans son dos.

- Quand j'ai quitté la maison des Potter je me suis enfuie là où je vais toujours quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir : la tombe de mon petit frère. Seul Rosalie connaissait son emplacement et elle m'a rejoint rapidement avec Ely qui avait des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle est venue vers moi et elle s'est excusée de sa petite voix avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Quand j'ai vu sa bouille j'ai fondu alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais qu'elle m'avait fait pensé à mon petit frère. Quand elle m'a demandé si elle le verrait je lui ai expliqué qu'il était au ciel et elle a compris ce que ça voulait dire. Elle m'a dit que le apa et la ama de son apa étaient aussi avec les anges mais qu'ils regardaient tous ce qu'on faisait. C'est pour ça que parfois il pleut c'est parce qu'on fait des bêtises ou qu'ils sont malheureux. Alors il fallait qu'on les fasse rire nous depuis ici.

- C'est joliment dit sourit Judith.

- Ely était très éveillée pour son âge et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'aider à faire rire mon frère là haut depuis ici. Là ça a été le début de notre duo rit Jo. En sortant du cimetière j'ai vu Harry qui nous attendais avec un tendre sourire mais il a rien dit il a simplement suivit le mouvement. En rentrant à la maison des Potter on a commencé à établir un tas de choses qu'on devait faire et on a rejoint les autres. Et on a fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit. Ely avait obligé Vanessa et Maya à refaire la chorégraphie et je les avais accompagnés avant que les autres incontrôlables nous rejoignent en riant. C'est un de mes meilleurs moments avec les incontrôlables et c'est le premier d'une trèèèès longue série avec les Potter. Mais on n'était vraiment pas au bout de nos surprises. Un jour maya nous a fait asseoir dans le salon et nous a regardé gravement avant de lancer « vous voulez faire ravaler leur fierté à ceux de l'école ? ». Honnêtement on l'a regardé comme des demeurés, on ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait et ça avait l'air de l'amuser parce qu'elle a enchainé « en tout cas vous n'avez pas le choix alors direction le dojo tout de suite » rit Jo en se souvenant de la scène tout en caressant le bras de Judith au passage. Harry nous attendait déjà là bas avec Ely qui sautillait sur place. Il a attendu qu'on soit tous là et il a déplié sur le mur l'affiche qui annonçait le concours Mozarto 1978. « Je suis sur que vous savez quel est ce concours, après tout la classe de terminale de la section artistique saoule assez tout le monde avec ça ! Je suis donc au regret de vous dire qu'ils auront de sacrés adversaire. Un groupe de drôles de gosses qui s'appellent les incontrôlables, de leur propre école et qui en plus ce sont inscrit en temps que candidat libre ».je te jure le QUOI qu'on a hurlé a du être entendu jusqu'au bout de la ville. Un de nos rêves sur lequel on s'était résolu à tirer un trait : gagner le concours Mozarto, allait devenir réalité grâce à Harry et Maya.

- C'est quoi ce concours j'en ai jamais entendu parler demanda Judith en relevant la tête et en souriant en voyant le sourire rêveur du jeune homme.

- Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la musique c'est normal, c'est un concours pour les lycéens qui visent à déterminer la meilleure troupe artistique. Pour les départager il y a deux éliminatoires et la finale. Première étape : la danse grimaça Jo faisant pouffer de rire la jeune femme. La seconde étape la musique, et enfin la finale c'est un spectacle qu'on doit monter.

- Vous avez gagné n'est ce pas ?

- Nous ne sommes que début février1978 et la finale est le 15 mai, tu vas devoir attendre encore 3mois avant de savoir sourit Jo en lui embrassant doucement l'épaule avant de se figer en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

- Ah ah donc vous arrivez bien en finale nargua Judith en le regardant comme s'il venait de se vendre lui-même.

- Oui nous sommes arrivés en finale et tu veux que je te coupe toute l'histoire ?

- Non j'ai rien dit bouda à nouveau la flic faisant rire Jo.

- Donc à l'heure du récit nous sommes début février 1978, et Harry vient de nous apprendre qu'il nous avait inscrits en candidat libre pour le concours Mozarto. C'était un samedi matin, et maya s'est enflammée toute seule en décrétant qu'il fallait se mettre au travail. Alors nous super motivé on s'est enflammé aussi, après tout on jouait tous plus ou moins bien, et puis danser ce n'était pas sensé être dur mais on a vite déchanté. On a entendu une valse et Maya et Harry se sont mis à danser. Je te jure on avait l'impression qu'ils volaient que leur pied ne touchaient pas le sol alors que Maya était enceinte de 6mois. Quand ils ont finis ça a été notre tour et ça a été beaucoup plus folklorique. Au milieu de la valse on se prenait tous des fous rires mais maman Maya veillait au grain et limite si elle ne nous menait pas à la baguette. Le soir j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait du hockey contre un camion toute la journée. Mais j'étais quand même un des moins morts avec Travis et Jeff. Alors je suis allé proposer mon aide à Maya qui se coltinait le repas toute seule, et elle a commencé à m'apprendre à cuisiner. On a beaucoup rit pendant ces moment là, on a fait plein de test. Harry étant notre cobaye préféré. C'est comme ça que j'ai développé une passion pour la cuisine. Enfin bref la situation se mettait peu à peu en place : le concours, le hockey qu'on continuait et nos résultats scolaires qu'on remontait de façon fulgurante. En même temps ce n'était pas bien dur il suffisait de ne pas rendre des feuilles blanches pouffa Jo. Un jour les membres organisateurs sont venus voir les DEUX équipes qui participaient. Je te jure quand on a vu la tête de l'autre section et des profs c'était jouissif. On les a regardé avec nos petits sourires narquois et on sentait qu'ils avaient qu'une envie : nous les faire bouffer et faire en sorte que nous nous étouffions avec. L'un des membres du concours a demandé qui était notre responsable et comme on savait que Harry faisait profil bas Travis a dit que c'était lui qui nous avait inscrit. Et là on a eut peur et les autres ont presque sautillé de joie quand le gars a dit qu'il fallait un adulte responsable physiquement avec nous. On allait crier à l'injustice mais le big boss du concours nous en quelque sorte sauvé « comme c'est une compétition entre lycée et que les élèves ont le droit de s'inscrire en candidat libre le règlement veut que dans ce cas là le professeur principal soit le représentant du groupe, donc monsieur Potter il me semble ». Et Harry il a répondu comme un benêt « ah bah si c'est le règlement !». Le soir quand on est rentré chez les Potter pour s'entrainer on a tout raconté à vanessa qui ne revenait pas en cours et elle a sourit. Mais le plus drôle et le meilleure vient après. On était en train de manger et Madi essayait de convaincre sa meilleure amie de revenir en cours mais on voyait qu'elle avait peur de son ancienne famille et là le capitaine il a balancé « épouses-moi » éclata de rire Jo. Je te dis même pas comment on l'a regardé, limite si nos yeux ne sortaient pas de nos orbites. J'ai jamais vu le capitaine aussi rouge de sa vie, il a essayé de se dépatouiller après sans trouver les bons mots, comme quoi si elle se mariait elle pourrait se soustraire à l'autorité de sa famille. Et là on a tous explosé de rire avant de se figer en entendant un rire très très léger mais bien présent : c'était Vanessa. Maya faisait en sorte de lui réparer ses cordes vocales. Je te jure ce jour là le ciel aurait pu nous tomber sur la tête rien ne pouvait nous enlever nos sourires. Vanessa allaient beaucoup mieux et elle ne s'est même pas crispée quand on l'a prise dans nos bras.

- Travis était déjà amoureux d'elle ! sourit Judith.

- Je pense qu'il a toujours été amoureux d'elle, le capitaine connait toutes nos histoires, il nous a toujours aidé, soutenu même quand il n'était pas d'accord même quand il ne comprenait pas. Mais nous, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. Vanessa et Travis se connaissent d'avant, mais pareille je ne connais pas l'histoire. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la cicatrice qu'il a sur l'épaule mais il n'a jamais voulu nous en parler. En tout cas à partir de ce moment là la routine s'est installée, on bossait de front sur tout et même la finale, on avait un super projet alors on est allé demander de l'aide à deux autres écoles de danses. Et non tu ne sauras pas pour le moment. Le 18 mars a eut lieu l'épreuve de danse, Maya nous avais fais nos vêtements et on était encore mieux habillé que si c'était de la haute couture. On avait la pure classe. Maya et Ely nous accompagnait en temps que préparatrice et supportrice Harry restant avec ses collègues à faire le niais. On entendait les autres se moquer et nous insulter et Maya nous engueulait pour pas qu'on les écoute et quand ça a commencé j'ai plus pensé à rien sauf à Rosie que je tenais dans mes bras. On suivait les instructions, on ne pensait pas aux autres couples qui évoluaient sur la piste. On restait concentré. A l'issue de l'épreuve sur les 20 couples qui restaient en lice 12 étaient des incontrôlables. Nolan, Tabi, Alex, David, Méline et Sam avaient été éliminé mais ça les dérangeait pas plus que ça. On a donc été sélectionnés. Ely est venue sur mes épaules et on n'a pas arrêté de hurler comme des fous tous les deux. Le lundi en cours ça a pas mal jasé et le soir quand on est allé chez Harry, Vanessa nous a dis avec sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus audible qu'elle était allée se faire émanciper et que dès le lendemain elle reviendrait en cours. Le lendemain elle est revenue en cours comme une fleur et à peine 30 minutes plus tard ses beaux parents ont débarqué en cours. C'est le moment où Harry à faillit se vendre, il a faillit se précipiter sur eux mais Vanessa s'est levée d'elle-même et s'est plantée fièrement devant eux. Elle les a laissé hurlé, l'invectiver, et elle simplement sorti son papier d'émancipation de son sac et la soulever devant leur yeux. Et toujours sans un mot elle leur a fait signe de dégager. Ils ont voulu répliquer mais on s'est mit en travers et bizarrement quand on commence à grogner les gens sont tout de suite moins sur d'eux. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! s'étonna Jo faisant rire Judith. Son père nous a promis qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais accéder à la finale et là j'ai baissé mon pantalon pour lui montrer mon cul.

- T'es un grand malade murmura Judith.

- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à d'autres trucs que j'ai faits. Avec Travis et Jeff on est parti en mission redécoré la voiture de beau papa à Vanessa, il a pas apprécié. Donc doucement la vie à suivit son cours. J'avais même emmené Ely à la patinoire pour lui apprendre à patiner. Et en moins de deux heures elle parvenait à rester debout mais après elle a voulu danser comme à la télé et là ça a été plus chaotique. En rentrant je me suis fait pourrir par Maya parce que sa fille avait des bleus de partout. Et j'ai vraiment compris la phrase qui dit qu'on ne doit pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Elle m'a fait nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble. Puis on a finalisé notre morceau du 2ème tour, une chanson. Une magnifique chanson que Vanessa interprète en japonais. Quand elle répétait on était vache on la traitait de pingouin car elle galérait pour faire résonner les sons. Le 1er avril on est donc monté sur scène habillé encore une fois par les soins de Maya. On s'est mis sur scène tous avec nos instruments dans le noir et Vanessa s'est avancée. J'entends encore le bruit de ses talons sur les planches en bois, j'entends encore les murmures moqueurs des autres « une muette qui chante », « il faudrait qu'on leur explique qu'un orchestre joue à la lumière », « ils veulent encore faire leur intéressant mais on ne les a jamais entendu jouer ». Je me souviens de la respiration que Vanessa a prise avant de prendre le micro et de le remettre sur le bord du plateau loin d'elle avant qu'elle revienne au milieu. Et là elle a commencé avec une voix forte qu'on ne lui avait jamais entendue jusqu'alors. Ses cordes vocales étaient à nouveau à 100% de leur capacité grâce à Maya. Avant même la fin du premier mot y'avait un calme et un silence de mort dans la salle. Elle a chanté a cappella pendant deux phrases puis la lumière s'est faite sur Madi puis sur nous. Je me souviens de la chaleur de la lumière, de la voix de Vanessa qui raisonne et qui nous a tous transpercé jusqu'au plus profond de nos entrailles. Quand on a finit on était en apesanteur sur un nuage mais on est très vite redescendu sur terre, le beau père a Vanessa tenait ses promesses. Il a décrété que le concours était américain que la chanson était non recevable car pas en anglais. Paul m'a retenu par la manche car j'étais en train de me lever pour aller lui casser la gueule mais Vanessa nous as encore tous bluffé. « Si notre démonstration n'est pas assez classique, nous pouvons faire un autre morceau. Pourriez-vous faire avancer le piano s'il vous plait ? ». Elle s'est penchée vers Travis qui la dévorait du regard et lui a parlé au creux de l'oreille, il a hésité avant de se lever pendant qu'elle s'asseyait. Et par tous les anciens tu les aurais entendu jouer tous les deux c'était magnifique. Le président du jury nous a fais passé d'office à la finale. Une fois dans les coulisses, trou du cul est venu réclamer des explications à Vanessa sur le choix du morceau et elle lui a rétorqué que les souvenirs faisaient plus mal qu'un coup de fouet. Quand il est parti j'ai sans faire exprès laisser mon pied dépassé et il s'est rétamé par terre. Depuis cette musique est devenu celle de Travis et Vanessa.

- L'autre équipe de l'école était passée aussi ?

- Oui eux aussi sont en finale. Nous serons donc 4 équipes en concurrence à Phénix, les incontrôlables, la bande à trou du cul avec son fils…

- Parce qu'il a un fils en plus ? s'étonna Judith.

- Je te l'avais pas dis ? Monsieur est un violoniste un peu réputé qui doit coucher à droite et à gauche et il en a engrossé une : la belle mère. Son fils joue aussi du violon mais bon rien de bien extraordinaire. Il n'est pas fait pour être soliste dirait Harry. Donc voila on rentre dans la dernière ligne droite. Et maintenant il faut finaliser le spectacle. Je te donne un indice ce sera une comédie musicale basée sur une des plus belles histoires d'amour du monde dirait les filles et moi je dis sur la plus belle supercherie de l'histoire. Je meurs en cours de route mais je ne suis pas le personnage principale qui suis-je ? tic tac tic tac demanda Jo faisant éclater de rire Judith.

- Roméo et Juliette ? tenta Judith en réprimant un sourire moqueur avant d'arborer une expression ahuri en voyant l'acquiescement du hockeyeur. Non ? Vous avez transformé Roméo et Juliette en comédie musicale ?

- Ouep

- Mais vous êtes tarés !

- Ouep

- Laisses-moi deviner tu meurs mais pas le perso principal ! Mercutio ou Tybalt ? Je pencherai pour Tybalt.

- Pourquoi ? s'amusa Jo.

- Etant donné que la chanteuse principale du deuxième tour est Vanessa elle doit surement être Juliette. Et pour Roméo il faut quand même que ça jure pas trop donc je pencherais pour Travis. Après tout si je comprends bien vous l'avez toujours respecté plus que les autres, donc en personnage principal ça m'étonnerai pas du tout. Jeff a l'air d'être un des plus proche de Travis donc je pense que c'est lui Mercutio et donc toi en Tybalt même si tu es aussi très proche de Travis. Mais tu aimes trop foutre la merde pour être du bon coté se moqua Judith.

- Hey je te permets pas s'offusqua Jo en la chatouillant avant de mettre son visage sur le sien ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme qui les humidifia d'un coup de langue. Tu sais que tu joues à un jeu dangereux là.

- Et je ne sais pas quelle en sera l'issue ! Comme toi ! Tu joues autant que moi Jo Mc Koy souffla Judith.

- Je suis un salaud avec les femmes, n'attends pas de sentiments de ma part répliqua Jo.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à enchainer les coups d'un soir, n'oublie pas que je ne peux pas avoir de vie fixe avec mon travail. Je ne suis pas aussi pure que tu veux bien te l'imaginer et j'ai peur que si on ne fait pas disparaitre cette foutu tension sexuelle entre nous on va devenir fou murmura Judith en relevant un peu plus le visage de façon à avoir ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles offertes du jeune homme.

- J'ai envie de toi

- Alors cèdes…

La jeune femme ne put dire autre chose que Jo s'était emparé fougueusement de ses lèvres et l'embrassaient comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassé : leurs langues dansaient ensemble fiévreusement et ses mains étaient partout sur elle. Ils étaient blessés, ils le savaient, ils le sentaient mais ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter. Ce jour là ils firent l'amour passionnément se disant que c'était d'un accord commun sans sentiments, juste pour dire de briser une tension sexuelle qui les dérangeait trop. Mais au fond d'eux ils surent que ça en était tout autre et que des foutus sentiments étaient venu se mettre en traviole de leur chemin mais ça ils ne devraient jamais le dire à l'autre même si la barrière s'était brisée.

- Ouah ça vaut le coup un sportif de haut niveau souffla Judith en retombant dans les draps avec un sourire béat.

- Je dirais la même chose d'une flic surentrainée pouffa Jo avant de faire un sourire aguicheur. Et encore tu as pas tout vu très chère !

- Donc tu es Tybalt ! reprit Judith faisant exploser de rire Jo qui se mit sur le ventre pour pouvoir la regarder nullement gênée de sa nudité.

- Et oui je suis le méchant cousin de Vanessa-Juliette qui s'est amouraché d'un Travis-Roméo suivit par son bouffon de meilleur ami Jeff-Mercutio.

- Yeeees je suis la plus forte savoura la jeune femme en se mettant en position assisse en faisant des grands signes de victoires.

- Revient par là sinon je vais te ressauter dessus grogna Jo en la faisant se rallonger et en rabattant le drap sur son corps nu.

- Troublerais-je le grand Jo Mc Koy ?

- Tu disais quoi sur mes abdos tout à l'heure ? nargua Jo alors qu'elle tirait la langue avant de se coller contre lui comme au début de leur discussion lui intimant ainsi de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. On a finit de mettre au point la bande son et on est allé l'enregistrer sous le contrôle du jury. On ne l'a sut que bien après mais Harry avait travaillé comme un malade sur nos partitions et il était resté pour finir des accords sur la bande son. On a jamais vu ça, on l'a su deux semaines après le concert. Et comme des cons on s'est rendu compte de rien mais en plus c'était débile comment les morceaux de guitare étaient apparu alors qu'on ne savait pas en jouer ? on ne s'est vraiment rendu compte de rien ! Cet homme a été notre ange gardien à un point qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer, on ne pourra jamais le remercier. A ce niveau de l'histoire il est mi-avril, dans 15jours a lieu la finale du championnat de Hockey et 15 jours plus tard ce sera la finale du concours Mozarto. Maintenant je me demande comment on a pu faire tout ça de front avec nos études rien que d'y repenser je suis fatigué. Surtout quand on faisait les cons et qu'on avait encore plus de boulot derrière pouffa Jo en se souvenant. Un jour on répétait avec les autres écoles et ça coulait assez bien et on arrive au duel. Et bien sur on avait tous les trois eut des idées de génies. Dès que j'ai touché Jeff y'a du ketchup qui a explosé et ça a tout éclaboussé et quand Travis m'a touché ça a été pareil. On en avait foutu partout et on aurait vraiment pu croire à un vrai massacre. On était tous mort de rire, enfin sauf maya. Elle nous a fait nettoyé le dojo à la brosse à dents et on y a passé des heures parce que y'en avait toujours autant. On a appris 7ans plus tard que Ely s'était amusée à en mettre sous nos chaussettes c'est pour ça qu'il y en avait autant après ragea Jo. Le jour de la finale de hockey on était déchainé on a gagné à un poil de cul, c'est ce jour là qu'on a prit la photo qu'il y a dans la cuisine. On s'est écroulé sur la glace on n'en pouvait plus, maya nous a mis au repos forcé et nous a coucounés comme une vraie mère pendant trois jours. Jamais personne n'avait pris autant soin de moi dans ma vie ! et puis on s'est remis au boulot comme des malades et au bahut ils fermaient leur grande gueule, en 1mois on avait tous dépassé leur plus brillant étudiants avec nos résultats. Harry nous faisait bosser comme des dingues et parlaient dans toutes les langues pour nous faire travailler les langues à l'oral. Un vrai malade ce type s'horrifia Jo. Enfin moi je n'avais pas trop de mal avec le français étant donné que ma mère le parlait quand elle était ivre soit 99% du temps. Il ne nous faisait aucun cadeau mais comme il le faisait en finesse on se mettait à son niveau. Manipulés jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Puis on est parti pour Phénix pour la finale avec l'estomac aux bords des lèvres. Je peux te dire qu'on ne faisait pas les malins. Quand on est rentré dans la salle de concert je me souviens de rosie « c'est trop grand je rentre à la maison ». Et elle a tourné les talons, je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai serré contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je sentais mon cœur battre à un rythme infernal et je pensais qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre plus vite mais le soir de la finale allait me le démontrer. On s'est installé dans le public sous les murmures des deux équipes qui ne nous connaissait pas « ce sont eux les candidats libres », « ils sont bizarres » enfin bref les mêmes ragots que d'habitude. On devait tirer au sort l'ordre de passage et nous on a envoyé Ely tiré le numéro. Elle a fait un grand sourire en disant au mec « je suis la macotte de mes gandes fèyes et soeyes ». Elle disait aucun r à l'époque et parfois elle sautait ou rajoutait des lettres c'était tordant et trop mignon. Elle a plongé sa petite main dans le pot et a sortit une petite bille. Elle a regardé le numéro et à refuser que le mec regarde. « Attends apa m'a appis les numéyos ! » limite si elle l'a pas engueulé sur place. On était mort de rire pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, et Maya complètement blasée par le comportement de sa fille. Je suis allé à coté d'Ely sur la scène et j'ai regardé son numéro et je lui ai fait révisé ses numéros pouffa Jo faisant rire Judith. Et puis Ely toute fière a lancé « on est quate monsieur ! ». Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et on est retourné s'asseoir. D'un coté on était content on ne passait pas à la casserole immédiatement mais on aurait la pression des autres passages à surpasser et surtout 4jours à attendre ! 4 jours à stresser ! Les trois équipes sont donc passées avant nous. Les autres de l'école sont passés en premier les 4 saisons de Vivaldi, c'était pas mal mais sans plus, tu mets un CD et ça te fais le même effet, et j'avoue je me suis endormi. Y'avait le beau père et la belle mère à Vanessa dans la salle c'était à vomir tellement ils faisaient leur beaux. La deuxième équipe venait de Washington, et ils ont fais le lac des cygnes et c'était magnifique. Mais à priori ils n'étaient pas au top avec la musique mais moi j'avais bien aimé. Et ensuite troisième jour, ceux qui nous ont fais pété les records de stress, l'institut de Julliard. Ça racontait un peu leur année d'études, et j'ai pas mal rit, la gonzesse t'a fait un regard horrifié quand son pote est arrivé c'était merveilleux. On a tous cru qu'elle allait partir en courant et en hurlant.

- Ton cœur bat si vite murmura Judith la main posée sur le cœur de Jo.

- Rien que d'y repenser je me souviens de cette excitation qui te prends aux trippes. Le jour de notre passage, on est allé pour la première fois sur scène dans la journée. Vanessa a laissé passer un filet de voix et ça c'est répercuté dans toute la salle. Et là je ne sais pas vraiment comment on s'est retrouvé à faire ça mais Travis à taquiner Vanessa en lui disant « tu testes la résonnance ? » et avec Madi on a explosé de rire et on est descendu de scène tous les deux et on s'est planté au fond de la salle. « Hey Jo tu testes la résonnance ? » « Je te retournes le compliment Madi, honneur aux dames ». Et là on s'est fait l'intro de la comédie musicale du roi lion, on a commencé à chanter quoique hurler en chantant serait plus juste des cris africains à pleins poumons alors que ceux de la scène comprenaient et reprenait pour faire la musique. Et Jeff a trouvé une batterie dans la fosse pour taper les sons alors que chacun sortait son instrument. Cet après midi là on a passé plus de deux heures à se faire des remix de dessins animés et de chansons en tout genre pour dire de nous décrasser les cordes vocales. Et on ne l'avait pas vu mais dans les balcons se trouvait le directeur de l'université de Julliard. Mais ça aussi on l'apprendra que bien plus tard. Quand 17h a sonné maya a commencé à nous préparer et à nous maquiller. Elle a pris un temps monstrueux pour faire nos costumes et nous préparer alors que la pauvre ne voyait même plus le bout de ses pieds tellement elle était enceinte. Et à ce moment là j'ai compris que si mon cœur battait à 300 pulsions le premier jour, ce jour là j'étais à plus de 10 000. J'avais l'impression que ça allait sortir de ma poitrine. Maya nous a embrassé et est allée se mettre dans la salle pour attendre le début. On est allé se mettre en place les rouges-capulets d'un coté, et les bleus-montaigu de l'autre. Quand la musique de début a commencé à retentir avec la voix de Harry qui racontait l'entrée en matière j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus bouger, que j'allais vomir, je ne me souvenais plus de mon texte, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire et j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu mes amis comme moi et j'ai failli me prendre un fou rire tellement la situation était risible et là le rideau s'est ouvert et les spots se sont levés sur nous. Et là j'ai été soufflé par Jazz, il est rentré sur scène comme le prince de Vérone qu'il était et à commencer à chanter sans aucun tremblement dans sa voix. Alors j'ai suivi et on a tous suivi. Et on s'est perdu dedans, s'amusant comme on l'avait fait tant de fois en répétition. Si on se plantait on s'en foutait le public était pas sensé le savoir. Je ne me souviens même plus qu'il y ait eut un entracte. Mais je me souviens encore de la chanson du finale. Rosalie et Helena les deux mères qui pleuraient vraiment leur enfant, Madi la nourrice qui pleure celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, et tous les autres. Je te jure j'étais dans les coulisses et je voyais la moitié de la salle chialer comme des madeleines et j'ai aussi failli craquer. Et au moment où la lumière s'est éteinte j'entends encore les échos des applaudissements et les hurlements quand Nolan en tant que Benvolio a fait les présentations en finale.

- J'aimerai pouvoir rentrer dans ta tête pour voir ça, tu en parles avec tellement de passion que ça donne envie ! soupira Judith en se collant un peu plus au corps nu du hockeyeur qui raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur elle.

- On a la vidéo je te la montrerai dans la semaine sourit Jo en lui caressant l'épaule.

- Vous avez gagné ?

- Ah tu veux savoir nargua Jo avant de déglutir difficilement en sentant sa petite main se rapprocher de son anatomie. Je te préviens si tu continues ton geste je te saute dessus et tu ne sauras ta réponse que bien plus tard.

- Une superbe partie de jambe en l'air ou des réponses que je suis sure d'avoir plus tard ? Je crois que le choix est vite fait ! sourit Judith en se redressant pour embrasser Jo qui la serra contre lui.

- Si tu m'interromps tous les deux mois on ne va pas sortir de cette chambre avant plusieurs années gémit Jo en la sentant ondulé sur lui alors que ses mains reprenaient leur ouvrage commencé un peu plus tôt

- Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi bien bâti soupira la flic quand elle sentit les doigts de son amant rentrés en elle.

- On va finir par aggraver nos blessures lâcha Jo alors qu'il embrassait la peau nue du corps contre lui.

- Pour le moment tu me fais du bien le reste je m'en fou murmura Judith en se laissant aller.

- Et donc vous avez gagné ? demanda Judith sa tête perdue dans le cou de son amant qui caressait son dos.

- Oui avoua Jo alors qu'elle relevait la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Tu vois j'ai eut ton corps ET mes réponses ! Huuumm j'adore cette journée comme j'en ai jamais aimé aucune autre savoura la jeune femme en s'étirant de tout son long avant de se repelotonner contre le hockeyeur. Jo c'est maintenant que l'histoire se gâte n'est ce pas ?

- Ouep confirma le hockeyeur en sachant qu'à partir de là il allait bien devoir peser ses mots avec soin sans rien révéler de la magie. Le soir où on a été sacré champion on a fait la fête pendant toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain, mais dans la soirée Maya a sentit des contractions. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher, son bébé arrivait.

- Mais normalement ce sont des jumeaux s'embrouilla Judith avant de voir le sourire malicieux du hockeyeur.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ils ne voulaient rien savoir sur le bébé pendant les échos, juste qu'il allait bien. Ils ne savaient pas que ce serait des jumeaux. On attendait tous dans la salle d'attente et on entendait parfois Maya hurler, je crois que tous l'hôpital à du l'entendre insulter Harry. Puis on a vu Harry débarqué dans la salle d'attente pale comme un mort, on a pensé qu'il y avait eut un souci et il nous a sorti d'un air complètement absent « j'ai un petit garçon et un autre petit garçon, j'ai deux bébés, j'ai des jumeaux, c'est pas bizarre Maya elle a un jumeau alors il y avait pas mal de chance pour qu'on en ai un jour! Je me sens pas bien je crois ! » Et là il s'est écroulé par terre. On est resté un moment surpris et Travis s'est mis à coté de lui et l'a giflé pour le faire reprendre pied à la réalité. Sur le coup on a pas osé se moquer de lui mais depuis ce jour là on ne se gène pas pour le lui rappeler. Quand il a repris un minimum pied avec la réalité il nous a amené à la chambre de Maya. Elle tenait dans ses bras deux petits tas de couverture et même si elle avait une sale tête, des cernes, elle était resplendissante. Je me souviens avoir aidé Ely à monter sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse voir ses frères, puis Vanessa s'est approchée du lit et Maya la présenter aux bébés comment étant leur grande sœur, elle était complètement en larme quand elle a prit un des ses petits frères dans ses bras. On a fait leur première photo de famill ce moment là. Et c'est le lendemain que les choses se gâtent. On était allé voir Maya et les jumeaux quand en passant dans une ruelle on s'est fait bloqué par trois gars armés. Pendant une seconde j'ai eut l'impression de revivre notre voyage de première année mais cette fois ci notre professeur n'a pas fuit. Il nous a ordonné de nous mettre derrière lui avec une voix qu'on ne lui avait jamais entendue et sans qu'on ne comprenne comment il avait fait il a étalé les gars tous seuls nous dévoilant ainsi qu'il savait beaucoup mieux se battre que ce qu'on pensait. Ce fut notre première rencontre avec les mangemorts. Sans qu'on comprenne réellement ce qui se passait on a été transféré en Angleterre pour être mis en sécurité le temps que les choses se tassent à phénix. Là bas on a été pris en charge par les amis et la famille à Harry qui faisait tous partis des services supérieurs. Et on a appris qu'il était l'un de leur plus redoutable agent voire le meilleur, qu'il se battait depuis des années contre le fameux maitre des mangemorts et que lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Maya était enceinte, il avait pris sa femme et sa fille et était partit se mettre en sécurité. Et Harry nous a raconté sa vie avant de nous connaitre et j'en ai eut froid dans le dos, cet homme qui nous avait aidé, qui nous avait soutenu, qui avait été notre père pendant 5 mois avait vécu l'enfer et en était revenu.

- Mais on ne revient jamais entier de l'enfer crois moi soupira Judith.

- C'est vrai mais avec le temps tu retrouves peu à peu ton intégrité, c'est ce que maya et Harry ont fait auprès de nous. Pour se prouver qu'ils savaient faire autre chose que se battre. Grace à Harry on a pu jouer à Londres avec Hector Sullivan un très grand chef d'orchestre et on s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais lâcher les Potter comme eux ne nous avait jamais abandonné. C'est ce jour là qu'on a découvert que Harry était un petit génie de la musique. Certains de l'école dont les beaux parents de Vanessa étaient venus à la représentation et quand le beau père a coincé Vanessa à la fin du concert Harry a fait tomber les masques. Il a lâché tout ce qu'il pensait de l'école et de leur comportement. Cet homme défendait encore une fois notre honneur. Grace à eux certains entrait à Julliard, certains à Pittsburg comme moi, à Harvard, à Yell. On a fini nos études avec des notes qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir et ça c'est grâce à eux. Même en pleine préparation de guerre ils ont pris le temps de s'occuper de nous, en nous installant dans ce manoir à New-York. Mais en aout a eut lieu la mission décisive, et même si Harry et Maya s'en sont sorti, ils sont resté dans le coma pendant plus de 1mois. Il avait donné l'ordre à des agents de nous emmener de force à l'université mais autant dire qu'on n'était pas plus attentif que ça. Tous ceux de Julliard ont d'ailleurs failli y passé mais le directeur avait été mis au courant de la situation et connaissait leur potentiel donc il les a gardé contre l'avis de ses professeurs. Et un jour on est venu nous chercher en plein cours, Harry et Maya s'étaient enfin réveillé. Ni une ni deux on a tous quitté nos universités pour aller en Angleterre, ils avaient de sales têtes mais ils étaient vivants. Et le premier truc qu'ils ont fait ça a été de nous engueulé pour rien foutre en cours. Et même diminué dans un lit d'hôpital quand Mayaween Potter hurle ça fait du bruit ! On est resté en Angleterre jusqu'à leur mariage et ensuite on est allé reprendre nos études faisant explosé tous les records et rabattant le caquet des autres.

- Tu ne dis pas tout n'est pas ? sourit Judith avant de reprendre en l'entendant retenir une respiration. Je sais ce qu'est le secret-défense, alors je ne te demanderai rien.

- Merci murmura Jo en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres à sa grande surprise.

- Et donc tu es devenu hockeyeur salaud avec les femmes ? rit Judith.

- J'ai rencontré une femme pendant ma dernière année d'études, belle et tout ce que tu voulais. On commençait pas mal à parler de moi dans le milieu. Mes amis me disaient que c'était une vipère mais je l'aimais alors j'ai failli renier mes meilleurs amis. Et un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était avec moi juste pour le pouvoir et le pognon ! Elle ne supportait pas que je lui raconte pas tous les secrets des incontrôlables surtout le groupe de musique. Elle revendait les histoires et les potins à des journaux. Ça je ne le savais pas je ne voyais qu'elle, et puis elle s'est mise à demandé plus : pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas aux soirées, pourquoi tu me présentes pas les incontrôlables, pourquoi je vais pas à votre maison, pourquoi tu me laisses ici le 9 et 10 octobre ! Elle m'utilisait et quand j'ai découvert ça je me suis écroulé je suis rentré au manoir et j'ai bu, j'ai bu comme un ivrogne. Comme le fils de l'ivrogne que j'étais. Et ce sont mes amis qui m'ont aidé à m'en sortir. Depuis je ne fais plus confiance aux femmes.

- Mais moi tu m'as tout raconté, tu me fais confiance? s'étonna Judith.

- Toi c'est autre chose, pas une étrangère, pas une incontrôlable mais quelqu'un à qui je tiens même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps avoua Jo avec sincérité.

- En tout cas c'est une sacrée histoire, je sais pas si ça peut tomber dans les contes de fée mais tu pourrais faire un livre en plusieurs tomes ! sourit Judith avant de bailler tout en commençant à s'endormir. Tu es un type bien au grand cœur Jo Mc Koy et ça personne ne pourra jamais te l'enlever.

- Où bien est-ce toi qui fait rebattre ce grand cœur de grand con dirait Jazz murmura Jo en caressant le visage de la belle endormie avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux et de se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

- Hey Jo ! Jo ! Réveilles toi s'écria Judith quelques heures plus tard en secouant le pauvre hockeyeur.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il encore dans les méandres de son sommeil avant de percuter et de se redresser. Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal à ta jambe ?

- Tu joues de quel instrument ? sourit malicieusement Judith en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste qu'il trouva diablement sexy.

- T'as pas honte de me réveiller de cette façon juste pour une broutille ? grogna Jo en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

- Mais je suis réveillée depuis 1heure et je trouvais pas alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te réveilles pour savoir décréta la flic avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

- Je te connais depuis moins d'une semaine Judith et je suis sur que tu auras ma peau bien avant les mangemorts soupira Jo avec un petit sourire quand il vit la jeune femme le regarder avec des yeux implorants. Je te montrerais les épreuves du concours et tu verras à ce moment là et me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !

- Pourquoi murmura Judith en s'allongeant sur son torse.

- Parce que souffla Jo avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

Chacun des deux savaient qu'ils s'aventuraient sur un chemin sur lequel il n'y avait pas de possible retour mais ils s'en moquaient, pour le moment ils voulaient juste savourer. Et cette fois ci contrairement aux deux fois précédente qui avaient été placé sous le signe de désir charnel, cette fois ci la tendresse était le maitre mot. Ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer comme si cela casserait le rêve qu'ils vivaient ils continuèrent leur séance de câlinage à la salle de bain chacun prenant soin de l'autre : désinfectant les plaies intérieures et extérieures de l'autre. Quand il fallut s'habiller ils virent dans un coin de la chambre des vêtements pour Judith qui grimaça en voyant une jupe et un top. Elle prit les sous vêtement et alla dans le placard à Jo pour prendre un maillot de hockey et un short de sport.

- Je suis beaucoup mieux là dedans que dans une jupe ! Moi dans une jupe alors que je suis pas en mission ! Jamais de la vie ! expliqua Judith.

- Tu sais que tu deviens ma propriété avec mes maillots ? Mon nom est dans ton dos ! taquina Jo en la prenant dans ses bras en en embrassant son cou sur une impulsion.

- Tant que ce n'est pas ton prénom pouffa la flic en tirant la langue alors qu'il prenait un faux air choqué.

- Judia Edith comment osez vous !

- Arrêtes avec ça grimaça Judith en attrapant une paire de béquille qui trainait vers le coin où avaient été déposé les vêtements.

- Judith soupira Jo après un moment, je vais te tuer !

- Pour quel motif cette fois ? taquina la flic avant de s'immobiliser en voyant le regard figé et coléreux du hockeyeur.

- Tu as osé me réveillé à 2h du matin ! Même rosie n'ose pas venir me réveiller à cette heure là! grogna Jo.

- Tu avais qu'à te rendormir tout à l'heure maintenant il est 4h rétorqua malicieusement la flic avant de sortir de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses béquilles.

- Elle aura ma peau à cette vitesse murmura Jo en soupirant mais avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- En arrivant aux escaliers il la vit descendre doucement en se tenant à la rambarde et il se posa devant elle pour lui montrer son dos.

- Et ton épaule !

- Ça va mieux ! Allez monte et fais juste attention.

La flic s'accrocha et Jo descendit les escaliers en moins de deux minutes en sautant les trois quarts des marches. Il la déposa précautionneusement dans un canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un petit déjeuner qu'il posa sur la table basse.

- On va commencer par le spectacle ! nargua Jo en allant mettre un DVD.

- Hey mais y'a la bande son, je ne saurai pas de quoi tu joues s'offusqua Judith.

- C'est ta punition souffla Jo en lui volant un baiser avant de se caler dans le canapé alors que Judith se calait à nouveau sur son torse. Et interdiction de se moquer !

Judith ne répondit pas alors que la musique commençait à résonner dans les enceintes. Et enfin le spectacle débuta et si au début elle souriait son sourire se transforma en stupéfaction pour le reste du spectacle. Jo, lui, avait lâché à la moitié du discours d'Harry et fixait le visage émerveillé et toutes les petites mimiques qui marquaient son visage. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient à l'issu du duel.

- Pourquoi vous êtes morts ! murmura la jeune femme la gorge nouée.

- Bah c'était dans l'histoire ! pouffa Jo.

- Et ne te méprends pas les reniflements ça vient pas de moi mais de la vidéo décréta Judith en tournant la tête vers la TV.

- Mais je n'en pensais pas moins sourit Jo en essuyant à nouveau sa joue.

- Chuuut ordonna Judith faisant rire silencieusement le hockeyeur qui resserra sa prise sur le corps de son amie.

Et quand enfin le grand final arriva elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment faisant exploser de rire Jo. Mais elle ne releva même pas cette moquerie complètement hypnotisée par les salutations. Et quand elle vit arriver sur scène Jo pour saluer avec la chemise complètement entrouverte laissant dévoiler son torse elle ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en se souvenant avoir justement gouté à ce torse.

- C'est trop court soupira Judith alors que les applaudissements continuaient de retentir alors que la troupe saluait et chantait.

- Ça a commencé il y a plus de 2h15 Judith se moqua Jeff. Et tu chiales comme une madeleine depuis presque une heure !

- On dirait que vous aviez fait ça toute votre vie murmura la flic ne relevant même pas la taquinerie de son amant.

- On a passé des heures et des heures à travailler dessus et on est plutôt assez fier du résultat.

- Vous pouvez l'être c'est magnifique sourit la jeune femme en caressant son torse nu. Et tu joues de quel instrument ?

Jo éclata de rire en se disant que finalement elle ne perdait jamais le nord.

- Ouai joues un morceau Jo, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas entendu s'enflamma Ely en venant de la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils libres.

- Tu sais que si je joue depuis le salon, on risque de réveiller tout le monde ? taquina Jo avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne veut pas risquer mais être certain de réveiller tous le monde rit Jio en venant déposé un coffret devant Jo qui éclata de rire alors que Ely allait se poser derrière la batterie et que Orphéo prenait son violon.

- Je suis tellement fier de ces petits ! fit semblant de pleurer Jo en enlevant une fausse larme au coin de ses yeux. Jio aide moi à accrocher le harnais.

- Tu veux le harnais ? Tu ne l'utilises jamais normalement! s'étonna le garçonnet en aidant quand même son grand frère.

- Ouais mais là avec un épaule en vrac j'ai besoin du harnais ! rétorqua Jo en mettant un bout de bois dans la bouche comme Jio.

- Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ce coffret ragea Judith qui se faisait violence pour ne pas l'ouvrir.

- Selon toi je joue de quoi ? taquina Jo en laissant sa main sur le loquet qui fermait la boite.

- J'ai le droit de frapper votre grand frère ? soupira Judith en regardant les trois enfants.

- Tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne le fais pas souffrir ! Mais on sait tous qu'il est un peu maso sur les bords alors tu peux y aller ! rit Ely.

Jo sourit doucement et ouvrit enfin le coffre dévoilant ainsi un magnifique saxophone argentée. Il accrocha le saxo avec le harnais, remis la hanche dans le bec et se leva pour être debout. Orphéo commença à jouer du violon avant que Jo et Jio se mettent à jouer tous les deux dans une parfaite harmonie qui raisonna dans toute la maison. Une belle mélodie calme qui apaisa le cœur de Judith. Cependant elle sursauta quand les quatre se mirent à chanter en espagnol en riant à moitié avant que les deux saxophonistes se mettent à jouer à pleine puissance faisant éclater de rire la femme. Maintenant elle était sure tous les habitants de la maison seraient rapidement réveillés.

- Vous osez faire du bruit sans moi ? s'indigna Jeff en courant dans la pièce en pyjama pour virer à moitié Ely et reprendre sa place attitrée derrière la batterie pour faire deux fois plus de bruit

Ely pas le moins du monde dérangée se mit à danser avec son petit frère qui avait posé son violon. Et ensemble ils tournaient sur un air de salsa en riant et en chantant faisant rire la flic surtout quand Jo et Jio se mirent à faire une drôle de chorégraphie tout en jouant. Rapidement les enfants déboulèrent en pyjama content de pouvoir faire les fous dès le matin avec leurs tontons et tatas. Les incontrôlables arrivèrent et se figèrent tous en voyant leur Teddy Bears rire et jouer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Depuis plus de 6ans. Et quand ils virent ses yeux rieurs et le regard qu'il posait sur Judith qui le dévorait du regard depuis le canapé ils comprirent que Jeff avait peut être visé plus juste qu'ils ne le pensaient sur la relation des deux.

- Allez viens par là toi sourit Travis en prenant la main de sa femme pour la faire danser alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

Quand la chanson prit fin Jo et Jeff se regardèrent et Jeff se remit à jouer alors que tous explosait de rire et que les enfants criaient de joie : la salsa du démon avait envahi le salon du manoir des incontrôlables.

- Merci souffla Rosalie en s'asseyant à coté de Judith dans le canapé.

- Euhh pourquoi me remercies-tu ? s'étonna la flic en lâchant Jo du regard pour la première depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer.

- Je n'ai plus vu Jo sourire comme ça depuis des années ! soupira Rosie.

- 6ans n'est ce pas ?

- Il t'en a parlé ? lâcha rosie surprise.

- Il m'a tout raconté depuis la mort de Tyler à cette pouffiasse qui s'est servie de lui expliqua Judith en refixant son regard sur le jeune homme qui faisait l'idiot en jouant.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'aurait parlé de Tyler, ça reste un sujet très douloureux pour lui soupira l'incontrôlable. Même avec moi il n'en parle pas, je pense qu'il en veut encore à ma mère. Il a perdu son petit frère, et ma mère est morte peut de temps après en lui demandant de veiller sur moi…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! L'amour qu'il portait à son frère est toujours aussi fort qu'avant mais il fait peu à peu son deuil. Et s'il veille sur toi ça n'a rien à voir avec le lien de ta mère et de la mort de Tyler. Il est assez têtu pour faire ce qu'il veut et c'est pas une lettre qui allait lui dicter quoi faire. Il a retrouvé en toi une sœur qui avait aussi une profonde blessure du à la perte d'un être cher. Il ne t'a jamais considéré comme la fille de la femme qui avait été prise dans l'accident qui a tué son frère. Il n'a jamais blâmé ta mère pour la mort de Tyler, pour lui le seul responsable c'est lui : parce que c'est lui qui a dit à son père de prendre son frère ce jour là.

- Elyyyy aides-moi, elles complotennnnnnt contre moiiiiiii hurla Jo en allant vers la jeune fille tout en désignant Rosalie et Judith du doigt.

Judith se releva et attrapa ses béquilles avant de se diriger vers Jo avec un sourire mauvais qui fit reculer le jeune homme. Elle prit appuie sur ses béquilles et essaya de faire une balayette à Jo avec sa jambe valide.

- Hey mais t'es malade on frappe pas un blessé ! s'insurgea Jo en faisant un bon en arrière.

- Il va se faire latter par une blessée ! Vas y Judith cria Jeff en riant.

- Travis tu es un médecin, dis luiiiii se défendit Jo.

- Oh en parlant de Travis je crois savoir comment il avait fait avec son genou se remémora Judith à l'incompréhension de tous sauf Jo.

Elle arriva rapidement à son niveau et lâcha ses béquilles avant de sautiller et d'arrêter son genou à deux centimètres de la mâchoire du hockeyeur.

- Je suis pas loin n'est-ce pas ? Il te faut le craquement de mâchoire avec ? se moqua la flic.

- Il t'a raconté quoi encore ? s'inquiéta Travis.

- Qu'il s'était fait mater en deux secondes par Maya, qu'il s'était déhanché sur une musique, faudrait d'ailleurs que Elysia ou Vanessa me dise laquelle c'est, qu'il avait montré son cul à un con après la première phase du concours, que tu avais demandé à Vanessa de l'ép….

- Rien je n'ai rien raconté menaça Jo en lui bâillonnant la bouche avec sa main.

La jeune femme se prit un fou rire alors que le hockeyeur la tournait pour qu'elle cache son fou rire contre son torse faisant sourire doucement les incontrôlables.

- Mais ce que je voudrais voir c'est la scène avec le ketchup murmura Judith contre son torse en continuant de rire.

- Si tu veux un aperçu de ça je te donne une petite brosse à dent et je te fais récurer le salon ! nargua Jo. Et je demanderai à cette traitresse de Ely d'en remettre autant derrière ton passage histoire que tu recommences encore et encore !

- Ah je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas dirigé cette affaire soupira Ely avec un petit rire.

- Tu nous avais trahiiii s'insurgèrent Travis, Jo et Jeff d'une même voix.

- Bon et si on allait déjeuner trancha Ely pas le moins du monde ennuyée par les accusations des trois hommes.

- Dans la vie il y a les baiseurs et les baisers ! Et on s'était fait baiser par une gamine de trois ans soupira Jo faisant éclater de rire Judith toujours dans ses bras. Aide-moi à enlever le harnais s'il te plait. Et interdiction de tripoter mes abdos au passage murmura-t-il à son oreille au moment où elle allait poser la main sur lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser échapper un petit rire et passa dans le dos du grand gaillard pour décrocher le harnais.

- Tu n'as rien dit sur ton dos chuchota-t-elle à son oreille faisant remonter sa main sur toute sa colonne vertébrale.

- T'es un véritable démon frissonna Jo avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais rit la jeune femme en arrêtant de l'allumer et en attrapant l'instrument de musique qu'elle posa précautionneusement sur le fauteuil.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il l'attrapa par le bras pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser furieusement. Puis avec un grand sourire il la relâcha et alla en direction de la cuisine en la laissant complètement ébahie.

- Jean Octave Mc Koy espèce de salaud, attends que je puisse utiliser ma jambe ! hurla la jeune femme faisant éclater de rire les incontrôlables qui étaient dans la cuisine alors que Jo avait un petit sourire malicieux.

- Jo profites en car je pense qu'elle va t'en faire baver quand elle aura à nouveau sa jambe correcte se moqua Travis. Comment va ton épaule ?

- Beaucoup mieux mais si je tiens Maya je sais pas ce que je fais mais je hurle ! Elle a osé me drogué ! bouda Jo.

- Maman et papa sont déjà partis déclara calmement Orphéo alors que tous les Potter s'étaient légèrement assombris.

- Donc raison de plus pour qu'ils reviennent entier, faut que je hurle sur votre mère trancha Jo. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Momo, Matty et Bella ne sont pas là non plus ?

- Mione les a ramené à l'école, comme ça elle pourra veiller sur eux expliqua Ely.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? s'étonna Jo.

- Vous avez dormi pendant pratiquement 5 jours Jo se moqua Jeff. Vous vous seriez réveillé demain Travis et Vanessa n'auraient plus été là, ils ont du écourté leur vacances ils sont rappelé à Washington. Archi et Mizi sont allés voir si ce n'était pas un guet apens.

- De toute façon j'attends juste de pouvoir croiser un de ces fils de pute et je l'allume ! rétorqua Travis.

- Parle pas comme ça devant les enfants Travis gronda Paul à coté de sa fillette.

- Le capitaine se réveille-t-il ? taquina Jo.

- Rester trop de temps au calme n'est pas bon nerveusement pour moi ! Rester au calme quand je sais que des gens qui me sont cher risquent leur peau est impossible ! Je monte au dojo si vous me chercher ! trancha le capitaine en se levant sans prendre la peine de finir de déjeuner.

- On va se taper dessus ? s'enthousiasma Jio.

- On y va ! assura Phéo en se levant pour courir derrière Travis vite suivit par son jumeau.

- Ouahh vous avez jamais pensé à mettre des panneaux de circulation dans cette maison souffla Judith en arrivant dans la cuisine après avoir failli être percuté par deux Potter hystérique. Il faudrait que je sorte du manoir aujourd'hui !

- Hors de question lâchèrent d'un même cœur tous les incontrôlables hormis Jo qui avait juste ouvert de grands yeux prêt à crier.

- Vous êtes tous fait sur la même marque de fabrique ou quoi ? grogna Judith qui reprit avant qu'ils l'interrompent. Il faut que je contacte mon supérieur. Une semaine sans nouvelle est mauvais signe en général.

- Tu ne peux pas le contacter d'ici ? tenta Jo.

- Non je n'appellerai pas d'ici il en est hors de question ! rétorqua Judith.

- On n'écoutera pas si c'est ce que tu crains, on sait ce qu'est le secret-défense n'oublie pas lâcha Jo avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Il y a une taupe dans mon équipe, peut être même est-ce mon chef je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée et je ne veux pas que cette maison qui est votre havre de paix se transforme en champs de ruine. Depuis l'extérieur ils pourront me repérer mais le temps qu'ils arrivent je ne serai plus là et ils n'auront aucune idée d'où se cachent les incontrôlables répliqua Judith sans lâcher Jo des yeux alors que les incontrôlables réalisaient qu'elle voulait prendre des risques pour leur sécurité.

- Primo prends mon portable Judith, s'ils parviennent à te chopper je me teins en blonde commença Ely en tendant son portable avec un sourire sadique.

- Hey ! arrêtez avec les blondes s'insurgèrent Rosie et Vanessa d'une même voix.

- Deusio je le prête à Judith et pas à l'agent parce que les changements de mon portable ne sont pas très légaux ! Tercio j'en ai pas mais ça faisait bien de le dire sourit Ely.

- Vous ne craignez rien, tu es sur ? hésita Judith avec le portable.

- Ely arriverait à percer le système du FBI sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte avoua Jo.

- D'accord je n'ai rien entendu pouffa Judith alors que Jo se faisait incendier du regard par sa petite sœur.

- Tu veux pas attendre d'être seule pour téléphoner s'étonna Paul en voyant sa voisine de table faire le numéro.

- Non pas la peine ça va aller très vite de toute façon déclara Judith en se fixant sur sa montre. Allo capitaine ! Ta gueule le bizarre file moi le capitaine ! Non je suis pas morte file moi le capitaine ! Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule je t'ai dis de me filer le capitaine ! Très bien si tu veux pas bouger ton cul va te faire voir trancha la flic en raccrochant et en posant le portable sur la table à l'ébahissement de tous. Bah quoi ?

- Tu as pas eut ton chef à priori pouffa Jo mort de rire.

- Non c'est une petite tafiole qui se prend pour le maitre du monde. Le meilleur en filature mais quel casse couille ! soupira Judith.

- Les enfants ce que tonton Jo et Judith disent ce sont des vilains mots, il ne faut pas les répéter gronda Sandra alors que Judith se mordait la lèvre d'excuse et que Jo continuait de rire.

- Tu veux pas tenter de ravoir ton chef ? s'étonna Vanessa.

- Si mais là il doit être en train de gueuler sur l'autre co… collègue se reprit in extremis Judith faisant pouffer les incontrôlables. Donc je le laisse se faire engueuler et je le rappelle quand j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner. Je peux te rendre ton portable plus tard Elysia ?

- Pas de soucis sourit la jeune fille.

- Etouffes toi avec ton café jean octave grogna Judith alors que le hockeyeur continuait de rire.

- T'es salope avec ton collègue quand même ! rit Jo ignorant les regards meurtriers des incontrôlables qui étaient parents.

- Ce co… collègue est un enc… enfoiré… pfuu les enfants mettez vos mains sur vos oreilles comme ça ! sourit Judith en montrant au enfants qui refirent le geste. Cet espèce d'enculé est un gars qui vient des services internes, c'est un connard par définition et s'il peut te la mettre il te la mettra. Mon équipe est l'une des plus bizarres de la SWAT mais une des meilleurs, mais s'ils peuvent se tirer dans les pattes ils le font !

- Et pas toi ?

- 90% du temps je suis en infiltration, je ne suis pas vraiment toutes leur aventure, tant qu'ils agissent quand je leur dit ça me va ! Je n'ai pas d'appartement, je n'ai pas de famille, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises pareils. Il a joué au con alors il paie comme un con point final trancha Judith froidement avant de sourire aux enfants en leur faisant le geste de défaire leur main des oreilles. Et ils n'ont pas entendu mes injures !

- Et ça te dirait pas de te calmer au niveau travail ? s'étonna Jeff.

- Pour faire quoi Jeff ? Pour moi l'armée, l'infiltration, c'est ma vie je ne sais faire que ça ! J'étais loin d'être aussi brillante que vous à l'école et je devais pas être loin niveau insupportabilité ! Mais l'armée m'a permis de contrôler mon caractère et d'évacuer mon adrénaline un peu trop présente ! Je ne regrette rien dans ma vie, et si j'étais morte il y a une semaine ça aurait été la même chose expliqua Judith en croquant dans sa tartine.

- De toute manière on sait que lorsque l'épisode des mangemorts sera passé, elle repartira en mission et ne pourra plus nous voir expliqua Jo calmement en extérieur alors qu'intérieurement ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens.

- Bon je vais essayer d'avoir le capitaine, je sais pas mais je pense qu'il est à coté du téléphone maintenant sourit doucement Judith en refaisant le numéro. Major Stohl à l'appareil mon capitaine … j'ai été kidnappée.

- Quoi hurlèrent les incontrôlables alors que Judith se mettait à rire en mettant le haut parleur.

- Comment ça kidnappée ? Combien ils sont ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Bah ils étaient une dizaine ! Mais ils ont demandé s'il te plait alors j'ai pas pu refusé rétorqua la flic pendant que Jo se souvenait du premier jour avec les enfants.

- STHOL ! Bon Dieu où êtes vous et en quel état ? Vous êtes passée sur la Black List ! hurla le capitaine dans le combiné.

- Bientôt 30 secondes chef ! Je vais bien, je suis en sécurité, je suis blessée mais je serais sur pied d'ici deux jours ! Ma couverture a sauté mais je vais continuer de mon coté à enquêter ! Je vous recontacte dans une semaine même jour et même heure.

- STO… commença le capitaine avant que l'agent ne coupe la communication et en tendant le téléphone à Ely.

- Moins d'une minute, ils n'ont même pas du réussir à capter ta ligne ! Comme ça tu ne crains vraiment rien ! sourit Judith avant de se tourner vers Jo avec un immense sourire. Maintenant la deuxième phase du concours !

- Et j'y gagne quoi ? répliqua le hockeyeur avec malice en rapprochant sa tête vers la sienne.

- Je ne dévoilerai pas ton prénom entier à tous tes fans ! répliqua la flic en posant sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de Jo.

- Je dévoilerai le tien également !

- Je dirai comment tu te fais mater par les gonzesses à la maison !

- Hey mais c'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Jo.

- Oui mais ça les gens le savent pas rit Judith en se levant et en se dirigeant d'un pas lent mais sans ses béquilles au salon.

- JE VAIS FINIR PAR TE TUER JUDIA EDITH FRANCELINE STOHL hurla Jo en se levant.

- J'attends de voir ça Jean Octave Mc Koy cria Judith depuis le salon.

- Je vais vraiment la démonter un de ces quatre déclara Jo à ses amis avant de se diriger au salon.

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme assise et la força à se lever avant de l'embrasser comme un damné alors que ses mains commençaient à passer sous ses vêtements pour la caresser fiévreusement.

- Jo les autres gémit Judith alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou.

- Tu me rends fou Judith soupira le hockeyeur en s'éloignait d'elle pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle s'approchait à son tour pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus me passer de tes lèvres et de ta peau ? haleta Judith alors qu'il caressait son dos.

- On va finir par se bruler les ailes ! Où sont les limites à cette situation Judith ? demanda Jo en collant son front contre le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tonton hurlèrent les enfants en déboulant de la cuisine en faisant sursauter les deux amants qui se séparèrent dans un même geste.

- Allez tous le monde assis, je vais montrer la chanson de tata Vaness à Judith ! sourit Jo en se dirigeant vers la télé en soufflant calmement pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions.

Aussitôt les enfants montèrent sur les canapés et les fauteuils pendant qu'il mettait le DVD dans le lecteur. Quand il se tourna il vit Judith qui prenait dans ses bras la petite Lucinda qui n'arrivait pas à monter sur le canapé et qu'elle garda dans ses bras en écoutant la petite expliquer une de leur aventure. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de se bruler les ailes, parce que pour lui elles étaient déjà carbonisées. Malgré ce qu'il avait dis, la promesse que ce serait purement physique et sans sentiment, il était en train de tomber désespérément amoureux d'elle. Et la voir au milieu du salon entourée des enfants étaient une vision qu'il voulait voir encore et encore.

- Et tu mets les méchants en prison demanda un des petits avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui je mets les méchants en prison sourit Judith avec toujours la petite sur les genoux.

- Tonton elle est trop forte elle arrête les méchants ! s'enthousiasma Lucinda faisant sursauter son tonton qui sortit de sa torpeur.

- Oui elle est trop forte sourit tendrement Jo en venant s'asseoir à coté de Judith qui se cala contre lui avec Lucinda pendant qu'un des petits se calait sur son autre coté.

- Il est en train de tomber amoureux soupira Rosalie depuis la porte de la cuisine.

- Dis pas ça comme si c'était une catastrophe Rosie se moqua son fiancé Emmett.

- Tu l'as entendu Em, vous l'avez tous entendu, elle fera passer son travail avant tout ! Je n'ai pas encore envie de le retrouver en morceau ! Le ramasser deux fois à la petite cuillère c'est déjà trop ! s'énerva la jeune flutiste.

- Elle fera passer son travail avant tout car pour le moment c'est ce qui lui semble le plus logique ! Mais si tu regardes bien Rosie, elle est aussi en train de tomber amoureuse ! Après faut-il encore qu'ils le réalisent tous les deux rationalisa Jeff.

- Je lui ai pas encore parlé énormément mais elle a pas l'air bien terrible sourit Méline en venant regarder ce qui se passait au salon à coté de Rosie.

- Et les enfants l'aiment bien ! pouffa Paul en voyant sa fille pelotonner contre Judith.

- Espèce de bouffonnnnn, retournes chez toiiiiii hurla Judith à la télé pendant que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Elle me fait penser à Jo mais en version féminine rit Madison en entendant les injures de Judith que reprenaient les enfants.

- Chaque personne qui a passé la porte de ce manoir avec un incontrôlable a finit avec un incontrôlable ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait différent cette fois ci. Ça prendra plus de temps, la situation risque d'évoluer bizarrement mais j'ai un bon pressentiment ! Et puis les coïncidences ça n'existent pas trancha Elysia en allant dans le salon pour regarder la télé avec les autres.

- Elysia et ses pressentiments soupira Jasper avec un petit sourire en prenant la main de sa femme.

- Je m'en souviens encore de sa coupine lice qui jouait top bien du piano comme apa rit Rosalie.

- Et de la chaleur anormalement élevée dans la pièce qui rendait Jazz tout rouge taquina Vanessa.

- Elle nous avait surtout fait une peur bleue en disparaissant comme ça soupira Aiden.

- Les mangemorts étaient déjà de la partie c'est ça ? demanda Alice avec une petite voix tout en caressant la main de son mari.

- Oui fut tout ce que répondit Jasper.

- Et pourquoi y'en a pas un qui lui a balancé un truc à la tête à ce débile ! Une contrebasse en pleine tête et hop plus d'emmerdeur s'insurgea Judith faisant éclater de rire les incontrôlables. Et toi arrêtes de rire tu n'aurais pas pu te lever et aller lui en mettre une dans la tête !

- Je le retenais par la chemise et s'il avait fait ça on aurait été disqualifiés expliqua Paul en allant au salon pendant que Jo continuait de rire.

- Elle aurait été une incontrôlable parfaite moi je dis sourit Méline en rejoignant ses deux amis. Bonjour Judith, je suis Méline, je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment été présentée !

- Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait eut plus de peur que de mal quand tu as été agressée répondit Judith avec soulagement.

- Judith on t'as déjà dit que ce n'était pas ta faute, alors arrête de t'en faire ! Sinon je demande à Lucinda de te faire plein de chatouille décréta Jeff en arrivant.

- Bon on est en mode souvenir ce matin, vous allez regarder le spectacle final maintenant ? demanda David.

- Non on l'a vu ce matin d'ailleurs vous étiez superbe sourit Judith.

- Mais attends vous avez commencé à faire du bruit à 6h30 et il n'y avait rien à la télé pourtant s'étonna Jeff.

- Il venait de finir expliqua Judith en riant pendant que Jo grognait des menaces de mort.

- Tu as eut le courage de le réveiller à quelle heure ce matin ? s'horrifia Rosalie pendant que Judith riait à plein poumon et que Jo boudait.

- Tot, très tôt fut tout ce que répondit Judith en se recalant contre Jo.

- Il faut que tu vois ça Judith et tous les hors incontrôlable s'enthousiasma Ely en courant dans les étages et en revenant en quatrième vitesse avec un DVD dans la main. J'ai fini ça il n'y a pas longtemps pour tester un nouveau logiciel.

- Attends c'est quoi encore que tu vas nous sortir Ely ? rit Vanessa en prenant la place de sa sœur dans le fauteuil.

- Des souvenirs, de vieux souvenirs sourit Ely avec un sourire mélancolique. Heureusement que Méline avait la bonne habitude d'avoir sa caméra partout avec elle et de tout prendre !

- Méline s'insurgèrent tous les incontrôlables en comprenant que ça allait être leur fête et que les compagnes et compagnons se réjouissaient.

- J'étais jeune et on m'avait drogué je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je suis innocente essaya lamentablement de se défendre la jeune femme en se cachant contre son mari en voyant les regards noirs de ses amis.

- Le ketchup ! Le ketchup ! s'enthousiasma Judith faisant pouffer les incontrôlables.

- Je n'avais pas ma caméra ce jour là je m'en souviens, je suis désolée Judith s'excusa Méline alors que la flic se recroquevillait en boudant.

- Toi peut être Méline, mais les souvenirs sont encore en mémoire décréta Ely avec des yeux malicieux.

- Dis moi pas que tu as osé faire ce que je pense Elysia Liliane Potter ! grogna Jeff alors que la jeune fille riait.

- Je dirais donc rien rit la jeune Potter en allant se poser à coté de sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras en riant.

- Ça va aussi être ma fête là dedans alors pouffa Vanessa.

- Tous s'assirent confortablement et Elysia lança enfin le début de la vidéo tant redoutée.

- Oh mon dieu Ely tu as osé soupira sa sœur en entendant la musique qui provenait de la vidéo encore noire alors que les incontrôlables éclataient de rire.

- Mais que !commença Sandra perdue en entendant les incontrôlables mort de rire avant même que l'image apparaisse.

Une petite fille de trois ans à peine se tenait entre une maya et une vanessa 10ans plus jeune en train de danser comme des folles devant la TV avant que Jo ne les rejoignent vite suivit par tous les incontrôlables. Judith regarda Jo avec un sourire tendre et sans même s'en rendre compte déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder le reste. Et la matinée fila comme une seconde où tous rirent en continue face à ces souvenirs du passé. Cela avait même fait débarquer Travis et les jumeaux qui hurlèrent contre leur sœur qu'ils auraient pu les attendre ou au moins les prévenir. Judith poussa un cri de joie quand elle vit les trois hommes au sol en train de nettoyer le sol alors qu'une petite fille les suivait de prêt mais silencieusement pour en remettre autant. Bizarrement à ce moment de la vidéo il y eut une salve d'injure de la part de Jeff, Jo et Travis à propos de la petite Potter.

- Bon il fait faim moi je dis s'enthousiasma Orphéo à l'issu de la vidéo où tous le monde riait encore.

- Vous êtes des grands malades quand même souffla Timothy en regardant sa femme.

- Trop tard tu as déjà signé mon amour sourit Méline en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Moi j'ai pas encore signé décréta Emmett avec un sourire faisant s'horrifier Rosie avant qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras. Mais maintenant j'ai envie de signer encore plus vite.

- J'ai toujours dis que mon frère était maso ! rit Alice en se collant à Jasper.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait faim reprit Jio en regardant Jo.

- J'avoue sourit Ely qui fixa aussi son regard sur son grand frère.

- Mais où vous foutez toute cette bouffe bande de Potter souffla Jo en se levant avec un petit sourire.

- Un estomac pour la bouffe et un gouffre pour les desserts trancha Travis avec un petit sourire.

- Laissez-moi une heure ! sourit Jo en allant en cuisine.

- Il va se débrouiller seul ? s'étonna Judith.

- Tu rigoles si on se pointe là bas il va nous engueuler rétorqua Jeff.

- Mais on est presque plus de 40 et il a une épaule en moins ! s'horrifia la flic avant de voir le sourire des incontrôlables.

- Nous on est interdit de cuisine pendant la préparation sourirent de concert Ely, Orphéo et Jio.

- Si on les laisse dans la cuisine y'a plus rien à manger en 10 minutes taquina Aiden.

- Donc si on va dans la cuisine il risque de hurler ? demanda Judith avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Il y a de grandes chances !

- A priori j'ai déjà de la chance d'être encore vivante après l'avoir réveillé à deux heures du matin pour savoir de quel instrument il jouait, je vais voir si le dieu de la chance est encore avec moi pouffa Judith en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans ses béquilles.

- Elle est cinglée rit David en voyant la jeune femme rentrée dans la cuisine.

- BOUHHH hurla Judith dans la cuisine.

- MAIS T'ES FRAPPADINGUE ! invectiva à son tour Jo.

- Hey mais t'es malade me balance pas de la farine dans la tronche ! répliqua Judith.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux ? sourit David en les entendant chamailler comme des gosses dans la cuisine.

- Il lui a parlé de Tyler lâcha Rosalie.

- Quoi ! crièrent d'une même voix les incontrôlables.

- Tu es sure ? Il l'a peut être mentionné par hasard ! hésita Vanessa.

- Non elle connaissait toute l'histoire ! expliqua la blonde. Elle m'a parlé de ma mère ! Et d'autre chose dont même vous vous n'êtes pas au courant !

- Qui est Tyler ? demanda Sandra.

- Son épouvantard lâcha Elysia avant de sursauter en se rendant compte de la bourde.

- C'est une très longue histoire et il vous en parlera un jour. Maintenant il ne pourra que aller mieux déclara Jeff en entendant les deux adultes rirent comme des damnés dans la cuisine. Mais je pense que pour une fois Jo sera en retard sur ses prédictions. Le repas sera dans deux heures au mieux à priori !

- Arreeeeeeeete cria Judith alors qu'il lui barbouillait le visage de chocolat.

- C'est toi qui es venu dans mon antre ! sourit Jeff en retournant à la préparation de son gâteau. Coupe-moi les tomates qui sont devant toi en petits cubes !

- Je croyais que tu gérais tout seul !

- Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner autre chose que des cookies ! sourit le hockeyeur.

- Et c'est quoi le menu alors ? demanda la jeune femme en commençant à couper la tomate dans tous les sens.

- Stop pas comme ça ! soupira le jeune homme en s'essuyant les mains pour venir prêt d'elle. Tu prends le couteau et tu coupes en deux, puis en tranches et après tu coupes dans l'autre sens ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

- Euhh oui murmura la jeune femme qui avait les yeux rivés sur les abdos qui étaient juste sous ses yeux grâce à la chemise qu'il avait enfilé sans la boutonner.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? rit Jo.

- Que j'étais un cas désespéré et qu'il valait mieux que je te laisse faire ? tenta la flic avec une petite moue suppliante en le regardant.

- Tu es pleine de chocolat sourit le hockeyeur en la voyant avec un rond sur chaque joue.

- D'ailleurs c'est de ta faute ! Enlève-moi ça ! exigea Judith avant de pousser un cri de surprise quand il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se lève.

- Ça a coulé dans le cou et dans ton décolleté murmura Jo en léchant la peau de la jeune femme.

- Tu as intérêt à aller au bout cette fois ci Jo sinon je te viole sur place gémit la flic.

Jo se détacha rapidement de la jeune femme et alla verrouiller fermement la porte avant de mettre trois plats dans les fours et de revenir vers la femme. Il l'agrippa avec son bras valide et la porta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table pour l'asseoir dessus. Il lui enleva d'autorité son maillot de Hockey et l'allongea sur la table pour dévorer sa peau nue.

- On va se damner à continuer comme ça haleta Judith alors que Jo relevait la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis déjà damné Judith, ton corps est devenu une drogue, j'ai envie de toi, alors si tu veux que je m'arrête pour ne pas que tu es de remords arrête moi de suite !

- Tu as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit il y a deux minutes jean octave! Sois tu me fais l'amour comme un damné soit je te viole ! grogna le jeune femme en défaisant la boucle de la ceinture du jeune homme pour faire tomber le pantalon au sol alors que sa chemise était déjà loin. On est sur une pente glissante Jo, plus on continue plus on s'enfonce dans les problèmes. Mais je te veux maintenant et ici !

- Je t' …. Te veux aussi lâcha Jo qui s'était repris de justesse quand il avait failli sortir « je t'aime ».

- Alors vas y gémit la jeune femme en passant ses bras derrière son cou pour l'embrasser voracement.

Le hockeyeur ne chercha pas plus loin et sans même se soucier de ses amis qui avaient faim, qui devaient se demander pourquoi la cuisine était fermée il fit l'amour à la femme qu'il avait dans ses bras. Il prit son temps pour la faire crier et jouir alors qu'elle le suppliait de l'achever rapidement. Et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir fait jouir une troisième fois qu'il se laissa aller à son tour en s'effondrant sur elle. Après deux minutes où les battements de son cœur revinrent à la normal alors qu'elle caressait son dos il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Alors tu as toujours envie de me violer sur place ? murmura Jo contre ses lèvres.

- Plus que jamais sourit Judith en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Le hockeyeur déposa un baiser volage sur les lèvres de Judith et se redressa légèrement pour défaire sa chaine avec son médaillon de scorpion. Et avec délicatesse il le passa autour du cou de la jeune femme qui resta surprise.

- Ce médaillon est avec nous depuis 10ans et 10ans qu'il nous porte bonheur à chacun de nous. C'est un porte bonheur dont tu ne peux même pas soupçonner le pouvoir. Je veux que tu le gardes sur toi Judith. Il te protègera comme il m'a toujours protégé et comme il protège chacun des incontrôlables.

- Je ne peux pas … tenta Judith en essayant de défaire le médaillon.

- Si tu peux et si tu vas le garder grogna Jo en empoignant ses deux mains. Promet moi que tu ne l'enlèveras pas, jamais ! Ni pour te doucher, ni pour te baigner, ni lorsque tu seras en mission, ni jamais ! supplia Jo.

- Je te le promets sourit Judith en l'embrassant doucement avant de rire. Ça ne sent pas le bruler ?

- Merdeeee s'écria le jeune homme en allant arrêter les fours en route.

- Voir un homme nu faire de la cuisine ça donne faim murmura Judith avec un sourire coquin en se léchant les lèvres.

- Parce que te voir nu juste portant mon médaillon tu crois que ça me laisse de glace ? rétorqua Jo.

Les deux amants rirent et se rhabillèrent rapidement avec leur vêtement plein de chocolat et de farine. Jo soupira quand il vit l'heure et fit chauffer de l'eau. A midi ce serait pate à la carbonara !

- Judith déclara Jo après un quart d'heure de silence.

- Moui répondit Judith qui dormait à moitié avachie sur la table en triturant son nouveau médaillon.

- Essayes le plus longtemps possible de ne pas montrer aux incontrôlables et à tout le monde que tu as mon médaillon s'il te plait !

- Tu prépares une connerie c'est ça ! demanda la femme alors qu'elle remontait le haut du pull pour ne pas que les autres voient le médaillon.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas sourit Jo avec sérieux même si ses yeux criait « CONNERIE ! CONNERIE ! » alors qu'il allait déverrouiller la porte.

- En tout cas ça sent bon ! lâcha Judith qui venait renifler dans les casseroles et qu'ils entendaient de la musique à l'étage. Ils sont encore en train de jouer de la musique.

- Non la musique vient de la salle de danse, les salles de musiques de l'étage sont insonorisées expliqua Jo qui surveillait ses pates.

- Il y a combien de pièces et d'étage dans cette baraque !des salles de musiques, un dojo, une salle de danse, un chambre pour chacun! souffla Judith alors que Jo souriait doucement.

- Je te ferai faire un tour tout à l'heure et après sieste ! bailla Jo.

- Petite nature !

- Tu m'as réveillé à 2h du matin ! grogna le hockeyeur.

- Par les anciens mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? s'horrifia Rosalie depuis la porte de la cuisine en regardant les deux adultes plein de farine et de chocolat.

- Ça sent bon en tout cas ! lâcha Judith goutait la sauce. Et c'est bon aussi.

- Ahh lâche ça c'est pas encore prêt grogna Jo en récupérant sa spatule et en soulevant la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur la table. Ne t'approches plus des fourneaux !

- Ça c'est bon aussi sourit Judith en léchant la spatule pleine de pate de gâteau au chocolat.

- Mais arrêtes tu vas plus rien manger après !

- Mais si, et ça sent bon alors j'ai faim !

- Alors coupe les tomates !

- Je sais pas faire !

- Je t'ai montré tout à l'heure !

- Je m'en souviens plus

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Travis en arrivant avec Jeff.

- Et c'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla Jeff.

- J'ai pas eut de réponse déclara Rosie qui regardaient toujours les deux se lancer des vannes.

- Jo c'est prêt ? J'ai faim ! gémit Judith avec un sourire.

- Tu avais qu'à manger plus au petit déjeuner ! rétorqua le hockeyeur en finissant sa salade.

- Je peux gouter ? demanda la flic en avançant sa main vers le saladier et en attrapant une tomate coupée.

- Jeff, Travis amenez les salades dans la salle à manger, on pourra pas déjeuner ici, c'est trop le bordel à cause d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas !

- Mais qui s'appelle jean octave coupa Judith avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Morfale, et prends ça ! rétorqua Jeff en lui lançant une poignée de farine alors qu'il rangeait le paquet.

- Vengeance cria Judith en le tapant avec sa spatule encore pleine de chocolat.

- Hey faite gaffe vous allez en foutre de partout s'indigna Jeff en faisant un bond sur le coté pour éviter d'être touché.

- Je vais mettre la table soupira rosie en tournant les talons pendant que les deux garçons la suivaient avec les entrées et que les deux gamins continuaient de se balancer des trucs à la tête.

- C'est quoi cette cloche sursauta Judith dix minutes plus tard.

- La table est mise et ils ont sonné le début du repas pour que tout le monde descende sourit Jo en égouttant ses pates pour les mettre dans d'immenses saladiers dans lesquels il versa ensuite sa sauce.

- Hum il faut gouter pour voir si c'est bien assaisonné tenta Judith en s'approchant avec une fourchette.

Cependant à sa grande surprise cette fois ci Jo ne l'arrêta pas et la regarda avec un petit sourire coquin. Se préparant au mauvais coup, elle planta sa fourchette dans une pate, souffla dessus pour la refroidir et la mis dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Et sans même le voir venir Jo s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa forçant le passage de sa bouche pour laisser sa langue l'explorer de fond en comble alors qu'elle gémissait.

- Je dirais que l'assaisonnement est parfait sourit doucement Jo en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Tu es sur ? Il faudrait peut être regoûté ? hésita Judith avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je te regoûterai sois en certaine mais plus tard ma belle souffla Jo en l'embrassant tendrement avant de prendre un des saladiers.

La jeune femme sourit doucement et encore sous le coup du baiser qui l'avait complètement retourné, attrapa le saladier avant de suivre Jo jusqu'à une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ouahh tonton t'es tout cracra s'horrifia Lucinda quand elle vit son oncle rentré dans la salle.

- Ouai posez pour la photo souvenir rit Elysia en prenant Jo et Judith en photo qui posaient avec les saladiers pendant que tous riaient.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance pour avoir réveillé Teddy Bears à 2h du matin, avoir eut l'audace de rentrer dans la cuisine pendant qu'il cuisinait et pire encore foutre le bazar dans la cuisine. Tu as une chance de cocu franchement ricana David.

- La cuisine pouffa Ely avant de se lever et de courir pour voir l'état de la salle pendant que Jo riait doucement et que Judith mordillait sa lèvre pour ne pas rire. OH MON DIEU !

- Si Maya voit sa cuisine comme ça, tu es un homme mort Jo déclara Travis.

- Bah on peut la nettoyer mais ce ne sera pas gratuit annonça Orphéo avec malice.

- D'accord vous nettoyez et je vous ferai un gâteau comme vous voulez demain ! soupira Jo qui savait que les Potter allaient tout nettoyer à coup de magie.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui !

- Il y a déjà trois gâteaux qui refroidissent à la cuisine soupira Jo alors que les Potter souriaient de toutes leur dents.

- Je suppose qu'il y en a un au chocolat si j'en crois le visage de Judith se moqua Jeff.

- Et la pate est bonne avoua la jeune femme en essayant de s'essuyer le visage un maximum. Ça a commencé à s'incruster ça veut pas partir !

Jo se mit à rire alors qu'elle frottait plus fort et il lui prit sa serviette sur laquelle il versa un peu d'eau avant de lui essuyer délicatement le visage.

- Tu es un barbare tu m'en as mis de partout bouda la jeune femme pendant qu'il continuait de rire.

- La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui as commencé ! rétorqua Jo en remontant le pull de la fille pour ne pas que ses amis voient le médaillon.

- Barbare, excellent cuisinier mais barbare murmura Judith en savourant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur où chacun félicitait Jo alors que Judith s'offusquait alors qu'elle l'avait aidé de toutes ses forces selon ses dires. Mais quand le dessert arriva elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit les trois jeunes Potter liquider à eux trois un immense gâteau dont les deux autres avaient suffit aux personnes restantes.

- Bon maintenant la visite de la maison, on garde le jardin pour un autre jour où tu pourras tenir sur des patins ! s'enflamma Jo en se levant.

- Faire le tour de la maison avec sa jambe n'est pas vraiment recommandé contredit Travis.

- On a la technique, t'inquiète on gère ! sourit Jo en présentant son dos à la jeune femme qui monta dessus et qui s'accrocha comme un petit singe. Et voila à plus !

- A pluuuuuuuuuuus hurla la jeune femme alors que Jo était partit au quart de tour en courant. Je vais te tuerrrrrrrr !

- Hey serres pas aussi fort !

- Déprimant ces deux zigotos souffla David en commençant à débarrasser la table.

- Tu as dis qu'on n'allait pas dehors grelota Judith alors qu'il neigeait.

- On ne fait pas le jardin mais il faut que tu vois à quoi ressemble le manoir vu de dehors sourit Jo en allant au milieu de la cours d'entrée avant de se tourner. Bienvenue à Dreams Manor !

- Le manoir des rêves souffla Judith à son oreille le faisant frissonner. Il est magnifique.

Jo sourit, désigna du doigt le garage et couru à nouveau à l'intérieur pour se mettre au chaud. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée et s'amusa à présenter Judith à chaque incontrôlable qu'ils croisaient ce à quoi on lui répondait souvent « t'es atteint mon pauvre gars ! ». Et ensuite en racontant des anecdotes sur les salles il lui montra les sept étages de la demeure. Quand ils arrivèrent au dernier étage il la déposa au sol et montra le long couloir et les deux portes qui se trouvait sur chaque cotés.

- L'antre de Harry murmura Jo en ouvrant la porte à sa droite dévoilant ainsi le dojo où certains des incontrôlables faisaient de la muscu et de la relaxation.

- C'est encore plus grand qu'une salle de sport chuchota Judith pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'ils refermaient la porte.

- Et de ce coté là tu as l'antre de Maya ! Enfin avec le dressing sourit Jo en ouvrant la porte qui donna sur une salle de danse dans laquelle Travis et Vanessa dansaient sur un morceau de salsa endiablée.

Voyant que Judith ne répondait pas il tourna la tête et resta surpris en la voyant avec des yeux grands ouverts en train de regarder ses amis évolués sur la piste. Quand la musique prit fin elle recula doucement sans faire de bruit et referma la porte.

- Putain de merde toi aussi tu arrives à danser comme ça ? lâcha Judith alors qu'il riait doucement.

- Ça fait longtemps mais ça doit être comme le vélo, ça doit revenir rapidement. Donc oui je sais aussi danser comme ça, mais Vanessa et Travis adorent danser, alors ils pratiquent plus que nous sourit Jo. Bon allez maintenant sieste même s'il est 17h.

- Mais d'abord douche taquina Judith avant de reprendre avec une petite moue. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour ma jambe.

Ni une ni deux Jo la prit dans ses bras sans même faire attention à son épaule et descendit jusqu'à sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il verrouilla fermement la porte et l'emmena dans la salle de bain avant de la faire asseoir sur le lavabo. Il fit se remplir la mini piscine qui lui servait de baignoire et s'approcha de la jeune femme tel un prédateur. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas il la déshabilla doucement, prenant le soin de la frôler et d'embrasser sa peau nue. Judith quand a elle, laissait ses mains fourrager les cheveux de son hockeyeur. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne couchait deux fois avec le même homme et là depuis deux jours elle passait son temps à coucher avec le jeune homme. Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle aimait ça, elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la prendre sauvagement ou avec tendresse. Et pour la première fois de sa vie sa conviction vacilla, pour la première fois de sa vie elle entendait une petite voix en elle qui lui disait qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne le temps d'aimer. Et quand il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux elle sentit ses entrailles se nouées de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était tombée amoureuse.

- Tu parais songeuse murmura la voix de son amant à son oreille en la sortant de sa torpeur.

- Tes caresses me bercent Jo, je me sens si bien dans tes bras, j'aimerai ne jamais les quitter. Rester dans ce cocon protecteur comme si jamais rien ne pourrait m'arriver souffla Judith en se calant contre lui sans voir l'air surpris du jeune homme.

- Cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi Judith chuchota le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Alors doucement il rentra dans le bain avec elle et la cala contre lui avant d'entreprendre de la laver tout en faisant attention à l'heure qui défilait. Ce soir il allait sortir du manoir sans faire attention aux ordres de Harry, il devait aller à cette soirée, il n'avait pas le choix. En sortant du bain il habilla la jeune femme avec un de ses maillots et lui passa des sous-vêtements que les filles lui avaient laissés. Puis sans faire de bruit attrapa dans son dressing ses vêtements pour la soirée de charité à laquelle il participait depuis 7ans. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et caressa le visage de sa belle endormie.

- Judith je suis désolé si je ne reviens pas, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Et si les mangemorts me voient ils sauront qu'on ne me tue pas aussi facilement. J'aimerai te dire que je t'aime mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les moments qu'on partage à cause de sentiments dont tu n'as rien à faire. Si je ne reviens pas prends soin de toi murmura Jo en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement le hockeyeur sortit de la chambre et passa par les sorties de derrière pour rejoindre le garage, prendre sa voiture et partir en trombe du manoir.

** Deux heures plus tard. **

- Alors Jo quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? demanda une blonde en venant se coller contre le hockeyeur qui suivait la fête de loin.

- Tu n'as pas assez de ragots dans la tienne ? Tu n'as trouvé personne à nuire et à tromper ? ! rétorqua froidement le jeune homme.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait former un des couples les plus populaires de tout le show business susurra la femme à son oreille.

- Ah chéri je te retrouve enfin je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée en retard à cette soirée que tu attendais tant s'écria une jeune femme en venant se jeter dans les bras du hockeyeur éjectant du même fait la blondasse. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop mon chéri ?

Jo, tellement choqué, ne fit que hocher la tête alors qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Judith qu'elle allait le tuer sur l'instant pour s'être fait la malle.

- Vous voyez pas qu'on était en train de discuter ragea la blonde.

- Peut être mais moi là il faut que je fasse autre chose je suis en manque rétorqua Judith sans même la regarder avant de passer ses mains derrière le cou du hockeyeur pour l'embrasser tendrement en espérant le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Et là à la stupeur de toute la salle, le teddy Bears du hockey, l'eternel célibataire qui n'emmenait jamais ses conquêtes aux soirées, colla le corps de la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Une fois à la maison je te tue Jean Octave menaça Judith à son oreille quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je suis désolé murmura Jo en lui embrassant le cou.

- Jo tu ne fais pas les présentations ! roucoula la blonde à coté.

- J'ai pas envie de vous connaître mais la prochaine fois que vous vous collez à mon fiancé comme une chienne en chaleur je ferais plus que vous poussez! lâcha Judith en faisant éclater de rire Jo qui la maintenait dans ses bras comme un précieux trésor.

- Sa fiancée ? Pourtant je ne vois pas de bague à vos doigts grogna la femme.

- Pas besoin de bague, il m'a donné son cœur rétorqua calmement Judith en se tournant dans les bras à Jo et en prenant précieusement au creux de sa main le médaillon en forme de scorpion pendant que Jo embrassait délicatement son épaule nue.

- Tu as attiré l'attention de la presse susurra Jo à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Son médaillon, c'est impossible il ne l'enlève jamais, c'est une copie ! s'offusqua la blonde.

- Non intervint pour la première fois Jo en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour montrer l'absence du collier. C'est bien mon scorpion avec le chiffre 8 incrusté dedans qu'elle a autour du cou. Toi, mieux que personne Cindy devrait savoir que je ne fais pas les choses normalement. Pourquoi demander à la femme qu'on aime de l'épouser avec un vulgaire bijou qui n'a aucune valeur alors que je pouvais lui offrir qui je suis avec ce médaillon. ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te l'enlever !

- Tout comme tu n'es jamais allée à Dreams Manor, tout comme tu n'as jamais rencontré mes amis, tout comme tu n'as jamais rencontré les gens que je considère comme mes parents, tout comme je ne t'ai jamais laissé rentrer dans la cuisine quand j'y étais. Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu n'as jamais fait mais que Judith à le droit de faire.

- Comme te réveiller à deux heures du matin sourit Judith avec un grand sourire candide.

- Oui comme me réveiller à deux heures du matin susurra Jo en lui volant un baiser.

- Mais rassures toi il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as fait à Jo que je n'ai jamais fait et que je ne ferais jamais : le prendre pour un con, lui voler son argent, le trahir, et j'en passe et des meilleurs alors casse toi salope cracha Judith en lui tournant le dos pour éviter qu'elle voit son fou rire.

- C'est bon elle est partie rit doucement Jo alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui. Tu ne sais pas combien ça fait un bien fou de l'envoyer se faire foutre !

- Les autres m'avaient prévenu qu'elle serait là, d'ailleurs prépare toi à te prendre la branlée du siècle en rentrant ! À cause de toi je suis sur des talons, en robe et MAQUILLEE ! et…

- Et tu es magnifique sourit Jo avant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Et ta jambe ?

- J'ai ordonné à Travis de m'anesthésier la cuisse, je ne sens plus rien ! Et pas la peine de prendre cet air de torturer j'ai déjà vécu bien pire que ça ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette soirée je t'aurais accompagné !

- Judith, cette soirée est télévisée, la moitié des gens qui regardent la TV sait maintenant que le Teddy Bears va se marier, que sa future femme est une folle furieuse, et les mangemorts sauront rapidement qu'on est là. Tu es une fille qui se fond dans l'ombre pour son métier, et maintenant tu es en pleine lumière !

- Oh c'est le même morceau sur lequel dansaient Travis et Vanessa vient ! s'enthousiasma Judith en le tirant vers la piste de danse à la grande surprise de tous sans commenter la phrase de Jo.

- Tu crois que tu sauras suivre le rythme ? se moqua Jo avant de voir son sourire mauvais.

- J'ai fait une mission infiltration chez des latinos murmura Judith avant de commencer à bouger au son des trompettes. Mais est-ce que tu arriveras à remonter à vélo rapidement avant la fin de la musique ?

Jo ne répondit pas mais éclata de rire en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui avec passion alors qu'elle se déhanchait en face de lui en riant également. Peu à peu, chacun désirant piéger l'autre augmenta le rythme de la danse mais aucun des deux ne se laissa piéger.

- Tu sais que tu es bandante comme ça souffla Jo en français à son oreille alors qu'elle se déhanchait contre lui.

- Pervers murmura Judith en français avec un petit sourire mesquin quand le hockeyeur ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur.

- Tu as compris ? s'étonna Jo.

- Franceline c'est pas vraiment typée américain octave nargua Judith.

- J'ai envie de toi susurra Jo à son oreille alors qu'il la faisait se cambrer sous la dernière note de musique.

- Embrasse moi déjà sourit Judith.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au hockeyeur pour lui faire un sourire et l'embrasser avec tendresse alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur son cou. Il allait approfondir un peu plus son baiser mais le bruit d'applaudissement le coupa dans son élan. Il redressa sa compagne sans faire attention à son épaule qui lui faisait mal et fut surpris en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient plus que tous les deux sur la piste.

- Oh mon dieu la hoooonte murmura Judith en se cachant contre le torse de Jo pour que personne ne voie son fou rire.

Jo, lui, ne prit pas la peine de se cacher et éclata de rire en tenant toujours Judith serrée contre lui en lui caressant doucement le dos pour calmer ses spasmes. Voyant qu'elle continuait de pouffer contre son torse il la souleva légèrement pour s'éloigner de la piste de danse alors qu'elle commençait à dévorer son cou.

- Tu sais que les caméras sont rivés sur nous murmura Jo.

- Tu sais que la pétasse continue à te suivre du regard grogna Judith en relevant les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors Jo tu nous avais caché ça ! s'enflamma un gars super baraqué en venant taper dans le dos de l'incontrôlable.

- Tu t'esquintes l'épaule, tu nous abandonnes pour les matchs et tu te dégottes une jolie petite infirmière ! se moqua l'homme avant de déchanter rapidement quand la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui faire un croche patte.

- Vous disiez monsieur le patineur artistique ? demanda Judith avec un grand sourire faisant à nouveau rire Jo.

- Je suis pas patineur artistique ! s'offusqua l'homme à terre.

- Je ne suis pas infirmière non plus sourit Judith.

- J'y crois pas elle porte réellement ton médaillon s'étonna un autre gars. Depuis que tu as commencé ta carrière jamais tu ne l'as enlevé !

- Je ne l'avais jamais enlevé depuis qu'on me l'avait offert ! Judith je te présente mes partenaires sur la glace !

- Baloo et Winnie ? demanda Judith avec un grand sourire avant de voir l'air perdu des deux hommes. Bah oui il faut rester sur la même longueur d'onde, après Teddy Bears il faut Winnie et Baloo ! Mais qui est Winnie et qui est Baloo ?

- Jo je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé mais garde là, une femme qui arrive à faire taire ces deux plus grands idiots que la terre ait jamais porté est une perle rare sourit gentiment une jeune femme.

- Suzanne je te présente Judith ma fiancée, chérie je te présente Suzanne la femme à Baloo qui est là rit Jo en désignant un de ses deux amis.

- David n'est pas venu ? J'ai vu Alyson qui était en reportage mais elle nous a dit que David avait eut un empêchement s'inquiéta Suzanne alors que Jo se raidissait.

- C'est de ma faute avoua Judith à la surprise de Jo. Il était prévu qu'il vienne entre mec avec Jo mais il a préféré me laisser son entrée pour que je puisse venir avec Jo. Mais j'ai été retardée à cause d'un imprévu c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée en retard.

- Il devait en avoir marre de vous voir vous bécoter ! En plus Jo ne vient même plus me saluer ça me chagrine fit mine de pleurer une jeune femme avec un badge de journaliste.

- Alyson je suis désolé pour ton mari, mais j'ai préféré venir en meilleure compagnie sourit Jo en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue avant de lui murmurer. Tu es en danger comme tous les incontrôlables je te ramène à la maison quand on part.

- Mon patron doit être vert ! Je lui ai annoncé il y a cinq minutes que j'avais finit ma journée de travail et je me pointe à coté de vous ! Alors que tous les journalistes attendent les détails croustillants! Vous m'avez rendue complètement fêlée soupira Alysson.

- Nous n'avons fait que faire ressortir le meilleur de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de toi rit Jo.

- Vous êtes la journaliste de New York, après l'anniversaire de Jeff ? demanda Judith en se souvenant de la vidéo qu'elle avait vue le matin même.

- Je ne veux même pas me souvenir de cette soirée tellement c'est un cauchemar soupira la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas poussez une gueulante quand ils ne vous écoutaient pas ?

- Parce qu'il y a que toi ma chérie qui ose hurler sur les incontrôlables !

- Jeune débutante qui joue son examen, morte de peur, qui reçoit des stars internationales dont une partie du mystère a disparu la veille, où tous les gars sont des monstres super baraqués ça décourage de pousser une gueulante soupira la journaliste.

- Mais il fait pas peur mon teddy Bears ! En plus j'en profite pour lui coller la honte c'est le pied rit Judith.

- J'adore cette fille rit Suzanne alors que Jo avait les joues qui rosissaient.

- Désolée je sais pas jouer ce rôle de femme amoureuse, je reste moi-même s'excusa Judith à son oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- En tout cas ça te vas bien d'être amoureux Jo sourit tendrement Suzanne mettant ainsi les deux amants mal à l'aise. Et à quand le mariage ?

- Deux semaines, on se marie dans deux semaines ! sourit Jo en serra la main de Judith pour ne pas qu'elle le démente.

- Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? bafouilla l'homme surnommé Baloo.

- Nous sommes tombés par hasard l'un sur l'autre grâce à des amis communs il y a quelques temps ! expliqua Judith avec un petit sourire en se calant un peu plus confortablement dans les bras du hockeyeur. Comme une balle qui vous transperce le corps ou un couteau planté dans votre chair cette rencontre est unique en son genre.

- Ouais une rencontre explosive répéta Jo avec ironie avant de voir un journaliste qui se rapprochait doucement d'eux. Viens par là toi avec ta caméra, je voudrais dire à mes potes de la semaine dernière qu'ils sont gracieusement invité et que tous les incontrôlables souhaitent les revoir de tous leur cœur pour le mariage. On vous attend !

- Moi aussi je veux vous voir à mon mariage sourit méchamment Judith à la caméra avant de sentir son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Chéri je me sens un peu fatigué, si on rentrait à la maison. En plus j'ai promis à David de lui ramener Alyson tôt. Je crois qu'il veut lui sauter dessus, il est en manque !

- Hey s'offusqua la femme de David.

- Allons y acquiesça Jo qui avait compris que maintenant qu'ils avaient chauffé les mangemorts il fallait se barrer rapidement.

- Oh zut j'ai oublié un truc j'en ai pour deux secondes s'inquiéta Judith avec un sourire méchant en se dirigeant vers l'ex de Jo qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux. Cindy, tu as toujours voulu tout savoir des incontrôlables, je les ai rencontré et Rosalie souhaite depuis longtemps quelque chose te concernant mais elle ne l'a pas dis à voix haute, elle est bien trop gentille. Mais moi je ne suis pas une gentille fille ! Alors si tu veux tout savoir ! Tiens ! Ça c'est de la part des incontrôlables, pouffiasse.

Et là sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle lui colla la droite du siècle en lui cassant le nez au passage laissant toute la salle sur le choc. Avec un petit sourire elle retourna auprès de Jo, saisit sa main et sortit de la salle avec Alyson sur les talons et monta dans une voiture qui les attendait devant. Alyson monta à l'avant et embrassa son mari qui était au volant et qui démarra en trombe. Ils roulaient depuis moins de deux minutes que le portable de David attaché au part brise sonnait. Il décrocha rapidement avec le kit main-libre et tous sursautèrent en entendant les hurlements dans le combiné.

- Judiiith tu es notre reiiiiine hurla Jeff mort de rire.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça riait Madison.

- Désolé pour ta réputation Jo s'excusa Judith en regardant le hockeyeur tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

- Hey vous m'expliquez ! ragea David qui slalomait entre les voitures à toute vitesse.

- Elle a collé une droite à Cindy Patterson pouffa Alyson. Je crois qu'elle lui a cassé le nez !

- Je te dis pas le bordel que vous avez laissé derrière vous les gars cria Paul.

- J'avais dis personne hors du manoir sans protection supplémentaire trancha froidement une voix dans le combiné alors que tous les cris s'arrêtaient.

- Papa on peut tout t'expliquer essaya Ely.

- David, Jo je vous attends ! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas en cours de route ! coupa Harry.

Aussitôt la communication coupa et David déglutit difficilement et regarda dans son rétroviseur son ami qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'endroit de la fête. Contrairement aux années précédentes, il semblait étrangement sobre, et serein. Et surtout il semblait complètement absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune femme à coté de lui.

- Comment vas ta jambe ? murmura doucement le hockeyeur en sortant de son mutisme tout en relevant les jambes de la femme pour les mettre sur ses genoux.

- Mal, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir poser le pied par terre pendant quelques jours grimaça la jeune femme.

- Tu aurais du prendre tes béquilles soupira Jo en défaisant avec délicatesse les talons de sa nouvelle fiancée.

- Pour que les mangemorts puissent savourer leur œuvre ? Surement pas ! ragea Judith.

- Mais étais-ce nécessaire de danser et d'appuyer dessus plus qu'il n'aurait fallu ? s'inquiéta le hockeyeur en massant sa jambe avec douceur.

- Tu m'en veux de lui avoir collé un pain dans la tête ? demanda timidement Judith qui reprit nerveusement après en le voyant silencieux. Je suis désolé mais elle t'a fais tellement de mal, quand tu m'en as parlé je t'ai senti tellement tendu, et les autres s'inquiétaient tellement pour toi. Que tu sois seul face à elle, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je suis désolée.

- Judith tais toi murmura Jo avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Hum on est arrivé déclara Alyson mal à l'aise de les déranger en plein baiser.

- Allez y on arrive il faut que je l'aide à sortir de la voiture déclara Jo avec les joues un peu rouge.

Le couple sortit donc de la voiture et du garage main dans la main alors que Jo sortait à son tour de la voiture. Il enleva sa veste de costume, et remonta ses manches avant d'aller ouvrir le coté à Judith. Elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied au sol quand il l'arrêta. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le capot de la voiture d'à coté.

- Avant que tu affrontes les autres je veux être le premier à te parler murmura Jo en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ce que tu as fait ce soir Judith, personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi. J'ai jamais voulu être vengé de la sorte, je savais mieux que quiconque que la violence engendre que la violence. Mais ce que tu as fais ce soir je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant pour le reste de ma pitoyable vie. Tu m'as fait confiance, peut être étais-ce moi qui avait mal agi avec elle ? Mais tu m'as fait confiance et quand je t'ai vu lui collé ce pain dans la tronche j'ai réalisé que tu étais devenue plus que la femme avec qui je couche souffla Jo qui se retenait de toutes ses tripes de lui crier je t'aime.

- Ma carrière dans l'infiltration est terminée déclara Judith.

- A cause de ce soir souffla Jo en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle passait ses bras dans son dos pour le caresser dans un geste d'apaisement. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot tu ne serais pas venu me rejoindre et tu aurais pu reprendre ton travail que tu aimes tant !

- Je suis sur la Black List alors sans cette soirée j'aurais dans tous les cas été grillée pour les missions futures. Mais ce que je n'ai pas apprécié Jo c'est que depuis une semaine on forme une équipe tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui tu as voulu me laisser de coté ! gronda la flic. Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent plus de mal qu'ils t'en ont déjà fait Judith. Le couteau est passé à peine à un millimètre de ton artère fémorale ! Je….

- Tais toi ! Toi aussi tu parles trop Jo souffla Judith en l'embrassant tendrement. On va faire ce pseudo mariage et on les attendra de pieds fermes tous les deux ! Alors advienne que pourra !

- Pourra sourit Jo.

- Hein ?

- Advienne que pourra pourra ! Harry disait toujours ça expliqua Jo en embrassant à son tour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Harry je vais me faire tuer !

- On est deux Jo, ON va se faire tuer sourit Judith en montant sur son dos et en déposant ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Ouah quel ambiance, on croirait que quelqu'un à fait une grosse connerie lâcha Jo en rentrant dans le salon et en voyant tout le monde figé alors que Harry les regardaient parfaitement impassible.

- Assis toi Jo trancha Harry.

- Je peux rester debout ? tenta Jo avant de s'exécuter en voyant le regard noir de son professeur. Harry, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte mais j'en pouvais plus d'attendre alors que vous étiez en danger. Et je participe à cette soirée depuis des années je ne pouvais….

- Tais toi coupa le survivant en se levant et en se plantant devant le hockeyeur.

Il attrapa la tête de Jo grâce à une poigne ferme sur sa mâchoire et ancra ses prunelles émeraude dans les siennes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'occlumencie il connaissait ses incontrôlables par cœur et il savait depuis une semaine que Jo tenterait lui-même de chauffer les mangemorts. Et hélas pour eux, il s'était trouvé une « fiancée » aussi tête brulée que lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi Jo Mc Koy ? soupira Harry en le relâchant.

- M'aider à préparer mon mariage ? sourit doucement le hockeyeur faisant pouffer de rire ses amis alors que Harry faisait un sourire désabusé.

- Tu as fais sortir plus d'une trentaine de mangemort, ils savent désormais que le survivant et ses incontrôlables sont plus remontés que jamais. Tu leur as lancé un sacré pari ce soir ! S'ils débarquent dans deux semaines tu sais à quoi ça pourra déboucher ! Là c'est quitte ou double, soit ils répliquent dans deux semaines soit ils vont se terrer en espérant qu'on relâche nos arrières.

- Ils attaqueront Harry, ils ont trop d'orgueil pour rester terrer ! intervint Travis.

- Un lieu où sont rassemblé les Potter, tes enfants, ceux que tu considères comme tes petits enfants, ils tenteront leur chance Harry déclara Maya en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à coté de Orphéo tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Il est hors de question que les enfants soient mêlés à ça gronda Sandra. Je sais pas ce que vous voulez faire vous tous mais j'en ai assez ! Il est hors de question que ma fille assiste à un mariage où des malades mentaux vont se pointer pour tuer tout le monde ! Paul réagis bon sang ! Ils sont tous en train de perdre la raison !

- Je veux une arme avec moi Harry soupira Paul avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Sandra, prends Lucinda et fuit chez tes parents, tu as raison tu n'as pas à subir tout ça avec Lulu. Mais moi ma place est ici à ce mariage avec le reste de ma famille ! Et j'aimerai juste que tu réfléchisses à une chose avant de hurler que je deviens fou aussi. Avant cette histoire de mangemorts, avant que tu entendes que Harry était un soldat surentrainé qui était-il pour notre famille ? Crois-tu réellement que le grand père hystérique qui s'inquiète pour les enfants dès qu'ils ont 38 de fièvre ou une écorchure quelque part prendrait le risque de mettre les enfants en danger ? Ce type si on le laissait faire se prendrait toutes les balles perdues s'il savait que ça pourrait sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie ! Et Maya j'en parle même pas !

- Sandra dis toi que pour atteindre les enfants les mangemorts devront passer papa, maman, le reste de la protection des services internationaux, puis nous les Potter deuxième génération et enfin les incontrôlables ! Crois-moi si déjà ils passent la barrière Mayaween et Harry Potter ils ne seront plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! renchérit Orphéo avec son calme habituel.

- De toutes manières tant qu'on aura pas tout analyser en étant sur à 300% qu'ils ne risquent rien les enfants ne seront pas là trancha Maya avant de reprendre avec un sourire. Alors Judith comment veux tu ta robe ?

- Heinn ? somnola la jeune femme à moitié endormie sur Jo qui lui caressait tendrement le bras.

- Ta robe de mariée murmura Jo à son oreille en riant légèrement.

- Je peux pas me marier en maillot de hockey et short ? C'est beaucoup plus confortable et on bouge beaucoup mieux dedans tenta la jeune femme.

- Pourtant tu bougeais plutôt pas mal en robe sur la piste de danse nargua Jeff.

- Un petit coup de folie sourit Judith.

- Et la patate dans le nez de la grognasse ? taquina Rosalie dont les yeux étaient animés d'une reconnaissance éternelle.

- Ça ! Un moment de lucidité rit Judith faisant éclater de rire toutes les personnes présentes. C'est pas sérieux mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien.

- Bon allez tout le monde au lit, il est tard et on parlera de tout ça demain à tête reposée trancha David en se levant et en tendant la main à sa femme.

- Quand je disais qu'il était en manque et qu'il voulait juste lui sauter dessus marmonna Judith faisant exploser de rire Jo qui raffermit sa prise sur elle.

Tous se levèrent rapidement et il ne resta finalement dans le salon que le couple Potter avec les futurs mariés. Jo tenait la jeune femme contre lui en lui racontant des bêtises pendant qu'elle riait et souriait.

- Je crois pas que j'aurais dis ça un jour, mais je suis contente que les mangemorts ait fait des leur ! Jo a l'air complètement amoureux soupira de bien être Maya en se calant à son tour sur son mari. Même s'ils ne l'ont pas réalisé ils auront le mariage de leur rêve faux mariage ou non.

- Jo l'a réalisé, il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne, et me fait pas ces yeux là je n'ai pas pénétré ses pensées, il me les envoyé en pleine face tout à l'heure ! Il l'aime à la folie, et il veut réellement se marier avec elle. Reste maintenant à savoir ce que elle, elle désire !

- Allez allons nous coucher et laissons les en amoureux sourit maya en l'embrassant langoureusement avec un regard rempli de désir.

- Tout le monde est monté se coucher susurra Judith à l'oreille du hockeyeur qu'elle mordilla doucement.

- Et on va en faire de même, tu dois reposer ta jambe sourit Jo en l'embrassant tendrement. On a assez fait les idiots pour la journée !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et passa juste ses bras autour de son cou pour qu'il puisse la porter. Il grimaça en sentant son épaule se réveiller mais n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne d'autre afin de pouvoir garder Judith dans ses bras. Arrivés dans la chambre il la déposa précautionneusement dans le lit et l'aida à enlever la robe de soirée qu'elle avait revêtue.

- Putain tu avais même les dessous affriolants gémit Jo en descendant une bretelle de soutien-gorge pour embrasser son épaule.

- On s'est dis avec Ely que si j'en venais à me battre avec l'autre folle et qu'elle arriverait à m'arracher ma robe tu admirerais ! rit Judith alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser son cou.

- Je vais lui faire un énorme gâteau demain pour la remercier rit Jo avant de défaire les draps pour qu'elle se mette au chaud dedans. Même si j'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de te faire l'amour comme une bête, tu dois laisser ta jambe immobilisée et te reposer.

- Vas y je suis bien installé tu peux commencer sourit Judith bien blottie dans les draps.

- Je t'ai dis pas ce soir pouffa Jo avant de voir les yeux brillants de la femme.

- Mes yeux ne sont pas fatigués eux et je veux te voir te déshabiller puisque je ne peux pas le faire.

- Je rêve ou tu veux un striptease ? rit Jo. Mais elle est sérieuse en plus !

Judith se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le hockeyeur se leva du lit avec un petit sourire séducteur. Il joua 5minutes avec les boutons de sa chemise savourant l'effet qu'il avait sur la femme qui le dévorait du regard. Puis sans signe avant coureur il alla à la salle de bain pour aller se changer et mettre son bas de pyjama.

- T'es pas drôle ! bouda la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos dans le lit.

- Judith je suis un simple homme, largement obsédé sur les bords ! Et quand je vois une femme en dessous affriolants en train de me regarder avec des yeux comme ça je n'ai qu'une envie c'est lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour encore et encore murmura Jo avec tendresse en caressant doucement le corps de la femme à coté de lui et en embrassant son cou.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et ne se tourna pas. Elle prit simplement la main du hockeyeur dans la sienne et se colla un peu plus contre lui pour dormir ne lui laissant ainsi pas l'opportunité de voir son sourire ravie et ses lèvres se former pour déclarer de façon muette « je t'aime ».

- Vos gueules vous me saoulez hurla Jo en fusillant des yeux ses meilleurs amis.

- C'est chiant d'avoir des gens qui viennent t'emmerder alors que tu es en train de préparer ton mariage ! Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé Jo nargua Jasper.

- Mais vous vous n'êtes pas aussi chiant que moi normalement bouda le hockeyeur faisant éclater de rire ses amis. Surtout que c'est un faux mariage !

- Jo commença sérieusement Jeff en regardant tous ses amis qui acquiescèrent. Si on exclue l'histoire avec les mangemorts tu ne fais pas que jouer la comédie ? Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non, l'amour ce n'est pas pour moi trancha Jo sévèrement sans toutefois regarder ses amis.

- Pourtant tu n'as jamais pris une femme comme ça dans tes bras pour l'embrasser sur un coup de tête ! répliqua John qui était revenu pour la journée.

- Jo, on est tes amis, on te connait ! Tu ne nous as jamais menti ! Est-ce que tu aimes cette femme ? demanda Travis.

- Foutez moi la paix cria Jo en sortant de la salle de musique dans laquelle tous les hommes étaient.

Jo eut à peine fait deux pas hors de la salle qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Plus qu'une semaine à faire semblant, plus qu'une semaine à contenir ses sentiments et dans une semaine tout serait terminé. Il entendit la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrir et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, droit devant lui. Sans même vraiment faire attention il se retrouva dehors face à la piscine transformée en patinoire, il se laissa tomber sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu vas prendre froid comme ça murmura Maya en lui posant une grosse couverture sur le dos et en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Je sais plus où j'en suis Maya, je sais plus ce que je dois faire murmura le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

- Quand as-tu bu la dernière fois ? demanda l'amazone en caressant le haut de son dos.

- Il y a trois semaines je crois mais je ne vois pas le rapport s'étonna le garçon en relevant pour la première fois les yeux.

- Tu permets que je te dise ce que je pense de la situation ?

- Même si je te le permettais pas tu le ferais quand même sourit Jo arrachant un petit rire à l'amazone.

- C'est vrai jusqu'ici je vous ai toujours dis ce que je pensais mais un peu de finesse ne peut nuire à personne pouffa Maya avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Donc tu me laisses parler et tu me diras seulement après ce que tu en penses. Jo, Judith n'est plus seulement une femme que tu veux aider, une femme que tu as sauvée. Jamais et je dis bien jamais tu n'as posé ce genre de regard sur une femme comme ça. Tu l'as prend dans tes bras dès que tu es dans la même pièce qu'elle et tu l'embrasses comme un damné dès que tu peux. Tu sais à qui vous me faites penser ? à Harry et moi quand nous avions 17ans. L'un était en danger, l'autre l'a sauvé. Vous vous tournez autour chacun essayant de se retenir mais n'y arrivant pas. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté le jour où l'on s'est rencontré ?

- Il était en train de se noyer et tu l'as repêché murmura Jo avec un petit sourire.

- Ça c'est la version courte rit Maya en se plongeant dans les souvenirs. Le monde des Hommes et des Amazones est l'un des seuls que vous n'avez jamais visité car je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec la reine Asclia mais parfois ça me manque. Mon endroit préféré était une grotte sous marine, les parois étaient comme du cristal et on pouvait voir tous le fond sous marin du grand lac. C'est là bas que je me réfugiais depuis que j'étais gamine dès que je me prenais la tête avec ma pseudo-mère. Donc autant te dire que je m'y retrouvais souvent. Ce lac se trouve entouré de montagne et seul un léger passage permet d'y accéder par la forêt. Et au pied des falaises, des grands champs de verdure plein de fleur, où les animaux vivent ensemble en paix. Un coin de paradis pour moi. Un jour comme un autre j'étais partie du village avant même le levée du soleil. J'allais plonger pour rejoindre ma grotte secrète quand un grognement s'est répercuté entre les falaises. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu une silhouette en haut d'une des falaises qui surplombait le lac et un ours qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse dessus. Je m'étais dis « il va sauter, il n'est pas stupide » mais il ne sautait pas ! Alors j'ai hurlé comme une damnée en lui disant de sauter. Il a sauté au moment où l'ours arrivait sur lui. J'ai rapidement compris pourquoi il hésitait à sauter quand j'ai vu qu'il ne remontait pas. J'ai plongé et je l'ai attrapé pour le remonter. J'ai galéré comme une folle pour le sortir de là : il était plus grand que moi, plus costaud et surtout ses fringues pesaient trois tonnes ! Quand on a été sur la berge il respirait plus et je lui ai fait du bouche à bouche. C'est la première fois que je rencontrais un homme de mon âge et encore plus c'était la première fois que je me permettais un geste si intime avec un Homme. Je me disais que c'était pour sauver une vie, que de toute manière les hommes étaient faibles et que j'avais le parfait exemple devant moi. Et j'ai vu ses yeux. Et j'ai pris peur quand il a mis sa main sur ma joue en me regardant aussi intensément. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et je me suis sentit infiniment plus forte d'un coup. Puis il a perdu connaissance. Je crois qu'il ne se souvient même pas de ça. Je l'ai amené dans une des grottes qui trouvaient aux pieds des falaises. J'ai du le déshabillé et honnêtement de toi à moi c'était la première fois que je voyais un vrai homme, et j'ai pas mal zyeuté.

- Perverse ! sourit Jo en voyant le regard de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis en me demandant pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, par tous les anciens j'étais la princesse des amazones la futur reine. Je n'avais pas à être déroutée par un homme. Quand j'ai pris la décision de l'envoyer chier à son réveil j'ai eu un pincement au cœur et je me suis juste dis que j'étais fatigué. Les sentiments c'étaient pour les faibles et je n'étais pas faible ! Quand il s'est réveillé c'est limite si je ne l'ai pas agressé quand il a demandé si c'était moi qui l'avais sorti de l'eau. Je lui ai sorti que les femmes étaient pas faibles, que nous aussi on savait faire autre chose que le ménage, la cuisine et je t'en passe et des meilleurs. Et il s'est simplement excusé pour avoir mal posé sa question. Et il m'a sourit et là j'ai sentit mon cœur faire un double salto alors j'ai serré les poings et je suis sortie ! il fallait que je me reprenne, j'étais une guerrière pas une minable qui se laisse guidé par cet organe bizarre qu'on appelle le cœur qui produit un truc bizarre qu'on appelle les sentiments. Et j'ai vu les phœnix au loin et je les regardais quand il est venu à coté de moi. Et là j'ai vu sa magie pour la première fois, il était entouré d'un halo magnifique et les phœnix l'ont rejoint et se sont liés à lui. Puis il a dis qu'il devait récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé en haut, et là il a fait appelle à Mizonard, son ange. Isslandra mon ange a prit le dessus sur moi pour se transformer et là ils se sont embrassés pendant que je tombais en transe. Aujourd'hui encore en réfléchissant je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je me souviens m'être réveillé en haut de la falaise dans les bras de Harry. Dans les bras d'un homme et j'y étais bien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai bégayé et paniqué à moitié tellement j'étais troublée. Puis j'ai vu son album photo, et quand je lui ai parlé de sa famille que j'ai vu ses yeux si malheureux la barrière a cédé. Ce qui faisait de moi la grande princesse impassible a disparu. J'ai couru après lui et je l'ai embrassé en lui demandant de m'excuser. Quand des amazones nous ont surpris et nous on emmené devant la reine j'ai eu le cœur déchiré quand il a dit qu'il partait, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Alors pour la deuxième fois en moins de quelques heures l'éternelle solitaire que j'étais courrais après un homme. Maintenant que tu sais ça Jo j'aimerais que tu remplaces le lac par une ruelle malfamée de New York, que tu me dises qui t'as rejoint à la soirée il y a une semaine sans même réfléchir au danger qu'elle courait ? Qui te donne ce petit sourire tendre qu'on ne t'avait jamais vu ? Qui est-ce que tu veux prendre dans tes bras toutes les deux secondes ? Qui est-ce que tu câlines ou que tu embrasses dès que tu peux ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'as pas bu une goutte d'alcool alors que tu finis ivre presque toutes les semaines ?

- Je l'aime murmura Jo.

- C'est bien que tu le réalises sourit Maya.

- Mais c'est bien ça le problème Maya c'est que je l'ai su dès que je me suis réveillée avec elle dans mes bras s'emporta le hockeyeur en se levant et en se mettant à marcher de long en large. Maya j'ai été pendant des années un salaud avec les femmes, les baisant pour les jeter ensuite comme des moins que rien. J'ai jamais pu faire confiance à personne mais à cette foutue gonzesse je lui ai même raconté la mort de Tyler. Dès qu'elle est près de moi j'ai envie de la prendre contre moi et de ne jamais la relâcher. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime ! Et putain j'ai failli lui dire plus d'une fois ! Mais je ne suis qu'une putain de mission qu'elle veut accomplir ! Et on a été très clair dès le départ, pas de sentiments entre nous ! Maya j'ai envie de l'épouser et la garder avec moi pour le reste de ma vie ! gémit Jo en tombant à genoux devant l'amazone. Si elle se retrouve devant l'autel en robe de mariée je ne pourrai jamais la laisser partir, j'en viens à espérer que les mangemorts n'attaquent pas pour qu'on puisse se marier ! Et comme ça je dirais que c'est pour sa sécurité et je la garde avec moi !

- Tu es juste très amoureux Jo c'est pas un crime sourit Maya en caressant les cheveux du grand hockeyeur.

- Et putain elle a raison je ne sais pas résister aux femmes de cette maison et encore moins à toi soupira Jo faisant rire Maya.

- Tu sais quoi on va organiser un superbe mariage et il ne tiendra qu'à toi de la garder à l'issue de cette histoire et je te le dis maintenant comme je te l'ai dis quand tu l'as sauvé : j'ai un bon sentiment concernant Judith alors à toi de transformer ta chance.

- Maya sans toi et Harry on serait perdus, vous êtes nos parents souffla Jo alors que Maya l'embrassait sur le front.

- Et vous vous êtes nos enfants, alors tu vas m'écouter et rentrer te mettre au chaud avant de prendre froid !

- C'est vrai que ça serait con d'avoir le nez rouge sur les photos de mariage pouffa Jo faisant rire Maya alors qu'ils retournaient tranquillement à l'intérieur. Et tu vas voir mangemort ou non ce sera un magnifique mariage ! Enfin si j'arrive à la garder avec moi !

- Sage décision taquina Maya. Et maintenant il serait peut être temps de demander à Rosie d'être ton témoin !

- Mais elle est mon témoin! s'étonna le hockeyeur.

- Tu lui as demandé ? rétorqua l'amazone

- Bah non mais ça coule de source !

- Pas pour elle alors tu ferais bien de bouger tes fesses !

- Rosiiiiie hurla Jo en courant dans la maison.

- Dans le dressing ! mais rentre …. pas finit piteusement la jeune femme alors que Jo était déjà rentré.

- Rosie faut …

- Il faut que quoi Jean Octave ? nargua Judith en sous vêtement en voyant son « fiancé » figé en la dévorant du regard.

- Que je te parle souffla Jo complètement hypnotisé.

- Hep reviens par ici ordonna Rosie en claquant les doigts devant son ami qui sursauta avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'est ce qui te prend de hurler comme une pucelle sur un bucher ?

- Rosie tu ne pensais réellement pas que je t'avais rien demandé pour être mon témoin parce que je prenais quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu n'as pas cru ça j'espère ? demanda Jo en fixant sa meilleure amie du regard.

- Bah tu m'as rien demandé donc je pensais… avoua timidement la blonde avant d'être prise dans la forte étreinte du hockeyeur.

- Espèce de blonde écervelée grogna Jo sans faire attention aux cris outrés de sa meilleure amie. Si je t'ai rien demandé ma Rosinette d'amour c'était que ça coulait de source ! Espèce d'idiote va ! Bien sur que c'est toi mon témoin et ça a toujours été toi !

Rosalie ne répondit pas et raffermit juste la prise sur son meilleur ami.

- J'n'aimerai pas le dire mais j'ose quand même ! Rosalie je te l'avais bien dit ! trancha Judith avec un sourire.

- Jo maintenant dehors on est en pleine séance d'essayage ! ordonna Maya qui était rentrée à la suite. Et non tu ne vas pas bisouiller Judith ! J'ai dis dehors !

Le hockeyeur éclata de rire, toute sa joie retrouvée, posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Maya en lui murmurant un vibrant « merci » et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Il a mis les doigts dans la prise ou quoi ? pouffa Judith en entendant son fiancé hurler dans les couloirs.

- On va dire que je lui ai raconté une petite histoire et ça lui a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose sourit Maya qui sortit d'une housse une robe. Enfile ça s'il te plait.

- Quelle histoire ? se moqua Tabitha.

- L'histoire d'une journée ensoleillée où un homme a failli se noyer expliqua Maya avec un tendre sourire pendant que les filles incontrôlables acquiesçaient en comprenant.

- Charmant ironisa Judith qui n'avait pas compris. Et il s'est noyé le gars ?

- Non car une jeune fille a plongé pour aller le chercher puis il l'a kidnappé, et l'a épousé ! Et ils ont eut 5 enfants tout en adoptant un autre quoi que une autre serait plus juste rit Vanessa.

- Désolée bredouilla Judith en regardant Maya qui éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ! sourit Maya en l'aidant à enfiler la robe. Où est passé Alice ?

- Avec Jeff, Jazz et Madi, et les autres, ils veulent profiter du temps qu'on passe tous ensemble pour réfléchir au prochain album des incontrôlables ! expliqua Rosie. Je trouve que la robe est plutôt pas mal mais quelque chose me chiffonne !

- Moi je la trouve splendide murmura Judith en faisant tourner la robe autour d'elle tout en se regardant dans l'immense miroir.

- Non ça n'ira pas ! trancha maya en commençant à défaire la fermeture éclaire.

- Mais si ne vous embêtez pas ! tenta Judith.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux Judith et dis moi que tu es à l'aise dans cette robe ? Que si un jour tu revoies une photo où tu es habillée comme ça tu te trouveras bien ? demanda Maya en la tournant en face d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Trouver une robe belle et l'aimer sur soi sont deux choses bien différentes !

- De toute manière c'est un faux mariage décréta la flic sans regarder l'amazone dans les yeux.

- Vous avez entendu je crois que les autres nous on appeler les filles ! Ça te dérange pas si on vous laisse toutes les deux, maman ? décréta Vanessa qui avait compris que la jeune femme avait besoin de parler.

- A tout à l'heure les filles, et essayer de calmer les garçons qui vont encore vouloir faire n'importe quoi ! sourit Maya alors que les filles sortaient. Maintenant Judith réponds moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira souffla la femme.

- Si je m'inquiète car tu ne me réponds pas et que je vois sur ton visage que cette robe ne te va pas ! rétorqua Maya. A moins que ce soit le fait que ce soit un faux mariage qui te dérange !

- Je ne suis pas faite pour me marier !

- Personne à la base n'est fait pour se marier, se marier c'est faire confiance à l'autre, lui offrir sa vie, son âme, son cœur et son corps. Quand j'ai rencontré les incontrôlables jamais je n'aurais vu un seul d'entre eux heureux en couple, marié et parent pour certain. Et pourtant ils le sont. Personne n'est fait pour vivre seul.

- Je m'attache trop à lui, je suis en train de prendre un chemin sans retour ! murmura Judith en s'asseyant à même le sol sans même faire attention à l'encombrante robe.

- Ce n'est pas un crime de tomber amoureuse Judith rassura Maya.

- On s'est mit d'accord, aucun sentiment ! Il faut juste que toute cette histoire se termine le plus rapidement possible et je partirai ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi !

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Judith ? Toi ou … toi ? sourit Maya.

- Je n'en peux plus Maya murmura Judith alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Dès qu'il me prend dans ses bras j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me caresse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quand il m'embrasse c'est comme s'il me permettait de respirer un nouvel oxygène. Je veux rester avec lui. J'aime son regard qui renferme la gentillesse de cet homme. J'aime le voir rire, prendre soin des enfants, cuisiner avec passion. J'aime faire l'amour avec lui, il sait toujours ce que j'attends de lui. J'aime dormir dans ses bras c'est comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ! Il faut que cette mascarade cesse Maya ! Si je me retrouve devant l'autel avec lui je ne pourrais plus jamais le laisser j'en mourrai. Je suis en train de devenir une loque guidée par ses sentiments pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Et si tu saisissais l'opportunité de te retrouver devant l'autel avec lui pour rester avec lui tout en lui avouant tes sentiments ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de le retenir Judith ! Et pour ça je te promets qu'on va vous organiser un mariage de rêves. Et une fois la bataille passée ce sera à ce moment là qu'il faudra faire preuve de courage. Il faudra assumer tes sentiments et tout faire pour le garder avec toi. Prends le recul nécessaire, fais le point sur tes sentiments et fonce ! On ne vit qu'une fois Judith ! Mais en attendant tu vas te relever on va t'enlever cette robe et tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ! Ce qui te ferait plaisir ! À part faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement avec mon fils sourit Maya en se relevant et en lui tendant la main. Comment imagines-tu ton mariage avec Jo dans tes rêves ?

- Non c'est gnangan rougit la jeune femme.

- Je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi rassura Maya en lui enlevant son encombrante robe.

- Une robe toute simple avec un haut et une longue jupe avec des voiles qui bougeraient en même temps que je marche. Quelque chose de simple et d'élégant facile et rapide à enlever pour la nuit de noce rougit Judith alors que Maya l'encourageait du regard pour qu'elle continue. Je ne veux pas du blanc, ça ne me correspond pas, je n'ai pas de préférence pour la couleur je veux juste le laisser sur le cul quand il me verra. Pas des tonnes de froufrous dans les cheveux, je veux rester simple, je ne veux pas qu'il m'épouse sans que je sois moi-même. En bijoux son médaillon est tout ce que je veux. Et puis après la cérémonie je veux que pour la réception il y ait une patinoire parce qu'il aime patiner, et on ouvrirait le bal sur la glace.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais à l'aise sur la glace s'étonna Maya.

- Quand j'ai fais partie de l'armée j'ai été envoyé en Sibérie, je ne sais pas danser comme les patineurs artistiques mais je me débrouille pour tenir sur la glace. Et puis après la nuit de noce et là je crois que je ne vais pas raconter ça pourrait devenir indécent rit doucement Judith en rougissant.

- Judith maintenant tu vas sortir de cette pièce et te changer les idées. Va dormir, va voir Jo, va dans le dojo, fais ce que tu veux et laisse moi m'occuper du reste d'accord ! Et prépare toi pour ton mariage sourit Maya en lui essuyant ses joues humides.

- Je comprends pourquoi Jo vous aime autant, vous êtes une femme formidable Maya lâcha Judith en la prenant dans ses bras. Vos enfants, les Potter, ont une chance inouïe d'avoir une mère comme vous !

- Merci Judith allez file maintenant ordonna l'amazone en chassant presque la jeune femme de son antre de couturière.

- Et maintenant c'est à moi de jouer sourit Maya alors que la porte se verrouillait et que les bouts de tissus commençaient à voler dans tous les sens.

- Hey Judith réveilles toi murmura Jo au creux de son oreille tout en lui embrassant le cou alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps nu.

- J'ai pas envie gémit la jeune femme en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Le repas a été servi souffla Jo.

- Là maintenant avec un réveil comme ça c'est toi que je veux manger je t'aime lâcha Judith en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur et en se redressant.

A ce moment là elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien dans le lit mais le jeune homme dormait à coté d'elle avec son bras en travers de son ventre pour la garder contre lui. Il avait un visage complètement détendu avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Judith était sure que si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de lui, elle le serait devenue à coup sur.

- Je te laisse dormir aujourd'hui sourit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer. Je t'aime.

Elle sauta rapidement du lit, attrapa une robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre pour errer dans le manoir désert à 4h du matin. Enfin pas si désert que ça se dit-elle quand elle vit Elysia rentrée dans le studio d'enregistrement avec un plateau plein de pâtisserie.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda timidement Judith en passant la tête par la porte.

- Oui vient murmura la jeune fille en lui faisant signe de rentrer sans faire de bruit. Tu es debout super tôt.

- Je te retourne le compliment Ely, il est 4h du matin, normalement les ados dorment à cette heure là rétorqua la flic avant de voir Orphéo, Jio, Maya, Harry, Travis et Vanessa derrière la vitre d'enregistrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Phéo a finit d'écrire sa composition pour envoyer son dossier d'inscription au conservatoire de New York : sur un thème d'actualité, alors on l'enregistre et on va l'envoyer avant que les incontrôlables ne l'entendent, sinon ils vont lui piquer. Alors interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit !

- Promis je ne dirai rien tant que Orphéo ne dira rien sourit Judith en s'asseyant en silence alors qu'Elysia lançait l'enregistrement.

Aussitôt la famille Potter se mit à jouer alors qu'Harry chantait en même temps qu'il grattait sa guitare. L'enregistrement du recommencer plusieurs fois car Orphéo trouvait toujours quelque chose à modifier mais personne ne disait rien et le laissait faire. Judith trouvait cette famille vraiment extraordinaire, ils partageaient tous une profonde passion pour la musique et cela se voyait en les voyants jouer avec de grands sourires.

- Alors c'est pas trop mauvais ? demanda Phéo à Judith avec inquiétude.

- Je ne peux pas te dire d'un point de vue professionnel car je n'y connais absolument rien, mais si cette chanson passe à la radio ce sera un carton. Elle est absolument magnifique et j'adore, tu as fait une chanson extraordinaire et si le conservatoire ne veut pas de toi c'est qu'ils ont de la merde dans les oreilles !

- Merci rougit Orphéo alors que sa famille le taquinait.

- Tiens met ça dans l'enveloppe et il n'y a plus qu'à l'expédier sourit Elysia en lui tendant un CD. Et à l'expédier rapidement parce que je me range de l'avis à Judith, si les incontrôlables tombent dessus tu es bon pour refaire autre chose petit frère.

- Papa vient avec moi on va le poster s'inquiéta Orphéo en tirant son père hors de la salle.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Orphéo perdre à ce point son calme, normalement c'est Jio qui est comme ça s'étonna Judith.

- Comme quoi Jeff avait peut être raison l'autre jour, Orphéo peut devenir bien pire que Jio quand il s'y met rit Elysia en sortant du studio.

- Vous avez fait quoi ce matin ? intervint Jo derrière eux. J'ai vu Orphéo et il m'a même pas dit bonjour, il a juste hurlé à Harry d'aller plus vite et ils se sont mit à courir comme des dératés. Vous êtes complètement tarés !

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt ? s'étonna Judith en allant se caller dans ses bras alors que les Potter s'éloignaient en silence avec des petits sourires.

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné aussi tôt ? rétorqua malicieusement Jo.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas te réveiller trop tôt !

- Et je croyais que tu avais le droit de le faire !

- Tu vas arrêter de faire comme moi !

- Tu vas arrêter de dire que je fais comme toi ! taquina Jo avant de l'embrasser passionnément en la faisant gémir alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Le lit était trop vide et tu me manquais.

Judith ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut du cou du hockeyeur pendant que ses mains allaient se perdre derrière ses cheveux. Jo sentant le désir monter en flèche la souleva et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se mettait à courir jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Maya est-ce que c'est normal que je tremble de partout ? s'inquiéta Judith deux jours plus tard.

- Bien sur que c'est normal mais il faut que tu prennes le dessus sur ces tremblements rit Maya avant de reprendre avec sérieux. On nous a signalé que les mangemorts avaient bougé, ils bougeront aujourd'hui c'est sur.

- Etes vous sur pour les enfants, je préfèrerai qu'ils ne soient pas là !s'inquiéta Judith.

- Si on perd le contrôle de la situation, les enfants seront évacués sans même que tu es le temps de dire ouf ! Votre mariage fait la une des journaux depuis deux semaines mais avec la sécurité qu'il y aura ce sera encore plus draconien de s'approcher de l'église que pour le mariage de Jasper et Alice. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire une fois le problème mangemort réglé ? demanda l'amazone en peignant la future mariée.

- Non je crois que j'aviserai sur place, au pire je le menotte et je balance les clés ! soupira Judith faisant éclater de rire Maya.

- Il a un esprit tellement tordu que tu serais bonne pour te retrouver allongée sur une table en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire !

- Bah c'est pas mal comme technique et le résultat me plait au plus haut point ! rit Judith en se détendant enfin.

- Tiens vas y habille toi, je t'ai fait une nouvelle robe, et je te jure que Jo ne s'en relèvera pas ! pouffa Maya en lui tendant une housse.

- Rosie imagine que je ne trouve pas les bons mots pour la retenir ! Et si elle veut cesser cette comédie! s'inquiéta Jo alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de la future mariée devant l'autel.

- Tu sais que les mangemorts vont frapper, il faudrait peut être plus s'inquiéter pour ça avant ? se moqua la jeune femme.

- Harry et tous les autres dissimulés dans la pièce se chargent de ça, moi mon but c'est de garder Judith ! Au pire je la menotte et je balance les clés ! Et après je lui fais l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement tenta le hockeyeur alors que sa meilleure amie éclatait de rire.

- Allez tout le monde en place lança Vanessa avec un sourire en se mettant derrière le piano.

- N'oublie pas de respirer taquina Rosalie qui était derrière Jo alors que Vanessa commençait à jouer la marche nuptiale.

- Oh putain souffla Jo quand il vit arriver au fond de l'allée Judith. J'ai envie de courir et de lui enlever sa robe !

- Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu te débrouilles correctement tu lui enlèveras ce soir. Et connaissant Maya ses sous vêtements doivent être encore pire que ce que tu peux imaginer murmura Rosalie morte de rire en voyant son ami se lécher les babines prêt à sauter sur la future mariée.

- Harry ça fait mal de sauter sur le futur marié en le déshabillant à moitié ? chuchota Judith à Harry qui la menait à l'autel.

- Comme Maya a du te le dire la suite ne dépend que de vous, mais oui ça ne se fait pas de déshabiller le marié devant le prêtre sourit Harry en lui embrassant la joue alors qu'il donnait sa main à Jo qui la prit précieusement.

- Tu es époustouflante murmura Jo à son oreille alors qu'ils montaient les deux marches pour se retrouver devant le prêtre.

Judith ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. Elle lui fit un immense sourire tout en faisant une pression sur sa main pour le remercier et elle se tourna vers le prêtre qui commença la cérémonie.

- Ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir commencé la cérémonie sans nous alors que nous avons été invités ! cria fortement une voix aux portes de l'église.

- Vous aviez qu'à être à l'heure rétorqua Orphéo à la surprise de tous.

- Ouahh Harry ils ont changé de costumes ! lâcha Maya en se levant.

- Ça ma chérie c'est parce que tu t'es moqué d'eux la dernière fois ! sourit Harry en attrapant l'arme qu'il avait dans son pantalon dans son dos.

- Potter !

- Mac Nair ! Je vois que tu continues sur une voie qui ne peut te mener qu'à te faire arrêter ! Voldemort ne reviendra pas ! Plus jamais ! Je ne l'autoriserai jamais menaça froidement Harry faisant frissonner les incontrôlables qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment vu en situation de combat. Et tu as osé t'en prendre à ma famille ! Toi et tes larbins ne répartirez pas d'ici !

- Tu crois réellement que nous sommes venus sans renforts ! nargua le mangemort.

- Attention Harry cria Judith alors qu'un homme levait le bras depuis un coté de la chapelle.

Sans même faire attention aux exclamations de son fiancé elle s'élança sur l'homme et le désarma en lui envoyant le pied dans la tête le faisant tomber au sol. Elle bloqua ensuite sa tête avec son genou avant de l'assommer avec la crosse d'une arme à feu qu'elle prit de sa cuisse. Elle sursauta quand elle se sentit plaquer au sol par son fiancé alors qu'une balle la frôlait de peu.

- Fais attention à toi conjura Jo au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle rabattait sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en tirant avec son arme derrière lui pour tuer un mangemort.

- Je te retourne le compliment, mais là c'est mon boulot, il faut que tu me laisses faire, reste à l'abri supplia Judith en l'embrassant rapidement.

- On est une équipe espèce de lâcheuse ! Alors je te colle au cul ! trancha Jo en se relevant et en la relevant rapidement pour la cacher derrière un pilier de l'église.

- Putain ce sont des barbares s'étonna la mariée en voyant les hommes incontrôlables se battre à main nue.

Cependant sa surprise redoubla quand elle vit les jumeaux, des gamins de dix ans qui tenaient en respect plus d'une dizaine de mangemort en les assommant avec des balais tout en sautant entre les sièges. Leurs deux sœurs n'étaient pas en reste et se battaient dos à dos, Vanessa était d'ailleurs la seule femme incontrôlables dans le combat actif. Et Judith compris également pourquoi les incontrôlables appelaient leur capitaine le barbare. Il tapait et se démenait comme un diable aux cotés des deux frères de Harry qui avaient rapidement déboulé et il ne faisait aucune doute que les mangemorts allaient bientôt être tous au sol.

- Avada Kedavra lança un homme à deux pas des amoureux faisant sursauter Jo qui savait ce qu'était le sort et qui protégea Judith de son corps.

Cependant il n'y eut aucun éclair vert, aucun sort alors Jo se risqua à tourner la tête tout en gardant Judith collée à son torse. Le sorcier tenait sa baguette et l'agitait dans tous les sens mais rien ne sortait, pas la moindre étincelle. Jo s'avança vers le sorcier avec un sourire mauvais et ce dernier prit ses jambes à son coup en hurlant à ses collègues.

- Les baguettes ne fonctionnent pas ! On va se faire avoir ! Il faut se barrer !

- Toi en tout cas tu ne partiras pas ! trancha Jo en lui taclant durement la jambe avant de l'assommer.

- Putain Harry t'es le plus fort ! Mais vous c'est pareil alors ? s'inquiéta Jeff qui frappait un homme tout en se servant d'un autre comme bouclier.

- Ouep mais nous on est balèze rit Jio qui lança son pied dans la tête d'un des sorciers.

- Que plus personne ne bouge ! Cria une voix dans un interphone à l'entrée de l'église.

- T'as pas entendu, plus personne doit bouger gronda Orphéo en assommant l'homme à ses pied avec un coup dans le ventre.

- Capitaine, major Stolh au rapport ! déclama Judith en venant se poser devant l'homme au garde à vous.

- Judith recules immédiatement ordonna Harry en la tirant derrière lui alors que ses enfants et sa femme avaient entouré les 4 hommes et les tenaient en joue.

- Harry balbutia la mariée perdue.

- Est-ce les hommes de ton équipe ? demanda froidement le survivant alors qu'elle acquiesçait de la tête. Que vous a-t-elle fait pour l'envoyer ainsi au suicide chez les vôtres !

- C'est elle qui voulait infiltrer ce « gang » quand elle est tombée sur des histoires de meurtres inexpliqués. Une femme froide sans émotion, sans vie, pas d'amis pas de famille à qui manquerait-elle si elle disparaissait soudainement se moqua le capitaine avec un rictus mauvais. Mais quand on la vue tellement se démener pour infiltrer le groupe, ça nous a bien fait rire alors on a continué !

- Ça explique comment elle a pu rentrer dans la strate supérieure ! soupira Harry.

- Une sang de bourbe n'a pas sa place parmi nous alors une moldue encore moins! ricana un autre homme avant de tomber au sol assommé par Orphéo.

- Désolé ma main à déraper s'excusa faussement le jeune Potter.

- Et quand elle a mis le doigt sur ce que vous prépariez vous vous êtes dis qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle me trouve ? Mais vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer qu'un de mes incontrôlables la trouverait ?

- Tu as toujours eut une chance inexcusable Potter, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous flanchons aujourd'hui que l'idéal du maitre disparaitra !

- Ta gueule espèce de traitre rugit Judith en s'élançant sur l'homme pour le frapper de toutes ses forces.

- Calme toi supplia Jo en venant la ceinturer pour la garder contre lui. Chut calme toi !

- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus et Alecto Carrow vous êtes en état d'arrestation par les pouvoirs que me confèrent les états Unis d'Amérique commença Judith avec froideur en leur passant les menottes tout en continuant à leur lire leur droit.

- Je vois Major Stolh que vous êtes toujours aussi douée ! intervint un homme en costume de l'armée suivit de quelques hommes.

- Emmenez ces hommes ! ordonna-t-il alors que Judith se mettait au garde à vous.

- Je suis au regret de vous dire que ces hommes vont être rapatriés en Angleterre trancha Andrew alors que les aurors s'emparaient des mangemorts.

- Ils doivent d'abord être interrogés par nos services s'irrita le militaire. Et qui êtes vous ?

- Capitaine Andrew Potter des services supérieurs de la sécurité internationale. Le dossier des mangemorts est suivi depuis des années par mes services alors je suis au regret de vous dire que vous êtes venu pour rien.

- Major dit-il vrai ?

- Oui mon général !

- Je croyais qu'elle faisait partie de la SWAT, elle n'a plus a se mettre au garde à vous devant des gens comme vous ! s'indigna Jo.

- C'est exact mais une militaire sait reconnaitre ses supérieurs. En plus nous avons du faire croire au major que son retrait des services actifs avait été accepté. Nous soupçonnons depuis de nombreuses années ce groupe d'être affiliés à des tueurs en série expliqua calmement l'homme gradé alors que Judith essayait de garder son impassibilité. Cette jeune femme est un atout majeur dans le système défensif de notre pays, quand elle a intégré la SWAT j'ai joué des relations pour qu'elle atterrisse dans cette équipe.

- Papa tu m'as jeté dans la gueule du loup murmura Judith alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et que sa carapace d'impassibilité se fissurait. Tu as donc si peu d'intérêt pour la vie de tes enfants !

- Un militaire, major de surcroit ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments ainsi !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'armée ! hurla Judith en se plantant devant l'homme. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais si Jo ne m'avais pas trouvé il y a trois semaines ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si Maya et Mizi ne m'avaient pas soigné ? Avoir envoyé ton fils à la mort ne t'as pas suffit ? La mort de maman ne t'as pas suffit ! Il fallait que tu sacrifies aussi ta fille !

- Tu es une militaire le danger fait partie intégrante de ta vie, et si mourir pour mener a bien sa mission est nece…. commença l'homme avant d'être arrêté par un magnifique crochet du droit de sa fille.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté le service actif ! Je déserte mon général souffla Judith en tournant les talons avant d'être attrapée par Jo qui la serra contre lui.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux déserteurs ! De plus tu viens de frapper un supérieur! Tu es bonne pour la cours martiale ! menaça le militaire.

- Dans ce cas là vous pouvez d'or et déjà prendre contact avec mon bureau à Washington, je serai en charge de la défense de l'accusée décréta immédiatement Vanessa en se plantant devant l'homme. Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde que ce qui vient de se passer sera rapporté à qui de droit et que la vidéo qui tournait à également tout enregistrer. La dissimulation de preuves et la falsification de papiers militaires est passible d'emprisonnement.

- Ma puce ranges tes griffes rit doucement Harry en lui embrassant le front. Je suis le commandant en chef des services internationaux. Et je tiens à vous signaler que mademoiselle Stohl a été mise sous sécurité internationale et intégrée aux effectifs de l'équipe de Monsieur Andrew Potter. Donc si les services militaires des Etats Unis ont quelque chose à voir avec Mademoiselle Stohl il faut voir cela avec nous !

- Vous êtes tous des agents ? balbutia l'homme perdant son assurance pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'église.

- Vous avez presque toute la direction des services présents dans cette église alors foutez le camp avant d'être arrêter pour outrage à un agent ! cracha Harry alors que le groupe de militaire sortait en rongeant leur os.

- Chut ça va c'est finit, il est parti souffla Jo à l'oreille de Judith en caressant tendrement son dos pour la rassurer. En tout cas tu ferais une merveilleuse incontrôlable quand on voit ton paternel !

- Tu as vu moi aussi j'ai le pompon rétorqua Judith en relevant enfin la tête. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout ça avant !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'ai parlé des incontrôlables car tu me l'avais demandé mais moi je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! sourit doucement Jo en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Il faudra qu'on se fasse une journée au lit pour que je te raconte tout ça alors tenta la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

- Non pas une journée expliqua Jo alors que Judith se décomposait sur place. Je veux que tu me racontes ton histoire à raison d'un mot par jour et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra.

- Mais ça va durer des années sourit la jeune femme avec espoir.

- Oh je penchais plutôt pour une vie entière, j'aime les détails dans les histoires !

- Ça voudrait dire que tu me supporteras jusqu'à ta mort, es-tu conscient dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

- Tu me supporteras aussi toute ta vie, alors ce sera donnant-donnant plaisanta le hockeyeur en raffermissant sa prise sur son corps.

- Ce sera peut être toi qui me virera en premier !

- Dans ce cas là il faut qu'on passe un contrat ensemble…

- Genre un mariage ?

- Excellente idée, en plus ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas tous les deux déjà en train de se marier il y a moins d'une heure pouffa Jo avant de prendre un air sérieux. Judith les trois dernières semaines que j'ai passées avec toi sont pour le moment les meilleures de ma vie. Même les moments que j'ai passé avec les incontrôlables ne valent pas ces semaines. J'ai été un idiot, on avait dit sans sentiments alors que j'étais déjà fou amoureux de toi. Le jour de la soirée tu t'es excusé de ne pas savoir jouer le rôle de l'amoureuse mais que tu étais seulement toi-même, et la seule phrase qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est « tant mieux ». Je t'aime comme tu es. Tu me fais sentir un autre homme….

- Je t'aime coupa Judith en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Hey tu m'as coupé dans ma déclaration tu abuses ! se lamenta Jo alors qu'il la soulevait pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Il faudra que tu me punisses pour ça alors ? murmura Judith à son oreille en la mordillant.

- Prête ! demanda Jo en la redéposant au sol et en lui présenta sa main.

- Au pire on divorcera si ça ne marche pas ! rit Judith en plaçant sa main dans celle du hockeyeur.

Jo éclata de rire, déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme et ensemble ils retournèrent jusque devant le prêtre qui se demandait ce qui se passait pendant que les incontrôlables souriaient.

- Reprenons ou nous en étions ! lâcha Judith en se plaçant en face de Jo.

- Mais je croyais que…. S'embrouilla le prêtre.

- Au pire on divorcera plus tard mais on veut faire la fête ce soir et je veux lui enlever sa robe de mariée et pour ça il faut être marié. Et à ce qui parait ses sous vêtements sont une tuerie sourit Jo au prêtre alors que ses amis hurlaient un « JO » retentissant.

- Vous savez que des papiers doivent être faits pour rendre un mariage valide ?

- Oh il se pourrait que par hasard ils soient déjà rempli déclara Maya avec un sourire malicieux. Mon père vous avez juste à les marier et le reste on s'en est occupé !

- Tu sais que ta mère est la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde ? pouffa Judith.

- Crois moi je ne le sais que trop bien ! Mais tu n'as pas encore vu quand elle est en mode furax, elle fait flippé rit Jo alors que Maya lui tirait la langue.

- Tiens toi tranquille idiot grogna Rosalie en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

Le prêtre sourit devant ce groupe de gens bizarre qui venaient de finir de se battre comme des chiffonniers mais qui pourtant semblaient à présent parfaitement normal. Il recommença là où il s'était arrêté et il failli à plusieurs reprises éclater de rire devant les commentaires du jeune marié qui racontait n'importe quoi. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'échapper un éclat de rire qu'il cacha dans une toux quand la mariée déclara :

- On ne peut pas avoir la version courte et surtout le passage où on a le droit de se sauter dessus ?

- Ouais vous savez je dis : je le veux

- Je le veux aussi

- Et hop bisous crièrent les deux en s'embrassant comme des damnées alors que tous riaient.

- Et je suppose qu'à ce moment là je dois dire « je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage » ? pouffa le prêtre alors que le marié levait le pouce d'acquiescement tout en continuant à embrasser la mariée. Bon dans ce cas je suppose que je vous déclare uni par les liens sacrés du mariage !

Jo passa ses mains sous les fesses de Judith pour la remonter alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en approfondissant le baiser.

- Dans moins de deux mois elle est enceinte ricana Jeff en voyant son ami et sa femme continuer à s'embrasser comme des damnés.

- Sauf si elle l'est déjà souffla Ely avec un petit sourire mutin alors que tous les incontrôlables ouvraient les yeux de stupeur.

- QUOI hurlèrent Judith et Jo en se décrochant enfin l'un de l'autre pour la regarder.

- Ely je t'ai dis quoi sur l'annonce des grossesses ? pouffa Maya.

- Qu'il fallait d'abord qu'ils le réalisent eux même mais comme c'est un couple bizarre autant que l'annonce soit bizarre ! rit Ely.

- Tu plaisantes Ely s'étonna Judith.

- Là-dessus jamais avoua Ely. Et maman pourra te le confirmer elle a du s'en rendre compte quand elle a fait ta robe.

- Maya ? demanda Jo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu sais depuis longtemps que dans ces cas là c'est Ely qu'il faut croire plutôt que moi, même si sur ce coup ci je me range de son avis sourit Maya.

Jo attrapa sa femme et se mit à hurler comme un fou alors qu'elle riait.

- Bon si on passait à la fête maintenant sourit Judith.

- ouep comme ça on sera bientôt à la nuit de noce nargua Jo en l'embrassant tendrement alors que ses amis sortaient de l'église pour les attendre sur le parvis. Judith si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je t'aime Madame Mc Koy.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Monsieur Mc Koy sourit Judith alors que sa main se posait sur son ventre encore plat. Tu crois qu'ils ont dis ça pour se foutre de notre gueule ou je suis vraiment enceinte ?

- Ely est à moitié empathe, au niveau sentiment elle sait et devine beaucoup de chose. Et même à trois ans elle devinait beaucoup de chose. Si elle a dit que tu étais enceinte en plus approuvée par Maya je te certifie qu'on va être parent dans quelques mois.

- On va avoir des petits nounours alors ? pouffa Judith.

- Il en faut au moins 6 pour faire une équipe sourit Jo en la tenant dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que tu ne joues pas au football rit Judith en l'embrassant.

- Bon vous rappliquez sinon je laisse rentrer les journalistes ! hurla Jeff depuis les portes de l'église.

- Mon père vous avez pas un coin où on peut s'enfermer par là ? demanda Judith au prêtre qui éclata de rire.

- Je crois que mon église a déjà vu beaucoup de monde pour aujourd'hui, alors je suis au regret de vous dire que votre volonté ne pourra pas être faite cette fois ci sourit l'homme d'église alors que le couple remontait l'allée centrale. Et tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous trois.

- Merci lâchèrent les nouveaux mariés alors que Judith mettait sa main sur son ventre.

- Félicitation hurlèrent les autres quand ils sortirent de l'église.

Cependant cette fois ci ce n'était pas des grains de riz mais des nounours découpés dans du papier. Et certain de ces oursons étaient déguisé en militaire et d'autres en joueur de hockey à la grande hilarité des deux mariés qui ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser à nouveau. Alors que les journalistes mitraillaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour prendre des photos des stars, des musiciens et de tout le groupe.

- C'est quoi la suite du programme ? chuchota Judith à l'oreille de son mari.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu mais j'espère bien pouvoir m'esquiver avec toi pour que je puisse enfin te virer ta foutue robe grogna Jo en parsemant son cou de baiser sans même faire attention aux autres et aux journalistes.

- Bon vous savez quoi on va fêter ça au Mc Do et après chacun fait ce qu'il a envie lâcha Judith avec entrain en faisant rire Jo pendant que les incontrôlables les regardaient avec des petits sourires ironiques.

- On amène la mariée tranchèrent Vanessa et Rosalie en attrapant Judith.

- On s'occupe du marié rirent Travis et John en attrapant Jo.

- Heyyyy s'offusquèrent les deux jeunes mariés.

- Oh allez un peu de patience par tous les anciens, et ce soir vous pourrez vous sauter dessus autant que vous le voulez ! soupira John alors que Jo arrêtait de se débattre avec un grand sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Normalement les mariés repartent ensemble bouda Judith en montant dans la limousine alors que madison, Rosalie, Elysia, Méline, Tabitha et Alex riaient en regardant une Vanessa complètement rouge. D'accord c'est quoi encore l'histoire. ?

- Rien rien essaya Vanessa avant d'être bâillonnée par Madi.

- Tu as raison la tradition voudrait que tu repartes sur le lieu de la fiesta avec ton nouveau mari, mais les incontrôlables ont quelques peu changer la tradition à cause d'un couple que je ne nommerai pas expliqua Rosalie en riant avec un regard lourd de sous entendu envers l'avocate.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? pouffa Judith en enlevant son étole en fourrure.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe sourit Vanessa.

- Bien tenté mais je veux quand même savoir sourit Judith alors que Vanessa soufflait.

- On a fait la cérémonie, la nuit de noce puis la fiesta puis à nouveau la nuit de noce gloussa l'avocate avec un air rêveur. La plus belle journée de ma vie !

- Je te dis pas la tête qu'on a fait quand tonton Archi qui devait conduire leur voiture est arrivé à pied en disant que les deux mariés avaient d'autre projet et qu'il s'était fait viré de la voiture. J'ai cru que papa allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque rit Elysia. On a donc fait le repas des noces sans les mariés qui sont heureusement arrivés à temps pour ouvrir le bal.

- Et ils n'ont presque pas quitté la piste de danse de la soirée sourit madison avant de rire. Et je te dis pas la tête quand pour la jarretière elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'avait pas remise.

- Tu parles Travis a juste décrété qu'il l'avait lui-même enlevé et que le jeu était donc passé rit Rosalie.

- Et depuis ce jour là on sépare automatiquement le marié et la mariée et encore plus Jo qui arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il ferait pareil à son mariage rit Rosalie.

- Zut si j'avais su on se serait carapaté avant pouffa Judith.

- Bon enlève tes chaussures et mets ça ! trancha Elysia en sortant un sac de sous un siège. C'est pour ouvrir la soirée avec la première danse.

- Judith leva un sourcil de perplexité et ouvrit le sac pour trouver une paire de patins à glace assortit à sa robe. Elle les enfila et Rosalie l'aida à les serrer au maximum afin que sa cheville ne se dérobe pas.

- Maintenant priez pour moi que je me casse pas la gueule soupira Judith.

- Si tu tombes et que tu te fais mal, Jo t'emmèneras plus loin pour te soigner et qui sait….. expliqua naïvement Ely.

- Alors priez pour moi que je me casse la gueule reprit Judith avec un grand sourire faisant pouffer ses nouvelles belle-sœur.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, la limousine alla directement derrière la maison où une immense tonnelle avait été dressée incorporant la piscine-patinoire et une partie du jardin. A peine la mariée eut-elle mis le pied au sol qu'elle faillit tomber.

- Priez pas trop fort quand même les filles faut que je sois en état pour la nuit de noce grogna Judith en faisant éclater de rire les autres.

- Bon les gars vous abusez, pourquoi je suis en patin sur la glace avec les yeux bandés, si je vous choppe vous êtes mort beugla Jo déjà au milieu de la glace alors que les garçons tournaient autour de lui en l'embêtant.

- Là tu sens la vengeance tant attendu par beaucoup des incontrôlables pouffa Alice.

- Et là où c'est inquiétant c'est que maintenant qu'il est marié il va être encore plus insupportable pour les autres mariages ! gémit Alexandra. J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir !

- Je t'ai jamais demandé mais c'est quand ? Le jour où je vous ai rencontré tu faisais ton essayage de robe et je n'ai jamais redemandé ! demanda Judith.

- Dans trois semaines, une semaine avant noël expliqua rêveusement Alexandra. Tu auras intérêt à tenir ton mari pour pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi !

- J'essayerai mais je te promets rien sourit la mariée en enlevant les protections des lames et en posant le premier pied sur la glace.

- C'est comme le vélo Judith, tu retrouveras rapidement l'habitude, et je t'assure que tu ne tomberas pas sourit Maya qui arrivait vers elle alors que les incontrôlables comprenaient que la magie allait faire son œuvre.

- Ouai priez pour moi les filles gémit la mariée en s'élançant sur la glace.

- Pour que tu te fasses mal ou pas ? demanda Ely en riant.

- Je sais pas mais j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, j'ai le droit ? souffla Judith en regardant son mari qui se défendait assez bien face aux assauts de ses amis.

La jeune mariée entendit seulement le rire des filles et après quelques pas retrouva la sensation familière de la glace sous la lame. Elle fit un petit geste aux garçons qui sortirent de la glace et elle fonça droit dans son mari mais pas assez fort pour le faire tomber.

- Je t'aime souffla la jeune femme en se pendant à son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour dénouer le bandeau. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas parlé du mariage à Vanessa et Travis, on aurait fait la même chose !

Ils surveillaient aussi la porte de derrière à l'église ! grimaça Jo avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux. Judith, tu es en robe de mariée encore plus indécente que tout à l'heure avec des patins à glace ! Et je peux même pas te déshabiller et te faire l'amour comme un obsédé. Qui a dis que le jour où l'on se marie est le plus beau de sa vie ? Je dirais le plus frustrant.

- Allez musique hurla Jazz en mettant la sono en route.

- Madame Mc Koy m'accorderiez vous cette danse demanda Jo avec un grand sourire en s'inclinant tout en faisant un baisemain.

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Mc Koy sourit Judith alors qu'il la faisait glisser jusqu'à lui pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Judith souffla Jo en l'embrassant avant de renforcer sa prise sur sa taille. Fais-moi confiance !

Et là sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il accéléra l'allure sur la glace les faisant tous les deux tournoyés dans tous les sens en riant alors que les patins de la mariée touchaient à peine la glace.

- Et voila la famille s'agrandit encore sourit Maya en se calant contre son mari en regardant Jo et Judith dansés.

- On ne sera pas là pour la naissance c'est dommage soupira Harry avant de rire. En tout cas tu avais ou tu auras raison, il fallait bien une fille complètement tarée pour Jo.

- Mais ils s'aiment et c'est le principal, mais quelque chose me dit que Tonks est bien proche de Sam pouffa Maya alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

Décidément même avec la présence de mangemort, avec la guerre, l'amour trouvait toujours un chemin. Et dans leur malheur les incontrôlables et les Potter avaient la chance de toujours saisir cette opportunité.


End file.
